


Marvel One-shots

by arlene28



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 109,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Marvel one-shots. At the moment it's just a Loki one but more will be added. All stories will be reader/character. I take any requests (except under-age) so feel free to leave a comment if there's anything in particular you'd want :)</p><p>Also, there's a chance i might get kicked off this site by admin so if i suddenly disappear check me out on Tumblr or DeviantArt as Arlaina28.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trusting a Trickster (Loki/Reader)

I’m dancing around in my kitchen cleaning up when there’s a knock on my front door. I check the CCTV and see Stark standing there. I sigh and walk through my mansion to answer the door to him. I wonder what he wants now. I swear ever since my sister Maria Hill introduced me to Fury, who then introduced me to Tony Stark, I’ve had nothing but trouble land on my doorstep! Oh for the days when I was just a ghostly assassin that no-one but my sister knew about. I get to the door and place my hand inconspicuously on the handle of my knife at my waist. I open the door cautiously in case it’s not just Stark out there. It’s not just Stark out there! It’s Stark, Thor, Steve, Clint and… a shackled and gagged Loki?

“What the hell is going on, Stark?” I snap.

“Can we come in? Thanks.” Tony says, walking past me into my house.

“Yeah, sure! Why not?” I reply sarcastically.

At least the others don’t just walk in, they actually wait to be invited although I growl when Thor’s huge shoulders knock down a picture frame from my wall. Loki just shrugs at me in a ‘what do you expect?’ kind of way. I lead them to my kitchen (less things for Thor to break) and they sit at the table. I make them all a drink, except Loki as he’s gagged. I sit on a kitchen counter sipping my coffee waiting for Tony to talk.

“So, you gonna tell me what’s with the bondage show or am I supposed to guess? Although I admit, for a God nicknamed silver tongue I would assume his mouth is something you’d want him to be able to use during sex.” I wink at Tony.

Tony and I grin at the blush that spreads across Steve’s face. Thor looks like he’s trying to figure out how sex comes into the conversation and Loki looks at me appreciatively. Clint chokes on his drink and then almost dies when Thor slaps his back. I swear I hear Clint’s ribs crack. 

“Loki here has decided he wants to play nice, apparently. He says he wants to join us.” Tony says to me.

“And what? Now you’re hazing him?” I ask.

“No, he says he has a lead on something we’re after but we don’t want to take him with us in case it’s a trap.” Steve says.

“Smart plan, unless his plan is to do something at Avenger’s Tower while you’re off checking into his lead.” I say.

“Exactly!” Tony says with a smug look on his face.

“Oh hell no! Forget it! I am not playing babysitter!” I cry, realising why they’ve come here.

“Please, I want to give my brother a second chance but I understand why they cannot trust him. If you will not do this the only other option is S.H.I.E.L.D and we both know they will not release him after.” Thor says pleadingly.

“Uh, you do all remember I tried to kill him during the Battle of New York and he kicked my ass.” I grudgingly remind them.

“Yeah but according to J.A.R.V.I.S’ surveillance you managed to go toe-to-toe with him even though you’d been beaten by aliens and were bleeding profusely. Plus he kissed you and didn’t kill you, just knocked you out, so I’d say he has a crush so he’ll behave himself for you.” Tony smirks.

“You’re the only one who would do anything for a woman if you thought it would get you into her pants, Tony. Fine I’ll do it.” I sigh.

“See! I told you women do anything for me.” Tony declares to the others.

“I’m not doing it for you, moron! I’m doing it because Thor’s right. If he goes to Fury, Loki will never be released.” I snap.

“Well, whatever. We’ll see you in a couple of days.” Tony grins, standing up.

“Hold on! A couple of days?! I can’t have him here that long! Firstly, even I have to sleep sometime and secondly, I have a job to do tomorrow!” I cry.

“Ah, you’ll figure it.” Tony shrugs, walking out with the others.

I just stand there, mouth open and so enraged I really want to wring Tony Stark’s neck! I turn at glare at Loki. He seems completely uncaring about the whole exchange but I can tell by the sparkle in his eyes that he’s quietly laughing at me. I go and finish my washing up, thoroughly pissed at Stark. Thing is though, he’s right. During that battle Loki did kiss me and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since. His kiss was amazing! My lips still tingle when I think of it. Which was the ONLY reason he managed to then knock me out. I thought it was strange that he didn’t kill me but I never got a chance to ask him why. I finish the washing up and have to admit I can’t ignore him anymore.  
I turn and he’s still sitting exactly where he was, staring at me intently. I frown at him and walk over to my fridge, grabbing two beers and putting one down in front of him. He tilts his head, raising an eyebrow at me. I sit back on the counter and raise my beer at him, gulping down a huge mouthful. When I’ve finished my mouthful I lick my lips and his eyes follow my tongue the whole time.

“Stop playing, Loki. The others may not realise you can snap your fingers and release yourself but I know you can.” I say quietly.

“Clever little mortal.” He smirks, releasing himself from the shackles.

“You know, I saw J.A.R.V.I.S’ surveillance footage too. Not only did you not kill me but you killed a couple of chitauri that tried to attack me whilst I was unconscious. Why?” I ask, taking another sip of my beer.

“You interest me.” He shrugs, taking a careful sip of his own beer.

“Interest you how?” I ask.

“You were injured. You should have been broken beyond repair but you kept fighting. You fought me and almost won. You have strength and you are a survivor, both traits I can admire.” He smirks.

“Hm. Come on I’ll show you to a spare room.” I say, jumping down from the counter.

He follows me down a hall and I lead him to a bedroom across from mine. I open the door and make a sweeping motion with my arm. He goes to step into the room but then turns towards me, pressing me against the doorframe. I look up at him, fingering the hilt of my knife, waiting to see what he’s going to do. 

“What? You’re not allowing me to sleep in your room?” He whispers in my ear, hand trailing down my arm to wrap round my fingers on my knife.

“Unless it’s turns out you’re telling the truth about changing your ways we are NEVER having sex. Plus you’re too much like me. Neither of us will ever let someone sleep next to us. They stick a knife in our backs.” I say, running the palm of my hand down his chest.

“Very good, Midgardian. Also very true. I guess I’ll just have to prove myself to you too.” He laughs quietly in my ear, nibbling on the lobe.

“If you can.” I whisper back, running my hand into his hair to grasp it tightly.

He kisses me hungrily. It’s an animalistic kiss, all tongues and teeth as we try to devour each other. His hand on my hand at my knife grabs my wrist, pulling my arm behind my back. I moan and yank on his hair, pulling his head back. He groans as I nibble along his neck. He starts pulling me into the room, leading me towards the bed. He pulls my hand from his hair and starts kissing me again. Damn, you could get lost in his kiss forever. Just as he’s about to push me onto the bed I twist so he falls onto it instead.

“Goodnight, Loki. Oh, by the way, I took my knife back.” I say smugly, walking out of the room.

“Clever little mortal. I just wanted a way to defend myself in case you tried to kill me. Again.” He smirks.

“If I was gonna kill you, I’d be up front about it. As for the knife, I don’t share my toys.”

“I don’t share either.” He says looking at me intently.

“Sweet dreams.” I smirk, walking out with an extra swing to my ass as I go.

As I close his door I chuckle at the sound of his frustrated growl. Time to get some sleep.

 

The next morning I head down to my kitchen in a tight midriff top and shorts, not bothering to change out of my night clothes yet. Loki is sitting at my kitchen looking rather dishevelled. 

“Aw, you look like you didn’t get much sleep.” I smirk at him as I walk past.

He scowls at me and suddenly he’s behind me, pushing my face into the table with a grip on my neck. He rubs his erection into my ass and I push back into him.

“I have had this ALL night, mortal! Of course I haven’t slept!” He growls into my ear.

“Aw poor little Prince. What’s the matter? Not used to not getting your own way for once?” I laugh.

“I never get my own way.” He says tightly, releasing me and sitting back in his chair.

“Yeah, it’s not nice being in the perfect child’s shadow.” I mutter quietly going to the coffee machine and grabbing a cup.

"You sound like you know that from experience." He says quietly.

“Yeah, I do.” I say, sipping my coffee.

“Well? Make my breakfast wench!” He orders imperiously.

“Make your own damn breakfast! I’m not your slave.” I snap.

“I am Loki of Asgard, a royal prince! I do not serve myself.” He glares.

“Well, we’re not in Asgard and you’re not MY prince. So make it yourself or starve. Your choice. I’m going for a shower.” I shrug leaving the room, smiling as I hear him muttering about disobedient mortals.

 

 

When I enter the kitchen after my shower I see Loki frowning at my completely destroyed toaster… and an entire loaf of bread burned black on the side. I look at him with a raised eyebrow trying to stop a smirk showing. He scowls at me daring me to say something. I just shake my head and walk back out.   
A few minutes later he comes into the library where I’m reading and sits on the chair opposite me. 

“I’ve got a job later. If I bring you with me, will you do everything I say?” I ask him, putting my book down.

“What’s your job?” He asks.

“I’m an assassin. I have to take out the leader of a paedophile ring, which means we have to sneak in, kill him and sneak out without being seen.”

“Why do you get to kill people but when I did it everyone called me evil?” He scowls.

“I kill bad people, you killed innocent ones.” I shrug.

“I can make us invisible.” He replies, eyes shining with mischief.

I don’t say anything but I smile at him. Maybe he’ll be more help than I thought. I get up and head into the kitchen. I make a plate of eggs and toast and take it into him. I place it on the table in front of him and he looks shocked at my kindness. I smile at him and leave him to it.

 

 

We walk back into my house after my job laughing and cheering a job well done. I have to admit it was so much better with him there than it normally is. Not that I enjoyed the killing part but the rest of it was fun. He made us invisible when we needed to be. He made us look like bodyguards when being invisible wouldn’t work. He made us soundproof so we could still talk but no one could hear us! Plus, when he’s not trying to kill you or take over the world he can actually be funny and charming. We head to our rooms for the night and I climb into bed.

 

I’m walking down a dark hallway. I’m scared and panicked. I have no idea where I am or what I’m running from but I know I have to escape. I start banging on the doors in the hallway as I run but all I can hear from them is terrible screaming. I hear a noise behind me and I turn. It’s everyone I’ve ever killed running at me. Decomposing and screaming. They’re going to kill me! Help! Suddenly Loki is standing next to me, holding his arms out to me.  
“Come to me. Wake up! Come back to me!” He says.

I scream bolting upright in bed. Loki wraps his arms round me, pulling me into his chest and rocking me gently. 

“It’s okay. It was just a dream.” He whispers to me.

“You were there.” I say.

“I didn’t cause the dream, I swear! I heard you screaming and I came to check on you.” He says quickly.

“I know. I have that dream regularly.”

“Every time you kill?”

“Yeah. Guess I have a conscience after all.” I chuckle.

“Of course you do! You are a good person!” He says sternly.

I look up to him and I see regret flick through his eyes. He regrets what he’s done, the battle. He’s serious about wanting to change, obviously. He could have escaped from here. He could’ve got me killed on the job. He didn’t. I stroke my hand down his cheek and he leans into the touch. I lean up and place my lips gently on his. He moans, running a hand into my hair and pulling me into him. He deepens the kiss, nibbling on my bottom lip till I open my mouth for him. I moan as he plunges his tongue into my mouth.   
I shift so that I’m straddling him and he groans when I grind against his straining erection. He pushes me down on my bed on my back and I arch my hips into him to keep contact. I run my nails down his bare chest to the waistband of his jogging bottoms, not hard just enough to leave little white scratches. He gasps at the sensation of my nails and thrusts against me increasing the friction.   
He grabs my hands and pins them to the bed above my head. I arch and moan at the feeling of him taking control. He kisses down my neck, nibbling lightly sometimes too. I gasp as he sucks a mark at the point where my neck meets my collarbone. When I suddenly feel my wrists are tied to the headboard I tense. Just as I’m about to tell him to release me I feel the knots with my fingers and realise all I have to do is tug and end on each knot to release myself.   
I look at his sparkling emerald eyes and he smiles at me. I relax and buck my hips against him again, signalling for him to continue. He kisses along the top of my midriff top and I moan as he nibbles along the top of my breasts. He shreds my top with his bare hands and I gasp at the tearing sounds. 

“Loki!” I moan, looking down at the shreds of cloth.

“Don’t worry, My Little Fighter, I’ll replace it.” He smirks, staring at my breasts.

“You damn well…“ My voice trails off as I’m suddenly gagged.

I growl through the gag and glare at him but he just smirks. Controlling bastard. He leans down and flicks his tongue over a nipple. I arch and moan. He sucks my nipple into his mouth and I cry into the gag as his teeth lightly bite my stiff peak. I’m a writhing, whimpering mess by the time he’s done with the first nipple then he moves to the other. He licks, sucks and nibbles on it until I’m so overwhelmed by the sensations, I have tears running from my eyes.  
Just as I think I can’t take anymore he pulls back. I whimper through the gag at the loss of contact but he just smirks at me, admiring the way I look because of his handiwork. He kisses his way down to the waistband of my shorts and I try to buck my hips up to him. He pins my hips to the bed with a bruising grip on each side, continuing to kiss and nip at the skin above my waistband.   
Just as I decide I can’t take his teasing anymore so I’ll release my hands the rope around them turns into actual shackles. I growl at him and he chuckles! He actually chuckles! I am so gonna get him back for this at some point. All thoughts of revenge leave my mind when he pulls my shorts off, pushing my legs open wide. I buck my hips but he holds them down with grips on my thighs. He leans his face down towards my achingly wet pussy and I whimper again.

“I want to hear those noises. I want to hear you scream my name as I make you cum harder than anyone else ever has.” Loki demands as the gag disappears.

“Loki!” I go to growl, but it comes out as more of a whine as his mouth finds my clit.

He groans as he tastes me and I pull against the restraints. He licks, nibbles and sucks my clit until I’m begging him to make me cum. Damn, silver tongue really is an apt nickname! He plunges his tongue into my pussy and thrusts it in and out of me like a cock. Every time he pulls back out he grazes his teeth against my clit. I start to feel the pressure in my stomach cresting. He seems to realise I’m close too because he starts thrusting his tongue faster.  
I cry out wordlessly as my orgasm crashes over me, my vision bursting with colour. My whole body goes ridged and my breath gets stuck in my throat as my climax goes on and one. Loki continues to lick up all my juices until my orgasm is finished and I can breathe again. He knells up and his jogging bottoms vanish. I whimper as I see him naked for the first time. He’s huge! My mouth opens and I just want to taste him. 

“You can suck me next time, My Little Fighter, but all the pleasure tonight is for you.” He smirks.

“Then fuck me, Loki. Please!” I beg, pulling against the restraints.

“There’s conditions you must agree to first. One, you cannot cum until I tell you to. Two, you must scream my name when you cum. Can you do these for me?” He asks seductively.

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” I moan.

He smirks and grabs my hips, thrusting himself inside of me in one go. My back arches and I cry out as he hits deeper than anyone else ever has. He starts pounding into me. I know he can read my thoughts because he moves or twists or thrusts anyway I think would be enjoyable. He knows when to go gentler, when to go harder, shallower and deeper. He knows exactly what I like when I’d like it and it is fucking wonderful! I’ve NEVER had a sexual partner that didn’t need instructions before and I love that I can just relax and feel the sensations he’s causing in me.

“Say my name!” He growls at me as he feels my pussy clenching him.

“Loki!” I gasp out as the pressure starts to build.

“Say my name!”

“Loki!” I moan a little louder.

“Say my name!” He cries, thrusting harder.

“Loki!” I cry out, arching into his thrusts.

“Who do you belong to?” He asks darkly, digging his nails into my hips.

“You! Loki! Please, let me cum. Please!” I beg, wrapping my legs round his waist to get him to go deeper.

“Who owns you? Who is the only one that can give you this pleasure? Who is the only one that will ever touch your body again?” He growls out, leaning forwards on one hand to thrust faster.

“You! Loki! You! Loki, please! Loki.” I scream as the pressure becomes almost pain.

“Cum for me!” He shouts out as I tighten round him even more.

I scream his name as I cum, exploding apart. I can’t see, can’t hear, all I can do is scream his name as I feel my juices flooding onto his cock. The restraints on my wrists are suddenly gone and I reach up to wrap my hands in his hair, pulling his head down so I can ravish his mouth hungrily. He groans and his cock twitches inside me. I realise he hasn’t cum and I open my mouth to ask why.

“This was all about your pleasure tonight, My Little Fighter. Not mine.” He whispers into my ear as my breathing returns to normal.

I flip my body so we’re turned over. I’m now straddling Loki, who’s on his back underneath me. He’s still hard and impaled inside my pussy and I begin to ride him. He groans and grips my hips, feeling my waist undulate to ride him harder. His breathing gets faster until he’s practically panting. I place my hands on his chest so I can get more leverage and I can feel the sweat soaked skin covering his tight muscles. I dig my nails into his skin slightly and he arches, moaning.

“Harder!” He demands.

“Which part? You want me to fuck you harder? Or do you want me to dig my nails in harder?” I smirk at him.

“Both! Both and you better cum with me, wench!” He growls, grip tightening on my hips.

“Yes, My Prince.” I reply, cheekily, moving my hips harder and digging my nails in enough to draw blood on his chest.

“Say that again!” He growls, moving my hips faster with his hands.

“Yes, My Prince!” I gasp as he starts hitting that one spot inside my pussy.

“Again!” He cries, completely taking over my movements with his grip.

“My Prince, Loki! Loki, My Prince! Please, let me cum My Prince. Loki please!” I cry out, begging him as the pressure starts to hurt.

“Cum for me now, wench! Cum with me now!” He shouts out, hips thrusting one last time.

I scream his name as I shatter around him. My vision goes white as he pours his seed into me. He pumps until my pussy milks him dry and I collapse onto his chest, gasping for breath. We lay like that for a while, letting our breathing go back to normal and the sweat on our bodies to dry.  
For the first time ever I’m completely drained. I’m not sure I could move even if I wanted to, which should scare me more than it does. Loki begins to trace his fingertips up and down my back and I snuggle into him even more, enjoying his scent. I moan slightly when he slides me off of him but he curls round me and pulls the quilt over us. I put my head on his chest and start to be lulled by his heartbeat.  
He sighs happily as I start to doze off, clinging onto me tightly.

“How have you wormed your way into my heart, My Little Fighter?” He whispers.

“I dunno. How have you earned my trust already?” I ask, sleepily.

“I do not know. Go to sleep, My Mortal, go to sleep.”

“Control freak.” I laugh.

“Glad you realise that.” He chuckles back.

I fall into a happy dream filled sleep, realising that sharing a bed like this is probably a first for both of us.


	2. Blind Love (Daredevil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How on Earth are you going to cope with working with lawyer extraordinaire Matt Murdock?
> 
> Sorry if it's too ooc but i've never really been a bog fan of Daredevil.
> 
> Written for- SarahJaneDoctor. Hope you like it. Sorry for the wait but had so many requests to do.

I take a deep breath and try to ease my nerves before I head over to the amazing man I’ve been working with. My god he’s gorgeous! No! Don’t think that! I honestly don’t know how I got lucky enough to work with him but I REALLY wish I wasn’t such an idiot.   
I’ve been working with Matt Murdock for a week so far and I honestly don’t know why he keeps me around and on this case. The amount of times I’ve spilt something on him trying to hand it to him or said ‘have you seen…’ or ‘did you see...’ is ridiculous. Only I would be dumb enough to say that to a blind man! After he was nice enough to agree to work with me even though I just finished law school I do stupid things like that!   
I head over and I swear even though he’s blind he can stare into my soul with that intense look he’s giving me right now. I sit down at my chair shakily and he smiles at me, almost smirking, like he knows how I’m feeling right now. I can feel my heartbeat battering away at my ribs through nervousness. Matt tilts his head slightly like he’s listening to something but there’s no noise around us. 

“Morning.” He says, nodding at me.

“Morning.” I reply.

“I was thinking we could go over these files today. Review the evidence.” He says, patting a stack of files on his desk.

“Yeah sure.” I murmur, standing up and grabbing some of the files.

“You take half, I’ll take half.” He says.

“But they’re all printed not braille.” I blurt out looking at the files.

“If the ink is indented enough I can feel the letters.” He replies with a smirk.

“I… I’m sorry! I didn’t mean… I didn’t think… Why are you still letting me work with you?” I sigh, running a hand down my face.

“Your work is excellent.” He shrugs.

“But I’m an idiot who keeps doing stupid things and saying stupid things.” I whine.

“You are not an idiot and I think it’s cute when you say silly things.” He smirks.

I laugh and sit back at my desk to go through the files.

 

 

A month later and I’m walking through Hell’s Kitchen in the dark and very drunk. I’m such a moron! I went out with a bunch of mates to celebrate Matt and I winning the case and the bastards ditched me! So here I am at stupid o’clock in the morning in the dark! Just as I’m fuming at myself for being abandoned my foot gives out as my heel snaps off. Great! Now I’m bare foot, drunk and in the dark in Hell’s fucking Kitchen!  
I’m desperately trying to stay on the main streets in the street lamp light but eventually I have to go down a dark side street to get to my house. I feel like I’m being watched but I scan around me and can’t see anyone. I finger the mace in my purse as I walk down the darkened path all senses on alert. I still feel like I’m being watched but I can’t see anyone so I just figure I’m being paranoid.  
As I walk past an alley I’m suddenly grabbed and pinned face first to the wall. I lash out with the one shoe in my hand that still has the heel and catch the guy on the head. I twist out of his grasp and turn to run. As I take a step I’m grabbed by an ankle which knocks me face first on to the ground. After a second of being dazed I feel someone crawling up my legs. I kick him in the face and scrabble away.  
He lunges for me again, this time managing to pin me down so I can’t move. I scream but he bangs my head against the ground. I go limp. I can see and feel everything but I can’t move or make a sound. He turns me onto my back and I know this is it. He’s going to rape and kill me. I’m going to die!   
He grabs my purse and starts rummaging through it. He grabs the money and starts to get up. Thank fuck! He’s not interested in me, just my money. I feel tears of relieve run down my face. Suddenly there’s a flash of red and my mugger is knocked unconscious. Holy shit it’s the vigilante called daredevil!  
I start to be able to move so I try to sit up. As I do though I feel a sharp pain go through my head and I moan in pain. Daredevil comes over to me and kneels down.

“Are you okay?” He asks and I swear the voice seems familiar. 

“I… I think so.” I murmur.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone let alone drunk.” He says sternly, lifting me up.

“Put me down!” I gasp.

“No, you’re barefoot. I’ll take you home.” He says and I’m sure he’s pissed off with me.

It’s not until I’m waking up in my own bed in the morning that I start to wonder how he knew where I lived.

 

I head into work the next morning to finish up some reports from the case. Matt isn’t there, which is kind of odd but I figure he’s probably just busy. I’m glad it’s a Saturday so I’m the only one here, at least no one will be able to see the scrapes and bruises on my face. I hear the door open and close and look up to see Matt walking in.

“Morning, Matt.” I say with a smile.

“Morning.” He says in a clipped tone, sounding pissed off.

I frown at him wondering what’s wrong but I figure it’s none of my business. He’s only been here for a few seconds so it’s not like I could’ve pissed him off. I sit quietly and get on with my work. It’s not a heavy load of work to do but it is a lot of typing to get the reports logged and saved. 

“Would you like a coffee?” I ask Matt about an hour later.

“No.” He replies.

Okay, so obviously he’s still in a bad mood. Maybe it is me that’s pissed him off? Did I do something I shouldn’t have? Did I say something wrong? I rack my brains but I can’t think of anything! I sit back at my desk and just look at him for a minute trying to figure it out. He looks up at me and I quickly go back to doing my reports.

“Have I done something wrong?” I finally ask after another hour.

“Why would you think that?” He asks in an annoyed tone.

“Because you’ve been in a bad mood all day.”

“I’m fine.” He shrugs but I can see him grinding his teeth.

“Oh yeah, sure you are.” I reply sarcastically.

“Dammit! I said I was fine!” He stands up and snaps at me.

“Fine!” I cry.

I get up and head to the bathroom but after I take two steps my heel breaks. Two in less than twenty four hours! Are you fucking kidding me! I’m sprawled on my ass on the floor and I feel tears start to run down my cheeks. I’m having a really crappy time!

“Are you okay?” Matt asks kneeling down by me.

“No! Not really I’m…” I taper off as a realisation hits me.

“What?” He asks confused.

“It’s you! You’re him! The red devil!” I gasp.

“No I’m not!” He says defensively.

“Yes you are!”

“You should go home and get some rest. You’re ordeal last night is obviously messing with your head.” He says getting up and heading back to his desk.

“If you’re not him how did you know about last night? I never told you.” I reply, getting up off the floor.

“You can’t tell anyone.” He replies quietly after a moment.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” I reply.

“What the hell were you doing out that late on your own and drunk anyway?!” He demands.

“THAT’S why you’ve been pissed at me this whole time?” I gasp.

“Yes! You could’ve been killed! If I hadn’t been following you…” He starts.

“You were following me?!” 

“Not in a stalker way! I just… I wanted to protect you.”

“Why? Why me?” I ask, confused.

“Does it matter?” He shrugs.

“Yes.” I say, turning him round so he’s facing me.

“Because I’ve fallen for you.” He whispers.

“W… what?” I gasp.

“I love you! I don’t know how you’ve done it but you’ve made me fall for you.” He says.

“I love you too.” I reply.

Without even realising it we’ve stepped closer together. He lowers his head and I turn my face up to him. Just as our lips are about an inch away from each other the front door opens and closes and we jump apart just as another lawyer who works here walks in. I head home as he starts to talk to Matt.

 

 

The next afternoon I’m curled up on my sofa with a nice glass of red wine thinking about Matt. I can’t believe the calm collected lawyer is Daredevil! A vigilante who has a tendency to beat the shit out of his victims! But then again his ‘victims’ are all very bad people. Look at the guy that attacked me! He may have just ran off with my purse but he could’ve decided to stay and rape me, maybe even kill me.   
I’m so lost in thought I jump when I hear a knock on my front door. I stand up and walk over to the door. I take a peek through my peephole and see that it’s Matt. What do I do?! Maybe I should just pretend I’m not in? But I DO love him! Does it really matter if he’s a vigilante in a costume? Does it change the fact that he’s a good man? I take a deep breath and open the door. 

“I thought you were going to pretend to be out.” He says quietly with a half-smile.

“What? No! Of course not!” I laugh.

“Can we talk?” He asks.

“Oh right yeah! Come in.” I say stepping back so he can walk past.

He steps inside and I close the door. As I turn to face him I suddenly find myself pinned to the door by my wrists. I gasp as I see the look on Matt’s face. He looks ravenous! I can feel wetness soaking into my panties and I no longer care about what kind of person he really is. I just want him!   
Matt takes a deep breath through his nose and growls. I shudder at the animalistic noise and I’m pretty sure my panties are ruined from how wet I am. He leans down slowly and presses his lips against mine. I moan and open my mouth for him. He doesn’t even hesitate before he plunges his tongue into my mouth and letting out a deep moan. We kiss like that for a while until we both have to pull back to breathe.

“I’m not a bad person.” He whispers into my ear, biting on the earlobe.

“I know.” I whine as he nibbles down my neck.

“I’ll NEVER hurt you. You won’t ever need to be scared of me.” He whispers nipping along my collarbone.

“I know!” I gasp as he sucks a mark onto my skin.

“I love you.” He whispers as he starts to lick back up my neck.

“I love you too but if you don’t stop teasing me I’ll have to kick your ass, Matt.” I growl in frustration.

He chuckles and nips my earlobe again.

“Show me the bedroom.” He replies, stepping back and releasing my wrists.

I grab his hands and pull him to my room. I lead him to the bed but before I can pull him on to it he stops me. I just stare at him dumbly. He smiles at me and grabs the bottom of my top. He swiftly pulls my top over my head, kissing me whilst he tosses it across the room. He unclips my bra as his tongue ravishes my mouth and I moan as my bared breasts are crushed against his clothed chest after he drops my bra on the floor.   
He picks me up and drops me on the bed on my back. I yelp then moan as he pulls my trousers off taking my panties with them. He stands there and seems to be looking at my body, licking his lips as he does. I whine and my pussy clenches in arousal.

“So beautiful.” He whispers.

“You can’t even see me! Which is a good thing, trust me.” I laugh.

“I may not be able to see the colours of your body but I can still ‘see’ it and you ARE beautiful.” He replies.

“What do you mean you can still see?” I ask confused.

“I’ll explain later. Right now I just want to know how you taste. How you’ll feel to me when you cum. How you’ll sound when you scream my name and beg me to fuck you.” He growls.

I can’t think, can’t speak, all I can do is whimper as his words set alight to my blood. Matt kneels down on the floor by the bed, grabs my legs and tugs me down until my ass is right on the edge of the bed. He pulls my legs wide and pins them that way with a firm grip on my thighs. I raise up onto my elbows to see Matt better and cry out as he drops his head and sucks my clit into his mouth.   
I begin to whimper and moan as he sucks harder and then plunges his tongue into my aching pussy. I buck my hips up into his face and grab his hair in my hands. He growls and holds my hips down in a bruising grip. He licks back up to my clit and bites down. I scream his name and I can hear his satisfaction in his growl. He starts doing a circuit. Suck on my clit, plunge his tongue into my pussy, lick up to my clit and bite it. He does it over and over again until I cum, screaming his name. I see white flashes as my climax crashes down on me and everything little thing he does feels ten times more pleasurable. I pant, trying to breathe again when I come back down.

“I knew you would taste wonderful and sound so good screaming my name.” Matt says darkly.

I just hum in satisfaction and my eyes start to close tiredly. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me, Baby. I’m not finished with you yet.” He growls.

I look up at him and sit up when I see he’s getting undressed. He takes his jacket off and drapes it over my chair in the corner of the room. He undoes his tie and slides it off but instead of putting it down he comes towards me, leaning over and uses it to tie my wrists together. I gasp as I feel it tighten and he grins down at me. He stands back up and takes the rest of his clothes off.  
When I see him naked I whimper at the size of him. I lick my lips as I see the pre cum dripping from the tip of his cock. He smirks at me and runs his hand down his dick, gasping as he does. I whine and sit up wanting to go up to him. He shakes his head and pushes me back down.

 

“I told you I wanted to make you beg me to fuck you, Baby.” He growls.

I whine but refuse to give up. I run my tied hands down to my pussy. I start rubbing my pussy and I arch, moaning his name. I hear a grunt and when I look up I see Matt pounding his hand up and down his cock, head tilted to the side as if he’s listening intently to something.   
I realise he can see me but I’m guessing he can only see outlines so he must be listening to fill in the blanks. I moan louder as I push two fingers into my pussy and begin fucking myself. I’m so wet my fingers make a squelching noise. Matt growls and I can’t help the happy giggle that bubbles up from my throat.  
Suddenly he’s on me, yanking my tied hands above my head, and rubbing the tip of his dick against my clit. He leans down and starts nibbling over my neck. I’m soon panting with arousal and doing my best to rub my clit against his tip harder. I cry out as he bites down on a sensitive spot on my neck. 

“You honestly thought you could tease me? I TOLD you I was going to make you beg for me to fuck you and I ALWAYS keep my word.” He breathes into my ear.

“Please, Matt! Fuck me! Please, please!” I start begging, finally breaking.

“Come on Baby. You can do better.” He growls.

Matt! Please fuck me! Fuck me! Please! Please My Red Devil, please!” I cry out.

“Oh I like that!” He gasps as he thrusts his cock into my pussy in one go.

I scream his name and arch into him as he hits the deepest part of me. He pounds into me over and over again as I wrap my legs round his waist. He keeps himself up with a hand on my restraints and runs his other hand down to my clit, rubbing hard. I whine as the pressure starts to build in my stomach.   
I’m making a high pitched keening noise as I get closer and closer to my peak. I try to move my hips to meet each of his thrusts but I can’t get the right leverage. He continues to pound into me but his rhythm is start to become erratic. I know he won’t be able to hold back anymore but I know I’m close too.

“Cum for me Baby.” Matt groans as he thrusts into me again. 

“M… Matt!” I call out.

“Cum! Now!” He commands.

I shatter around him as my orgasm crashes down on me. I scream his name and tighten my legs round his waist. My sight is full of coloured flashes and I swear I’ve never felt this way before. Two more thrusts and he’s shouting my name as his cock twitches and his seed starts filling me up.   
When we’re done and we both start to come down he collapses onto me. He eventually rolls off me, lying next to me on his back. He pulls me so I’m lying with my head on his chest. He undoes the tie and throws it away. We snuggle up happily together as the sweat on our bodies begins to dry up. 

“We still need to talk.” Matt says quietly.

“Later.” I mumble sleepily.

“Okay. I love you.” He whispers into my ear.

“I love you too, Red Devil.” I reply kissing over his chest and abdomen.

We drift off to sleep together and I figure our talk really will have to wait but I don’t care. I know everything I need to about him now.


	3. A Cold Winter's Night (Winter Soldier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on a mission for Fury when you come across HYDRA's assasin. What could possibly happen after that?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Roanoak. Hope you like it. Sorry for the wait.

I’m absolutely freezing! Why the hell did I let Fury talk me into this? Oh yeah because I’m nice like that. Alright so it’s actually that there’s rumours of HYDRA being back and I’m the only one Fury can trust (that isn’t busy somewhere else) to check it out. So, here I am in the back end of Russia in fifty foot of snow (well feels like that) freezing my ass off. I’m looking for a way into a secured facility just at the edge of this forest.  
Just as I figure out where my entrance is a shadow falls over me. I spin to see a huge looking guy with long hair, a face half-covered by a mask with a metal arm. He goes to grab me but I dive out of the way, rolling along the ground and bouncing back on my feet. I pull out a blade as I come up and he looks slightly impressed. I lash out with my blade and he dodges then I roundhouse kick him in the gut.

“Bitch!” He gasps.

“Aw poor little boy didn’t see that my blade was a feint?” I reply.

He runs over to me and we start fighting for real. It’s all blows, dodges and blocks. He’s fast and strong. About as fast and strong as Captain America. After about ten minutes I’m starting to wear out. All I can do is land the few blows I can and avoid his metal arm. I keep wondering why he hasn’t called over the guards. I move in to sweep out his legs but he jumps and swings out, hitting me in the head with his flesh hand. Everything goes dark.

 

I wake with a groan expecting to be in one of HYDRA’s cells. Instead I’m tied to the bed of a rather crappy looking motel room. I turn my head and gasp at the sharp pain that starts pounding in my temple. He’s suddenly standing over me and I tense, waiting for a blow or torture. None comes, he just stands there and I swear there’s a flash of concern in his eyes. He reaches down and checks, what I assume is, a cut on my head. 

“Go on then. Start the torture or beatings or experiments or whatever. You won’t get anything from me though.” I quip.

“I’m not going to do any of that.” He replies quietly.

“Why not?” I ask suspiciously.

“I don’t really know.” He whispers.

“What?!” I cry in confusion.

“I should’ve killed you or took you in but… something stopped me.” He replies.

“What stopped you?” I ask slowly, getting an inkling of where he’s going.

“You. You’re intriguing. You are a skilled fighter and extremely good looking.” He replies, running his metal hand down from my jaw to the top of my low cut top. 

“So you figured what? That you’d rape me for a little while before handing me over to be tortured? Or rape me then kill me?” I ask angrily, pulling against my restraints.

“Rape? I don’t think it’ll come to that.” He smirks as he pulls the mask off. 

“If you plan on killing me after, it would be.” I snap.

“If I wanted you dead, you would be.” He snarls, holding a blade at my throat.

Damn, he’s good. I didn’t even see him pull the bloody thing! I grit my teeth and keep absolutely still. One way or another I will get free and I’ll make him pay. Right now I just have to stay alive. I give him a once over and he’s good looking enough that having sex with him would probably be fun. I wiggle my hips slightly and bite my lip. Nothing wrong with having some fun whilst I figure out a way to escape, is there?

“Well then, why not?” I smile.

“Just like that huh?” He asks, standing up and pulling the knife away.

“Well, you’re hot. You think I’m hot. I’m always up for a bit of fun.” I shrug, or at least try to.

“Simple as that huh?” He smirks.

“Now, untie me and I’ll give you the time of your life.” I smile.

He laughs, hard. I didn’t think he’d fall for something so obvious. Luckily enough him falling for that wasn’t my plan. Whilst we’ve been talking I’ve managed to loosen the rope holding my wrists. I slide my hands out, grab my hair clip/dagger and stab him in the abdomen all before he even has a chance to realise. I get up and run to the door but he tackles me. We go flying to the floor and I twist, trying to kick him off me. He manages to straddle my waist and use his metal arm to pin my wrists to the floor above my head. I twist and kick but I can’t get free.  
He wraps his hand around my throat and squeezes. I struggle but there’s nothing I can do. As the world turns back and the last thing I see is his pissed off face all I can think is this is it. This is how I die.

 

 

The first thing I’m aware of is my head and throat are killing me. I groan and try to move but I can’t. I’m tied back down to the damn bed again! This time both my wrists and ankles are tied and the rope is a lot tighter than before. I’m also naked. All my clothes and weapons are gone. I growl and struggle but it doesn’t do any good. 

“Drink this, it’ll help your throat.” He says, holding a straw in a glass to my lips.

I take a few sips of the ice water, glaring at him the whole time. 

“Gee, thanks.” I say sarcastically.

“It’s your own fault your throat hurts. You shouldn’t have tried to escape.” He says calmly.

“No I should just lay here, let you rape me and then either hand me to HYDRA to be tortured and killed or kill me yourself!” I yell, wincing as it hurts my throat.

“If I hand you into HYDRA now they’ll punish me for not doing it sooner. If I wanted to kill you I would’ve done it already. I haven’t been laid in, I don’t know how long! All I want is to scratch an itch and trust me, I’m good enough to make you enjoy it so it won’t be rape.” He says.

“Like Hell it won’t be!” I snap.

He growls and then suddenly he’s on me. He lays over me and presses his lips to mine. I tense and growl at him but he nips my bottom lip. I gasp at the sharp sting and he uses the moment my mouth is open to plunge his tongue into my mouth. He groans as his tongue enters and I find myself enjoying his kiss. I snap myself out of it and bite down on his tongue. He rears up and growls at the pain. He puts his finger to his tongue and wipes away some blood.  
He stares at me with a death glare and I just smile up at him. He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks my head back. His other hand, the metal one, starts running down my body. He runs it over a nipple and I gasp at the cold sensation it makes. He grins as he continues to run his hand down to my pussy. He presses a finger onto my clit hard and I arch and moan at the cold and pleasure.

“Told you you’d like it.” He says smugly.

“Fuck you!” I hiss at him, trying to hide how much this turns me on.

“No, I’m going to fuck you.” He replies.

I groan and start moving my hips, trying to cause more pressure on my throbbing clit. I’d like to say I was just playing along to wait for a moment to escape, maybe make him drop his guard, but the truth is I wanted him. He was about my age, tall, muscled and VERY attractive. Plus, it has been a while for me too.

“If you think you’re man enough.” I smirk at him.

“The Winter Soldier is man enough for anyone.” He growls.

“I’m…” I begin to tell him my name.

“I know who you are. That’s why I want you.” He growls.

“Then see if you can take me.” I grin.

He smirks and undoes all my restraints. I gasp in surprise at his actions but then see what game it is he’s playing. I kick out at him and run for the door as he ducks. He grabs my waist and throws me back on the bed. I roll until I topple off the other side. We now have the bed between us and I smirk again. He just looks uncaring and then pulls his bullet proof vest off. Then strips off the t-shirt underneath it. Damn the guy is RIPPED! I can’t help but stare and he laughs.  
I raise my eyebrow at him and he starts undoing his trousers. When he drops I gasp. He’s fucking HUGE! He gives me a very smug grin. Well two can play that game. I lean my shoulders back against the wall and I run my hand from my stomach to my breasts and start pinching and pulling my nipples. He smirks again but doesn’t take his eyes off of what my hands are doing. He smooths a hand over his hip and grabs his cock, pumping it slowly. I groan but I’m not through yet.  
I continue with one breast and run my other hand down to my pussy. I widen my legs so he can get a good look as I push two fingers into my core, pumping my fingers in and out slowly. He’s completely transfixed, mouth agape and breathing heavily. I press my thumb against my clit and moan, bucking my hips to make more contact. I can feel my juices run over my hand I’m so wet.  
The Soldier lets out an animalistic growl and lunges over the bed at me. I spin out the way and he smacks into the wall. I laugh as I dart round the bed and run towards the door. Just as I grab the door knob I’m pushed face first into the door. I gasp at the pain as my body slams into the wood. He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head back sharply. 

“Still trying to escape?” He growls into my neck as he grinds his cock into my ass.

“Not as hard as I should be.” I gasp, pushing my ass backwards.

“I am.” He replies, biting down on my neck hard enough to mark the skin.

I moan and dig my nails into the door. He kicks my legs open and then plunges two of his metal fingers into my pussy. 

“Ow! That hurts.” I snap.

“I’m supposed to care why?” He asks darkly.

I just growl at him as the pain slowly turns to pleasure as my body adjusts. 

“You need to remember I’m NOT a nice guy.” He whispers into my ear before clamping his teeth on my earlobe.

I cry out at the pain but feel a rush of wetness below. This is all such a turn on! I’m being completely dominated by a ‘bad’ guy who doesn’t care. He doesn’t care if what he does hurts me or does damage, all he cares about is that he gets what he wants. All this really turns me on.  
He pulls his fingers out of me, making me whine at the loss. He chuckles then uses his grip on my hair to spin me round and down to my knees. I look up at him as he presses his cock to my mouth. He growls when he realises I’m not going to open my mouth and gives my hair an extra hard tug. My mouth opens in a cry of pain and he uses that moment to push his dick into my mouth, burying it in my throat.  
I begin to choke and my eyes start streaming tears. Just as I’m sure I’m going to pass out and I’m gagging hard he pulls out of my mouth. I gasp in air and cough harshly, blinking away the tears in my eyes so I can see again. He wraps his hand round his cock and lazily pumps it.

“Are you going to behave from now on?” He snaps.

“Never.” I croak.

He frowns at me and then drags me to the bed. He sits at the end and pulls me over his lap on my stomach until my ass is in the air. He pins my wrists behind my back with his flesh hand. He slaps his metal hand down on my ass over and over again. He doesn’t do it so it hurts just enough to sting. By the time he’s finished my ass is raw and I have tears streaming down my face.

“Ready to behave yet?” He asks smugly.

“No!” I growl.

He stands up suddenly and I fall to the floor in a heap. He towers above me and I feel myself get even wetter. He reaches down and lifts me, tossing me on the bed face first. Before I can squirm into an upright position he grabs my hips lifting my ass in the air and thrusts his cock into my dripping pussy.  
I cry out and push my hips back more. He begins to thrust in and out of me, hitting every sensitive spot I have, and before I’m even aware I’m close I cum screaming for him. I actually cum hard enough to black out slightly. When I come back round he’s flipped me onto my back and is kneeling above me, watching me.  
I hum in satisfaction then raise my hand to grip his hair. I pull him down to make our mouths meet. We kiss each other hungrily. It’s not long before his tongue is ravishing my mouth. I moan at his dominance and wrap my legs round his waist. He thrusts into me again and I cry out into his mouth. He growls as he feels my heat encompass him and he begins to pound into me.  
Every thrust hits deep with a bruising force but he never moves away from my lips. My hands move from his hair and scratches down his back, drawing blood. He groans and speeds up the rhythm of his hips. Eventually I need to breathe so I pull my head away. He starts kissing down my jaw and neck, biting on a sensitive spot. I cry out and my nails dig in deeper. He grabs my hands, pinning them to the bed as he fucks me. He raises up so he can look into my eyes the whole time. He squeezes my wrists just a bit until I cry out and arch.

“Cum for me, again. Cum!” He starts saying over and over again like a mantra.

I’m moaning and crying out, arching and lifting my hips. He growls and moves both wrists so they’re gripped in just his flesh hand and then runs his metal hand down between our bodies. He digs his fingers into my clit and I cum, screaming incoherently. My eyes snap close, my body tenses all over and I see flashes of colour on my eyelids.  
A couple of thrusts later and he cums too, crying my name and continuing to rub my clit through my orgasm. I’m panting and can’t catch my breath as I slowly come back down. He groans and collapses over me, resting his weight on his elbows. After a couple of minutes he rolls next to me, pulling me into his chest and wrapping his metal arm around me so I can’t move.  
I shouldn’t fall asleep. I should look for a way to escape whilst he’s worn out. Unfortunately, now I’m just as exhausted as he is. If not more so. I slowly drift into a deep sleep.

 

I wake the next morning to sunlight streaming through the curtain, my clothes and weapons on the bed next to me and no Winter Soldier. I get showered and dressed and spot a note on my bedside table.

Your car is outside.  
I’m letting you go.  
Don’t tell anyone about last night as HYDRA is inside SHIELD.  
Don’t bother going back to the facility, it won’t be there anymore.  
WS

Yeah, I’m going to take his word on that right? Just as I’m about to head back to the facility I get a phone call.

“Hey Nat, what’s up?” I ask into the phone.

She responds and I blink in shock for a few seconds.

“SHIELD’s under attack by HYDRA? I’m on my way!” I say, hanging up and running out to my car.


	4. Playing With A God (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really such a good idea to tease Loki?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- halfblood10101. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it.

Playing With a God

 

I’m heading to the kitchen to get some food after a fun workout with Nat and Clint when I hear voices. I don’t really pay attention to them except to realise they’re coming from Thor’s bedroom until I hear my name. I stop and creep closer to the door, listening intently.

“Come, Brother, just admit you like her!” Thor’s booming voice says.

“Do not be absurd, Oaf! Of course I do not like her!” Loki’s indignant voice says.

“You do! You watch her every move when you think no one can see! You smile and laugh around her more than anyone else! You like her!” Thor laughs.

“As if I would EVER like a weak, little, mortal Midgardian! The idea sickens me.” Loki snarls.

“Of course it does, Brother, of course!” Thor chuckles disbelievingly.

I hear Loki grumbling some more but I don’t pay attention. Thor is right. Loki has been staring at me recently, I’ve caught him. It’s also true that Loki seems to enjoy spending time with me. We have a lot of the same interests, reading, going to the theatre, chess and more. ‘Weak, little, mortal Midgardian’ huh? ‘Sickens’ him hey? I wonder if Thor is right. Why does the idea that he might be excite me so much? More importantly, how can I find out for sure?  
I go and make myself some food, thinking about all the questions running through my mind. How can I find out for certain? What can I do? Do I even want him to like me? Do I want him to not like me? What do I plan to do either way? Do I even dare to risk the tenuous truce the Avengers have managed to come to with Loki?  
It’s been six months since the Battle of New York and Loki has been here for four months. Odin decided Loki should pay the Avengers back by helping them, under Thor’s supervision of course, kind of like community service. So far Loki has behaved himself. Fury hired me to stay at Avengers tower to look after Loki, or to kill him if he does something wrong. Instead of a raging psychopath though I found an intelligent man who loved to debate the meanings behind things. Deep inside he’s a lonely outcast, treated as such his entire life.  
I look up as Nat and Tony walk past the doorway. They look like they’re disagreeing about something so I go and see what’s up.

“Tony I just want to borrow the Ferrari for one drive!” Nat says exasperated.

“No! The last time I lent you a car it was blown up!” Tony says sternly.

“I can’t help if Russian mobsters take exception to me trying to escape in your car can I?” She replies matter-of-factly.

“If I’d known that was why you wanted to borrow it I never would’ve said yes!” He cries.

“Which is why I didn’t tell you.” She shrugs.

“No you’re not borrowing it!” Tony snaps.

“Oh come on Tony. Please?” She pouts sexily, running her nails lightly over his chest.

I see Tony gulp slightly as his eyes are drawn to her mouth when she licks her lips seductively. I bite my tongue to stop myself laughing as two seconds later Tony hands her the keys, looking dazed. She smiles at him and walks off. He looks at me confused.

“I just got totally played, didn’t I?” He asks.

“Totally.” I laugh.

As he walks off shaking his head I realise exactly how I can find out if Loki likes me. With an evil grin I head to my room.

 

 

A couple of hours later I come out of my room, freshly showered and wearing my sexiest formal dress with six inch heels. Loki and I had arranged to go and see a show at the theatre and I figured it was as good a time as any to try my plan out. I head to the elevator to meet him and he turns to look at me as I approach. I see him gulp as his eyes widen as he takes in my outfit. I swear there’s even a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks too.  
I have to admit he looks HOT in his tuxedo. I smile at him as I step closer. He smirks imperiously at me, his superior mask slipping back into place. I get really close to him and then lean past him to press the button for the elevator. I see his chest expand in a deep breath but when I glance at him he is looking at me with calm eyes. 

“You look… good.” He says with a tight lipped smile.

“Thank you, so do you. I’m having a hell of a time with my hair though. It keeps falling back down.” I pout, sticking out my bottom lip slightly.

“It looks better down.” He says simply, staring at my lip hungrily.

“Yeah well, unfortunately, it tangles when it’s down.” I shrug.

He looks at me for a second then clicks his fingers. My hair tumbles down around my shoulders in waves and I gasp, looking at him.

“I’ve put a charm on it so it doesn’t tangle.” He says quietly.

“Thank you!” I gasp at his kindness.

“I wrap my arms round his neck and plant a kiss to his cheek at his kindness. 

I remember my plan and lean into him a little more than I need to, pressing my breasts into his chest and running my hands down his chest as I pull back. We freeze for a second, a hairsbreadth away from each other, just staring into each other’s eyes. He begins to lean his head forward and I pull back.

“Shall we go then?” I smile brightly.

“Go? Yes, let’s go.” He shudders out, looking slightly disappointed.

We head to the theatre and I spend the rest of the night teasing him. If I need to lean towards him to talk, I put my hand on his thigh, higher and higher every time. If we need to whisper I make sure my lips brush his ear. When we go to the car I ‘accidentally’ slip and grab him to steady myself, rubbing my hand across his groin. He gasps and grabs my wrist, stopping me from falling.  
We get into the back of the car. Neither of us have to drive as it’s one of Tony’s automated cars. We both think its Tony’s way of keeping tabs on Loki. Without meaning to I doze off on the way back. When I wake up I’m curled up in Loki’s lap and he has his arms wrapped round me and his face is resting against the top of my head.  
I yawn and stretch, making sure to rub my ass into his groin just a little more than needed. He groans and shifts, moving me onto the seat next to him. I stretch, arching my back, so that my breasts are pushed out and I swear I hear him moan. I turn my head just in time to see him swing his head towards the window instead of towards me.  
When we get back to the tower Loki walks me to my room. We look at each other and he leans down towards me and I know he’s about to kiss me. I move my face so he kisses my cheek instead.

“Night.” I smile, ducking into my room and closing the door.

I can’t help the giggle as I hear Loki growl on the other side of my door.

 

 

A few weeks later I re-enter the tower after my run with a smile. I’ve been teasing Loki mercilessly this whole time. Nothing too overt. Slightly tighter clothing, a few less pieces of clothes, bending over in front of him either facing him so he can see down my tops or facing away from him so he gets a perfect view of my ass and little touches here and there. It’s actually quite fun playing with him.

“How was your run?” Loki asks from the sofa.

“Good. Sweaty.” I chuckle, noticing that my top has gone see through.

“I can see.” Loki says calmly, looking at my top.

“I’m gonna grab a shower.” I smile.

“You do that.”

I narrow my eyes at him. I know what he’s doing. He’s acting all calm and collected, uninterested, but I can see his emotions boiling in his eyes.

“I do wish I had someone to wash my back though.” I ‘murmur’ loud enough for him to hear.

I smile to myself as I hear him growl as I walk away, adding extra sway to my hips.

I spend the rest of the day playing with him as he tries to act disinterested. I can practically feel his frustration fighting against the cage he’s pushed it into.

“I’m going to bed.” I say to the gathered Avengers later on that evening.

“Night!” They all reply not looking away from the t.v.

I can feel Loki staring at me until I turn the corner and go out of his sight. I go to the bathroom to get ready for bed then head into my bedroom. I put my hair into a ponytail and get undressed to change into my pyjamas. 

“Don’t put them on.” I hear from the corner of the room when I reach for my nightwear.

“Loki!” I squeal, spinning round to face him whilst trying to cover myself.

“What’s the matter, Darling? This is what you wanted right?” He says menacingly.

“Is it what you wanted?” I ask instead of answering.

“It’s what I want.” He grounds out through clenched teeth.

“But did you want this before I started to tease you?” I ask, for some reason it seems important right now.

“Yes dammit I did! I’ve wanted this since the moment I first saw you!” He says, control finally snapping, grabbing me by the top of my arms tightly.

“Then why…” I start.

“Why did you start to tease me?” He asks suddenly, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“I… I overheard you and Thor and I wanted to know if he was right.” I stammer.

“So this whole time you’ve been torturing me on purpose?” He growls.

“I wanted to know if Thor was right or if you meant what you said about me.” I whisper, looking at the floor and becoming acutely aware that I’m still naked.

He grabs my ponytail and yanks my head back so I have to look at him.

“Thor was right.” He whispers before crashing his lips down on mine.

I moan and he slips his tongue into my mouth. I arch and my hands run into his hair, holding him down to me as our tongues battle. There’s nothing soft in our actions, it’s all hungry passionate need. My fingers grip his hair hard enough that I scratch my nails against his scalp and his free hand runs down to my ass, pulling me against him roughly. I moan as his erection presses into my stomach and I can’t help but to grind against it, making him groan. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He gasps as he pulls away.

“Yes, Loki, yes I do.” I pant for air.

“Really?” He asks intently.

“Loki, please! I want you! I NEED you! Do anything you want to me but, please, just do something!” I beg, gripping his shoulders tightly.

“Anything? Oh, little mortal, you have no idea how many things I can imagine doing to you.” He smirks.

A shiver goes through me and I honestly can’t tell if it’s fear or anticipation. Maybe both. My hands run down his chest to the bottom of his T-shirt and I pull it off him. I moan when I see his bared chest. He’s well-toned and lithe, not as big as Thor but I personally think that makes him look better.  
I run my nails gently down his chest and stomach, biting my lip at the arousal I feel. I undo his jeans and I drop to my knees as I pull them down his ever so long legs. I look up at him standing so regally above me and he gives me a small nod. I grasp the top of his boxers and pull them down, gasping as I come face to face with his hard and heavy cock. He’s huge! I lick my lips as I look up at him again and he smirks.  
I go to place my mouth over his cock but he grabs my hair and pulls me up. I open my mouth to ask him why but as I do his mouth is on mine again. I groan as his tongue dominates mine and I arch into him. I wrap my leg around his waist and he grabs my ass, lifting me up so I can wrap both round him.  
He turns us round so he can drop me on my bed. I gasp as I bounce and then he’s on me. He ravishes my mouth, our hands running over each other’s bodies. We roll over, back and forth, fighting for dominance. Loki wins. I end up pinned to the bed beneath him as he lies over the top of me, both gasping for air.  
He grins at me and suddenly I’m chained to the bed. My wrists are attached to opposite posts as are my legs so I’m spread-eagled before him. He kneels between my legs and his eyes are hungry, almost black with lust. I moan at that look and my pussy is so wet I can feel a patch of my juices spreading underneath me.  
He leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth, nipping it as he releases it again. I moan and arch my hips up. He moves on to the other nipple, repeating his actions there. I whimper as his hand travels down my body and rubs my clit. He smirks at me again as he pushes two fingers into my aching pussy and presses his thumb into my clit.

“Oh fuck, Loki!” I groan as his movements speed up.

“That’s it My Little Mortal, let me hear how good I make you feel.” He growls.

I moan and whimper as he continues and I feel the pressure build in my stomach. He is watching me intently, looking pleased every time I make a noise. I feel myself reaching my precipice and I cry out as my pussy clenches around his fingers. Suddenly he pulls away, leaving me right on the edge.

“Loki!” I whimper.

“You didn’t really think I wouldn’t punish you for all the torture you put me through over these last weeks, did you?” He smirks, getting re-dressed.

“W… what? Loki you son of a bitch! You can’t start something and then just leave me to finish myself off!” I cry.

“Who said I was going to let you do that? I’ve been hard since the moment you walked out in that dress! I couldn’t do anything because every time I tried to take it further with you, you turned away. If I tried to take care of myself, I couldn’t because my body only craved you. So, I think making you suffer the same is only fair.” He smirks.

“You can’t leave me like this! I…I’ll scream for help!” I say.

“Go ahead. I’ve made the room soundproof.” He says smugly, before clicking his fingers and vanishing.

“Loki!” I scream.

 

 

By the time he comes back in the morning I’m sure I’m going to die from frustration. All night, every single time my need has started to ebb I’ve felt a finger across my clit or in my pussy. A mouth on my nipple or kissing down my neck. I’m lying in a huge wet patch of my own juices and I’m in agony from need.

“Hm that was such a restful night. Did you sleep at all My Little Mortal?” Loki says smugly as he walks in.

“Fuck you! Let me out now!” I shout at him.

“Ah now are you sure that’s what you want?” He asks, smirking.

“Yes! Get me out of these!”

“But I could make you feel so much better. Wouldn’t you like that?” He ask seductively.

“What so you can leave me high and… wet again?” I snarl.

“I give you my word I won’t leave this room again.” He says sincerely, undressing quickly.

“I’m just supposed to believe that?” I spit at him.

“I… I thought you trusted me?” He starts sadly. “You said I could do ANYTHING to you.”

He comes over and starts to undo my restraints. He looks so lost suddenly it makes my heart ache. He’s also right, I did give him permission to do anything. I also know that if I stop this now, show him I don’t trust him, everything will be over. Our friendship and this. 

“Stop.” I whisper.

“What?” He asks softly, looking at me.

“Leave them on. If you swear you’re not going to leave again, I trust you.” I say.

“Really?” He asks.

“Yes.”

He leans down and kisses me. It starts off gentle but when he licks my lip I open my mouth and it becomes hungry. I moan as his tongue plunges in and I taste him. He groans as my limited movements make me rub against his erection. He kisses down my neck and then bites down on my sensitive spot making me throw my head back and cry out. He growls in appreciation and carries on down my body.  
He licks along the top curves of my breasts then kisses down between them. I whine as he nibbles the underneath until he reaches where he started. I’m quivering and whining at him avoiding the one area of my breasts I want him to touch the most. 

“Is there something wrong, My Little Mortal?” He asks wickedly.

“Loki!” I whine, arching as much as possible.

He smirks and leans down, ever so slowly, to suck a nipple into his mouth. I cry out again as he grazes it with his teeth and scream his name as he bites down sharply. He swirls his tongue round my nipple soothingly then repeats it all with the other nipple. When he is done torturing my breasts his kisses, licks and nips his way down my stomach making me writhe and moan as he does. He gets right to the top of my mound and my breath stops as I wait for him to move just that little bit further. 

“Do you want something, My Little Mortal?” He whispers, looking up at me.

“Loki! Stop teasing please! My God I swear you’re going to kill me!” I whine.

“Hm that’s what you should call me. That’s what you will call me!” He growls, eye’s flashing with his power.

“What?” I gasp, trying to get my brain to function.

“I am a God.” He growls.

“Your ego is actually that big?!” I laugh.

“It’s not the only thing that’s that big!” He boasts.

“Oh, My Mighty God, stop fucking teasing me before I combust!” I snap.

He grins at me with his ‘crazy eyes’ and then slowly licks along my slit. I jump and yell as I finally get what I want. He attacks my pussy with pure hunger. He sucks my clit then bites it then pushes his tongue into my pussy over and over again. I’m writhing and moaning, trying to grind against him and move away all at the same time. After being brought to the edge over and over throughout the night it’s all so overwhelming, almost painful in its intensity, but painful in such a good way. I can feel the pressure building and I’m so so close to the edge I can almost taste it. Just as I hit my peak Loki pulls away, leaving my climax to recede.

“Loki!” I scream with a high-pitched whine.

“Mm you taste so delicious, My Little Mortal. So good.” He says silkily, licking his lips hungrily.

“Loki! I swear if you don’t finish this… me… I’ll… get Thor to do it!” I gasp.

“You think Thor could make you feel this good? You think Thor could drive you this wanton? You think anyone but I could make your quim so needy, so wet?” He asks slowly.

I bite my lip and whimper, thinking I’ve pissed him off. He smiles at me suddenly and I feel his fingers swirling around my entrance.

“Answer me, My Little Mortal.” He whispers darkly.

“No I don’t think any of that! Loki please stop teasing!” I sob, frustrated tears falling from my eyes.

He smirks at me and shoves two fingers into my pussy. I arch and scream his name as he manages to scrape along every sensitive spot I have. He kneels over me on his knees and free hand, just watching me. Almost like he’s studying all my reactions. Learning what I like and don’t like.  
I fight against my restraints as I gasp and pant his name, hoping he’ll let me cum this time. I tug my wrists again and again, ignoring the pain I feel as they dig in. Loki glances at my wrists and suddenly the restraints change. They become liquid, almost living. They move with my movements but still hold me fast. Loki leans down and pushes his mouth against mine, devouring me hungrily.  
He plunges his fingers deeper and deeper each time and then presses his thumb against my clit. I cry out and start mumbling incoherently. He kisses down my neck as I move my hips to his thrusts and moan. I can feel my climax getting closer and I feel like my blood is boiling as I reach for it. My pussy clamps around his fingers and I whimper at the sensation caused by Loki growling into my neck. 

“Loki!” I scream as he pulls away again, leaving me on the cusp again.

He chuckles and moves between my legs. I moan as he puts his fingers into my mouth and I suck them clean, making him groan. He lines his cock up with my entrance, pushing in just a little bit then holding still.

“Beg for my cock, My Little Mortal, beg your God to finish you.” He pants, smirking.

“Loki please! Please fuck me!” I beg.

“Not sincere enough.” He grins.

“Loki you’re My God and I need you, please! I need your cock! I need you to finish me, please My God, please!” I beg with a whine.

He smiles and then slams himself into my cunt, making me scream his name again and again as he hits deeper and deeper. The restraints on my ankles are removed and I wrap my legs round his waist, barely noticing the ache from them being stretched out in the same position for so long. He grips my hip hard and angles it so he plunges in harder, hitting my special spot.  
The only noise in the room is our panting and moaning, the slap of skin on skin and the squelching noise from how wet my cunt is for him. He looks so unlike his usual self right now. His hair is dishevelled, his face is flushed and his eyes are dark with lust. He looks wild and out of control for the first time ever.  
He kisses me again, hungrily ravishing my mouth and I moan. My hands run into his hair and I freeze for a second as I realise I’m free. One hand goes down to his ass and I grasp it, pushing against him. The other hand grips his hair tightly, tugging on it enough to make him hiss at the pain. I open my mouth to apologise but he changes his angle slightly and I cry out instead.

“Cum for me, My Little Mortal.” He gasps into my ear.

His words finally fling me over the edge and I scream, scraping my nails down his back as my vision goes black. I can’t see, hear or feel. I’m just drifting as the pleasure crashes down on me in wave after wave of ecstasy. I’m only dimly aware of Loki following me into the abyss a few thrusts later, shouting my name and clinging to me tightly as his seed fills me up. He bites my shoulder hard enough to mark me as my pussy milks him dry.  
We curl up together whilst we fight to come down from our highs. He lays on his back with my head on his chest and my leg flung over his legs. I eventually get my senses back enough to hear our pants for air. He plays his hand up and down my side as I cling to his waist.

“That… was… wow!” I gasp.

He chuckles and lays a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

“Go to sleep, My Little Mortal, you need to rest.” He says kindly.

“I love you, Loki.” I murmur, freezing as I realise what my half asleep mind has made me say.

“I love you too.” I hear him whisper a while later as sleep drags me down into the dark.


	5. Healing a God (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you help Loki heal over the loss of his Mother?

Loki 2

“Thor, why the hell would you want me to come to Asgard with you and Loki?” I ask, wincing at the bruises and cuts I received during the battle.

“Our Father wishes to meet you. I told him all about you when I got home from Midgard the first time. He was impressed.” Thor grins.

“I’m hurt from trying to stop Loki from destroying New York and seeing as he’s shackled and gagged for crimes against the nine realms I’m pretty sure it’s not going to be a happy reunion. I’m not going.” I snap.

“But it’s a huge honour to be invited to Asgard by Odin.” Thor gasps.

“Sorry but no.” I reply frostily.

“Please.” Thor asks quietly.

I look at him and he looks like I just kicked his puppy. How the hell am I supposed to stay firm against that look on a strong Viking warrior? Okay, I know, he isn’t a Viking but he still looks like one.

“Fine. But I’m only staying for a few days!” I sigh.

“Hah, thank you! You will enjoy it, I swear!” He cries.

“Yeah well, I could use the vacation anyway.”

I look at Loki and he’s giving me a cold appraising look. I feel a flutter in my stomach as our eyes meet and my pussy throbs. Of course, out of everyone I would be attracted to the mass-murdering psycho! Why not? We say bye to everyone and I grab the tesseract with Thor and Loki. There’s a weird flash and a whooshing motion and we’re suddenly standing in Asgard. We’re surrounded by a ring of guards and my hand automatically goes to my knife hidden in the leg of my trousers. They come forward and Loki’s gag is removed then they put even more chains on him. I shake my head at the extreme over kill.  
We head towards the throne room (what kind of ostentatious bastard has a throne room?) and I watch the brothers. Thor seems excited to be home and Loki seems incredibly relaxed for someone in that many chains. He looks at me and I can see the hidden turmoil in his eyes. So he is worried! I give him a reassuring half-smile (I’m sure his Father isn’t going to do anything too bad to him) and he just shakes his head sadly. We enter the throne room and I have to admit the room and Odin look impressive. Odin looks me over once and then starts addressing Loki.  
I listen to his punishment for Loki thinking it’s a bit harsh but I keep my mouth shut. It’s not my planet so it’s not up to me. I frown more and more as I see that Loki is right, Odin does treat him worse than Thor. I look at Thor but he doesn’t seem to realise Odin is being harsher on Loki than he would’ve been on Thor. When Odin says Loki will never see his Mother again I gasp aloud and see the exact second that Loki’s heart shatters to pieces. Odin misses this though as he swings round to look at me.

“You have something to say, Mortal?” Odin says imperiously.

“No, just internally applauding you’re a plus parenting.” I snap, glaring at Odin.

He looks shocked for a second, Thor tries to squeeze my arm in warning and Loki looks at me shaking his head in a ‘shut up you stupid mortal’ kind of way. I don’t care though, I’m right and I have never backed down from anyone! I’m sure as hell not going to now! I notice a beautiful woman sneak into the corner of the room, watching us interestedly.

“So, in all your wisdom, you think I’m doing something wrong?” Odin asks dangerously.

“Yes you’re doing something wrong! You can’t just cut him off from his whole family like that! It’s not right!”

“He started a war!” Odin yells.

“He destroyed New York. Which in the grand scheme of things is only a smallish city on the planet! Thor tried to start a war that would’ve encompassed the whole nine realms! All you did to him was banish him to Midgard without his powers! Even then you made sure there was a way for him to regain his powers and return home!” 

Odin turns a rather nasty shade of red, Thor is panicking and trying to get me to leave the room and Loki looks completely shocked. The woman I noticed earlier smiles affectionately.

“I am Odin, King of Asgard and your people worship me as a God! You should treat me with more respect!”

“You are not MY God or my king!” I snap.

“Well, I will be once you and Thor are married!” He replies smugly.

"Like hell!” I yell.

“But, Father, I am in love with Jane!” Thor shouts at the same time as me.

“Enough! My decision is final! I watched the battle down there and I saw how she fought. You will be the King of Asgard one day Thor. You need a Queen by your side that’s strong, a warrior.”

“But I love…” Thor starts.

“I said enough! My decision is final! She stays until the wedding is finished.” Odin orders, heading out the door.

“Now wait one fucking minute! I am not one of your subjects! You can’t order me to do anything!”

“It’s done! You WILL marry Thor.” Odin says walking out the door.

Loki gives me a saddened look as he’s taken away by the guards. The woman has vanished and Thor looks as shocked as I am. I place my hands on my hips and glare at him. 

“I swear I had no idea this was going to happen!” Thor cries seeing my anger.

“But you’re gonna go along with it aren’t you?” I demand.

“He’s my King and my Father! I have no choice.” He replies sadly.

“Yeah, well he’s not mine! I am not marrying you Thor, forget it! I want to go home now!”

“I cannot send you home. Only my Father has the power to do that without the bi-frost.”

“Son of a bitch!”

“My Lady? King Odin told me to show you to your new chambers.” A maid says suddenly from the doorway.

I look at her ready to snap her head off but cringe when I see her. Her clothes aren’t as lovely as the others I’ve seen and she just keeps staring at the floor. Great these Asgardians are so advanced and they have fucking slaves! Are you fucking kidding me!? I give one final glare at Thor and follow her to my room. 

 

 

The next night I’m in some stupid ballroom at some stupid feast to celebrate Thor and my engagement! Odin cleverly announced it before I got here and then fucked off somewhere! I met Frigga who turned out to be the woman who had watched yesterday whilst Loki was sentenced. It took me all of five minutes to figure out two things. One, she taught Loki everything he knows. Two, if Odin actually believes she’s going to stay away from Loki he’s dumber than I thought! If I have to deal with one more snooty Asgardian woman looking down on me I’m going to hit them!  
When some tall, big breasted blonde bimbo gives me a sneer I decide I’ve had enough. I slip out of the ballroom and decide I’ll go find Loki. At least he can put together intelligent sentences. It takes me about ten minutes to figure out where the prison is and twenty minutes to get in there. Loki’s in some big magical see through box and I can tell by the luxurious furniture that I was right about Frigga.

“Why have you come to visit me, Little Fighter?” He asks slyly.

“I got bored.” I shrug.

“How did you get here?”

“Hello? Master assassin! I can sneak anywhere I want, remember?” I smirk.

“I thought Odin was throwing you and Thor a glorious feast to celebrate your engagement?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“There is no engagement and there will never be any wedding between me and Thor! I had enough at the feast. Everyone was too busy sneering at me or talking about stupid things.” I sigh, sitting on the floor by his cell.

"Yes they're good at looking down on people who are different. You shouldn't listen to them though, you look so much better than those shallow preening peacocks.” He spits out.

“Ha-ha the only thing I was thinking about them was that I couldn’t hit or kill them in public!” I laugh.

He just smirks at me and sits down. I sit on the floor leaning back on my hands and closing my eyes. I feel eyes boring down on me and when I open mine I see Loki staring at me intently.

“So, what do you do down here all day? Except plot revenge of course.” I ask.

“Read. Play chess. Ponder the questions of the universe.” 

“Oh, what books have you got?” I ask curiously.

He raises his eyebrows looking shocked at my excitement but then reels off a few titles. There’s one I don’t recognise.

“Read that one to me?” I ask quietly.

“The Asgardian one?”

“Yeah. I’ve read the others.” I shrug.

He nods and begins to read to me. He has a proper story teller’s voice. You know that voice, the ones humans used to use to tell stories round fires during the night before they could write. I take my jacket off and roll it up under my head so I can lay along the floor next to his cell. I closed my eyes to listen better.

“That’s a lovely looking blade.” He says when he’s finished reading, nodding at my knife in my belt.

“It’s my favourite one.” I reply.

“How about I read another?” He asks.

“Mm, your choice.” I mumble drowsily.

 

The next few days go pretty much like that. I’d sneak down to Loki’s cell and he’d read to me or I’d read to him or we’d play chess. I found myself liking him a lot. He’s actually really pleasant company when he’s not trying to kill you. Frigga knew I came down here and she knew I knew she came down too. We had an unspoken agreement. I didn’t tell anyone she was there and she didn’t tell anyone I was down there. A few days Thor gets agitated, saying that Jane has disappeared, Heimdall can no longer see her. I tell him to go, find her. He says he’s sorry he can’t take me with him but I shrug and wave him off.

 

“He was William Shakespeare. He wrote plays.” I say to Loki.

“What are plays?” He frowns slightly.

“People will kind of act out a book or story on a stage.” I reply.

“Ah! Yes we have something similar here but we call them…” Loki starts.

“You need to come up to the healer’s rooms immediately. Thor brought the mortal back with him and she’s in danger.” Frigga says quickly appearing in front of me.

“I’ll be right there.” I reply as she disappears again.

“I wonder what’s happened.” Loki mutters.

“I don’t know. I’ll be back later. Hey, you never know, maybe Odin will get to know her and give Thor his blessing to marry her instead of me.” I grin.

“I doubt it but I certainly hope so. You should be with a better man than my brother.”

“What? Like you?” I laugh.

"Would that truly be so bad?" He asks quietly.

“No.” I smile.

 

 

The next day Frigga and I are walking together, talking about how to help Jane. We come across Thor and Jane on the balcony and stop to chat with them. Suddenly an alert goes off. Thor assumes its Loki and flies off.

“Come with me.” Frigga says to Jane and me.

We follow her through the palace until we bump into Odin. He tells her we’re under attack and to go to her rooms until he comes and gets her, then says we have to protect Jane.

“I would’ve anyway.” I snap.

We head off.

“Listen to me, this is the plan. Jane you hide in here, do not come out no matter what you hear! You stay with Jane, protect her.” Frigga says urgently after we enter her quarters.

“No! I’ll fight alongside you.” I demand.

“You are an excellent warrior, you must protect her.” Frigga urges me.

“No! It’ll kill Loki if he loses you! You stay with Jane and I’LL take care of them.” I state.

“No, Loki needs YOU, you’re love! Stay with her!”

I go to argue again but the doors slam shut and when I try to open them I can’t. Frigga’s obviously used magic to seal them. We hear the doors burst open and the sound of voices. Then there’s the sound of fighting. I push against the door and they open, filling me with a sense of dread. I run round the corner as Frigga’s lifeless body falls to the ground. I barely register Thor’s angry scream or the blast of lightening he sends into one elf’s face.  
I run across the room, sliding along the floor till I reach her body. I grab the blade that the creature dropped and throw it. I miss. It catches the blade and swings it, slicing my stomach shallowly before grabbing the other elf and running off. When Thor realises I’m injured he orders one of the guards to take me to the healer.

“Loki. Someone needs to tell Loki.” I gasp shocked, trying to head to the prison.

“I’ll take care of it.” Odin says, gesturing for the guard to continue.

 

 

I wince as I head down the stairs to the cells, wrapping an arm around my stomach. It’s only a shallow wound but it hurts like a bitch. I’m supposed to be in the healer ward resting but when I found out Odin’s way of ‘taking care of it’ with Loki was to send a guard I had to go see him myself. 

“I thought you’d be with the healers.” Loki sneers, looking completely unaffected.

“No.” I gasp, wincing again as I climb the couple of steps to the door of his cell.

“Leave me be. I do not wish to see you.” He snarls.

“Shut up.” I snap.

I unlock the door and walk in to the cell, throwing the keys outside and closing the door again so it locks. 

“Go no further!” He cries, just as I stand on some glass.

“Ow! Son of a…! Drop the illusion Loki. Please.” I say softly.

He does as I ask and I gasp at the state both of his cell and him. His feet are all cut up and I can tell he’s been crying. I slowly walk over to him and using a shard of glass, shred some of my top and wrap the shreds around his feet. I look into his eyes and I can see how hurt he is.

“Here.” I say, handing him the largest shard of glass I can see.

“Why do I need this?” He asks quietly.

“So you can kill me if you want after I tell you how I failed to safe your Mother.” I reply.

He frowns at me and I tell him everything. When I’m done I close my eyes and wait for his blow.

“I told that thing how to get into the palace.” He gasps, horrified.

My eyes fly open and before I’m even aware of it I’ve straddled his lap to wrap my hands round him, holding him tightly. He pulls away slightly and grabs the bottom of my top. He pulls it gently over my head and runs a fingertip over the wound on my stomach. I gasp as I feel a cool sensation go through my abdomen and when I look down I see that the injury is gone. I look at him shocked.

“I can’t lose you too.” He whispers.

“You won’t.” I smile, running my hands into his hair.

He pulls me down and our lips meet in a gentle kiss. I open my mouth when he runs his tongue along my lip and he plunges his tongue into my mouth, growling hungrily. I grind myself against him and he groans. He kisses down my neck before clamping his teeth down on my pulse point. I throw my head back, crying out. I understand that he needs this, needs it rough and hard with him in control.  
He rolls us over and I gasp as my back collides with the floor. He rises above me just enough to click his fingers, making us both naked. It suddenly occurs to me that the other prisoners can see into the cell. I turn my head to look out and see another Loki standing at the window, looking perfect. I frown in confusion.

“An illusion to cover us. I will not allow anyone to see what is mine!” He growls.

“Oh? And what exactly is it you think you own?” I ask teasingly.

“You. You are mine.” He says seriously.

“All yours.” I whisper, pulling him down into another scorching kiss.

He groans into my mouth and wraps a hand round my throat, pushing my head into the angle he wants it with his thumb. I moan as his other hand runs down my body to my clit. He begins to rub small circles around it, making me tilt my hips into his hand. He kisses down to my breasts and sucks a nipple into his mouth, making me grasp his hair and cry out. He growls against my nipple and then bites down harshly making my scream as I dig my nails into his scalp.  
His finger is still circling my clit slowly. His rhythm is too slow to make me orgasm but it’s just enough to make me wet and wanton. I run a hand down his chest, marvelling at the muscles I never realised he had. I wrap my hand around his cock and move it up and down him. He throws his head back with a long moan and I lean up to lick along his neck. He moves his hand from my neck into my hair and pulls me up as he kneels back.  
He looks into my eyes and pulls me forwards, pushing his dick against my mouth. I open it wide and he thrusts into my mouth, hitting my throat. I gag slightly and he pulls back quickly. I don’t let him retreat though, I pull against his grip on my hair to move forwards so his cock stays in my mouth. My gaze flicks up to his face as he looks at me curiously. I don’t answer him I just suck harder, hollowing out my cheeks and moaning.  
His head falls back and he cries out. We soon build a rhythm together. He thrusts in as I move forwards and he pulls out as I pull back. I use my tongue and occasionally my teeth to tease him as I bob up and down and it’s not long before I can feel his cock twitching. I hum and squeeze his balls in my hand and he groans as he cums down my throat. I suck him dry then lick him clean.  
He pants for air as he leans down and kisses me gently. I can’t take the arousal anymore and I place my hand between my legs, rubbing my clit fast. Loki realises what I’m doing and growls in anger. He pulls me up so I’m standing in front of him then drags me to the wall, making me bend over and place my hands against it.

“Impatient to have something filling your quim?” He asks, whispering into my ear.

I whimper and he suddenly plunges two fingers into my dripping cunt, not waiting for me to adjust before he thrusts fast and hard. I cry out every time he plunges his fingers in as they’re long enough to hit the deepest part of my core. When I start rising up he slaps his hand down on my ass hard until I get back into position.  
He begins to curl and twist his fingers in all kinds of delicious ways until my juices are running down my legs and I’m rushing towards my orgasm. He pushes me closer and closer to my edge as he thrusts harder and deeper and I start whining. Just as I reach my edge he pulls away from me, making me whimper.  
He leans down and licks a stripe up my slit, hitting every niche I have. I moan his name and start begging him to fuck me. He chuckles and grabs my arm turning me round and pushes me against the wall roughly. He gives me room to breathe as he steps forwards and grabs my ass. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs round his waist. Without any waiting he thrusts up into my pussy and I scream his name as he fills me.  
I arch so my head and shoulders are against the wall and he takes the chance to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. He uses one of his hands to pinch and twist my other nipple as he continues to thrust into me. He sucks my nipple hard and grazes it with his teeth.  
I scream and drag my nails over his shoulders as I cum over his cock. I see stars on the inside of my eyelids as I plunge off the cliff into ecstasy. A couple more thrusts and he cums again, filling my pussy as he cries my name. My cunt squeezes him, milking him dry and he continues to moan and thrust shallowly.  
When we both come down he carries me over to where we started and sits with me curled up on his lap. He clicks his fingers and I’m clean and clothed and he looks exactly as he did when I came in. I snuggle into his neck, enjoying his scent as he wraps his arms round me.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too.”

“Someone’s coming.” He says.

“Okay.”

“Stay still and quiet and no one will know you’re here. I’ll keep the main illusion up and even if I do let that fall I’ll keep you hidden.” He whispers as we see Thor enter.

Thor demands he drops his illusion which he does. They have a conversation about Loki helping to sneak Jane out of Asgard. Loki agrees and I can feel his anger and thirst for revenge. I sit up, breaking Loki’s illusion, and almost giggling when I see Thor’s shocked face.

“I’m in.” I say.

Both brothers look at each other, looking like they want to argue with me but then they both sigh.

“Okay.” They say in unison.


	6. Playing Games with a Prince(Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's ideas for games couldn't possibly lead to anything. Could it?

Playing Games with a Prince

 

"So, that was a fun party." I say sarcastically as I flop onto the sofa.

“It did end a little quicker than normal.” Tony sighs in disappointment.

“Maybe you’re not the party host you used to be, Tony.” Clint laughs.

All the Avengers are sitting around in the main room. Maria Hill, Nick Fury and I are sitting with them. I’ve been working for S.H.I.E.L.D for about five years and I got involved with the Avengers when they used the hellicarrier during the Battle of New York.  
We all threw this party to try to cheer Thor up after his break up with Jane but it didn’t go to plan. Half the people didn’t turn up and those that did went home early. So, here we are sitting around and Thor looks even more depressed which I didn’t think was possible.

“So, what do we do now?” Cap asks.

“Dunno.” I shrug, downing my red bull and vodka.

“How about a game?” Tony says mischievously.

“That’s my cue to leave.” Fury says, getting up and walking out.

“And mine.” Maria says, leaving too.

“What kind of game?” I ask, suspiciously.

“Spin the bottle.” Tony grins.

We all groan but agree. After we explain the game to Thor and Bruce scampers off, blushing, we start. I’m not sure whose disgusted face was funnier, Tony or Cap’s, when they got each other. Then it was my turn. I spun the bottle and I felt a little shiver as it lands on Thor. Well, who wouldn’t feel a little happy about this? He’s a damn good looking god! I crawl forwards and am pleased when he glances down at my cleavage before crawling forwards too. We peck each other on the lips and move back, wishing it had lasted longer.  
A few turns later and I get Thor again. We move forwards, ignoring Tony’s whoops about how we have to kiss for thirty seconds now. We kiss and I have to admit even though its close mouthed it still feels good. I pull away after Tony counts to thirty and my lips are tingling. Thor is looking at me strangely too.  
Next it’s Tony and Natasha which he seems happy about, until she hits him for trying to shove his tongue down her throat. We all rolled around laughing. Then Thor spun the bottle and it landed on me. We crawl forwards with everyone watching us closely as we now have to kiss with tongues. I expect it to be soft and sloppy but it’s not. Before I know what’s happening Thor grabs my hair and pulls me forward, ravishing my mouth desperately. I get lost in the moment and everyone laughs when we forget to pull apart after one minute.  
I blush as we pull away from each other and I see Thor looking at me thoughtfully now. When Tony and Cap get picked for a third time they both decide the game is over and we all head to bed, laughing at them the whole way. I feel a little disappointment when Thor doesn’t even look at me before heading to his own room but I soon shrug it off. I head to bed where I’m plagued with raunchy dreams of a blonde sex god all night.

 

 

A few days later we’re all sitting around after a rough mission. Most of us are bruised and we’re all wired. Tony and Cap are arguing over whether or not Tony screwed up over an incident and everyone else is getting nervous about it.

“How about another game?” I shout over hem.

“What game?” Tony asks happily, forgetting his anger at Cap immediately.

“I dunno, you’re the game whiz.” I shrug.

“Seven minutes in heaven.” Tony says with glee.

We all groan but agree. We all write our names on pieces of paper and add them to Tony’s mask where he shakes them up. We explain the game to Thor and make Bruce stay this time. Thor looks at me interestingly when he finds out the point of the game and I stare back, feeling a shiver run down my spine and a tingle to start in my clit. I catch Tony looking from Thor to me and back again and wonder if I should be scared when he suddenly looks mischievous. I shake my head and resolve to not worry about it.  
Natasha goes first and gets Clint, they go into another room and we follow to close and lock the door. We press our ears against the door but when all we hear is them talking we all wander back to the main room. After seven minutes Tony releases them. It doesn’t register that he’s taken the mask with him.   
They come back into the room and Tony smugly pushes the mask under my nose. I frown at him suspiciously but grab a piece of paper anyway. 

“Thor.” I say.

“Ooh!” Everyone whoops as they haven’t stopped teasing us about that last kiss.

I roll my eyes at them. Thor comes up to me and picks me up bridal style, making me yelp. He strides into the other room with me and we hear the doors shut and lock. He carries me over to Tony’s desk (its Tony’s office) and sits me down on the edge of it. 

“So, we have seven minutes to do anything we want, right?” Thor asks.

“Yes.” I mutter, suddenly dry-mouthed as I look up at him.

“Good.” He says.

I suddenly find his hands grasping my hair tightly as his lips crash down on mine. He nips my bottom lip and I open my mouth with a moan. He groans and thrusts his tongue into my mouth and devours me. He pushes my legs apart so he’s standing between them then pushes me roughly back on the desk so I’m lying across it.   
His hands move from my hair to my ass and he lifts my hips up so he can grind his erection against my core. I moan into his mouth as he hasn’t broken the kiss for a second. I wrap my legs around his waist and he growls at the way it grinds me harder against him. My hands tangle in his hair as he begins to kiss down my neck.   
I bite the palm of my hand to muffle the cry I make as he bites at my collarbone. One of his hands goes under my top and up to my bra, squeezing my breasts through the fabric. I moan and arch and he uses my distraction to push his other hand down my trousers and into my panties. He kisses me again as I cry out when his finger pushes against my clit. I bite his lip as he starts to move his fingers in fast circles.  
I grind myself against him in a bid to get more pressure where I need it most. He groans as he feels my juices covering his finger. He slides his finger from my clit and thrusts it into my aching pussy and I arch with a cry. He growls at the feel of my hot, wet cunt clenching around him. He begins to thrust it faster, scraping against my sweet spot as he does. I grasp his shoulders to ground myself as he pushes me higher and higher on waves of pleasure.  
He pinches my nipple hard whilst biting down on my collarbone and hits my sensitive point with his finger all at the same time and I crash into my orgasm with a scream. He pulls his hand away from my breast and clamps it over my mouth as I scream my climax. I close my eyes as I ride my waves and he continues to thrust his finger in and out of my pussy.   
As I come back down he pulls his hands away and sucks his finger clean, making me groan in lust. I lay there and pant for air as I try to recover. He smiles down at me smugly and I sit up, cupping his bulge in my hand. He groans and closes his eyes.

“Knock knock kiddies. I’m opening the door!” Tony says happily.

Thor steps back and I jump off the table, gripping Thor’s arm as my legs wobble. He smirks at me and I blush. Tony throws the doors open and we walk out.

“Some interesting sounds going on in there.” Tony says, raising an eyebrow.

I blush and slap Tony’s arm and the mask falls to the floor. I bend down to help him pick it up and catch sight of all the pieces of paper.

“Tony… these all have Thor’s name on them.” I gasp, looking at him.

“Shit!” Tony says as he runs away.

“Language!” Cap cries as they all laugh at me chasing Tony through the tower.

“I’m gonna kill you!” I shout.

“Why? It sounded like you enjoyed it!” I he shouts back with a smirk.

I growl as he climbs into his suit, so I can’t beat the crap out of him, and decide to head to bed.

 

 

A few days later and I’m on my own at the tower. The others have gone on a mission and my expertise wasn’t needed. I decided to take a nice long relaxing shower. With all the men in the team I don’t normally manage to have one without one of them walking in on me. Although the way Bruce’s face goes bright red every time he does it is hilarious!   
I lean back in the bath and close my eyes, listening to my music playing through my I-phone. Suddenly the light through my eyelids darkens and my eyes go flying open as I reach for my knife. My blade is half-way to his neck when I realise it’s Thor who, infuriatingly, is standing there completely unconcerned about my knife.

“Dammit Thor! I almost slit your throat!” I shout angrily.

“I know your reflexes are better than that.” He grins.

“That’s not the point! What do you want?” I sigh, dropping my blade.

“You.” He says seriously.

“Oh.” I gasp.

He grins and kneels next to the bath. He grabs my soap and lathers up his hands. I just lie there blinking at him trying to figure out what he’s doing. 

“Sit up.” He orders and I can tell by his tone just how princely he is.

I sit up like he told me to. He rubs the soap into the skin of my back, shoulders, arms and stomach. He avoids my breasts completely and I’m shocked by how breathless I am already. He rinses me off with water and then lathers up his hands again. 

“Raise a leg.” He demands.

I do as I’m told, lying back against the bath tub so I can raise my leg higher. He starts at my toes and slowly massages the soap into my calves and thighs. By the time he’s done with that leg I’m biting my lip to stop my moans. He grins at me as he notices the changes in my breathing.

“Other leg.”

I raise my other leg and he repeats his actions on that one. This time when he’s finished I can’t help the little gasps that I make when he rubs sensitive spots. When he’s done with that leg he grabs the shower head and runs the water until it’s the right temperature. 

“Sit up and put your head back.”

I do as I’m told and he runs the water through my hair making sure it’s all wet. When he’s done that he hands the nozzle to me and starts lathering the shampoo into my hair. I moan as he massages it into my scalp. He chuckles and then starts to rinse it out, running his fingers through my hair as he does. He repeats this with the conditioner.

“Kneel for me.”

“You sound like Loki.” I giggle.

His eyes narrow and his hand grabs my hair, yanking it sharply. I gasp at the pain but feel my pussy clench at the sensation. 

“I am nothing like Loki but if you do not do as you’re told you will be punished.” He growls at me.

I whimper and he releases my hair. I kneel up like he told me. He lathers soap in his hands and starts to rub it into my breasts roughly. I groan at the sensations he’s causing and he smirks. He moves his soap covered hands to my hips and massage them then moves his hands round so that one massages my ass whilst one massages my pussy. I cry out and my hands clasp onto his arm at the front of my body, digging my nails in.  
He groans as I draw blood. He continues until I’m covered in soap and then he grabs a flannel and wets it. I moan as he uses the flannel to wipe the soap off my breasts. Every time he wipes across my nipples I can’t help but gasp and arch backwards. He rinses the flannel and then starts to wipe the soap off my ass making me whimper.   
I can’t believe how turned on I am just by him washing me but I find it deliciously erotic. When he rinses the flannel again and starts wiping the soap from my pussy I cry out. I’m practically sobbing from my need and the infuriating bastard is just smirking at me!  
I growl at him and reach up, wrapping my hands in his hair, and pull him down so I can kiss him. I plant my lips on his and he moans, opening his mouth to me. Before I can plunge my tongue in, he thrusts his into my mouth instead. I moan and pull him closer. Suddenly, he lifts me up and carries me through to my bedroom.

“Thor! I’m soaked!” I squeal as he drops me on my bed.

“I know.” He says deeply, looking at my exposed cunt.

“That’s not what I mean. I’m getting my bed wet!” I complain.

“Quiet.” He demands.

“Thor!” I growl.

He grabs one of my scarves and leans over me. 

“Open your mouth.” He orders.

I squirm as I do what he says. He puts the scarf into my mouth and ties it round the back of my head. He grabs my hair and yanks my head back so he can leave little bites down my neck, sucking a mark onto my collarbone. I cry out through the gag and he chuckles. My hands go to grab his hair again but he pins my wrists to the bed above my head. I arch into him with a whimper.

“Keep them there!” He growls.

I nod my head and he goes back to kissing and nipping his way down my body. When he reaches my nipple he sucks it into his mouth and I arch up, screaming through the gag. He does the same to the other nipple and I feel tears leak down my face at my arousal. He smirks at me and continues down my stomach. I clench my fists in the quilt to stop from moving my hands.  
He bites along my hips and I start to writhe. He grabs my hips and pins me to the bed. He looks up at me as he licks along my slit and I yelp, bucking my hips against his grip. When he bites down on my clit I scream and my hands automatically go to his head. 

“I told you to keep them where I left them.” He says sternly, grabbing my wrists.

He gets up and grabs another of my scarves. He walks over to me and looks down imperiously. 

“Roll onto your stomach.” He orders.

I do what he says and he grabs my wrists. He ties them behind my back with my scarf and then sits down.

“Come here.” He says, tapping his lap.

I awkwardly raise myself to my knees and crawl to him. I go to sit in his lap but as I do he grabs me, laying me face down over his lap so my ass is raised. He undoes the gag and throws it away.

“I want to hear your pretty little noises.” He says seductively.

“Thor please!” I whine, just wanting him to fuck me.

“Did I give you permission to use my name? I am a prince and you will treat me as such.” He snarls at me.

“I’m sorry… My Prince.” I gasp.

“Good girl, but you still need to be punished.” 

He slaps his hand down on my ass and I cry out, wriggling franticly. He grabs my bound wrists to hold me in place and slaps me again. I cry out again and he rubs my ass cheek. He starts alternating between hard slaps and rubbing the marks on my ass. By the time he’s done I’m crying and begging for him to stop but I don’t mean it. I’m so aroused I can feel myself dripping onto his lap. Every time his hand lands I feel a flush of warmth rush over my body and my clit throbs. I try to rub my thighs together to release the ache but every time I do he moves me so I can’t.

“I think that’s enough. Your ass is a rather lovely shade of red and your pussy is so wet for me.” He whispers.

“My Prince please!” I whine.

He chuckles and then pushes me onto the floor, grabbing my hair and pulling me up to my knees. He stands up and undresses. My mouth is salivating and I’m practically moaning from the sight of his body. He’s big and muscled and his cock is huge! I gulp at the thought of having it in my mouth, having him helplessly moaning at me. I lick my lips and he sees me. He smirks and walks back over to me now that he’s completely naked.

“You want my cock in that hot little mouth of yours right?” He says quietly.

“Yes, My Prince, please.” I whisper.

“Not this time.” He says with a smirk.

I open my mouth to ask what he means but I find myself being pulled onto the bed again. He lies me on my back and pulls my legs open wide. He just freezes for a few seconds and stares at every inch of me on display. He crawls between my legs and I cry out as he presses his tongue against my clit. He pushes two fingers into my aching cunt and I scream his name, twisting at the pleasure.   
He grinds my clit between my teeth whilst twisting his thrusting fingers so they hit my g-spot. I moan more and more as I get higher and higher. Just as I’m about to hit my peak he pulls away completely. I whine and growl in frustration but he just slaps his hand down on my thigh. I yelp and wriggle away from him.  
He grabs me by the hips and flips me over so that I’m on my knees and face. He rubs his cock against my slit and I moan. He pushes just the tip into my pussy and I whimper at the stretch he causes. He pushes in a little more and I moan, trying to push back against him. He holds me still with a bruising grip on my hips.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He grounds out through clenched teeth.

“I swear if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll find someone who will!” I growl at him.

“Do I mean so little to you?” He whispers.

“No, Thor, I love you but I’m going to combust if you don’t start moving!” I cry.

“I love you too.” He says then slams himself home.

I scream his name as he hits deeper than I thought was possible. He hesitates but I growl and push back against him so he continues to move. He pulls back almost all the way out then slams back in again. I cry out and my pussy clenches around him. He groans and his grip gets even tighter.  
He begins to pound into me over and over again, scraping against every sensitive spot I have. I’m crying out and screaming his name and it’s not long before I feel my climax rushing towards me. As my cunt clenches tighter and tighter he thrusts deeper and deeper. His cock hits my cervix and I cum, screaming his name.  
My vision goes white and I can’t hear or see anything as he continues to pound into me through my orgasm. My hearing comes back first and all I hear is skin on skin, my screams and his grunts. I blink my eyes open and I feel my whole body starting to go lax.  
Thor pulls out of me, making me whine with loss. He chuckles at my wantonness and unties my wrists. He flips me back over to my back and lifts my legs round his waist. He thrusts himself back into my pussy and I cry out. He lays over me, grabbing my hair so he can make me look at him as he fucks me. My hands cling to his back and my nails dig into his skin. He groans as my nails dig in enough to draw blood.  
His thrusts get faster and harder and his dick twitches. Letting me know how close he is. His blue eyes bore into my eyes and it makes everything so much more intense. I can see everything he’s feeling in his eyes and I’m sure he can see the same in mine. I keep my legs wrapped round his waist and start to tilt my hips into his thrusts.   
Just as I begin to hit my peak again he kisses me roughly. I scream into his mouth as he bites my bottom lip and my orgasm crashes into me. My head spins and I see flashes of colour. A couple of thrusts later and he follows me into the abyss, roaring my name as he does. My nails slice his back even more and it seems to drive his climax on. He continues to thrust into me until my pussy milks him dry.  
When we both come back down he gently moves off me. He lays down at the pillows and gently lifts me up the bed with him. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms round me. He lays a gentle kiss on my head and I sigh in satisfaction. I pull my blanket over us as I shiver in the chill air.

“Did you mean what you said?” I ask quietly.

“Yes. I love you.” He says, looking me in the eyes with a tender smile.

“I love you too.” I smile back at him.

“How comes you came back early?” I ask him, suddenly curious.

“We finished the mission quicker than we thought.” He shrugs.

“You all came back early? Oh god I hope they didn’t hear us!” I gasp in horror.

“Hey lovebirds! If you’ve finished having hot sounding sex, we’re having a party!” Tony shouts, banging on the door.

I groan as I hear him walking away chuckling. I look at Thor and he looks at me. We both burst out laughing. After we get dressed we head out to the party, hand-in-hand with our heads held high.


	7. A Very Naughty Student (Professor Barnes/Female Student Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You certainly go out of your way to end up having detentions with Professor James Barnes. I wonder why?
> 
> Written for- ShockSilver. Hope you like it.

A Very Naughty Student

 

I sit at my desk staring at him. College sucks but every now and then there’s a very welcome upside. This particular upside is incredibly yummy. Professor James Barnes. With his slightly too tight suits and bulging biceps. I’m particularly drooling over him, doodling in my notebook to make it look like I’m taking notes. I’ve only been at this college for a few months but I already get a lot of detentions with Professor Barnes. I squirm in my seat at the thought of my last ‘detention’ and I feel my panties getting wet.

“Well, are you going to answer my question?” Professor Barnes says loudly as he bangs his ruler on my desk.

“I… I’m sorry Sir. I didn’t hear the question.” I gasp, jumping at the sudden noise.

“You are one of the worst students I’ve ever had the misfortune to teach! Detention. Tonight!” He barks at me.

“Yes Sir.” I reply, looking down at my desk.

At 6 o’clock I head to Professor Barnes’ office. I knock on the door and feel a shiver of arousal run down my spine as he tells me to enter. I walk in, close and lock his door. He looks me up and down with a smirk. He taps his lap and I sashay up to him. He licks his plump lips as he watches me come closer. I straddle his lap and groan as his cock rubs against my clit, my panties and his trousers the only thing separating us.

“You dirty naughty little girl. You’re all wet for me already.” He whispers into my ear, nibbling the lobe.

“Yes Sir.” I sigh as he kisses down my neck.

“Such a naughty little girl. I’m going to have to punish you for not listening, you know.” He growls, unbuttoning my blouse.

“No Sir, please.” I whimper as he pulls my blouse open and kisses along my bra.

“Oh yes little girl. You need to learn to behave.” He growls, hands slipping up my skirt to grasp my ass.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” I whine as he squeezes my ass and I arch backwards.

“Too late little girl. Get into position.” He groans as he grinds me against him.

I stand up, biting my lip, and lay myself across his lap with my hands behind my back. He yanks my panties down and grasps my wrists. He rubs his hand all over my ass, squeezing it occasionally, then pushes two fingers into my pussy. I cry out and wriggle, loving the feel off his metal fingers on my skin. It still amazes me that he can grip my wrists in his metal hand without hurting me.  
I cry out as his hand slaps down on my ass. He rubs across the stinging spot then slaps me again. He runs his fingers through my slit then slaps me again. He does this over and over again. Slap, rub, slap, rub and run his finger through my slit. It’s not long before my ass is burning, I have tears running down my face and my arousal is running down my legs. He begins to thrust his fingers into my pussy as well, adding it to the loop.

“Has my naughty little girl learned her lesson?” He asks huskily, fighting his own arousal that’s digging into my side.

“Yes, Sir! Please, Sir! Stop, Sir, please!” I sob.

“I’m not sure, little girl.” He replies with another slap, knowing that I haven’t said my safe word so I don’t actually want him to stop.

“I’m sorry, Sir! I’m so sorry!” I whimper.

“Good girl. Stand up.” He says, releasing my hands.

I stand up in front of him, facing him and wondering what he’ll do next. He always has a different plan. He pushes me backwards until my ass hits the desk then makes me lay flat on it. He stays in his seat and leans forwards so that he’s head is between my legs. He sucks my clit into his mouth and I cry out, grasping his hair.   
He growls and looks at me, meeting my eyes so I can see how his eyes have darkened so they’re almost black. I whimper at the hunger I see in his eyes which is so out of place with the suit and teachers office. His tongue thrusts in to my pussy and twists, rubbing against every ridge and sensitive spot I have. I bite my lip, doing my best not to scream and continue to look into his eyes. He fucks me with his tongue and rubs my clit with his thumb. I cry out as my orgasm crashes through my body, nails scraping along his desk. He continues his movements until I start to come back down. He stands up in order to lift me gently and then sits back down in his chair with me in his lap. He strokes my hair gently as my breathing returns to normal. Suddenly his phone rings. He answers it and then looks down at me.

“I have to go.” He sighs.

“It’s okay.” I smile, getting up to rearrange my clothes.

“I’m sorry.” He says, pulling me down to kiss me gently.

“No, I’m sorry. You have to miss out.” I say, looking down at his erection.

“It’s okay.” He smiles, eyes blazing blue.

“I’ll make up for it next time.” I smirk, heading to the door.

“You should be a good girl.” He says sternly.

“Darling, I’m ALWAYS good.” I reply smugly, walking out of the door.

 

 

“I said quiet down!” Professor Barnes, shouts across the room to me.

I clamp my mouth shut and stop whispering to my friend sitting next to me. We glance at each other and giggle quietly. Once the teacher’s back is turned again I go back to telling her about a party I went to. Suddenly I realise someone’s standing over the top of me and I look up into icy blue eyes.

“I told you to quiet down.” He says sternly.

“Sorry, Sir.” I reply, looking down at my desk.

He nods and walks off. My friend passes me a piece of paper. When I open it I see that’s she’s drawn a rather pornographic picture of Professor Barnes. When I see it I snort with laughter and then slap my hand over my mouth. Professor Barnes turns round and stares at me. He walks back towards me and I scrunch the piece of paper up in my hand, hoping he doesn’t notice it. 

“What’s so funny?” He demands angrily.

“Nothing Sir.” I reply.

“Let me see that note.” He orders me.

I hand it over to him, looking down and biting my lip. I see the horrified look on my friend’s face as I do. Professor Barnes pulls the note open and looks at the picture. He frowns at me.

“Detention.” He growls.

“Yes Sir.” I say.

“I’m sorry.” My friend whispers to me as Professor Barnes walks away.

I just shrug and give her a little smile. By the time I knock on Professor Barnes’ office door my panties are so soaked I know they’re ruined. He calls me in and I enter. I walk inside and close and lock the door. He pats his lap and I go and straddle him.

“You were naughty again, Little Girl. Plus it’s not even an accurate drawing.” He says.

“I know, Sir.” I reply with a pout.

“I’m starting to think you like your detentions too much.” He says, kissing down my neck.

I run my hands into his hair with a whimper as he kisses along the top of my shoulder. His hands grasp my thighs tightly and I moan. Suddenly he pushes me off his lap harshly and I land on the floor with a cry. I look up at him in shock as he undoes his belt and trousers.

“You owe me remember, Little Girl?” He growls.

“Yes Sir.” I gasp as I realise what he wants me to do.

He smirks at me and then grasps my hair roughly. He makes me kneel in-between his legs and then pushes my mouth down on his cock. I moan and then he pushes me down harder so his cock goes deeper. As he shoves it down my throat I choke and gag but he still holds me there until I’m about to try to pull away.   
He lifts my head so my mouth pops off him and I gasp in a deep breath. He keeps doing this until my throat is raw and I have tears falling down my face. He moves my head so I’m sucking him shallowly and I moan. 

“There’s my dirty little cock slut. You like blowing me don’t you, Little Girl?” He groans.

I groan around his cock and he grunts. I feel his balls tighten and I know he’s going to cum soon. I go to remove my mouth like normal but he holds me down.

“I’m going to cum in your mouth, Little Girl. This is a punishment so you’re not going to get any pleasure this time. I still think you’re enjoying your detentions too much.” He grounds out between clenched teeth.

I whimper around him and he pushes me down further with a groan. I look up at him and see him looking at me hungrily. I lick my tongue up his shaft and along his slit making him thrust his hips up with a shout. His grip in my hair tightens but he allows me to move my head the way I want to. I bite down on his cock, not too hard, and he groans and throws his head back. I bob up and down on his dick fast until he’s panting for me. I push my head down until he’s buried in my throat again. I hold myself there for a few seconds until he cries out and then I suck my way up, hollowing my cheeks as I do. I suck on just his tip and he loses control. With a shout he pushes my head down again until his right at my throat. He cums in huge spurts and I swallow everything he gives me.  
I continue sucking him until he whimpers and then I lick him clean. I stand up as he replaces his cock in his trousers. He runs his hands up my skirt and then runs a finger along my slit, over my panties, and groans when he feels my arousal all over my thighs and panties. I gasp as he rips my panties off my body with his metal hand. He brings them up to his nose, inhaling deeply, and moans at the scent.

“I’m going to keep these. I’m going to hold them in my hand every night as I wank so that I cum moaning your name, Little Girl.” He whispers seductively, as he continues to run a finger over my slit.

I just moan as I try to get more friction with his finger. I whimper as he removes his hand entirely and I feel my juices running down my legs.

“Leave now. You’re dismissed.” He says imperiously, standing up and pocketing my panties.

“Yes, Sir.” I whine. 

As I turn I’m grabbed by the back of the neck and pushed face down on his desk.

“Remember Little Girl, YOU are MINE. I’m the only one allowed to make you cum. No masturbating, no sleeping with someone else, nothing! You will wait until I decide and don’t even think of getting a detention on purpose, it won’t work. I’ll decide when I’m going to take you.” He growls in my ear.

“Yes Sir.” I whimper, feeling my pussy throb even more.

“Go.” He says, releasing me.

I walk out of the office a wanton mess and I honestly don’t know how I’ll survive.

 

 

Three days later and I’m in a foul mood. I’m still dripping wet and I haven’t been able to do anything about it. I wake up at night, dripping sweat, after very erotic dreams of Professor Barnes. I’m frustrated and tired. To make matters worse I tried in lesson today to ‘accidentally’ get a detention but it didn’t fucking work! Professor Barnes just ignored everything I did and looked at me with a smug smirk the entire time.  
I head to my shared house that’s off campus and head up to my room. I was lucky enough to get a room to myself and I’ve decided that, no matter what he said, I am going to end my suffering. I walk into my room and close the door, leaning my forehead against it with a sigh. I lock the door and drop my bag on the floor without even opening my eyes.   
Suddenly a hand clamps over my mouth from behind and a metal hand squeezes my breast. A hard body presses into my body, grinding against my ass. I whimper and he moves his hand from my mouth, grasping my other breast harshly. I drop my head back and cry out as he squeezes both breasts hard.

“I know what you were doing earlier, Little Girl. I know what you were going to do too.” He growls into my ear.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” I whine as he grinds against my ass harder.

“You will be.” He growls.

He grips the button part of my blouse and rips it open then grabs my hair and throws me back onto the bed. I yelp as he lands between my legs and tears my panties off from under my skirt. I scream as he shoves two of his metal fingers deep into my pussy. He leans down and bites my nipple, making me very glad that I didn’t wear a bra. My hands clutch his shoulders and he grabs my wrist in his free hand, pinning them above my head.   
I moan as I feel a burning stinging pain from his fingers stretching me. His mouth crashes down on mine, all tongue and teeth. I moan into his mouth as he moves his fingers even faster, thrusting deeply in and out. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Little Girl, hard and rough. Until you’re covered in my marks and you can’t walk for days.” He whispers in my ear.

“Yes Sir. Please, Sir.” I whimper. 

He removes his fingers and slides between my legs. I cry out as he grabs my thighs, spreading them wide, and then he slams his cock into me in one hard thrust. I scream and arch. I try to wrap my legs round him but his grip on my thighs stops me. I whimper and reach my hands up to scrape my nails down his shoulders. I feel his fingers digging into my flesh, metal contrasting with the heat of his flesh one. I can feel him stretching me, opening my cunt for him. He pounds into me so hard and so deep I can feel him bruising my cervix.

“Fuck I’ve missed being inside you. I love the way your pussy clenches me tightly but also stretches for me. I love how I can go deep enough to fit all of my cock in but still hit your end.” He groans, looking me in the eyes.

“Oh, fuck, Bucky!” I whine, panting as I feel my climax coming closer.

“That’s it, Baby. Scream for me.” He says lowly.

I do. I scream as I cum for him, pussy clamping around him as my juices gush down his length. He barely gives me anytime for my climax to finish before he pulls out and flips me over. I gasp as he puts me on my knees and pushes my face into my mattress. He thrusts straight back into my core, hitting deeper than before. He grips my hips to provide even more leverage to fuck me. I grip onto the sheets beneath me to stop myself from being pushed across the bed. I scream as he pushes his flesh thumb into my ass.

“That’s right, Baby, I’m going to fuck both holes. I’m going to stretch them both around my cock. I’m going to destroy them.” He growls.

“Yes, Bucky, yes!” I pant and groan.

“That’s right Baby. Call my name. I want to make sure EVERYONE knows who you belong to.” He snarls.

“You, Bucky! Only you!” I cry, burying my face into the mattress.

“Damn right, only me.” He growls.

He pushes in a second finger and I whimper at the pain/overwhelming pleasure of being stretched there. He begins to pound into me even harder and I feel my pussy gushing for him. I’m whimper and moaning at all the overwhelming sensations. After a few minutes he adds a third finger and it pushes my pleasure so high I find myself sobbing from it. He doesn’t relent just pounds into both holes to the same rhythm. He knows how far he can push me. He also knows that I’ll say my safe word if it gets too much.  
Just as I’m about to hit my peak again he pulls out of me. I whimper at the emptiness I feel. He lines himself up with my ass and I hiss at the painful sting I feel as he slowly pushes himself in. He slowly inches his way in and I reach down to rub my clit to even out the pain/pleasure I feel. Once he’s completely inside me he begins to pull back out. He pull’s almost all the way out and then thrusts back in. Once he knows I’ve adjusted he begins to pound into me.  
It only takes a couple of thrusts for me to fall over the edge. I scream his name as my nails scrabble for something to rip into. My back arches and my vision fades. I gasp for air between screams as the abyss of pleasure swallows me down. I’m vaguely aware of Professor Barnes shouting my name as he cums too, filling me in a deliciously lewd way. His grip on my hips tightens whilst his cock pumps itself dry.  
When we both begin to come back to Earth he pulls out, making me whimper, and pulls me so I’m lying curled up against his body. I hum in content as he tightens his hold on me. I can already feel an ache deep inside which lets me know he was right about my inability to walk for a couple of days.

“How long do you think this mission will last?” I murmur sleepily.

“As long as Steve says. Come on, Baby, you’ve worked for S.H.I.E.L.D long enough to know how this works.” He shrugs.

“Yeah I know. It just sucks to have my sexy husband so close all the time but not be able to do anything.” I pout.

“I think we’ve managed to still do plenty.” He chuckles.

“I suppose.” I giggle.

“Plus I’ll make up for it when the mission finishes. I’ll fuck you so good you won’t walk for weeks.” He whispers in my ear, sending a delicious shiver down my spine.

“I love you, My Winter Soldier.”

“I love you too.” He says kissing me on the head.


	8. Mourning a God (Loki/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you possibly cope with the loss of Loki after he dies fighting the dark eleve?
> 
> This is a sequel to Healing a God.  
> Based on three images from the tumblr site Loki's Dirty Whispers.
> 
> Written for- Thranduils_Queen. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off these three images from Loki's Dirty Whispers-
> 
> 1) Dry your eyes, My Pet. Tears don't suit a creature of such beauty. Come, lay with your King as we listen to the stillness of the night. For tomorrow night, we shan't enjoy the same quiet when my name escapes your lips and you beg for more.
> 
> 2) Open your legs wide for me, Darling. I am hungry and nothing tastes better than your sweet cunt.
> 
> 3) From the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew I had to have you. On the bed, on the floor, against the wall, kneeling, bending, sweating and trembling together with you. There are not many things that make a God weak but you, My Pet, you do. Let me please you only like a God can.

Mourning a God (Sequel to Healing a God)

 

The plan actually seems to be working. We’re managing to kill the dark elves rather well. I kill one and then turn with a smile on my face to see the brother’s progress. What I see instead is Loki being impaled on a blade.

“No!” I scream, running over as fast as I can.

I reach Loki just as Thor fights off the last of the elves. I land on my knees hard as Loki finishes talking to Thor. I look down at him with tears streaming down my face. 

“No! Loki, you can’t die on me! Please!” I sob, cupping his cheek.

“I’m sorry, My Pet, I truly am. I love you.” He gasps.

“I love you too.” I whisper into his ear.

Within seconds he’s dead.

 

 

After the battle on Earth Thor and I are walking down the halls of Asgard, heading to Odin’s throne room. Thor wants to plead with him to let Thor go back to Jane and figures if I’m there Odin might let him. I don’t know why he thinks this and I don’t particularly care. Now that there’s nothing to kill, my grief at losing Loki has settled on me. I feel completely numb. I’m barely even paying attention to anything around me.  
We walk into the throne room and see Odin sitting proud in his throne. I don’t even pay attention to what is said. As Odin gives Thor permission to go to Jane we turn to leave.

“What about you mortal? Nothing to say? Finally learned your place?” Odin says walking up to me.

I suddenly feel a terrible rage boil up inside me at his blasé attitude. He’s just lost his wife and son and he doesn’t even seem to care! I swing back round, leading with my fist. I hit him square on the jaw, knocking him back with a shocked look on his face. Thor grabs me and starts dragging me away.

“You son of a bitch! You don’t even care that he’s dead do you?! All he ever did was try to prove to you that he was as good as Thor but you don’t even care! I’ll tell you something, he was worth more than ten of you, you uncaring bastard! I swear if I EVER see you again I will kill you!” I scream, struggling against Thor’s hold. 

“Father, forgive her please?! I beg of you! She is just grief-stricken over Loki.” Thor begs.

“She’s forgiven but get her out of Asgard now.” Odin says looking pale and sitting heavily on his throne.

Thor drags me all the way back to Earth.

 

 

A few days later I’m curled up on my bed. I haven’t moved much. I wake up, cry, eat a little, shower and then crawl back into bed to cry some more. I haven’t worked. I don’t go near S.H.I.E.L.D or The Avengers.   
It’s late at night and I’m crying into my pillows when I hear a footstep behind me. I turn round and gasp when I see Loki standing in the doorway.

“Oh God, I’ve finally gone insane!” I wail, flopping back down on the pillows.

“No, My Pet, you’re not insane. You’re dreaming.” He says sweetly, sitting on the bed next to me.

“Well then I should wake up. You’re not really here. You died! You left me!” I cry, tears streaming down my face again.

“I’m sorry. Maybe you should make the most of having me here now even if you are dreaming?” He says, running his hand down my hair.

“I miss you.” I whisper as my tears drip off my chin.

“I miss you too.” He smiles sadly.

“Is this where it turns all erotic or something?” I chuckle.

“No. Dry your eyes, My Pet. Tears don’t suit a creature of such beauty. Come, lay with your King as we listen to the stillness of the night. For tomorrow night, we shan’t enjoy the same quiet when my name escapes your lips and you beg for more.” He smiles, lying next to me.

“Well, you’re just as presumptuous as the real Loki aren’t you? Who says I’ll dream you up again? Let alone have an erotic dream about you?” I chuckle.

“I’ll make you a deal, My Pet, start leading your life again and I’ll visit you as often as possible.” He says, pulling me against him to snuggle.

“Only I could get pulled into an intervention by my own subconscious.” I laugh.

“Hush. Just enjoy the time we have together.” He whispers.

I curl up with him and close my eyes with a smile. The next thing I know, its daylight and I’m on my own again.

 

 

A month later and I’m slowly getting back to myself. Everyone seems happy but I bet they wouldn’t be if they knew why. Dream Loki kept his word, he came back the next night and it was a very erotic dream. I honestly don’t know if I’m going insane or not. I don’t know if I should be getting so into the dreams. I can’t help it though. I miss Loki so much I’ll take anything I can get.  
I’ve had one hell of a day and now I’m crawling into bed for some rest. I went on a mission with Thor today and everything just seemed to have got real bad real fast. I ache all over and I’m exhausted. I’ve been feeling sick for a few days too. I sigh as I close my eyes.

“Hello, My Pet.” I hear from next to the bed.

“Not tonight, I feel like crap.” I moan.

“How about I make you feel better? You don’t have to do anything just let me help you.” He smiles, running his fingers over my cheek.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Open your legs wide for me, Darling. I am hungry and nothing tastes better than your sweet cunt.” He whispers seductively, crawling between my legs.

I moan as he pushes my top up slightly, kissing along just above my waistband. He clicks his fingers and suddenly my clothes vanish. I mewl as he kisses over all the bruises I have on my body. My hands wind into his hair and I tug him up harshly so I can kiss him hungrily. He moans and pushes his tongue into my mouth.   
I throw my head back with a sigh as he kisses down my neck and to my breasts. I cry out as he latches on to one nipple, sucking hard whilst he pinches and twists the other nipple with his hand. When he’s done torturing my nipples he kisses over my stomach and between my legs.   
He looks at me as he licks up my slit with a long swipe. I whimper and then he smirks at me. He sucks my clit into his mouth and vibrates his tongue over it. I arch up with a cry as I feel arousal curl up in my stomach. He slides his tongue down my slit until he can push it into my core. He begins to thrust his tongue in and out, curling his tongue up as he pulls out so he can greedily lap up my juices. He presses his thumb against my clit and rubs it in small circles.  
I cry out and he hums in satisfaction as he continues to lap up everything I give. I begin to buck my hips, grinding against his mouth and thumb as I feel myself get pushed closer and closer to my climax. He presses harder on my clit and I cry his name as my orgasm washes through me on gentle waves. My whole body tenses and Loki growls as his tongue is covered in my juices. I whimper as he continues to lap me up until there’s nothing left.

“I wish you would still be here when I wake up.” I murmur as he holds me afterwards.

“So do I.” He whispers.

My eyes close as I drift off into the dark. The next morning I wake up alone and have to rush to the bathroom in order to throw up. I decide to go to the doctor about it as I don’t normally get sick. What I find out makes me feel equal amounts shock and ice cold fury. 

 

 

Its two more nights before I see Loki again. I go to bed like normal and close my eyes. 

“Hello, Darling.” Loki says, bending over me.

I punch him and as he lands on his back in shock I lunge at him, hands wrapping round his throat. He grabs my wrists and pushes me up.

“That’s not exactly a nice way to say hello.” He says sardonically.

“It is when the person you’re saying hello to lied about being dead and about all this being a dream! Why did you do it?! Did you get a laugh out of the stupid little mortal believing you?! Is that all this was? Some kind of prank to you?” I scream, sobbing as my anger fades.

“This is…” He starts.

“Don’t tell me it’s a dream! I know it isn’t!” I scream, standing up and yanking my wrists from his hands.

“I… I’m sorry.” He whispers, standing up.

“Why?” I ask, tears streaming down my face.

“I wanted the throne.” He shrugs.

“That wasn’t Odin! After the battle, it was you!” I gasp.

“Yes. I thought I could ignore my feelings for you. I didn’t believe you truly loved me. I was shocked when you hit me, standing up for me the way you did. Then I had to keep checking up on you and every time I checked on you, you were becoming more and more depressed. I realised you truly did love me and I couldn’t stay away. I couldn’t just pop up and say ‘hey I’m alive!’ so I said it was a dream.” He says, looking sheepish.

“And you actually expect me to believe you? After everything? Seriously?!” I scream.

“Listen to me!” He cries, grabbing me by the tops of my arms.

“Why?” I growl.

“From the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew I had to have you. On the bed, on the floor, against the wall, kneeling, bending, sweating and trembling together with you. There are not many things that make a God weak but you, My Pet, you do. Let me please you only like a God can.” He says desperately.

“So it’s just lust.” I say sadly.

“No you stupid woman! It started as lust but then the more time we spent together the more I fell for you. I love you more than I ever thought possible! Please, please forgive me!” He begs, kneeling before me.

“You truly love me?” I ask.

“Yes!” He cries.

“I don’t know if I believe you.” I sigh.

“I’ll give up the throne.” He whispers.

“What?!” I gasp.

“I’ll give up the throne for you.” He says more surely.

“You idiot, I don’t want you to do that. Although I think it’s unfair to let Thor continue to think you’re dead. I don’t give a crap about Asgard or the people there.” I say, cupping his face in my hands.

“So we’re okay?” He asks.

“There is something I have to tell you. The reason I realised you were still alive.” I say nervously.

“What is it, Darling?” He asks, standing up.

“I’m pregnant.” I whisper, closing my eyes so I don’t have to see his reaction. 

The next thing I know Loki grabs me and shouts with joy. His whole face lights up as he holds me up in the air like I weigh nothing.

“Really?” He grins.

“Yes. When I got depressed I stopped taking my contraception and as I thought you were imaginary I didn’t think about protection.” I mock frown at him.

He just grins at me and then pulls me forwards so he can kiss me hungrily. I moan as I open my mouth to him. He clicks his fingers and suddenly all our clothes are gone. He walks me backwards until my back meets the wall and then lifts me up so I can wrap my legs round him. He reaches to rub my clit and I drop my head back with a moan. 

“You are mine now, My Pet. Mine!” He growls.

He pushes his cock into me slowly, giving me time to adjust. I cry out when he’s finally fully inside me. I grasp his hair as he nibbles along my collarbone. He begins to thrust into me but then stops. He carries me to the bed and gently lies me down on it. He kneels up and grabs my hips to tilt me up to him.

“Loki?” I pant questioningly, unsure why he moved us away from the wall.

“Risked hurting the baby the other way.” He gasps as he begins to thrust into me.

I smile at him until he moves his thumb and begins to rub it on my clit. I cry out and arch into him, feeling my arousal swirl in my stomach. As he slowly thrusts into me his thumbs rub my abdomen and I feel an overwhelming rush of love at his actions.   
I raise myself up so I can grab his head and pull him down for a kiss. He moans and begins to thrust faster. I gasp as my arousal begins to build faster and faster. He grunts as he begins to move harder, gripping my hips so tight I know I’ll have bruises but I don’t care.  
I cry out as his hand squeezes my breast harshly. He changes his angle slightly so that he’s hitting my sensitive spot inside and rubbing against my clit at the same time. I wrap my legs round his waist as I cry out his name over and over again. He keeps eye contact with me the whole time and I swear I can see his love for me shining out of his eyes.   
He gives one more thrust and it pushes me over the edge. I cum screaming his name, nails raking down his body. My vision flashes white and I’m sure I go deaf for a minute too. My pussy clamping round his shaft sends him over the edge too and he cums, calling my name.   
When we begin to come back down he gently lifts me up the bed. He lies with his head on my belly, stroking it gently. I wrap my hand in his hair and hum in happiness. He kisses my stomach and then lays next to me. I curl into him as he wraps his arms round me.

“Stay with me.” I whisper.

“I’ll be here when you wake and I swear, even when I’m not here in person I will always be with you.” He declares, kissing the top of my head.

“What am I going to tell Thor?” I mumble.

“I’ll tell him I’m still alive when I’m ready to.” Loki says earnestly.

“I meant about the baby, dummy. It is his niece or nephew.” I laugh.

“Tell him it’s mine from before I ‘died’.” He shrugs.

“And if he hates me for keeping you being alive from him, what then?” I ask seriously.

“I’ll leave it in your capable hands. Either tell him the truth about me or not, I’ll let you choose.” He sighs in defeat.

I fall asleep happy but troubled. Do I tell Thor or not?


	9. Deal with a Merc (Deadpool/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Wade in the most unorthodox way possible but decide to be his friend as you find him amusing but will anything else ever grow between you?

A Deal with A Merc

 

“Take this job, he said. It’ll be easy, he said! In and out, he said!” I mutter angrily under my breath.

“What are you muttering? I don’t think it’s nice.” Deadpool singsongs as he points his gun at me.

“Just moaning about Fury as I think up ways of making him suffer.” I growl, not daring to move.

“Ooo, you know Fury too?! How is eye-patch?” Deadpool coos.

“A dead man walking.” I snap.

“So, you hear for me? Coz, that would be fucking bad.” Deadpool says, waggling his gun at me.

“Woah, don’t wave that around! Some of us don’t have a healing factor you know!” I snap.

“You didn’t answer the question.” He singsongs.

“No, I’m not here for you. I was here for the dead guy.” I say, pointing to the body on the floor.

“Oopsie. I guess I beat you to the payday.” He laughs.

“I wasn’t being paid so I don’t care.” I say, putting my hands down as he puts his gun away.

“What kind of assassin doesn’t get paid?!” He squeals.

“One that owed Fury a favour.” I reply wryly.

“That explains it. You know, you’re hot! Like REALLY hot! Wanna grab chimichangas?” He asks suddenly.

“What are chimichangas?” I ask.

“What?! Okay, that’s it! I’m taking you for chimichangas right now! No one should ever go without tasting fucking chimichangas!” He screams with childlike excitement.

“Shh! You’ll get us caught!” I snap.

“Oh right, yeah! Tippy toe!” He whispers loudly before actually tiptoeing to the window.

“You’re insane.” I sigh.

“No! Yes. Maybe?” He says excitedly.

“What are you five?” I ask, rolling my eyes at the fact that he acts like an overgrown child.

“If I was five I wouldn’t want to have sex with you.” He says in a childlike tone.

“In your dreams.” I reply.

“Nah. But you’ll definitely be a star character in my fantasies whenever I masturbate now.” 

I just sigh and we escape the mansion we were in for our target. We head to a dodgy looking place and he buys chimichangas. I just stare at mine worriedly. He scoffs his and then steals mine, almost swallowing it in one go. I frown at him but personally I’m a little glad. It really didn’t look edible. 

“Oh now he is HOT!” Deadpool remarks, looking at something behind me.

I turn my head to see a nice looking guy wearing tight jeans that cup a perfect ass and nod.

“Hold on, I thought you thought I was hot?” I ask, confused.

“You are but so is he…and that granny over there! Oh she’d need a new hip by the time I was done with her.” He says suggestively.

I burst out with laughter at his antics, even though the granny thing was a bit sickening, and he looks at me shocked. At least I think he’s shocked, it’s hard to be sure through his mask.

“Why do you wear a mask?” I ask, curious.

“Horrible, disgusting scars.” He says matter-of-factly.

“Can I see?” I ask, reaching out to his mask.

“I suppose. I warn you, though, stuff of nightmares.” He says quietly.

I completely ruin the moment by giggling.

“What?” He asks, tilting his head.

“I don’t know how to take the mask off.” I laugh.

He laughs too and then pulls his mask off. I bite my lip as I look at his whole face. It is hideously ugly but I can see the true face underneath the scars. I’m not disgusted and the fact that he survived something that caused these impresses me.

“You survived this happening.” I state quietly.

“Yeah. Kinda drove me insane but we can all use a little crazy sometimes.” He says cheerily.

“Yeah we can.” I smile.

“Wanna go kill people together?” He asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“Only bad people.” I say.

“Urgh so boring but fine!” He cries like a teenager.

“Lets go.” I laugh.

“Yay! Killing friend!” He cries, pulling his mask back on.

Yeah we can definitely use some crazy in our lives. I follow along, laughing occasionally at his antics.

 

 

I stumble down the hall of The Avengers Tower in just knickers and a vest top. I was fast asleep after only getting to bed an hour ago when I was woken by the Hulk crashing through the building and a panicked Tony calling my room with a desperate plea to come quickly. I turn the corner with a yawn to find Bruce half naked, wrapped in a blanket, Thor hog tied, Loki looking amused and everyone else pointing weapons at…Deadpool.

“Hi, Bestie!” Deadpool cries happily, skipping over to me and ignoring everyone else.

“What are you doing here?” I ask through another yawn.

“I came to see you.” He cries happily.

“How did you tie up Thor?” I ask.

“Waited for him to throw his toy and then jumped him.” Deadpool replies, sounding smug.

Thor mumbles something through his gag and I bite my tongue so I don’t laugh at the fact that he has one of Clint’s socks stuck in his mouth. I make eye contact with an amused Loki and we both end up laughing so hard I gasp for air. Thor starts mumbling angrily and I laugh even harder at the fact that he looks like an angry caterpillar. 

“Come on, I’m going back to bed.” I sigh, grabbing Deadpool by the wrist.

“Ooo, I can think of so many good things to do with you dressed like that!” He sing-songs as I drag him along.

“I meant to sleep, Wade! I only got to bed an hour ago and I’m tired.” I sigh.

He stops, causing me to stop, and looks at me with his head tilted. He looks at me closely and then lifts me up bridal style. I yelp and he laughs as he carries me to my room and drops me on my bed. He closes and locks my door and then takes off his mask and weapons.

“Staying?” I ask drowsily.

“How else can I make sure you actually sleep?” He smiles, motioning for me to slide over.

I smile at him and slide over, lying on my side with my back to him. He curls up around me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I sigh happily and settle down to sleep. Wade buries his face in my neck, laying a gentle kiss to my shoulder, and then we fall asleep together.

 

 

“Look, I’m not saying that Magneto’s tactics are right just that some of the things he says are.” I cry in exasperation.

“I refuse to believe that. One day we will all be able to live side-by-side as equals.” Charles says in his teacher’s tone.

“You can be so naïve!” I cry.

“Will you help or not?” Charles asks.

“You’re psychic! You already know I’ll help, even if I do think the ‘no kill’ part is stupid.” I snap.

“Thank you.” He smiles.

I childishly stick my tongue out at him and turn to leave.

“Rather childish for you. Maybe you’re spending too much time with Wade?” He asks, laughter in his voice.

“Shut it, psychic boy!” I snap as I leave the room.

I exit his study and walk down the hall, stopping just in time to avoid colliding with someone. I look up…and up at Colossus. I frown at him as I go to side step him and he steps in my way.

“You have been spending time with Wade, right?” He asks me.

“We bump into each other occasionally. Why?” I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

“I am concerned for him. His choices. I want him to join the X-Men.” Colossus says.

“I’ll talk to him but if I were you, I’d just be glad he’s not evil enough to join Magneto’s team.” I shrug.

Colossus nods and I head out. Just as I step outside the school my phone rings and I catch myself smiling when I see Wade’s number on my phone. 

“Hi Wade. What’s up?” I ask as I answer.

“Um, I have some things in my skin and I can’t pull them out.” He replies, cheerily.

“What kind of things?” I ask worriedly.

“Nothing too bad. I just can’t reach them.”

“Okay. Can you get to my place?” I ask, looking around to see how I’m going to rush back to mine.

“Yep.”

“Meet you there in twenty.” I say with a grin as my eyes land on Logan’s bike.

“Ooo, you’ve got that ‘I’m about to do something naughty’ tone in your voice.” Deadpool laughs.

“I don’t have a tone like that.” I snap.

“Do too. I’ve known you too long now!” He replies childishly.

“Oh shut up and get to mine.” I snap, rolling my eyes.

“Yes Mistress.” He giggles.

I sigh and hang up. I grin again as I walk over to Wolverine’s bike. He left the keys in it, how helpful. I jump on and start it up, riding out of the school grounds as fast as possible. When I pull up at my apartment I see a text on my phone from Logan, telling me to bring his bike back now! I grin even wider as I type back a reply saying I’ll get Deadpool to return it later.  
I laugh out loud at the thought of Logan’s face and then enter my apartment. I see Wade standing in the middle of the room. I freeze in shock, not at the fact that he’s there but because he has half a dozen arrows in his back. 

“What the fuck?! I thought you said it wasn’t a big deal?!” I squeal in shock.

“Not like it’s going to kill me.” He shrugs.

“What happened? Did you piss off Clint again?” I ask, walking up to him.

“Nah, I decided to crossover to DC for a while but I pissed off Green Arrow.” He shrugs.

“What?” I ask.

“Doesn’t matter. Can ya help?” He quips.

“Yeah but it’s gonna hurt like a bitch.” I wince.

“Doesn’t matter.” He shrugs.

“Okay.” I sigh.

I grab one of the arrows and pull it out of his back and he moans in pain.

“Sorry, sorry.” I squirm.

“It’s okay. Just get them out.” He shrugs.

I decide to just rip them out as quickly as possible and start grabbing handfuls of the arrows, tugging them out and apologising each time. Eventually I get them all out and sigh with relief.

“Strip and I have a shower, get rid of the blood.” I say as I put the arrows on my kitchen side.

I turn back around and my mouth drops open as I see Wade naked for the first time. I blink as I see for the first time that the scars cover every inch of his body. Even through the scars I can still see he is ripped and hung enough that a horse would be jealous. How the fuck does he even squeeze that into spandex? 

“I know, stuff of nightmares.” He says, looking down at the ground.

“I was thinking more erotic dreams.” I reply.

I blush and look away as I realise what I said. I turn back to my kitchen and gesture for him to head to my shower. I yelp as he grabs me from behind and lifts me in his arms.

“What are you doing?!” I squeal, struggling against his hold.

“You’re covered in blood too.” He grins.

“I’ll clean up after you.” I gasp.

“Well I figured if I was gonna give you dirty dreams coz you saw me naked, it’s only fair if you return the favour.” He laughs.

“I need to be naked then.” I say quietly.

He blinks at me but lets me down. I slowly strip my clothes off, blushing as he stares at every inch of my skin that becomes exposed. 

“Why?” He whispers.

I think about his question for a second. I don’t really know why now. We’ve known each other for years since we met in that targets home and even though he’s always flirted I never went along with it. Things have changed recently though. I won’t say I love him but I do care and I am attracted to him. I’ve seen so many facets of his personality and I like every single part of it.

“Because I want to.” I whisper.

I step towards him and run my hands over his chest. He grabs my wrists and holds my hands away.

“You don’t have to touch me.” He says quietly.

I feel a warmth spread through my chest at his words and the look in his eyes. The son of a bitch is making me fall for him by showing me this soft and sensitive side. It’s not fair that I can’t be angry at him for it.

“I want to.” I state, looking into his eyes.

He slowly releases my hands and I step even closer. Instead of touching him with my hands I kiss, lick and nibble across his skin. He moans and gasps and I place my hands on his hips and press myself even closer to him. He cries out and suddenly grabs my hair, pulling my head back so he can ravish my mouth. 

“Shower.” I gasp when we pull apart for air.

He nods and I turn, walking towards my bathroom with an extra sway to my hips. I hear him groan and then he walks after me. I reach into the shower and turn it on and Wade comes in and presses his erection against my ass, stopping me from standing back up. I moan as he grinds against me and he slaps my ass before stepping back. I gasp and stand up, feeling my pussy getting wet at that brief contact.  
I step into the shower and turn to face him as the water cascades down my body. He moans at the sight and then steps into the shower with me. We wash ourselves, never breaking eye contact, and then step out together. Before I can do anything more, Wade wraps a towel around me with a smile.

“Don’t want you getting cold now.” He shrugs.

He picks me up bridal style, making me yelp, and carries me to my bedroom. He drops me onto my bed and rips the towel from my body, making me gasp in shock at his sudden roughness. He crawls over me and kisses me hungrily. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, moaning as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. His hands find my breasts, squeezing them harshly, and I arch into him with a cry. 

“You look gorgeous stretched out below me.” He moans, kissing down my neck.

I tilt my head to give him better access and I cry out as he bites down on a soft spot. My hands move to his shoulders and my nails scratch into his skin as he continues to torture my breasts and neck. I moan and whimper and he hasn’t even touched below my waist.   
When his hand does finally reach the juncture between my thighs I cry out his name, nails digging in even deeper. He rubs two fingers on my clit and I scream, bucking my hips up. I can feel my pussy dripping onto my mattress. He pushes his fingers into my core and I whine at the wonderful stretching feeling it causes. 

“Can I taste you?” He whispers into my ear.

“W…what?” I gasp, unable to get my brain to work.

“Can I taste you?” He asks with a smirk.

“You can do anything you want to me right now, Wade.” I groan, just wanting him to continue.

He grins at me and I feel a shiver of anticipation, trying to buck my hips into his fingers. He removes his fingers completely, making me whimper at the loss. He sucks his fingers clean and I gasp at the sight. Suddenly he flips us over so I’m on top and I try to line his cock up with my opening. Before I can, he grabs me and pulls me up his body to straddle his face. I try to pull away for a second as I don’t really like this position, always worry I might suffocate the guy I’m with, but he has a hard grip on my hips.   
When his mouth makes contact with my hot, dripping cunt I scream and arch backwards. He begins to eat me out and I can’t help grinding against his face. He sucks my clit and then thrusts his tongue deep into my core, moaning as he tastes me. I gasp at his actions and lean forwards to grip my headboard to stay upright. He pushes my pleasure so high I can’t keep track of what his mouth is doing anymore, all I can do is moan and gasp. My whole body begins to tingle as he pushes me higher and higher.  
I gasp and my body arches, going tense, as my orgasm washes through me. I vaguely hear him moan and then he laps up all my arousal greedily. He continues to lap at me as my climax crests and ebbs until I whimper at oversensitivity and flop forwards. He flips us over again, so I’m on my back and he’s somehow landed lying on me groin to groin. I grab his head and pull him down for a deep kiss, making him moan as I taste myself on his tongue.   
He suddenly grabs my wrists and pins them above my head as he bites at my lips. I gasp at his actions and he grinds his erection against my core. I whimper and buck my hips but he still doesn’t do anything more. I nip his bottom lip and he gasps, plunging his tongue back into my mouth. I wrap my legs around his hips, trying to make him enter me but he doesn’t let me.

“You look so good when you’re this needy. So wanton and wet and desperate. Beg me to fuck you.” He smirks.

“Wade please!” I whine, tossing my head from side to side in desperation.

“Nope, not good enough. You can beg better than that. Tell me what you want me to do.” He growls.

“Fuck me, please, Wade. Please! Fuck my pussy, my mouth, my ass, anything just please do something!” I scream wantonly.

He grins at me and then thrusts into me in one go. I scream as he goes balls deep and then freezes. I whimper, trying to get him to move but he refuses.

“Maybe we can get chimichangas after this? Ooo, there’s a new place just opened.” He says gleefully.

“Wade focus!” I growl.

“Just kidding.” He grins.

He pulls almost all the way out and then slams back into me, balls slapping against my ass, making me arch with a cry. He pounds into me harder and harder and all I can do is cling to him as the pleasure drives me out of my mind. I feel my nails slicing into his skin and it seems to egg him on. He fucks me until my vision fades and all I can hear is the sounds of us having sex.  
Wade bites down on my neck again and I scream his name as my climax suddenly claims my body. My body explodes and I feel like I’m flung into the air. I arch into him and my nails dig into his back even harder as an anchor for my pleasure lost body. I barely hear him shout my name as he tenses and I feel him coat my walls with his hot, sticky cum. Our juices mix and I feel them run down my ass.  
When our climaxes ebb Wade collapses on top of me for a second and then rolls us over so I’m lying on top of him, legs straddling his hips and his now soft cock pressed against my thigh. I moan happily and snuggle into his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

“I think I love you.” He whispers.

“You think?” I laugh.

“Well, you know how messed up my mind is. Just because I love you now doesn’t mean I won’t love someone else tomorrow.” He shrugs.

“I love you too but I don’t do relationships and I’m no good at monogamy.” I reply quietly.

“So, we care about each other but keep it as friend’s with benefits?” He asks cheerfully.

“Sounds good.” I nod, looking at his face.

“Then it’s a deal.” He grins.

“A deal with a merc, huh? Never would’ve figured I’d do that.” I laugh.

“I never thought I’d be having sex with an assassin.” He says in a high pitched child’s tone.

I giggle and I feel him hardening along my thigh.

“Shall we go for chimichangas to celebrate?” He asks excitedly.

“I had something else in mind.” I reply slyly.

“Ooo, what?” He grins.

I grin at him as I slide down his body, licking along his hardening shaft. He moans and grabs my hair as I take into my mouth fully. As I begin to bob my head up and down he chuckles and I glance at him.

“You were serious about me fucking all your holes huh?” He asks breathlessly.

I hum in affirmation as my mouth continues to suck him.

“Well guess I’ll follow your wishes…and then go for chimichangas.” He pants.

I roll my eyes as I continue. I honestly don’t know what his obsession with those things are but as long as I get everything I want first, I don’t care.


	10. Use The Force (Sith Loki/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a Jedi that gets roped into helping someone but what will happen when Sith Lord Loki catches you?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Elly.

Use the Force

 

You sigh as you get back to your cave in the middle of nowhere on a deserted planet and see a Jedi standing on your ‘doorstep’. You roll your eyes at the intrusion but continue walking to your home. You went into hiding after the Jedi’s fell, deciding to stay out of the battle between the Republic and the Federation. Jedi versus Sith, what’s the point? 

“What do you want?” You ask the Jedi.

“We need your help.” He says, bowing with respect.

“Don’t bow to me and leave.” You snap, walking past him.

“We need you. There is a new Sith Lord who is more powerful than any before.” He says desperately.

“I don’t care! I watched everyone I cared about die! For no reason! Leave. Go see if Yoda or Obi-Wan will help.” You cry, turning your back to him.

“You’re the only one I can find! Please! The Sith Lord has my wife and baby!” He cries, grabbing your arm.

He swings you round and you make eye contact with him. The desperation and sadness in his eyes pierces your heart like a knife and you feel your heart twist. You sigh in resignation, knowing that you’re going to help him.

“Come inside. Let’s talk about what you know.” You mutter.

 

 

A couple of months later you’re sneaking around a base camp that’s full of storm troopers. Right now you honestly can’t remember why you agreed to this. Then, you see a woman carrying a baby in her arms being escorted by three storm troopers. Right, that’s why. You follow them through the base, using the force to distract storm troopers as you go. The only upside at the moment is that the Sith Lord doesn’t seem to be here.  
You follow them to the woman’s cell and watch as they lock her in and leave. They obviously don’t believe she’s a threat, which is a good thing. You go up to her door and manage to open it, using the code you saw the storm troopers type in. The door slides open and you hold your hands out in a friendly gesture.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” You say quietly.

“Who are you?” She asks, clutching the baby closer to her chest.

“Your husband sent me. Hurry. We have to get to the ship.” You tell her sternly.

She nods and follows you straight away. You hold one of her arms to keep her close as you lead her to the small ship waiting for you both. You use the force to distract the troopers again and get almost to the ship before you feel a tingle of awareness. 

“That’s the ship. Go, run! Tell your husband to leave right now!” You yell at her, pointing to the ship.

“What is it?” She asks, scared.

“The Sith Lord.” You mutter, turning to see the cloaked figure striding towards you both.

You push her towards the ship and watch as she runs to it, the engines starting up almost instantly. You turn back to the Sith Lord as the ship takes off and you’re left feeling happy that you could do one more good deed before you die. You pull your lightsabre, feeling joy as you hear the hum of power from it. The Sith Lord pulls off his cloak and draws his own lightsabre.   
You have to admit, he’s a handsome bastard. He is tall with long black hair and eyes that look almost emerald green one minute and icy blue the next. He has a beautifully crafted red lightsabre and he comes at you almost faster than you can see and it’s only through sheer reflex that you manage to block his blow, your green sparking against his red. You end up trading blows, using the force to throw objects at each other. You manage to dodge one object but miss the next object as it hits your head. You fall to the ground as the world goes black.

 

 

You groan at the ache in your head as your eyes slowly blink open. You struggle as you realise you’re chained to a wall, naked. The Sith Lord walks towards you from where he was waiting across the room. You steady your breathing and try to use the force to undo the shackles but for some reason they won’t loosen. 

“Let me go!” You growl at the Sith Lord.

“I am Loki and you will join the dark side.” He smirks smugly.

“No I won’t!” You laugh at him.

He narrows his eyes at you and reaches out to run a finger over one of your nipples. You gasp as your nipple hardens, sticking out in a peak. He smiles at you and then runs his fingers down your stomach, brushing along the line of your pubic hair. You can’t help the moan that comes from your throat, it’s just been so long since you had any intimacy with someone. You struggle against the bonds again, not knowing why you can’t tap into the force any more. 

“Just agree to join us and I’ll give you the type of pleasure you’ve only ever dreamed off.” He whispers seductively into your ear.

“Never!” You mean to growl but end up gasping it as he rubs a finger on your clit.

“You can resist all you want but you will submit to me eventually.” He smirks.

“Fuck you!” You snarl, trying to twist away from his finger.

“Only if you submit.” He whispers in your ear before biting the lobe.

You throw your head back with a cry as you feel your arousal begin to smear across your thighs. His finger on your clit speeds up and you pant as the arousal builds in the pit of your stomach. Your eyes slide shut as you feel helpless against the onslaught of lust that his finger is giving you. You can’t restrain the moans and whimpers that come from your mouth as he moves his finger in fast circles around your clit, putting just the right amount of pleasure on it as he does. You have a second to wonder how he can play your body so well before you gasp and your body tenses as you reach the edge. Just as you’re about to fall over it he stops and pulls his hand away.

“No, Little Girl, you don’t get to cum until you agree to join the dark side.” He whispers, licking up the shell of your ear.

“No!” You whine, trying to rub your thighs together for friction.

He chuckles and walks a few steps away from you. He smiles at you as he strips his clothes off slowly. You can’t help the whimper you make as you see him naked. He lithely muscled, like a professional swimmer, and you gasp as you lay eyes on his massive erection. You close your eyes and turn your head, desperately trying to calm your body down. You have no idea why he’s managing to affect you so much; you’ve never reacted this strongly to anyone before.  
You hear him groan and you look at him, biting your lip to stop your cry as you see him pumping his hand up and down his cock. You taste blood as your teeth break the skin of your lip and your clit throbs at the sight of him standing proudly as he wanks himself off. He seems to get even more turned on by your inability to look away from him. His eyes are half closed and his mouth is open as he pants. 

“Do you want my cock in you, Little Girl? Want it filling you? Stretching you? Pounding you hard until you can’t walk?” He asks in a seductively husky voice.

You whimper at the image his words give you but you can’t tear your eyes away from him. Your eyes are glued to his still slowly pumping hand. You can feel your juices running down your legs and you’re so aroused you feel like you’re going to go insane. Your feels like it’s boiling and you’re breathing so fast you’re panting. Your skin is practically crawling with need and all you can think about is how true his words are.

“Just submit and I’ll make you scream my name in ecstasy.” He pants with a smirk.

“I…I can’t!” You gasp, tears filling your eyes from frustration and longing.

He walks slowly towards you, releasing his cock as he does, and leans his whole body against yours. You whimper and squirm as his erection digs into your stomach and your nipples scrape against his hard body. You can’t help the way your hips try to buck against him. He leans his head down so he can breathe into your ear, causing a shiver of awareness to run up your spine.

“Submit, Little Girl, and I’ll make you feel so good.” He whispers, licking up your ear.

You can’t speak so you just shake your head at him. He growls at you and grasps your ass, lifting you up and making you wrap your legs around his waist. He presses his chest against yours, pinning you to the wall, and rubs his cock along your slit by thrusting his hips against you. You cry out as his dick slides through your soaked folds and whimper as it hits your clit over and over again. Just as your about to reach your climax he freezes, keeping you right on the edge but not letting you reach that final point.

“Submit!” He snaps, hands tightening on your thighs.

He suddenly hits your clit again as his fingers dig in even harder and you cum in a gush all over his cock. You drop your head back as you scream his name over and over again. Your hands clench the chains on your shackles as it’s the only thing you can reach. 

“Submit!” He snarls as you hit your peak.

“Yes!” You scream.

He cries in triumph and suddenly the shackles are gone. You barely have a chance you wonder how they vanished before he spins you round and drops you on a massive bed that you swear wasn’t there a second ago. Before you can question it he’s on top of you, mouth on yours as his hands squeeze your breasts almost painfully. You arch, crying into his mouth, as your hands grasp his shoulders. You wrap your legs around his waist and he thrusts into you, throwing his head back with a groan as he goes balls deep in your slick heat.  
You toss your head from side to side, crying out every time he thrusts in deep. Your nails scratch down his back, making him groan as you slice deep enough to draw blood. You gasp as he swivels his hips, making his cock scrape along every inch of your core. He bites down on your neck as he pounds into you, his hands still torturing your breasts hard enough to leave bruises.  
You feel your arousal building in your stomach and suddenly you remember everything about the man currently fucking you so hard you’ll be unable to walk for days. You look into his eyes and pull him down for a kiss. You start off gently but then it becomes hungry and passionate. One of your hands runs into his hair, pulling it sharply enough for him to moan into your mouth, the other hand continues to dig bloody furrows into his back just the way Loki likes it.   
He smirks against your mouth as he nips your bottom lip whilst he runs a hand down your body to rub your clit. You cum again, mouth open in a silent scream as you’re unable to draw a breath. Your vision fades until you gasp in a deep breath. You moan as you exhale and feel Loki freeze, coming inside you in great spurts. When you’ve both finished he collapses over you, smiling lovingly at you. You gasp as your surroundings suddenly change into your usual bedroom and you then laugh as you wrap your arms around him.

“You know, when I said I wanted to go and see Star Wars with you, I didn’t mean I wanted you to construct a new dimension putting us IN Star Wars!” You laugh, cupping his cheek in your hand.

“I just wanted to make my wife happy. Although, I still don’t see why I had to have a RED lightsabre.” He grumbles, kissing your nose. 

“Because you chose to be a Sith.” You giggle.

As you both curl up to go to sleep it suddenly occurs to you that you should be REALLY glad that you didn’t follow your first instinct of suggesting going to see Aliens.


	11. A Soldier's Addiction (Bucky/Female Asian Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat brings you to the tower and Bucky has to fight his attraction to asian women to resist you.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Hail Bucky

A Soldier’s Addiction

 

“Pass me a beer?!” I call to my best friend Steve as he heads to the kitchen.

“Why is it you never want a beer till someone else is going to the kitchen, Buck?” Steve laughs, passing me a beer as he sits next to me.

“What? I don’t think that’s true.” I reply innocently.

We look at each other and laugh. Just then the doors leading to the common room of Avenger’s Tower open and we turn to see who it is. My eyes widen as my cock instantly hardens at the woman I see. Not Black Widow, even though she’s hot, but the small Asian woman that has come with her. I’ve always had a thing for Asian women, even though I don’t know why and this one is no exception. Fuck I want her! I honestly don’t think I’ve ever felt THIS hard before in my entire life! I can even feel a little dribble of pre-cum on my tip.

 

READER’S POV

When Fury assigned Black Widow to be my mentor I was so overwhelmed with joy. She’s taught me well and I finally was allowed to come to America to train with her and meet the Avengers! I smile at Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America and ‘Bucky’ Barnes. My smile gets even bigger as I notice Bucky is staring at me like a starving man stares at miso soup. I notice both Steve and Natasha look between me and Bucky and Nat frowns.

“Don’t even think about it Barnes! She’s only twenty and I will castrate you if you even THINK of touching her!” Nat growls, hands on her hips.

“I don’t even know what you mean!” Bucky squeaks.

Steve snorts with laughter, turning it into a cough when Bucky glares at him.

“I…have to do…something. In my room!” Bucky stammers, standing up.

He practically runs out of the room but not before I catch sight of the biggest erection I’ve ever seen, tenting his trousers. I grin at the idea of what I could do with a cock that big but then bite my lip and look down as Nat glares at me.

 

 

A few weeks before I have to leave, Bucky and I are the only ones in the tower. He’s doing his best to avoid me and I’m doing my best to ‘accidentally’ keep walking into the same room. In the end I give up and decide to go to the gym in the tower to do some yoga. I change into a sports bra and bicycle shorts and then take to a mat in the middle of the workout room. I do a few poses and then move into the downward dog. Just as I do I hear the doors swish open and a masculine gasp. I decide to ignore Bucky, just like he’s ignored me all day, and continue with my pose.   
I cry out in shock as there’s a thud right behind me and I’m suddenly lifted up and thrown over a huge shoulder. I struggle as I’m quickly carried away and it takes me a second to realise we’re now in Bucky’s room. I yelp as I’m suddenly thrown down on the bed, looking up at a furious Bucky. 

“Wha…?” I start.

“Shut up!” Bucky snarls as he rips his clothes off.

My mouth falls open and my pussy soaks as I see more and more of his body exposed. When I finally get to see his huge hard-on I can’t help the moan that tears from my throat. 

“I tried so hard to keep myself in check and respect Nat’s wishes but I’m practically addicted to you! At first I just thought it was because I have a thing for Asian women but then I realised it’s YOU that I’m addicted to. The way you smile, the way your eyes glow in happiness, your laugh, everything about you. Then we’re left alone so I try to avoid you, but you kept following me like a lost puppy!” He shouts.

“I am not like a lost puppy!” I yell.

I gasp as he’s suddenly kneeling over me. He grabs my sports bra with his metal arm and rips it off. I yelp as the material gives way and then he pulls my shorts off, yanking them down my legs.

“Then you just stopped appearing and I got worried. I went looking for you and what do I find? YOU! Bent over with your ass in the air and all I can think is how I want you. How much I want to fuck you, make you mine.” He growls, grabbing my throat and slamming his lips on mine.

I whimper under his dominance but I feel my arousal spread down my thighs and onto the bed beneath me. My hands reach up to grasp his hair and he groans before grabbing my wrists and pinning them to the bed next to my head. I whine and start bucking my hips up to make contact with his erection.

“I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to stretch you and make you mine. I’m going to break you so you can never imagine being with anyone else but me.” He growls in my ear.

“Yes, Bucky, please!” I whimper.

He chuckles and bites down on my shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. I throw my head back with a cry and he slides one hand down to rub against my slit. My newly freed hand winds in his hair as he pushes two fingers into my core. I cry out his name and he bites down on my shoulder again. I scream for him and see him smirk as he raises his head to watch me. 

“Bucky, please!” I whine as I grind against his fingers and yank his hair harder. 

“Please what?” He grins.

I blush and bite my lip, whining in need.

“All you have to do is tell me what you want.” He whispers, curling his fingers to hit my g-spot.

“I…I can’t!” I gasp in embarrassment.

“Come on, Baby. All you have to say is Bucky, I want you to fuck me, I want you to wreck me and make me cum.” He grins.

“Bucky. I want…I want.” I stammer. 

“What do you want Baby?” He whispers in my ear, pressing his thumb against my clit as he continues thrusting his fingers.

“I want…Bucky, please!” I squeal, trying to move him where I want him.

“Tell me and I’ll give you exactly what you want.” He growls before biting down on my ear.

“Bucky, I want you to fuck me, I want you to wreck me and make me cum! Please!” I scream as the teasing becomes too much.

“Are you sure, Sweetheart?” He whispers, speeding up his hand and licking up my neck.

“Make me yours.” I whisper in his ear.

He lets out an almost feral growl and before I can even blink, he’s removed his hand and is slamming his cock into my soaked cunt. I arch with a scream as he pounds into me. I can feel my outer walls tearing slightly as his width forces me to stretch. I can feel bruises forming deep inside as his length slams into me again and again. I don’t care about the pain as it just adds to the pleasure building rapidly. I can’t even care about the pain I’ll suffer afterwards as I’m too lost in the moment.  
All I can think of is Bucky. His body is all I can feel. His moans and our skin slapping on skin are the only things I can hear. Sex and sweat is the only thing I can smell. His eyes, blown with lust are the only things I can see. He pounds into me and I scratch my nails down his back. He grunts as my nails slice his skin, drawing blood.   
I throw my head back and scream Bucky’s name as I cum, pussy clamping around his huge cock which causes more friction and bruising. My orgasm gets even more intense from all the sensory overload. Bucky shouts my name as his body tenses above me, pumping his seed into my cunt.   
He collapses down on me as his climax finishes. We lay there wrapped round each other, panting for air. He pulls away and I gasp at the sting as he pulls out. He looks at me concerned and runs a finger down my cheek.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Yes.” I smile.

He opens his mouth to say something when the tower’s new A.I (now that Jarvis is Vision) tells me that someone’s calling me for a confidential talk.

“Talk in here. I’ll give you some time by grabbing a shower.” Bucky says, standing up.

“Thank you.” I smile.

When he comes back in the room I’m still sitting on his bed with my mouth open in shock.

“You know; you carry on looking like that I’ll have to find something to fill that wide mouth of yours.” Bucky laughs.

“I get to stay.” I whisper, still in shock.

“What do you mean?” He asks, tilting his head in confusion.

“I got my green card. I get to stay here!” I squeal happily.

He stands there staring at me and I suddenly realise that maybe this only happened between us because he thought I’d be leaving. What if he regrets it now? I look at him and bite my lip nervously. 

“That’s brilliant!” He shouts, jumping on the bed next to me and kissing me deeply.

“You think so?” I gasp as we separate for air.

“I love you so of course it’s great!” He cries.

“You do?” I ask, blinking in shock.

“Yes.” He says, looking worried.

“I love you too.” I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We spend the next few hours making slow gentle love. It ends up taking me a few days before I can walk but it was so totally worth it.

 

 

Two weeks later and Bucky and I are in a relationship but we’re keeping it quiet due to Natasha’s overprotectiveness. Everyone is here today and Tony is choosing a film to put on whilst everyone else grabs snacks. We all sit round as Tony pushes in the disc, looking very smug for some reason. I gasp and feel dizzy as a video of Bucky and I having sex for the first time plays. When it finishes (don’t ask me why we actually watched all of it, I think we were all in shock) the whole building is silent.

“You son of a bitch!” Nat screams before reverting to every Russian swear word on the planet.

She begins to chase Bucky around, threatening to kill him.

“Why?!” I screech at Tony.

“It was an accident! I thought it was the movie, I swear!” Tony laughs.

“Why was there a camera in the first place?!” I shout.

Tony just opens and closes his mouth like a fish as he tries to figure out an answer.

“This is for filming us.” I say as I slap Tony round the face.

He winces and rubs his cheek.

“And this is for showing it to everyone!” I shout, punching him in the face.

He grunts as he falls unconscious to the floor.

“Ah my eyes! That’s like watching my brother having sex!” Cap cries, burying his face in a cushion.

“If sex is always like that I never want to have it.” Wanda mutters, looking pale.

“Humans actually do that to each other?!” Vision says, sounding shocked.

“Damn. Bucky, Bro, how did an old guy like you learn those moves?” Sam asks, looking impressed.

“Can I get a live showing sometime?” Pietro asks before running as Nat turns her fury on him.

Bucky and I decide to just ignore all the chaos around us as we sneak away for some fun. This time however we’ll make sure there’s no cameras, except maybe our own.


	12. Loving a God (Sequel to Healing a God and Mourning a God)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will your pregnancy end up? Will you and Loki be happy?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Scifidiva86.
> 
> Based on three imagines by Loki's_Dirty_Whispers on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on these three imagines-
> 
> 1) Oh don't stop now darling, I know how much you enjoy being watched while you touch yourself. Yes, that's it. Keep moving those trembling fingers.
> 
> 2) Your ability of looking into the eyes of a monster like myself with so much love and passion bewilders me.
> 
> 3) I adore the sounds of your whimpers as my icy fingers ghost across your flesh. Tell me, My Pet, do you wish to feel the chill of my Jotun tongue softly lapping against your slick folds, or do you instead crave the swell of my cold hard cock deep inside your fiery heat?

Loving a God

 

I step out of the shower with a happy sigh. I walk into my bedroom and look at myself in my full length mirror. I unwrap the towel and turn sideways, running my hand over my stomach. I’m twelve weeks pregnant with Loki’s child and other than slightly bigger breasts, there’s still no outward sign. My morning sickness finished a couple of weeks ago and I don’t feel quite as tired as I did before.   
I flop down on my bed and think of everything that’s happened. Asgard went through something called Ragnarok so Thor found out about Loki and reinstated Odin to his throne. Loki was banished to Earth and now spends all his time either here or the Avenger’s Compound. Everyone knows about me thanks to Fury. For a super spy he has a huge mouth. I went to him the day after I found out I was pregnant, to tell him I couldn’t work, and the son of a bitch told all the Avengers! Thor was overjoyed and didn’t blame me about not telling him that Loki was still alive. The rest where equal parts shocked and pissed but eventually they came round. I have Tony promising to hire the best nanny and tutor money can afford. Clint has offered me baby clothes and furniture that their youngest will no longer need by the time I have this one. Nat offered to teach it hand to hand so it doesn’t have to be scared of bullies and Fury has already set a spot for it in S.H.I.E.L.D when it turns twenty-one. Vision is absolutely fascinated by my pregnancy and wants to see the progression.  
I sigh as I realise I’m too tense to sleep right now. I have a scan tomorrow and I’m worried that something could be wrong or that maybe the doctor will pick up something weird about it due to it being half frost giant. Loki isn’t due tonight so I decide to take the edge off myself.   
I run my hands down to my breasts and gasp as my fingers trace over my nipples. I run one down between my legs and close my eyes as I touch my slit. I imagine that it’s Loki touching me. I slide my fingers up and down my slit slowly, pressing them in deeper on every stroke. I imagine it’s Loki’s ever so talented tongue that’s working its way through my folds. I let out a little whine of his name as I finally press on my clit. Suddenly I hear a noise from the door and I pull my hands away from my body as my eyes fly open to see Loki leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom.

“Loki!” I gasp, sitting up with a smile.

“Oh don’t stop now darling, I know how much you enjoy being watched while you touch yourself.” He says with a smirk.

I lick my lips and lay back down, continuing where I left off.

“Yes, that’s it. Keep moving those trembling fingers.” He says seductively.

I whimper as I start to rub circles around my clit. My eyes close as I start to move my fingers faster.

“Add your other hand, My Pet, fuck yourself for me.” He says huskily.

I look at him as I do what he says. I open my legs wider and push two fingers of my other hand into my pussy, moaning as I get filled. I start bucking my hips into my hands as I feel the pleasure grow. I whimper as Loki undoes his trousers and pulls out his cock. I gasp as he begins to pump his hand up and down his shaft, groaning as he watches my hands closely. I can already see his tip is soaked in pre cum.  
My hands speed up as my climax comes closer and I begin to pant. I can’t tear my eyes away from what Loki’s doing. I hold off my orgasm as long as I can but it’s not long before I’m arching up and crying Loki’s name as I cum in a gush over my fingers. I hear Loki groan and I pry my eyes open just in time to see him cum in great spurts over his hand. I whimper and then go limp as my climax finishes. I lay there gasping for air as Loki goes into the bathroom.  
I roll onto my side and fight the urge to sleep. Loki comes back through, naked, and climbs onto the bed behind me. He curls around me and suddenly there’s a soft blanket over us.

“Hm, thank you.” I whisper sleepily.

“Anything for you, Darling.” He says lovingly.

I fall asleep wrapped in his arms with his hand resting on my stomach.

 

 

“I can’t do this. I’m too tired and it hurts!” I gasp.

I’m in my twelve hour of labour and it hurts so much more than I thought it would. Due to my worries about any ‘abnormalities’ being picked up by doctors because of the baby being half frost giant, Fury allowed my pregnancy to be cared for by S.H.I.E.L.D doctors (ones that were actually left anyway). Now I’m in one of his safe houses trying to give birth. It hurts so much more than is imaginable and now they’re telling me to push! I don’t know how to push! How the fuck do you push a human being out of there?! It’s just like taking a big pooh, that’s what the doctor said! How ridiculous is that?! I mean firstly, this is a lot bigger than a fucking pooh! Secondly, if I WAS poohing something this large I’d take laxatives! Are laxatives going to help me here?! No!

“Push! You have to push!” The doctor tells me sternly.

“I can’t. It’s too much.” I sob, tears streaming down my face.

Loki leans over and wraps his arms around my shoulders, nestling my head into his neck. Then he lifts my face up so he can look into my eyes. 

“Your ability of looking into the eyes of a monster like myself with so much love and passion bewilders me.” He says lovingly.

“You’re not a monster.” I whisper tiredly.

“Now you’re giving me something I never thought I would ever truly have. A family. You are the strongest woman I know. You can do this! Now damn well push or am I supposed to realise you’re just a weak Midguardian after all?!” He finishes with a snap.

“I’m going to push this baby out and when I have some sleep the first thing I’m going to do is kick your ass!” I shout at him.

He grins at me and pulls away slightly, leaving one arm around my shoulders. It feels like hours before my beautiful baby comes out but as soon as she is born my pain and tiredness just washes away on a wave of absolute joy. I hold her in my arms completely oblivious to the bleeding medical stuff that’s still happening, just looking at her face.   
When I pass her to Loki the look on his face as he stares at her in wonder causes a blazing heat to expand through my chest and I vow to myself that I will kill anyone who tries to hurt either of them. Loki looks at me and his eyes are so full of love and wonder it brings tears to my eyes.

“I swear I will protect you both forever.” He says so earnestly it breaks my heart.

“I know. I will too. Still gonna kick your ass for what you said though.” I sigh tiredly.

“I only said that to motivate you. You rise to every challenge the same way.” He smirks.

“I know that’s why you said it. Still gonna kick your ass though.” I mumble.

I fall asleep to the sound of him chuckling.

 

 

“Wow, what a month.” I sigh, flopping down on the bed.

“Yes it has been busy. Between our daughter’s first birthday and our first wedding anniversary I’ve barely seen you, My Wife.” Loki says, sitting next to me.

“At least Thor and Jane were nice enough to babysit the baby for a couple of nights so we could celebrate on our own.” I smile.

As I stare happily into my husband’s eyes I can’t believe how things have all worked out. Exactly one month after our daughter was born we got married in a lovely little ceremony with the Avengers, Fury and Maria Hill in attendance. Jane, Darcy and Solveig were invited too and they seemed to have a good time, after a couple of hours of Solveig jumping every time Loki went near him. We’ve been a happy family ever since.

“Is it me or is it really warm?” I ask, standing up to get undressed.

“No I don’t think so.” Loki says, walking up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.

I sigh as I lean my back against his chest and then gasp as his breath on my neck becomes cold. I glance down at his hands and see that they’re blue. 

“I can cool you down, My Wife.” He says in my ear, causing me to shiver.

“Loki.” I moan.

He takes my word as the invitation it was and picks me up, dropping me on the bed. His eyes roam over every inch of my bared flesh that’s barely covered in lacy underwear. He smirks at me then clicks his fingers, making his clothes and my underwear disappear. I lay there waiting for his next move, staring at his Jotun form. His red eyes have a truly predatory look that makes me shiver in anticipation and I think his blue skin with the spiral patterns is truly beautiful. He kneels between my legs and smiles at me.

“Stay still, My Pet.” He orders seductively.

I whine and bite my lip but do as I’m told. He nods happily and then he wraps his chilly hands around my ankles. I moan as he slides them up my legs, squeezing my thighs until I cry out at the cold and pressure on the very top of the inside of my thighs. I desperately try to stay still as he slides his hands to my hips and round to squeeze my ass. I grasp the sheet beneath me to try to anchor myself as he brings his hands back round so he can glide them up my stomach to cup my breasts, nipples pressing into his palms. I gasp at the chill which causes my nipples to harden in to peaks. He smirks at my reaction and then slides his hands up to wrap around my neck, just tight enough to feel it but not to stop my breathing. He holds them there for a second and then runs them down my arms, grabbing my wrists and slamming them above my head, making me moan and toss my head.

“I adore the sounds of your whimpers as my icy fingers ghost across your flesh.” He whispers seductively.

He leans down and swipes his cold tongue across one of my nipples. I gasp and arch my back so my breasts are offered up to him. He takes my invitation and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth then moves one hand down to ghost over my clit. I whimper and wriggle my hips but keep my body exactly how he placed it, stretched out with my arms above my head. I arch my body with a cry as he pushes an icy cold finger into my soaked pussy.

“Tell me, My Pet, do you wish to feel the chill of my Jotun tongue softly lapping against your slick folds, or do you instead crave the swell of my cold hard cock deep inside your fiery heat?” He growls into my ear.

“Loki!” I cry out as he curls his finger inside me.

Suddenly he removes his finger and rolls us so I’m straddling him as he lays on his back. I go to impale myself on him but he suddenly lifts me and turns me so I’m straddling his face instead. I cry out as he thrusts his icy tongue into my hot wet cunt and I grind against him. His hand reaches up and grabs my hair, making me gasp, and then he pulls my head down towards his cock. I grasp it in one hand and slide my mouth over it, revelling in the feel of his cold shaft filling my hot mouth. He groans against my clit and I whimper around his cock as the vibrations make me tingle. He alternates between thrusting his tongue into my pussy to flicking his tongue over my clit then licking a swipe along my slit and then biting down on my clit. I’m writhing and moaning whilst still bobbing my head up and down his dick.   
I yelp as I’m suddenly lifted up, spun round and thrown down on my face and knees. Loki wastes no time to slam his ice cock into my pussy, making me scream as an orgasm claims me. He holds me in the position he wants me and then thrusts slowly into me to ease me through my climax.   
Once my orgasm is finished he grips my hips tightly and pounds into me hard and rough, just how I like it. How we both like it. He fucks me raw as I moan and whimper into the mattress. My nails scrabble at the sheet as the pleasure becomes so intense I think I’m going insane. 

“Loki, make mu cum, please!” I whine.

“Should I or should I make you wait a little longer My Pet?” He growls breathlessly.

“Loki!” I growl, tightening my pussy walls around him.

He gasps and freezes, moaning my name as he cums. The sensation of his seed filling me makes me cum again, gasping his name. He groans as he collapses over me and I sigh in exhaustion, collapsing flat on my stomach causing him to pull out of me. He slides over so his weight is no longer on top of me and I wriggle over to snuggle into him. He wraps his arms around me as he turns back into his normal form and I sigh in contentment.

“What are you thinking about?” I ask as I look at him and see him staring into space.

“How lucky I am that you came into my life.” He smiles.

“Yeah, we didn’t exactly get off to the best start did we? I mean we started off trying to kill each other at the Battle of New York then Odin tried to make me marry Thor. Then you pretended to die, pretended to be a dream and then I fell pregnant and you were found out. Then there was Ragnarok.” I laugh at the ups and downs we went through.

“Now we’re celebrating our first anniversary after celebrating our daughter’s first birthday.” He chuckles.

“I love you.” I whisper as I see him laugh, making me realise just how far we’ve come.

“I love you too, My Wife. Forever and always.” He states.

“Good coz I don’t fancy being a single mother of two kids.” I say slyly.

“Two? We only have one!” He chuckles.

I bite my lip to stop my laugh as I see his face change to a look of shock as my meaning sinks in.

“Really?! How long?!” He cries happily.

“Eight weeks today.” I grin.

He rolls me onto my back, making me laugh as he kisses all over my stomach. I grin as he phones all our friends to break the news. As I see him truly joyful I can’t help the swell of love I feel taking my breath away.


	13. A Thunderous Lover (Thor/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thor are lovers.
> 
>  
> 
> Based of three imagines by a Tumblr site called Thor's-naughty-whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of these imagines-
> 
> 1)I like it when you snuggle in my arms and curl up against my chest. It reminds me how tiny and precious you are, and that you need me as much as i need you.
> 
> 2)Your hands on my skin are like a brand. After knowing your touch no other will suffice.
> 
> 3)Do not close your eyes. I would have you watch me as i take you. As I make you mine. You will feel this night for days to come and relish the ache between your thighs until i claim your body once more.

A Thunderous Lover

 

I’m not scared. I am NOT scared. I am not scared. Yikes! I’m so scared! I’m so stupid. I’m an Avenger damn it! I should not be scared of thunderstorms! Especially as I’m currently dating the God of Thunder, Thor. I tried all my usual stuff. I tried listening to music through my headphones but the tower is so high the thunder is super loud. I tried hiding under the covers but then I just kept thinking I could feel the building shake every time the thunder came. So now, I’m walking around the tower but Tony made it so open planned I can see the thunderstorm from every room. I walk into the main common room just as an extremely large lightening fork streaks through the sky followed by a huge clap of thunder. I can’t help the squeak of terror at it all.

“Are you okay?” I hear from the balcony.

“Thor!” I gasp as I see him in the open door way.

I shake my head at him. Of course, he’d be standing outside admiring the storm. I try to calm my pounding heart but there’s an even louder clap of thunder and I jump.

“Are you scared, Little One?” He chuckles.

“No!” I cry as another bolt of lightning streaks by.

Damn it! I was trying to go for unconcerned not squealing damsel! Thor smirks and walks up to me. He claps my chin in his hand and tilts my head up to look at him.

“No?” He smiles.

“Okay, fine! Yes! I’m scared of storms!” I cry, pulling away from him angrily.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me back with a laugh. He caresses my cheek and then lifts me up bridal style.

“Thor!” I squeak.

“Hush, Little One.” He smiles before laying a gentle kiss to my head.

He carries me to his room and lays me gently on his bed. I look up at him as he strips down to just a pair of jogging pants and then he lies down next to me. He turns on his side to face me and lays an arm around my waist. Another clap of thunder sounds and I instinctively burrow into his chest. He tightens his arm on my waist as I begin to shake in fear. I whimper as the storm gets even louder and he just holds me tightly until the storms ends.

“You must think I’m a complete idiot.” I mumble into his chest.

“No. We all have something we fear.” He says, chest rumbling as he speaks.

“Yeah but I spent the last hour curled against your chest like a frightened child.” I mumble.

“I like it when you snuggle in my arms and curl up against my chest. It reminds me how tiny and precious you are, and that you need me as much as I need you.” He says lovingly, stroking my hair.

“Tiny and precious? You make me sound like a puppy!” I complain, although I’m secretly touched by his words.

He roars with laughter and kisses the top of my head. 

“Stay here tonight, just to sleep.” He whispers.

“I suppose it’s the least I can do after you protected me from the storm.” I say, looking up at him.

He smiles and then lays a gentle kiss on my lips. We fall asleep snuggled together for the whole night.

 

 

A few months later, Thor and I are still dating and are now sleeping together. All of the Avengers are at this social function together and everyone seems to be having fun. It’s a ‘party’ for Tony which looks more like some posh gala than one of his normal parties which means it’s really boring! Currently everyone is having fun except me. I’m at the bar drinking more than I should whilst trying to fight the urge to kill the skanks that think it’s okay to paw my man. I’m not normally the jealous type, I mean, I’m not bad looking so I’m normally quite confident. The thing is he’s a God! These women are all rich, powerful, the type of women he should be with. I’m plain in comparison and I’m not rich. My only talent is killing bad people. I could never fit in with this type of crowd and I’m trying to date the future King of Asgard! The more I drink, the more depressed I get thinking about it.  
I finally have enough when some big breasted bimbo practically tries to strip him there and then. I decide to leave. I gulp down the last of my drink and go to grab my coat, heading down to the street to walk home. I decide to walk instead of getting a cab in order to sober up a little. I gasp and hit out as someone grabs me from behind. My fist is grabbed as a man chuckles at me. I have to blink a couple of times to realise it’s Thor that has hold of me.

“Where are you going, Little One?” Thor asks concerned.

“Home.” I snap, pushing him away.

I spin round and continue to walk. I ignore him as he walks along with me, throwing worried glances at me. Eventually he loses patience and he grabs my wrist to make me look at him.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Nothing.” I snap, trying to pull my wrist from his grasp.

“I came out here after you. I walked even though it’s easier to drive!” He says angrily.

“Then go back to the party! Go back to the beautiful rich women that were so happy to keep you company!” I yell, finally wrenching my arm from his grasp.

I storm off, ignoring the shocked look on his face. A small part of me knows that I’m being stupid. He’d never cheat on me. I know that, but I can’t help feeling jealous. Those women seem so perfect, so prim and proper. I just look plain. They’re at home in those environments but I’m not. I’m not good enough for a God, let alone a God that will be King. I walk into the tower, fighting back tears, and head straight for my room. I go inside but just as I’m about to shut the door someone shoves it open. I gasp as I trip backwards at the sudden push but before I hit the ground I find myself grasped tightly by Thor. 

“Leave me alone!” I gasp, looking down as the tears begin to fall.

“Look at me!” He snaps.

I do as he says purely from shock as he never normally raises his voice at me. He grasps my hair tightly and slams his mouth on mine, kissing me hungrily. I yelp as he suddenly shoves me against the wall and pins my wrists above my head in one of his large hands. 

“Thor!” I cry out in shock as he rips my dress down the front.

“Quiet.” He snaps, running his hand up my side to brush his thumb over one of my nipples.

“What’s wrong?” I whisper, realising that he’s upset as well as being angry.

“You think I would cheat on you! You think I care about looks or wealth! You think I would find those women more attractive than you!” He shouts, grinding against me.

“They ARE more attractive than me! They know how to be a part of that rich little world that you will be a part of when you get the throne!” I cry, fresh tears falling down my cheeks.

“Your hands on my skin are like a brand. After knowing your touch no other will suffice.” He says gently, wiping my cheeks away with his thumbs.

“But I could never be glamorous enough to be a Queen.” I sigh.

“I don’t care! I love you just the way you are, Little One. You are more beautiful than any of those women! I’m going to show you how much I care for you.” He says with a smile, before pushing me onto the bed. 

By the time he was done I had no doubts whatsoever.

 

 

I wake up with a gasp, feeling a wet mouth kissing along my neck and a hand playing with my clit. I’m on my side with a man’s body pressed to my back. I moan as his cock slides along my ass crack. Now he knows I’m awake he gets rougher. His free hand grasps my hair, yanking my head to give him better access to my neck. He bites down on my neck as his hand pinches my clit. I cry out as an orgasm suddenly rips through my body. He yanks my head back even more so he can ravish my mouth as I’m torn apart with pleasure.

“Thor!” I gasp as I come back down.

He hums as he gently turns me onto my back. I blink in the dark at him and he switches on the bedside lamp. He smiles at me as his hands run over my body, easing me back from my climax. I know he won’t stay gentle for long. After that night all those weeks ago we both realised I like it rough and he likes leaving marks on my body that prove I’m his. Since then it’s been rough more often than not and I’m not complaining.

“Thor.” I breathe as he kisses along my collarbone.

He growls and grabs my wrists, pinning them above my head in one of his huge hands. I gasp and feel my pussy dripping even more. He slips over my leg to lie between my legs, rubbing his cock against my clit. I moan as my eyes close at the sensation.

“Do not close your eyes. I would have you watch me as I take you. As I make you mine. You will feel this night for days to come and relish the ache between your thighs until I claim your body once more.” He demands lustily.

I whimper at his words but look at him like he says. H begins to ever so slowly ease his cock into my pussy and I moan at the sight of him disappearing inside. Once he’s buried completely we both moan. I buck my hips up and he hisses. He grabs my legs and pulls them so they’re flush against his chest, feet either side of his head. I moan at the increase in stretching from his dick. He begins to pound into me, bruising my cervix as he thrusts deeply, and all I can do is gasp and pant. He fucks me hard and fast and I know he’s right, I will be feeling this for days. I reach out and scrape my nails against his hands where they’re grasping my shins.   
He leans forwards so I’m bent almost in half but I can now scratch down his arms. I moan as I see trails of blood run from the scrapes I’m causing and he groans. The first time I drew blood I was worried but I soon realised he likes it, likes the fact that I’m marking him as mine.   
I whimper as I feel my next climax building but I don’t break contact with his blue eyes that are almost black from lust. He thrusts in deep, squeezes my breast with one hand and slaps my ass with his other hand. I scream his name as I cum, gushing over his cock. He grunts and freezes above me as he cums too, cock twitching against my clamped down pussy walls.   
When we both finish he drops my legs on either side of his body. He pulls out of me, making me wince at the ache I feel deep inside, and lays his head on my stomach. I run my fingers through his sweat damp hair and he hums happily. I sigh in contentment and he looks up at me.

“I love that you are always willing with me, Little One. Always so ready.” He rumbles with a loving smile.

“Is that all you love about me?” I giggle.

“No. I love your smile. Your bright eyes when they glow with happiness or darken with lust. I love your skin and the way you react when I fuck you. I. Love. You.” He finishes with little kisses to my stomach between the last words.

“I love you too.” I gasp as he nips my hip.

“Always so ready.” He whispers darkly, running a finger through my wet folds.

He spends the rest of the day showing me how much he loves me and it turns out he was right about me feeling that ache for days.


	14. Not Everything Is Tiny (Scott Lang/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not very happy when you find out Hank has hired Scott to help him instead of you but Scott soon grows on you.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Emdaw.

Not Everything Is Tiny

 

“Hey Sam. I heard you got your ass kicked by a bug man.” I laugh as Sam, a.k.a. Falcon, walks back into the Avengers compound.

“Please don’t tell Cap. For the love of God, don’t tell Cap!” Sam says pleadingly.

“Tell him what? That you got beaten by a guy the size of a dot?” I giggle.

“Please!” He begs.

“Alright, alright. I won’t tell him.” I laugh, taking pity on him.

“Thank you! I would hug you if I didn’t think your sister would kill me.” He says happily.

“Yep, Maria would definitely kill you. Well, if Fury didn’t kill you first. Who was this bug guy anyway?” I ask, sobering up.

“Called himself Ant-Man.” Sam shrugs.

“Ant-Man? You sure?” I ask, grabbing him by his shirt.

“Yeah. You know him?” Sam asks confused.

“I knew an Ant-Man once but he’s too old to change now.” I say, grabbing my coat and heading out.

“Hey, where are you going?” Sam calls.

“To talk to Hank Pym.” I shout back as I run out of the compound for my bike.

 

 

“Are you insane?!” I shout at Hank.

“No, Scott is the best chance at stopping all this!” Hank declares, pacing in his dining room.

“Why didn’t you come to me? Or the Avengers?” I shout back.

“What and let Stark get his hands on Pym Particles?” He asks, sitting in a chair.

“Tony’s gotten better at not creating weapons.” I state angrily.

“Ultron.” Hank states sitting forwards.

“I said he’d gotten better not that he’d stopped.” I reply sheepishly.

“Uh excuse me. Mind I say something?” Scott says from where he’s been watching on a chair.

“No!” I cry angrily.

“Well, I just think that as this is about me…” Scott says.

“This isn’t about you this is about this silly old man thinking he can solve the world’s problems by himself!” I shout.

“He isn’t a silly old man and he is making a difference! He made a difference to the world!” Scott cries, standing up angrily.

“Scott, don’t worry about it she…” Hank starts.

“No, Scott’s right. I’m sorry Hank, I shouldn’t have said any of that. Just…why didn’t you ask me for help?” I sigh.

“Because there’s nothing for you to do. This job requires specialist skills that you don’t have.” Hank says kindly.

“Like being on the inside already or being able to shrink at will and control ants?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Exactly.” Hank nods.

“Fine, but you’re taking a panic button that Fury made for me. Anything goes wrong, you need ANY help, you press it and I’ll be there.” I state intently handing the button to Hank.

I can’t help but smile as Hank passes it to Scott. I feel so useless in this instance. I mean, here I am, master assassin that could kick Natasha’s ass and I can’t do a damn thing to help Hank. 

“But, I’m also going to sit in on your planning. I know how to sneak into high security buildings. I might be able to give you some insight.” I say, sitting down with a huff.

“Can’t hurt.” Scott says with a grin.

“No it can’t.” Hank smirks.

We end up talking through the plans all night.

 

 

It’s been two years since I met Scott. Him and Hope got together and then split up and he helps the Avengers now. We became good friends and tend to work together a lot.  
Clint, Scott, Cap, Sam and I are at a bar having some down time. The guys are all at a booth so I stick by the bar. I just want to unwind after a difficult job so I’ll leave them to their guy talk.   
I roll my eyes to myself as a guy sits next to me with a smarmy grin. I know he’s going to hit on me and truthfully I’m okay with that but I’m not really interested. It is always fun to flirt though. I smile at him as he buys me a drink and he looks even more smug. Smarmy bastard, might be fun to play with him. We flirt back and forth for about an hour but then he starts getting handsy. It’s stopped being fun now and I’ve told the guy I’m not interested about twenty times already. I’m about ready to break the hand he’s trying to slide up my skirt when Scott comes over. He glares angrily at the guy and then grabs my arm and roughly drags me off. Before I know it we’re in a cab and then at my place. I get out and open my front door. I go to close it behind me, Scott slaps the door and pushes it back open.

“By all means please come in.” I snap.

“Thanks.” He replies sarcastically.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! I mean at first I think you’re helping me out with that guy but then you man-handle me and drag me home!” I shout, placing my hands on my hips.

“That guy was only pawing you because you were flirting with him!” He shouts back.

“So what if I was?! What’s that got to do with you?!” I yell, getting right up into his face.

He growls and then grabs my wrists, pinning me to the wall. I gasp in shock and his mouth crashes down on mine. I moan as his tongue pushes past my lips and tangles with mine. I arch against him until he steps closer to me, pinning me against the wall with his whole body.

“Because you’re mine.” He snaps, pulling away for air.

I smile at him and then wrap my leg around one of his. I pull my hands from his grasp and place them on his chest. He smiles at me until I shove him, knocking him on his ass. He lands hard and looks at me in shock. I step over him, biting my bottom lip seductively. I slip my dress off my shoulders and it slides down my body to the floor. I hear Scott gasp as he sees I wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. I look over my shoulder at him with a smirk.

“You want me to be yours, you’ll have to catch me first.” I wink, heading towards my bedroom. 

I go into the room and sit on the edge of my bed. When he still hasn’t come into the room a few minutes later I figure he’s changed his mind and left. I flop back on my bed with a frustrated sigh. I’m wet and horny now with no one to help ease my ache. I close my eyes and run my hand across my stomach to my soaked pussy. I whimper as I make contact with my clit. Just as I go to push a finger into my core someone grabs my hands. I gasp and my eyes go wide.

“I said you are mine. Which means this is only for me to use.” Scott growls, cupping my mound.

I moan and arch into his hand. He smirks at me and I realise why he took so long to come in here. He’s naked and hard, so hard. His cock is big and red with pre cum dripping from its tip. 

“Use it then.” I whisper in his ear.

“I’ve waited so long for this now; I don’t think I can take my time this time. Next time though I swear I’ll make you cum so many times you won’t come back down for weeks.” Scott groans, looking into my eyes.

“Please, Scott, fuck me! Make me yours!” I whine.

He lets out a noise that’s something between a groan and a cry of pain and then lifts my hips to slam himself into me, hitting deeper than I thought was possible. I arch with a cry as he pounds into me, not even giving me a chance to adjust to his size. I go to grasp his shoulders but he grabs my wrists and pins them beside my head. I wrap my legs around his waist and tilt my hips to meet his thrusts.  
I lose all track of time as the pleasure lifts me higher and higher. All I can think of is the feel of his sweat slick skin sliding over mine. The feel of his dick hitting me deep and hard. I know I’ll be aching inside for a few days but I don’t care. I can feel the arousal building in my abdomen.

“I…I’m going…to…” I pant between his thrusts.

“I know…me…too!” He groans as his thrusts become erratic.

He thrusts two more times, hitting my g-spot each time. I cum screaming his name as he freezes above me, grunting as his cock twitches and he fills me with his seed. When we both come back to ourselves he collapses beside me on his back. I lay there twitching and panting.

“That was…wow!” I gasp.

“Next time will be better.” He smiles.

“I’m not sure I’d survive it!” I giggle.

“Sure you will.” He laughs pulling me on top of him.

“I didn’t realise you were so big!” I gasp as I glimpse his re-hardening cock.

“Well, not everything about me is tiny.” He winks.

I laugh until he kisses me passionately. For the rest of the night he proves to me he can always do better.


	15. Not as Innocent as I Seem (Steve/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat keeps trying to get you interested in Steve Rogers but you're convinced that he's too innocent to be any good in the bedroom so he decides to prove you wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's my birthday and as a present to myself i went to see Civil War. It suddenly occured to me that Steve is actually really hot (don't ask me why i didn't notice it before, i can't tell you) so i decided to throw this piece together. Hope you enjoy.

Not as Innocent as I Seem

 

“Happy birthday!” The rest of the Avengers yell as I walk into the compound.

I squeal in surprise and drop the ice cream cone I’d been eating. I look down at it with a pout as everyone laughs.

“I think that was the most girly scream I’ve ever heard!” Tony cackles.

“How did you all know?” I ask, shocked.

“I told them so we could celebrate it.” Nat grins.

I look around. There’s banners, balloons, food and an open bar. It looks like one of Tony’s usual parties except it’s just the team and Scott and Peter Parker, who I still think is a bit of a moron. Steve walks up to me and hands me a drink of champagne and I smile at him. He smiles back and I notice Nat get a gleam in her eye. I glare at her but she just smiles at me with a wink. She’s made her personal mission to set me up with someone and to set Steve up with someone, which was annoying but I wasn’t too bothered. Then about a week ago, she suddenly decided that Steve and I would be perfect for each other. 

“Will you drop it!” I hiss in her ear as the party gets into full swing.

“Oh come on! You two would be good together.” She says with a smirk.

“No, we wouldn’t.” I snap.

“Yes you would. You get on well with each other.” She shrugs.

“As friends but I don’t think of him like that.” I say as we stand in a corner for privacy.

“Why not? He’s tall, good looking, muscled and kind. What’s not to like?” She asks curiously.

“He’s too…” I trail off trying to think of the right word.

“Too?” She asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Too…innocent. I don’t want a guy that’s going to be all shy and unsure in the bedroom Nat. I want a guy that will take charge and fuck me stupid.” I shrug.

“He might surprise you.” She says.

“I doubt it.” I shake my head.

The party goes on for a few more hours until Steve shuts it down because we’re getting ‘too rowdy’. I loop my arm over Nat’s shoulders as we stumble drunkenly to our rooms.

“See, told you. Steve’s nice and nice equals boring!” I say to her.

She just shrugs as we continue down the hall, completely unaware of Steve freezing right behind us after hearing my words.

 

 

“You completely screwed that mission up!” Tony yells at me as we enter the Avengers compound.

“Me?! Me?! I screwed the mission up?! Hell no! It was you and your whole ‘I’m Iron Man and I know everything’ bullshit!” I shout back.

“No it was not and I do know everything!” Tony shouts.

We’re facing off in the middle of the living room as everyone else just ignores us and flops down on the sofas. Steve walks in and notices Tony and I arguing and walks up to us with a quiet sigh.

“Guys, you both messed up.” He says sternly but calmly.

“What?!” Tony and I shout in unison, whirling on Steve.

“You got cocky!” Steve says pointing at Tony.

“And you didn’t listen!” He says, pointing at me this time.

“Oh and Saint Steve knows it all, right?” Tony snaps.

“No, I’m not saying that.” Steve replies, staying calm.

Steve starts in on a lecture about teamwork and suddenly Tony and I are on the same side, glaring at Steve.

“For crying out loud Cap, you’re even too boring to argue properly!” Tony snaps at him.

“What else do you expect Good Ole Boy Steve to do? He’s a nice guy!” I spit venomously.

“Yeah well if he’s this boring I pity the poor woman that ends up trying to have sex with him.” Tony scoffs, heading to the bar.

“Please, he’s so nice and boring he probably wouldn’t know what to do.” I hiss, storming from the room angrily.

I completely ignore the hurt look on Steve’s face as I walk off and head to my room.

 

 

Later on that evening I’m in bed, tossing and turning as my conscience kicks my ass. I can’t get the look on Steve’s face out of my head. I was a complete bitch to him for no reason. I sigh as I finally give up. I’m not going to be able to sleep until I apologise to him. I get out of bed and head to his room, wearing just the shorts and vest top I sleep in. When I reach his door I knock gently and wait. 

“Come in.” I hear from inside the room.

I enter the room and see Steve sitting on the edge of his bed in just jogging bottoms. I close the door behind me and lock it, not wanting to be interrupted. He watches me curiously but doesn’t say anything.

“Did I wake you?” I ask quietly, suddenly realising how late it is.

“No, I couldn’t sleep.” He smiles gently.

“I just wanted to say, what I said earlier…” I begin nervously.

“Do you really think that?” He asks suddenly, interrupting me.

“Look, I’m sorry. I should never have said any of that.” I say desperately.

“Do you think that?” He demands, standing up to walk up to me.

“Look, Steve, you’re a nice guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. Okay?” I say, trying to avoid his question.

“Do you think I’m too nice a guy to give you what you want in bed?” He asks intently, standing barely an inch from me and towering above me.

“Yes.” I whisper, feeling intimidated by his size.

I gasp in shock as he suddenly reaches out and grasps my hair, pulling my head back to crash his mouth against mine. I moan and give his probing tongue access as his other hand grabs my ass and pulls me against him. I yelp as I’m suddenly spun round and thrown down on his bed, barely registering him climbing on after me to straddle my hips. I whimper as he grabs my top and rips it down the front, exposing my body to his hungry gaze.

“Steve!” I gasp as I see his usually blue eyes are almost completely black with lust.

“Quiet! You’re not allowed to say my name until you scream it whilst I make you cum.” He commands.

I moan at his words and he moves off me long enough to rip my shorts from me. I reach up to run my hands down his chest but he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head, making me gasp.

“Keep them there! You do not move them unless I say.” He growls.

I whimper at his words and nod my head which makes him smirk. He grabs my thighs and yanks my legs apart, moving to kneel between them. He moans as he sees my exposed pussy and I know I must be dripping by now. He pushes a finger into my core and then almost immediately pulls it back out, sliding it up my folds. When he raises his finger up it is soaked in my arousal and he smiles. He holds his finger out to me and I suck it into my mouth, moaning at the taste as I clean it off. He growls in the back of his throat at the sight and then removes his finger.  
He pushes his jogging bottoms down just enough to uncover his cock and balls and I whimper as I see the size of him. He’s huge and I honestly don’t know if he’ll fit as I’ve never had anyone anywhere near that size before. I lick my lips nervously as my eyes go wide in trepidation.

“You will take it all! I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move, until you know that you belong to me and only me.” He demands, making me gasp at his tone.

“Steve!” I moan, yelping as his hand slaps down on my inner thigh.

“I told you, you’re not allowed to say my name yet.” He snaps.

“Sorry!” I gasp as he slaps my other thigh.

He leans over me so he’s on his hand and knees, his other hand rubbing his cock against my clit. I whine and try to buck my hips up but he just chuckles darkly and moves away slightly. He does this over and over until my head feels like it’s spinning. 

“Please!” I whine.

“Are you sure?” He pants, giving me a chance to back out.

“Yes! Yes, I am. Fuck me please!” I beg.

He hesitates for a few seconds but when he’s sure I’m serious he thrusts into me in one go, sliding balls deep with barely any resistance. We both groan as I encompass him, neither of us realising I was that aroused. 

“Can I touch you now?” I pant breathlessly.

“Yes.” He gasps, trying to stay still so I can adjust to his size.

I deliberately reach up to scratch my nails down his back, loving the way he moans at the sensation, until I hit his perfect ass. I grasp it tightly, digging my nails in as I buck my hips up and that’s the instant he loses all control. He grasps my hair in one hand, turning my head so he can bury his face in my neck, and grips my hip with his other hand as he pounds into me hard and fast. I moan and gasp as he fucks me, completely lost in the pleasure. It’s not long before I feel my orgasm closing in and I moan his name. He growls at the sound and bites down on my neck. I scream his name as the pain mixes with the pleasure and throws me over the edge. I climax around him, twitching and writhing as the world explodes in a white flash. I feel my pussy clamp around him, milking him dry as he reaches his own climax, and my nails dig into his back enough to draw blood. When we bot come back to awareness he’s collapsed onto me, still buried deep as his cock twitches a few more times. He raises his head to look at me and I grin goofily.

“Hey Steve! I’m happy that you finally got the girl but can you two keep it down? I’m trying to sleep…unless you’re gonna invite me in to help with my raging boner.” We hear Bucky call through the door.

I can’t help the way my pussy tightens at the idea of having both of them and Steve looks at me as he feels it on his cock. He raises his eyebrow at me and I glance away with a blush, causing him to chuckle.

“Next time, Buck. This time is just for me.” Steve calls back, making me gasp in shock and look at him with wide eyes.

We hear him moan all the way back to his room but I can’t tear my eyes away from Steve.

“What? I’m not as innocent as I seem.” He smirks, cock hardening again.

“So I can tell.” I say breathlessly.

“No, I think you need a few more hours of learning it.” He grins as he begins to move again.

I moan at the implication and by the time he was done with me I was a true believer.


	16. Opinions Wanted

Opinions.

 

Hey Guys and Girls,  
Just want to say thank you for reading my works and leaving kudos, comments and requests and also for subscribing and bookmarking my works. It makes me so happy that so many people like what I write.   
So, here’s the thing, at the moment I do my requests in the order I receive them but I’m wondering if I should change that. I’m noticing that I’m getting requests for each fandom in blocks, which means I’ll write up to five chapters on one fandom whilst everyone thinks I’ve given up on my other fandom works. I was wondering if I should spread the requests out so I do a story for each fandom and then repeat which might mean some people get their requests quicker whilst others might be waiting longer.  
What do you think I should do? All opinions and comments are appreciated. Thank you.


	17. Definately Not Innocent (Sequel to Not As Innocent As I Seem) (Steve/Female Reader/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally gets to join in.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Rebellrocket. Shinoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so technically this shouldn't have been done as a request yet as it's one of the newer requests but i was already planning to write it for myself (I do one for myself whilst also doing a request) so it would've been the next one added here anyway.

Definitely Not Innocent

 

I wake up with a happy sigh as I feel Steve’s arms tighten around me. I feel all kinds of aches and bruises but I don’t care, every single one is a reminder of what I shared with Steve last night. I can’t believe I ever thought he would be boring in bed but I’m so glad he proved me wrong. He kisses along my neck and I hum happily, tilting my head to give him better access. I moan as his hands slide up to cup my breasts, palms sliding over my nipples.

“Good morning.” He whispers in my ear before nibbling my earlobe.

“Oh! Captain, you’re insatiable!” I groan as I feel his erection pressing between my ass cheeks.

“Are you complaining?” He chuckles.

“Hell no! Uh! I can go as long as you can!” I gasp, not being able to stop from grinding against him.

“I know and I’m awestruck over it. Now, let me hear you scream my name.” He pants in my ear.

I gasp as his hand delves between my legs and his fingers begin to rub my clit. I moan as he moves his hand so he can push two fingers deep into my pussy and use his thumb to rub my clit. I can’t help moving my hips so that I can grind into his touch and I cry out breathlessly as I make his cock hit my back entrance. He groans at my reaction as he feels my pussy walls clamp around his fingers.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Me in your ass, stretching and pounding it.” He whispers in my ear.

“Mm! For a guy who’s over ninety…and tells people to…mind their language…you sure have a dirty mouth!” I pant between each thrust of his fingers.

“I’m old not dead.” He chuckles.

I scream his name for him as he twists his finger and hits my g-spot, making me see stars as I cum for him. He holds me tightly with his other arm as I writhe for him and he continues to slowly thrust his fingers, groaning as he feels me gush all over them. When I come back down he slowly removes his fingers, making me whine and then grasps my hair, turning my head so I can watch him lick his hand clean. When he’s done he leans down to ravage my mouth, making me moan at my own taste. He crawls between my legs and begins to line himself up with my core when suddenly there’s a loud banging on the door.

“Steve! Sorry to interrupt your play time, which you still haven’t invited me to join by the way, but we’ve got an urgent mission. Now!” Bucky yells through the door.

“Give me ten minutes, Buck!” Steve yells through, gritting his teeth.

“Now, Steve! Or I’ll come in there and drag your naked ass out!” Bucky replies.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Steve growls.

“Steve!” I hiss, realising that if Bucky does come in he’s going to see me spread out naked.

“Like you’d care.” Steve smirks.

I blush and he grins. Suddenly the door crashes open and Bucky is standing there in full winter soldier uniform. I can’t help the gasp that escapes as I see his face covered by his mask. He walks over to us as Steve jumps up, grabbing for his clothes. Before I can move, Bucky grasps my hair, keeping my head tilted back. I yelp at the harshness but Steve just chuckles, knowing now that a yelp doesn’t necessarily mean I don’t like something. Bucky pulls his mask off and his mouth crashes down on mine. I moan as he thrusts his tongue into my mouth.

“We have a mission remember.” Steve snaps, yanking Bucky back by his hair.

“Oh, but Steve!” Bucky whines as he gets pulled from the room.

I laugh as Bucky’s head pops back round the door frame for one last look before he gets dragged away. Guess I better get showered and dressed.

 

I’m bustling around in the kitchen, making some breakfast when I feel hands land on my hips. I gasp as I’m pulled back into a muscled chest. One of the hands slides under my top and I gasp at the cool slide of metal. 

“Bucky!” I moan as his metal hand slides over my breast.

“Hi, Baby.” He whispers in my ear before licking up the shell of it.

I groan as he bites down on my neck. His metal hand starts to squeeze my breast as his other hand pushes into the waistband of my jeans. I reach my hands up, over my head, and grasps his hair. He moans as I tug it and then pinches my nipple almost to the point of pain. I cry out at his rough treatment and feel my panties getting soaked through. He kisses along my neck and then pushes his hand further into my jeans. 

“Bucky.” Steve growls from the doorway just as Bucky touches my clit.

“Just having some fun, Steve.” Bucky chuckles, twisting my nipple so I cry out and throw my head back.

“And who said you could?” Steve asks angrily.

“She didn’t say no.” Bucky shrugs, stroking my clit.

Steve grabs my hair and yanks my head back sharply.

“Is this true? Are you letting someone else touch what’s mine?” Steve demands.

“W…what?” I gasp in shock.

Steve crashes his mouth down on mine and I moan as he thrusts his tongue inside. As he kisses me hungrily Bucky continues to rub my clit. I’m soon trembling as I moan into Steve’s mouth as Bucky pushes me into an orgasm. Just as I’m about to fall apart they pull away from me hurriedly. I whine as Steve jumps over to the doorway and Bucky runs his fingers down my back to steady me. I blink in a daze, wondering what happened.

“Tony, you’re up early.” Steve says, walking out the doorway.

“Nope I’m up late. Just grabbing a snack then going to bed.” Tony says, walking into the kitchen.

I finish getting my breakfast together as Bucky gets his food and Tony grabs a snack. When Tony walks back out I turn to Bucky, who grins at me.

“You two heard Tony coming, didn’t you?” I ask in awe.

“Super human abilities, Baby.” Bucky smirks.

“Wow.” I whistle, impressed.

“We’ll finish this later.” Bucky whispers, leaning down to say it in my ear.

I gasp as he grabs my hair, pulling my head back and kisses me hungrily. As he walks out of the room with a smirk I sigh in wonder. What have I gotten myself in for?

 

 

Later that evening I’m walking back to my room when I’m suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed face first into the wall. I automatically try to fight out but another pair of hands grab my wrists and holds them above my head. I relax instantly when I feel one of the hands on my wrists is metal. The person pinning me to the wall leans into me and grind his erection against my ass. 

“Ready to finish what was started earlier, Baby?” Bucky whispers in my ear.

“Yes.” I breathe, trembling as Steve kisses down my neck.

“I’m going to fulfil two promises I made to you.” Steve breathes into my ear.

“P…promises?” I gasp.

“Yes, Baby doll. I said I’d let Bucky join us and I also said I’d fill your ass and make it mine.” Steve growls in my ear as he squeezes my ass cheeks.

“I don’t…think…they were actual…promises.” I pant through my arousal.

“We can stop if you want, Baby.” Bucky chuckles.

“No! Don’t stop!” I whimper.

They chuckle at me until Steve feels the wetness of my arousal soaking through my panties and trouser, making him groan. Suddenly I’m released and then roughly pushed into Bucky’s arms. Bucky lifts me up, throwing me over his shoulder, and carries me to Steve’s room. I yelp as I’m dropped onto the bed. I lean up on my elbows as I watch them undress. I can’t help but moan when I see them both naked. They both smirk at me and then walk over to the bed.  
They move in tandem as they crawl up on the bed. I feel like prey as they crawl towards me with a hungry look in their eyes. They suddenly move in a blur of motion, ripping my clothes off in a frenzy. Before I know it, I’m completely naked. Bucky is kneeling above my head pinning my wrists on his knees. Steve is kneeling between my widespread legs, licking his lips as he stares at my exposed pussy.   
I whimper as Steve strokes a finger along my slit, pressing on my clit. I arch as he then runs his finger down and pushes it into my pussy. Bucky groans as he sees me writhe. Steve adds a second finger and starts to stroke against my g-spot. I buck my hips up with a cry as I feel my arousal building in my abdomen. Bucky growls and I glance up to him. His eyes are half-lidded as he watches my squirming and looks at where Steve’s fingers are moving in and out of me. I can see him hard and proud by my hands and I try to move my hands to stroke him. He just grins at me and tightens his grip. I whine at him but then I’m lost as Steve adds a third finger and starts to pump them faster.   
I scream as I cum, gushing over Steve’s hands. Bucky swears as he watches me come apart and as I arch my entire body up, he leans down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I cry out and then realise his new position means that his cock is right near my face. I lean up and lick a swipe up his cock, making him hiss in shocked arousal. Bucky kneels back up and grips my hair, yanking my head back with a smirk.

“She’s a hungry little thing, isn’t she Steve?” Bucky chuckles.

“Want a taste of her Bucky? She’s delicious.” Steve says huskily, licking his hand clean.

I whimper as Bucky growls. I find myself being flipped onto my stomach and then Steve grabs my hips, pulling me up to my knees. I try to raise up to my hands as well but Bucky pins my face down by the scruff of my neck. I scream as Steve pushes a finger into my ass. Bucky moves behind me and lays with his head between my legs, pulling my hips down so I’m sitting on his face. He licks a swipe up my slit and then sucks my clit. I throw my head back with a cry and Steve moves his finger in and out of me.   
I can’t help but to raise up on my knees so I’m completely sitting on Bucky’s face. Neither of them correct me so I stay like this. Bucky is going through a continuous circuit, sucking my clit and licking up my slit, moaning every time he laps up my juices. I whimper and begin to grind on his face. Steve adds a second finger and I whine. Bucky grips my hips to hold me in place and Steve twists and thrusts his fingers, opening me up. 

“Bucky! Steve!” I whimper, feeling my stomach tensing.

Steve adds a third finger at the same time Bucky suddenly bites down on my clit. I scream, throwing my head back, as I cum. Bucky growls and holds me even tighter as he greedily slurps up every drop of cum I release. Steve’s mouth covers mine as he ravishes me, swallowing my screams and moans.   
They don’t even give me a chance to come down completely from my orgasm before they rearrange us. I end up straddling Bucky’s waist as he lays on the bed. Steve removes his fingers and straddles Bucky’s legs so that he has access to my ass. Bucky sinks me down on his cock and I cry out from the feel of him stretching my pussy, almost to the point of pain. They both place their hands on my hips to stop me from trying to move before I’ve adjusted.   
When I’ve finally adjusted Bucky slowly lifts me up and down on his dick, making me moan. After a few thrusts, Steve pushes me down so I’m lying flat on Bucky’s chest with Bucky holding my ass cheeks apart. Steve lines his cock up with my rear entrance and slowly, inch by inch, pushes in until he’s buried deeply. I whimper at the stretching pain and feel a couple of tears run down my cheek.   
Bucky wipes the tears with his thumb and kisses me gently, hands running up to stroke my nipples. I gasp at the pleasure he causes which eases the pain from Steve. Steve manage to squeeze his hand between Bucky and my bodies to rub my clit. As the pleasure quickly overrides any pain I begin to moan and try to move on them. Once they know I’m ready Steve begins to thrust in and out of me, causing me to ride Bucky. Bucky cries out as I ride him, eyes glazing over with pleasure. Steve is panting in my ear as he fucks me, grunting in pleasure occasionally.   
Steve pulls me up so I’m sitting straight on Bucky’s cock with my back pressed to Steve’s chest. Instead of thrusting into me, Steve begins to move my hips. Bucky groans and his hands slide up my stomach to squeeze my breasts. I close my eyes and drop my head back on Steve’s shoulder. Steve kisses and licks along my neck.   
I whine as I feel myself creep closer to my orgasm. Bucky moves one hand down to my clit and begins to rub it. I cry out and begin to help Steve with the movements of my hips. I’m rewarded by both men groaning. Bucky twitches and hits my g-spot, making me cry out again. My hands are on Bucky’s chest and I scratch my nails down his abs as the pleasure wracks my body. He growls as I accidentally dig in enough to draw blood and pinches my clit. At the same time, Steve bites down on my neck and I scream their names as I cum, pussy clamping down on Bucky’s cock.   
Bucky shouts as my climax triggers his. I moan as I feel him fill me in huge hot spurts. Bucky growls my name as his cock finishes twitching. He sits up and kisses me hungrily. The sensations are too much and I end up seeing stars, becoming completely lost in ecstasy.   
A few thrusts later and Steve cums too, crying my name into my neck. He sucks a mark onto my skin as his cock pumps his seed into me. We all collapse in a heap, panting and sweating, on the bed when we’ve finished. I end up laying on my side, sandwiched between both men.   
After a few minutes Bucky gets up and walks away, making me whine at the loss but too exhausted to stop him. I can feel all our cum collecting on my thighs and drying in a sticky mess so after a little while I feel too uncomfortable. I try to get up but Steve’s arms tighten around me, holding me to him.

“Steve, I’m all dirty. Need a shower.” I whine.

“If you try having a shower now, you’ll fall asleep in it.” He murmurs.

I open my mouth to argue with him but I’m suddenly lifted up in Bucky’s arms and being carried away.

“Bucky! What are you doing?” I gasp.

“Taking you for a bath.” Steve replies, grinning as he follows us.

“But you just said…” I begin in disbelieve.

“That’s why we’ll be bathing with you.” Bucky smirks.

I shake my head at them with a chuckle. 

“Plus, I’ve always liked to have sex in a bath tub.” Steve whispers seductively.

I whimper at the idea and Bucky growls.

“She really can keep up with us, can’t she?” Bucky groans.

“Yeah well, she’s not as innocent as she looks either.” Steve chuckles.

“Definitely not innocent.” I whisper as I nibble along Bucky’s neck.

He groans as we enter the bathroom and I see Bucky has run us a lovely bath in one of the huge Jacuzzi tubs Tony bought. As we get into the bath I see both guys are ready for another round. I really had to work to keep up with them that night.


	18. Team Effort (Loki/Pietro/Bucky/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You slept with Bucky, Loki and Pietro before you had any inclination that they'd join the Avengers. Now you're all on the same side they're arguing over you. Can anything be done before the team implodes?

Team Effort

 

“She liked me the best! It’s me she should be with!” I hear Pietro shout.

“Please! Age brings experience, Kid.” Bucky cries back.

“Hah! Like either of you could hope to be in the same league as a God!” Loki laughs.

“A pretend God!” Bucky snaps back.

“Why you mewling….” Loki shouts back.

I tune them out, shaking my head at the noise. I just walked into the Avengers compound and all I can hear is those arguing about something. Ever since they all joined us they’ve argued. Each trying to prove who’s better. I wonder what they’re arguing about now? I notice Nat, Steve and Tony standing outside the kitchen, peering into the room.

“What are they arguing about now?” I sigh, walking up to them.

“You.” Steve says, blushing when he looks at me.

“Me?” I ask, a bad feeling building in my stomach.

“Yes.” Nat grins.

“You naughty girl! I volunteer to be next by the way.” Tony winks at me with a smirk.

“What?” I ask, confused.

“They’re arguing over who you belong to because you had sex with them all.” Nat shrugs.

“What?!” I cry, getting really pissed.

I storm into the kitchen and stand in the middle of the arguing men.

“Stop!” I scream.

They freeze and stare at me. I glare at them all and they look sheepish. 

“What the fuck is wrong with all of you?! Just because we had sex does not mean any of you own me!” I shout.

“So you really did sleep with them all? How do I sign up to be next?” Tony smirks.

“You don’t, unless you want me to turn you into a slug.” Loki growls.

“Stop it! Tony, come onto me again and I’ll knock you on your ass! Bucky, we slept together ten years ago! We were after the same target, we had to wait, so we did something to pass the time. I’m sorry that Hydra froze you in between missions so it seems like it was only a few months but it was ten years.” I say softly.

“Loki, we slept together and then you faked your death! I thought you were dead so I moved on! Pietro we both agreed that it was a one off thing so what the fuck?!” I shout.

“My money is on her liking Bucky more. She didn’t scream at him.” I hear Tony say to Nat.

“I didn’t scream at Bucky because it’s not his fault!” I snap at Tony.

“Well, which of us do you like best?” Pietro asks.

“Me, obviously.” Loki says smugly.

“You know what? I don’t particularly like any of you right now!” I shout, storming out of the room.

I can’t believe them! Arguing over me like I’m some kind of object! Yes, I slept with the three of them but it’s not like I knew they’d become part of the team. I mean, when I slept with Bucky he was the winter soldier. He never took his mask off otherwise I would have recognized him. He was a Hydra assassin and the Avengers weren’t even around!  
Loki was our prisoner after the Battle of New York so there was no way I could have known he’d end up joining the team. Pietro was the only one that was a possibility of joining the team and we both agreed it was a one off! I guess this is just what I get for having a penchant for bad boys.  
I flop down on my bed and refuse to come out again for the rest of the day.

 

 

I storm into the compound with the whole team following behind me. I stomp straight to my room, not even noticing Nat following me. I sigh as I flop down on my bed and Nat enters, closing the door behind her and looking around. 

“Why are you packing?” She asks as she sees my bags packed. 

“I can’t stay here anymore.” I sigh.

“Why?” She asks, sitting next to me.

“Those three just keep arguing about me. Today’s mission failed because of it. I don’t want to be the reason that they lose their second chances or why someone dies.” I sigh sadly.

“So you’re running away?” Nat says.

“No! I’m not running away! I’m doing the right thing.” I cry in frustration.

“I understand but we’ll miss you.” Nat smiles sadly.

“I’ll miss all of you too but, inadvertently or not, I caused this. I have to be the one to fix it.” I shrug.

“When are you going?” She asks.

“Tomorrow.” I sigh.

She nods and then helps me to pack. Neither of us is aware of Loki standing in the corner of the room, invisible, or when he walks through the wall heading to his own room with his brow furrowed in concentration.

 

 

I wake with a gasp, lunging up with my knife out. Someone grabs my wrist before I can lash out with my blade and it takes me a few seconds to wake up fully and recognise Loki sitting next to me.

“Loki? You scared the crap out of me!” I snap, pulling my hand from his grasp and dropping my knife.

I blink in shock as I see Bucky and Pietro behind Loki. Loki clicks his fingers and suddenly we’re inside a room with a huge four poster bed. I gasp in shock and Loki chuckles. Pietro is grinning and Bucky has his intense winter soldier stare on me. I get nervous and swallow a lump in my throat. I look down and I gasp in shock again as I see I’m naked and no longer covered with a quilt.

“What’s going on?” I ask, voice shaky.

“I overheard what you told Natasha.” Loki says softly.

“And we discussed it.” Pietro continues, accent getting stronger.

“And we decided that we couldn’t let you leave.” Bucky says, voice deepening.

“So?” I ask, confused.

“So, we figured we’d just have to share you so they’d be no more arguments.” Loki says with a smirk.

“What?!” I squeak.

They just grin at me as I look at each of them in disbelieve. They can’t seriously mean what I think? Can they? They all just smile at me and then they begin to strip. I don’t know where to put my eyes, just dart them from one magnificent figure to the other. Loki is tall and lithe with a long cock, Bucky is shorter than Loki by about a couple of inches but is muscular and has a long and wide cock. Pietro is about the same height as Bucky but is thinner than Bucky but more muscular than Loki with a wide cock.   
I can’t help but moan at the sight of them all naked in front of me and I feel my clit throb and pussy getting wet. They all smirk and then crawl onto the bed. I yelp as Bucky grabs my wrists, tying them to the headboard with some rope. Pietro is suddenly leaning over me, tying a blindfold over my eyes as Loki ties my ankles to each bottom post so I’m spread open. I gasp at the helplessness of my situation but it turns me on so much I feel my arousal dripping onto the mattress beneath me.

“Guys?” I sigh nervously.

“Shh.” I hear but I don’t know who says it.

I feel a body lay on each side of me and between my legs but I can’t tell which is which. I moan as the one on my right sucks a nipple into their mouth but then the one on my left covers my mouth with theirs. I moan at his taste and then cry out as the one between my legs sucks on my clit. I try to arch but someone presses a hand down on my stomach to keep me still. A hand twists and pulls my other nipple as the first nipple continues to be sucked and nipped. The person between my legs pushes a finger into my pussy and I cry out, into the mouth of the person still ravishing mine.   
The mouth covering mine pulls away and I gasp a deep breath in. I moan as the one that just moved from my mouth sucks my free nipple, biting down on it just enough to begin to hurt. The guy sucking on the first nipple begins to kiss me instead and I jerk my hips as the one between my legs presses a finger slowly into my ass. The one kissing me grabs my hair and pulls tightly, making me whimper into their mouth. I have hands rubbing against my body in lots of different places and I still can’t see anything. The sensations all become so overwhelming.   
The person between my legs adds a second finger to my pussy and starts to rub against my g-spot whilst still sucking, licking and nibbling my clit. I whine and try to move my hips but I’m still being held down. I cry out as he adds a second finger to my ass and accidentally bite down on the lip of the man kissing me. I moan as I taste his blood and he growls and deepens the kiss.   
I feel the arousal twisting in my stomach and my pussy clamps down on the fingers thrusting inside. I try to pull away from the mouth devouring mine to say I’m going to cum but they won’t let me go. I scream into their mouth as my orgasm crashes down on me. I writhe as much as I can from their hands and the bonds. I hear a groan from the man between my legs as they remove their fingers from my pussy to lap up my cum. As I hit the peak of my climax they add a third finger to my ass and begin to twist and scissor them, opening me up.  
I toss my head with a scream and the person kissing me starts to nibble down my neck instead. After the one between my legs is happy with how stretched I am they remove their fingers. I blink as the blindfold is removed. I see that Bucky was the one on the right, Pietro was the one on my left and Loki was between my legs. I moan as Loki licks his fingers clean. They untie me and I sit up, running one hand up Bucky’s chest and the other up Pietro’s chest.   
I cry out as Bucky and Pietro both run a finger up my slit, collecting my juices, so they can suck it off their fingers. I throw my head back at the sight and Loki leans over me and bites down on one of my nipples, making me cry out as I grasp Loki’s hair. He growls at me and then looks up at me with a dark look. I whimper at that look and feel my whole body tremble. I glance at Bucky and he has his scary winter soldier look on his face. Pietro looks hungry and like I’m the only meal for hours.   
I bite my lip and they all glance at it before they each grab me. Bucky has my thighs, Loki has my waist and Pietro has my arms. They flip me so I’m on my hands and knees and then Loki lifts me up so he can lay underneath me. I arch back with a cry as he impales me on his cock, stretching my pussy in the most delicious way. I whimper as he begins to move my hips so I’m riding him. I can’t decide whether I should keep my eyes glued to Loki’s eyes that are almost black with lust or if I should look at one of the other guys who are pumping their cocks with their hands.   
I moan as Loki finds my g-spot and continues to pound into it over and over again. I feel another climax building in my abdomen. I gasp as Loki twists my nipples suddenly whilst also bucking his hips up to hit that spot inside. My climax rushes through me and I scream Loki’s name. I’d fall backwards as I arch if it wasn’t for Pietro crawling behind me and straddling Loki’s legs so he can wrap an arm around my waist.  
As I hit the peak of my orgasm, Pietro suddenly shoves me down so I’m flat against Loki’s chest and slowly thrusts his cock into my ass. I scream at the painful stretching but it’s soon washed away by the climax I’m feeling and the pleasure of Loki’s cock so deep inside me. Once Pietro’s finally buried deep inside he grabs my hair and pulls me up so I’m flush with his chest. Pietro cups and squeezes my breasts as Loki grips my hips and lifts me up and down on both their dicks. I open my mouth in a silent moan but gasp in shock as Bucky is suddenly standing in front of me, gripping my hair so he can push my mouth down on his cock. I whine at the musky taste of him as all my holes are filled up.   
Bucky pushes my head down as Loki lifts me up and pulls me off his cock as Loki lowers me. Every time he pulls my head down he ends up buried in my throat, groaning as my throat constricts around his tip. I have one hand on Bucky’s hip and one on Loki’s chest, scraping my nails down their flesh. As another climax builds I dig my nails in and draw blood on both men. Loki growls and Bucky groans and both become more forceful with their arousals. 

“Cum for us, Princess.” Pietro whispers.

I whimper around Bucky’s cock at Pietro’s words and feel my pussy tighten around Loki.

“Cum for us, Darling.” Loki groans, fingers tightening on my hips.

I whimper as Loki’s words tighten the coil of arousal even more.

“Cum for us, Baby Doll.” Bucky gasps, as I feel his cock twitching.

I moan as the coil tightens even more.

“Cum for us now!” They all demand.

I scream around Bucky’s dick as I cum, their dominant tones pushing me over the edge. Bucky gasps and his cock twitches which is the only warning I have before he buries himself in my throat and cums with a shout of my name. I swallow the hot spurts of his cum and then lick him clean as he softens and pulls out of my mouth. I pant for air as Loki continues to make me ride him and Pietro.  
Pietro’s hands tighten on my breasts and he bites down on my neck as he cums next, groaning into my flesh as I whimper when his hot sticky seed fills me. When he’s finished he collapses beside me and Loki, pulling out of me as he does. I gasp for air as I look into Loki’s eyes.  
I yelp as Loki suddenly rolls us over so he’s on top. He kneels up and pulls my legs around his waist so he can pound into me, harder and deeper than before. I whimper and writhe as he hits my g-spot over and over again. I’m seeing stars from the pleasure and the way Loki looks so undone. His hair is sweat soaked and sticking to his face and his mouth is open as he pants for air.

“Cum for me once more.” He gasps.

Bucky rolls over and reaches his hand between mine and Loki’s bodies to rub my clit. I look for Pietro and see he’s almost unconscious on the side of the bed. Of course! Bucky’s a super soldier and Loki’s practically a God so they have almost unlimited stamina. Pietro’s stamina is higher than most due to his powers but it’s not unlimited.   
Loki swivels his hips so he scrapes against every sensitive spot I have. Bucky licks up my neck and then bites down as he pinches my clit and Loki hit’s my g-spot. My whole body tenses and my eyes slam shut as I silently scream my orgasm. Loki cries out my name as he cums with me. My hips buck up against him as my vision goes white and I feel his fill me with his seed.  
When we’ve finished Loki turns us over so I’m draped over his chest. Bucky curls up on the right of us and throws his arm over my waist. Loki clicks his fingers and Pietro is gently moved to the other side of us by Loki’s magic. He wakes long enough to wrap an arm over me too. 

“Sharing me huh?” I ask.

“Yes.” Loki answers with a smirk.

“I’m all for that.” I grin.

Bucky and Loki chuckle at my enthusiasm. I squirm slightly to get comfortable and gasp as I feel Loki getting hard again. Bucky starts to kiss down my back and even Pietro is waking up enough to rub his hand over my body.

“Guys, I have to get up early.” I whine.

“This is a magical room, Darling. Hours will pass in here whilst only seconds will pass in the normal world.” Loki soothes me, running his hand through my hair.

“So, we get to fuck you for as long as we want.” Pietro whispers in my ear before kissing along my neck.

“Or at least, as long as you can take it.” Bucky groans, squeezing my ass.

“I can last as long as you three can.” I moan, moving on Loki’s re hardened cock.

“Then let’s give it a real team effort.” Bucky chuckles.

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” I moan.

It’s going to be a long night.


	19. Everyone Needs a Friend (Bucky Barnes/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of The Winter Soldier you realise that maybe there's some humanity left in Bucky after all. You decide to help him remember who he is.

Everyone Needs a Friend

 

Holy Fuck! How the hell did I get into this mess?! Oh right, I remember now. I wanted to help stop Hydra. I groan as I get up from where The Winter Soldier, a.k.a Bucky Barnes, threw me just in time to see him aim a gun at Steve as he tries to get the part into the last of the Insight helicarriers. I try to get up but I can’t, I’m too exhausted. I can go head to head with Bucky but I’ve already had to fight through a bunch of Hydra agents to get this far.   
As Bucky aims I’m filled with dread at the realisation that Steve’s about to die and there isn’t a damn thing I can do about it. I cry out as a shot rings through the room and finally manage to drag myself up. I feel a shocked jolt go through me as I see Steve get hit in the leg and all I can do is gape at Bucky. How the fuck does an elite assassin miss an open kill shot? Answer, they don’t. Unless they want to. He shoots again and hits Steve’s arm, missing another easy kill. I begin to run at him as Steve gets closer to his target, knowing that Bucky won’t miss this time. He’s out of time. As another shot rings out I lunge at Bucky. We dodge and attack in a flurry of movements.  
I hear Steve tell Maria to do her part now. I look at him and see him collapsed with his arms wrapped around his waist. Still not a kill shot then? Why? A part of the ship starts falling down as we’re hit by the other helicarriers and I know I’m going to die. Steve yells as he sees what’s happening but suddenly, Bucky shoves me out of the way and the damn thing lands on him instead.   
I cry out as the glass pane beneath me gives out and I plummet to the water beneath. I manage to grab as few parts that have splintered but not completely come off the ship, just enough of resistance to slow my descent so I don’t kill myself on impact with the water. I manage to make my way to the edge and crawl up onto the dirt, collapsing down on my stomach in exhaustion.  
A little while later I hear someone else coming to the shore and I glance over. I see Bucky dragging Steve and push myself up to check on him. I check on Steve and sigh with relief when I find he’s alive. I look up at Bucky and see him glance at Steve with such a look of longing it twists my heart. When he turns to leave, I jump up and walk after him.

“Why are you following me?” He asks, looking over his shoulder. 

“Are you going back to Hydra?” I ask.

“No.” He states matter-of-factly.

“Then I’m following you to help make sure they don’t get you again.” I shrug.

“Why?” He growls.

“Because I want to help you remember who you are.” 

“Why?”

“Oh my God, you sound like a toddler. WHY? Why? Why? Because I want Steve to get his best friend back.” I roll my eyes.

“And how do you know I can become Bucky again?”

“Because you didn’t kill Steve and you saved my life when you realised he cared about me.” I say softly.

“Fine.” He sighs.

“Great. First off, we need to get cleaned. Secondly, we need to stop at one of my safe houses to get some stuff. Thirdly, I know exactly where we should go to help you start to remember.” I grin, stepping up beside him.

“Where?” He sighs.

“Ever been to a museum?” I grin.

He just shakes his head and rolls his eyes at me. We walk off together as I send Maria a quick message telling her where Steve is and then I throw my phone in the water. 

 

 

A few weeks later and we’re in some middle eastern town in the middle of nowhere. We’ve got a little apartment and to the outside world we’re a young happily married couple trying to build a life together. We let people think we’re a couple so that no one gets too close. Bucky wears long sleeved tops and gloves to hide his metal arm when he goes out. I’ve raided a few safe houses on our way here so we’ve got plenty of money and I got Bucky fake I. D’s so he’s covered like I am. He doesn’t judge me for being an assassin and I understand that he’s as much a victim of Hydra as the people he’s killed were. He’s getting flashes of his past life but still can’t remember everything. He remembers he’s Bucky and that him and Steve were friends but that’s about it.

“Hey, I was thinking I’d make dinner tonight. What do you fancy?” I ask, as I go into the living room of the apartment. 

“Why would you make me dinner? It’s not like we’re dating.” He asks, confused.

“Relax Grandpa, it isn’t the forties any more. I can make you dinner without wanting to date you.” I laugh.

I smile at the cuteness that is him still acting like it’s the forties sometimes and getting confused about the differences.

“So you don’t want me to woo you?” He smirks.

“Woo me? No one woos people anymore. Now, if you want to drag me into the bedroom and fuck me all night long, that I’d agree to.” I wink.

I laugh as he chokes on his drink and I swear he blushes. He’s so cute when he gets all flustered about how open people are now, especially when it comes to sex. I chuckle all the way into the kitchen and begin to prepare dinner. After a while Bucky comes into the kitchen. I bend down to pull something from the oven and he gasps. I look at him and see his eyes are glued to my ass.

“What? You never see a woman’s ass before? I find that hard to believe.” I grin.

“No it’s just what you’re wearing…I’ve never…I mean I wasn’t…” He trails off and this time I know he was blushing.

He suddenly darts out of the kitchen like he’s being chased by something. I stand there perplexed for a minute and then look down at my clothes. I chuckle as I realise what’s bothered him. I’m wearing a mini-skirt (which he found scandalous enough) which is short enough that he probably got a lovely view of my panty clad ass when I bent down. I shake my head and get back to cooking dinner. When I serve Bucky his meal and he blushes and refuses to look at me I get a very wicked idea. This is going to be fun!

 

 

A few weeks later and I am so having fun. Since the skirt incident, I’ve been teasing Bucky rotten. I ‘accidentally’ forget to take my clothes into the bathroom with me so I have no choice but to walk through the apartment in just a towel that always seems to come loose as I’m walking past Bucky. The weather is ‘too hot’ to wear anything other than mini-skirts and I just happen to have a thing for wearing thongs at the moment. My tops have become more low cut too. I can’t help it! He’s just too adorable when he gets all flustered and embarrassed especially if I catch him staring.   
Today I’m wearing my ‘normal’ outfit and I’ve decided it’s too stuffy in the apartment. I get up and walk across the room to where Bucky is sitting on a sofa in front of the window. I lean over him and see him gulp as he gets a full view down my top. As I’m about to open the window I yelp as I ‘accidentally’ slip and land straddling Bucky’s lap. He’s automatically grabbed my hips as I’ve ‘fallen’ and now we’re gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Sorry.” I whisper, grinding against him slightly as I try to stand up.

“It’s okay.” He whispers back.

I bite my bottom lip and he makes a strangle mewling sound as he watches me. Just as our faces move closer someone knocks on our front door. I jump up, hand on my blade that I always carry. I head to the door and open it slowly. It’s one of our neighbours, a cute guy that lives on our right. I put my knife away discreetly and he says he’s received some of our post by mistake. I flirt with him a little as I thank him and he leaves with a little blush on his cheeks. I close the door and turn round, yelping as I’m suddenly pinned to the door by my wrists above my head. I look into the eyes of a furious Bucky and feel a shiver of fear and arousal go down my spine.

“Bucky?” I whisper.

“I could barely cope with you teasing me but then you have the audacity to flirt with another guy? I have to punish you for that one, Baby Girl.” He whispers darkly into my ear.

I sigh softly and go completely pliant. I’m more aroused than I’ve ever been before. I realise that, just like Bucky admires me for being able to go toe-to-toe with him in battle, I know he’ll be the first guy to ever keep up with me in the bedroom. I’m not going to make it easy for him though.

“Oh? You think you actually can?” I ask with a smug smile, rubbing my groin against his.

He glares at me and I suddenly realise why people were so scared of the Winter Soldier. He grabs my hair and yanks me down the hall to his bedroom. I yelp as he throws me down on the bed and stands over me with an angry look on his face. I can feel my thong is already soaked with my arousal. 

“Come on then, Winter Soldier, if you can.” I grin, scurrying away on my hands and feet.

He growls and grabs one of my ankles, pulling me back to him. I pull my foot from his grasp and roll off the bed, darting to the bedroom doorway. I moan as I’m grabbed around the waist and pulled back into Bucky’s body, rubbing my ass against his erection. Hi metal arm comes up to wrap loosely around my throat and I whine in need, suddenly desperate for the playing to be finished. His hand slides down from my throat to grip the neckline of my top and rips it to shreds. I gasp at the pure power of the man.  
He throws me back down on the bed and I sit up to take off my bra. He growls when he sees my bared breasts. I lay back down to slide my skirt off but his hand clamps over mine to stop me. I whine and glance at him but he just stares at me coldly. I release my skirt and he hums in glee. He slides my skirt off and then moans as he sees how soaked my thong is. He grabs it and removes it with a sharp tug. I gasp as it digs into my skin before it rips away.  
I automatically close my legs to hide my slit from him but he grips my thighs and pulls my legs apart, roughly enough that I know my flesh will bruise which turns me on even more. He looks at my exposed dripping pussy and licks his lips, glancing at me through his eyelashes. I whimper at the dark ‘winter soldier’ look in his eyes. He lowers his head so slowly it’s like he’s barely moving at all but then he’s RIGHT THERE, and he licks a line up my slit before sucking my clit into his mouth. I cry out at the intense pleasure and try to writhe away from the overwhelming sensitivity but he grips my hips tightly to stop me from moving. 

“Bucky!” I whine, as he begins to thrust his tongue into my core.

He glances up at me from where his face is buried between my legs and groans at the sight I make, all flushed and writhing. I close my eyes to escape his gaze but he bites my clit and my eyes snap open as I almost sit up with the wave of pleasure/pain he causes. He pushes one of his metal fingers deep into my core and I cry his name in ecstasy. He stares at me as he adds a second metal finger and I arch up with a silent cry. He thrusts his fingers in and out of my core and groans as I writhe and twist. He licks a wet line up my body as he crawls over me.

“You’re so beautiful right now. All wrecked and flushed for me, because of me.” He whispers, faces barely an inch away from each other.

I whimper and reach up to grasp his hair. I pull him down so I can kiss him and he plunges his tongue into my mouth. I moan at his dominance and rock my hips to meet his finger’s thrusts. His metal thumb presses against my clit as his fingers fuck me and I let out a keening wail at the added pleasure.

“Bucky! I’m gonna cum! Fuck me please!” I beg, sobbing with the overstimulation.

“Cum for me then Baby.” He groans.

“No!” I whine, panting with need.

“No?” He whispers, tilting his head slightly.

“I…wanna…wanna cum on your…cock!” I pant between thrusts of his fingers.

“You want my dick filling you? Stretching you? Pounding you?” He whispers in my ear before biting down on the lobe.

“Yes! Bucky, please!” I cry out.

He stands up so suddenly I don’t even see him move, just whine as his fingers slip from me. I lay there panting for air as he undresses. I don’t even let him slip his boxers off his ankles before I’m pouncing on him, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. He stumbles for a second but then his mouth crashes down on mine. I moan and grasp his hair in my hands as he ravishes my mouth. I gasp as my back suddenly slams against the wall. He hooks my legs over his arms and thrusts his cock into me, balls deep. 

“Bucky!” I keen, dropping my head back against the wall.

He kisses, nibble and sucks at my neck as he begins to pound into me. All I can do is keep my head on the wall and gasp and moan as he fucks me so GOOD. I have one hand in his hair and my other hand scratches down the shoulder of his non-metal arm. I don’t even notice the pain from being pressed against the wall or from being bent in half, I don’t even notice that I’m leaving bloody furrows in his shoulder, due to all the sensations he’s causing.  
He continues to pound into me, making the most arousing moans and grunts in my ear, burying himself as deep as possible before pulling out and doing it all over again. I feel the arousal in my stomach begin to burn as my pussy tightens around his shaft and I moan as I feel myself getting closer to the edge.

“Don’t you dare cum yet!” He demands.

“W…what? But…I!” I whimper.

“I offered to let you cum and you said no, so now you wait until I decide when or if you can.” He growls.

“Bucky!” I whine.

My pussy tightens even more as I fight the urge to cum. I bite my lip until I taste the coppery tang of my blood and he groans as he leans forwards to lick the blood off my lip, causing me to moan at the feeling of his tongue on my lip. I can feel that his cock is coated in my juices as I try to control my body and there’s a lewd squelching noise every time he thrusts. I yank his hair harshly and lean forwards to lick a wet line up his neck. He growls at my actions and starts to thrust harder. All I can do is cling to him.

“Cum, now!” He roars, as he cums, pumping his seed into me.

“Bucky!” I scream as I finally relax and let my orgasm crash through me.

I feel myself gush down his shaft as my pussy clamps around it. My whole body tenses and I stop breathing altogether at the intensity of my orgasm. He kisses me, gently on the lips, just enough to restart my breathing and I gasp in huge mouthfuls of air. When I finish I go completely limp against him. He carries me gently to the bed and lays me down nicely. I hum in satisfaction and pull him down next to me. He chuckles and curls up around my body, arm over my waist. We kiss gently and then I begin to drift sleepily.

“Why did you help me?” He whispers.

“Everybody needs a friend to survive in this world and it looked like you were about to leave the only friend you had left. I figured that maybe it was time for you to find a new one.” I shrug with a yawn.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

“If this is my payback then it’s all my pleasure.” I giggle.

“Well, not ALL your pleasure. Next time I’m going to fuck that hot little mouth of yours until I cum and you choke on my seed as it pours down your throat.” He growls in my ear.

I whimper at his words and feel myself get wetter. Then my consciousness fades away as my exhaustion from our activities finally gets me.


	20. Always There for You (Bucky Barnes/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier always pops up when you're in trouble but will he admit he has feelings for you?
> 
>  
> 
> Warning- Civil War spoiler at the end. There is a warning before that section though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the phonetic for the russian word. It is actually written like this- Куколка.

Always There for You

 

“Crap!” I sigh as my schoolbag splits.

I roll my eyes in exasperation as my stuff scatters all over the alley ground. I bend down to try to scoop it up and hear a guy laughing behind me. Of course, this is all happening! I was stupid enough to stay at school late and then to cut through an alley at night, in the dark. I glance at where the laughter came from and feel fear slide down my spine as I see six guys walking towards me with predatory looks on their faces. I stand up and start back peddling but it’s not long before they’ve surrounded me.   
I go to squeeze past them but one of them grabs me. E pins my hands above my head in one hand and then runs the other hand up my thigh, lifting my skirt as he does. I twist and kick but it doesn’t do any good, he’s too strong. I manage to slip one hand out and I use it to punch him, making him stumble slightly. I kick him in the groin and he goes down. I dart around him but another one grabs me. I’m sure I see a glint of silver from a rooftop as I’m swung back against the wall. I fight as much as I can, ignoring the hits I take as they get more and more pissed at me.

“Help me! Please! Someone!” A man screams as he suddenly runs into the alley.

Everyone freezes, staring at each other in shock, and I kick at the guy holding me. He stumbles back and I finally manage to dart past them all. One of them grabs my hair and I get pulled backwards, landing hard on my back which drives the wind from my body. I groan as I try to get up. Suddenly a huge guy with long brown hair, a face mask and a metal fucking arm comes into the alley. He grabs the guy that had been screaming for help and snaps his neck. The guys that attacked me freeze but I continue to try to get up.

“Hey, look guy, we weren’t exactly doing somethin’ legal so we won’t say nothin’ you don’t say nothin’ and we can all go on with our own stuff. Kay?” One of my attackers says.

Metal arm guy tilts his head and then he just MOVES. Before I even know what’s happening the guys that attacked me are dead and metal arm guy is standing above me. I slide away from him, still too hurt to get up. He grabs me and lifts me up. I struggle against his hold but he doesn’t let me go.

“Are you going to kill me?” I ask, going slack.

“No.” He snaps.

He lets me go and I stare into the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. Suddenly a wave of dizziness washes over me and I fall. Before I can hit the ground he catches me. He lays me gently on the ground and starts to go through my stuff until he finds my wallet. He opens it up and then walks back over to me.

“You were watching from the roof.” I whisper as my vision starts to get hazy.

“You are a strong fighter.” He nods.

He gently lifts me up and carries me away. He takes me back to my family’s home and climbs up to the balcony outside my bedroom window after I point it out to him. He lays me on my bed as the world finally goes black. I think I dream of him, brushing the hair from my face gently and going into my en suite bathroom, getting a cold flannel and washing my injuries. Then in my dream he leans down and smells my hair as he leans his head on mine.

“Goodnight, Kukolka.” He whispers, before he jumps out of my window.

Huh, what a weird dream, I think to myself as all thought flees my mind.

 

 

When I helped the Avengers fight the Chitauri I never thought it would lead to me becoming a member of the team. Steve Rogers was so impressed he hired me there and then. After what happened in that alley I started studying every martial art and weapon I could find. I never wanted to be that helpless again. I never could get metal arm guy out of my head either. The way he was so scary and yet so gentle with me.  
Now though, that memory is tainted. Turns out metal arm guy is a Hydra assassin called The Winter Soldier. He killed Fury and now he’s after us. Nat is currently going hand to hand with The Winter Soldier, Sam is shooting at some agents from the bridge, Cap is MIA at the moment and I’m in hand to hand combat with a few other agents.   
I catch a glimpse of Sam disappearing from the edge of the bridge and I assume he’s going to get his bird suit. Cap is now up and fighting and Nat is gone. I manage to take down three agents but one manages to slice me with a knife. I cry out and go down, clutching at my leg as the agent advances on me. Suddenly the agent goes down with a shot to the head. I look over and there’s The Winter Soldier, gun in hand, walking up to me. I see he’s unmasked and he’s rushing away from an explosion. I also see S.H.I.E.L.D cars screeching along the road.  
Without a word he lifts me up and carries me quickly away. I struggle but he holds me too tight. I finally get a chance to see his face as his mask is gone and it seems familiar for some reason. It takes me a few seconds to realise why he seems so familiar.

“You’re Bucky!” I gasp in shock.

“No I’m not.” He says matter-of-factly.

“You are! I recognise you from the Captain America exhibit at the museum!” I cry in awe.

“I’m not.” He says.

“Why would you fight for Hydra? Why would you try to kill your best friend? Why did you try to kill me?” I ask sadly.

“I didn’t know you were there. So, I do know the man from the bridge?” He asks quietly.

“Don’t you remember?” I ask, squinting into his face.

“No. I’m wiped when I try to remember.” He shrugs.

“What do you mean, wiped?” I ask, wincing at the pain in my leg.

He doesn’t answer, just carries me into an abandoned warehouse. I suddenly remember my predicament, which is kind of stupid for me to forget in the first place, and I tense.

“Are you going to kill me?” I ask quietly.

“If I was you’d already be dead.” He replies, sitting me on the floor.

“Please! I’d so kick your ass.” I grin up at him.

I swear his mouth actually twitches and then he kneels down beside me. He pulls a small med kit from one of his pouches and starts to tend to the slash in my leg. I can’t help hissing in pain as he wipes it with antiseptic and then begins to stitch it. His eyes flick up to my face every now and then to check how I’m doing but he stays silent until he’s finished. He wraps a bandage around my leg and then sits back. We just stare at each other for a few seconds.

“Why do you keep helping me?” I ask.

“I don’t know, Kukolka, I don’t. I wanted to help you when I saw what was happening from the rooftop the first night we met but my mission forbade it. Then when I saw you fighting so strongly I couldn’t resist helping you.” He shrugs.

“What does that mean? Kukolka?” I ask.

“Baby Doll.” He says quietly.

I smile at him but then something starts to beep.

“I have to go or they’ll send agents to find me. Stay out of this fight, Kukolka, please.” He says earnestly.

“I can’t. They’re my friends. One of them is practically a brother to you too.” I gasp as I stand back up.

“I don’t remember him.” He whispers, looking at the floor.

He looks so lost and lonely I can’t help but to reach for him. I grab the back of his head and pull him down for a kiss. It starts off innocent but he soon presses me against the wall and deepens it. I moan as I open for his probing tongue and his hands grasp my ass, pulling me tighter against him. Another beep sounds and he reluctantly pulls away. He walks away with one last glance and I’m left standing there, leaning against the wall and panting for air.

 

 

Sam, Steve and I are in an abandoned garage with an unconscious Bucky trapped in an industrial clamp. We’re all waiting to see if he’s back to normal when he wakes up. I don’t know what that psychiatrist did to him but when I get a hold of that guy I’m going to kill him. I’m pacing as Sam is watching Bucky and Steve is keeping watch.  
After Bucky comes round and tells us what’s going on we realise we definitely can’t let the guy’s plan go ahead. Steve decides that him and Sam should go and get transport and call for some help and Bucky and I should stay behind until they get back. As they leave I lean against the doorway and stare into space.

“Did I hurt you?” Bucky asks from where he’s still sitting.

“No.” I smile.

“Are you sure?” He asks quietly.

I smile at him softly and walk closer to him. I cup his face in my hands and lay a gentle kiss to his forehead. He looks up at me with a worried expression, looking for any hints that I might be hurt or that I might hate him. I end up being bold and straddling his lap.

“You didn’t touch me. I swear.” I say intently, looking into his eyes so he knows I’m serious.

He crumples in relief and lays his head on my chest, freezing as he realises what he’s done. I run my hands through his hair and he moans. He looks up at me and I lean down to kiss him gently. My only intention is to ease his pain but the kiss soon turns hungry as he grips my hips and makes me grind against him. I open my mouth when he nibbles my lower lip and he thrusts his tongue in deeply. I moan at his taste and my hands tighten in his hair. He growls as I tug his hair sharply and his hands push up underneath my top to cup my breasts.  
I throw my head back with a moan as his thumbs brush my nipples. He kisses down my neck and then bites on my collarbone, making me cry out as I ride his lap. He growls again and turns even hungrier. Before I know it he’s pulling my top off and pulls my bra down so my breasts pop out. He squeezes them together and leans down to suck on both of my nipples. I cry out, scratching my nails down his scalp.  
He suddenly lifts me off his lap and I whine at the loss of friction. He grins at me as he stands up. He pulls his top off and I whimper at the sight of his muscled torso. He undoes his trousers and then reaches for mine. He undoes the button of my jeans and they slide down my legs. I waste no time in kicking them and my shoes off and then Bucky grabs me again. He grabs my ass and lifts me up until I wrap my legs around his waist.   
He groans as he feels my hot wet core just above his quivering cock and then ravishes my mouth again. I gasp as my back hits a wall and he pins my hands above my head with his normal hand. He holds me up with his metal arm and I whimper as I felt the tip of his cock slide against my core.

“Are you sure about this?” He gasps.

“Are you kidding? I’ve been thinking of nothing else since I was sixteen and you saved me.” I grin.

“Are you a virgin?” He asks, looking worried again.

“No I’m not. Now, seriously, will you fuck me before I combust? Please!” I whine.

“As my Kukolka wishes.” He chuckles.

I gasp, breath rushing from my lungs, as he thrusts into me in one go. He freezes once he’s buried in me fully and groans as my pussy tightens around his cock. I wriggle my hips as much as I can in his grip and he growls against my neck. He begins to pound into me, hard and fast.   
My head drops back as the pleasure builds and builds and Bucky starts to nibble on my neck and chest. Every time he thrusts inside he rubs against my clit and hits my g-spot, causing me to see stars. I’m moaning and gasping as he pounds me into the wall. His hands are holding me tightly but gently so I can barely move.   
He thrust into me one last time, filling me as he hits so deep it’s almost painful, and bites down on my neck as he cums with a groan of my name. I scream his name as all the sensations overwhelm me and I cum, gushing over his cock as my pussy clamps down on his still squirting dick. We both groan and gasp as we come back down together, kissing and touching gently, like we can’t get enough of each other. We stay like this for a while and I run my newly released hands over his back and then running my nails over the scaring where his shoulder attaches to his metal arm. I lean down and kiss the scars lovingly and he hums in happiness.  
Suddenly we hear a strangled choke from the doorway and we both look to see a rather pale Steve, looking pale and shocked, trying to figure out where he should be looking. He then spins and darts off, almost tripping over his own feet as he yells at Sam not to come in. Bucky and I look at each other and then burst out laughing as he puts me down and we get dressed.

 

 

SPOILERS-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Steve finishes saying goodbye to Bucky I walk up to him, fighting back tears. He cups my face and kisses me gently.

“I love you, Kukolka, with all my heart.” He says, gently.

“I love you, too. I swear we’ll figure out how to undo what Hydra did and get you out of here.” I say quietly but intensely.

“I know.” He smiles.

“I’ll always be here for you.” I whisper.

He smiles at me as I step away. He steps in to the cryo pod and I feel tears slide down my face as he freezes again. Steve pulls me away reluctantly and I end up sobbing into his chest.

“We’ll take care of him.” The new King of Wakanda promises.

“If they find out he’s here they’ll come for him.” Steve says looking out of the window.

“They can try.” The king says.

I look out of the window at the panther statue and believe him completely. Bucky will be safe here and I’ll be here when he wakes up.


	21. Dancing for Winter(Bucky/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky becomes very possesive of you after you give him a lap dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I was going to give my Bucky stories a rest before you all got bored of them but then i saw a gif on Tumblr. It was a close up of him from The Winter Soldier, right before they 'wipe him' and when i saw the look he gives as they prepare him i HAD to write something that incorporated that look. 
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/dde25777d0f2c90bd97ccaf8bb564c67/tumblr_n4cq25CGVU1rnhttio1_400.gif
> 
> Hope the link works

Dancing for Winter

 

“No! I’m not doing it! He’s creepy! He seems like he’d kill me!” One of the dancers cries as she gets chased through the dressing room by our boss.

“What’s going on?” I ask curiously.

“She’s been hired to dance privately for a guy but she refuses to do it because ‘he’s creepy’ apparently!” Our boss cries.

“Who is he?” I ask.

Our boss points her painted fingernail at a guy in the front of the club. I can see why he might be found creepy but I personally find him hot. He’s tall, well built with huge muscles. He’s got a dark intense stare and he’s wearing a long sleeved top with a glove on his left hand. He has long shaggy brown hair that makes his stare look purely predatorial. I feel my pussy soak into my panties at that look.

“I’ll do it.” I smirk, licking my lips.

“I would love for you to do it but he specifically asked for her!” My boss snaps.

“Give me a shot.” I wink at her.

She smiles and gestures to him. I smirk at her and walk over to him, swaying my hips as I make eye contact with him. I lick my lips as I reach him and he follows the movement with hid dark stare. Up close I realise he has amazing blue eyes that you could drown in if they weren’t ice cold. I lean down so my hands are on the back of the chair he’s sitting on, giving him the perfect view down my top, so I can whisper in his ear. My movements are slow and deliberate as I know he’s dangerous, I can feel it and I don’t want to startle him.

“Hey, you know I can show you a better time than she can.” I whisper in his ear, lips just barely keeping to the no touching rule.

“But I wanted her.” He whispers back huskily.

“Wanted?” I ask quietly, pulling back to look into his eyes.

“Wanted.” He smirks, looking me up and down as I stand up.

“Well, come on then.” I smile, grabbing his hand to pull him along.

When my hand makes contact with his, my eyes widen in shock as I feel his metal fingers. He tenses for a second before I lean in to whisper to him.

“I might just let you break the no touching rule with those fingers.” I whisper flirtatiously.

I hear him growl and then I pull him up, leading him to one of the private rooms, giving my boss a wink as I pass her introducing the next stripper to the stage. I lead him to a room and then close the curtain, there’s no doors for the security of the girls. I push him down on a chair and press play on the stereo.  
I start swinging my hips from side to side and then roll them in circles. I spin in place slowly and he stares at me intensely, watching every move I make. He has the most dark, intense and challenging look and all it does is make me want him. I straddle his lap and grind against him to the beat of the music. He still has the same look in his eyes as before but now there’s a current of hunger to it.  
I grab the bottom of my top and pull it off to the song, slowly. He growls as he sees my bared flesh and I see him clench his fists to stop from touching my breasts. I smirk at him and then stand up in front of him, turning my back to him. I bend at the waist, making my ass almost touch his face due to him leaning forwards. I pull my shorts down, wiggling my ass to the beat of the song, and he groans at the sight of my soaked thong.  
I sit down on his lap, back to his chest, and swivel my hips against his impressive erection. His hands come up to cup my breasts, squeezing them slightly, and I know I should tell him to stop but it feels so good. I throw my head back with a moan and continue to grind on him. I hear him growl slightly and he licks along my neck. I gasp and lose my rhythm for a second but then remember what I’m supposed to be doing.

“No touching remember?” I pant, grabbing his hands and pushing them back down by his sides.

He groans and bucks his hips slightly, making me gasp as his cock brushes my clit. He does it again and again, growling every time I gasp. Suddenly the song ends and I jump up. He growls and grabs my waist pulling me back down on his lap. I throw my head back as he gently nibbles my neck.

“I’m sorry. The songs over.” I squeak, jumping up.

“My employers will pay for a second one.” He groans, grabbing my wrist.

I look at him and he’s got that dark, dangerous, challenging look on his face again. 

“It really wouldn’t be a good idea.” I whisper, getting lost in that stare.

“Why?”

“Because I’d give in and then get fired.” I breathe as he slowly pulls me towards him.

He stands up and I suddenly realise just how big he is. He pulls me even harder and I stumble, reaching out with my hand to stop from falling. My hand grasps his left arm and I realise the whole arm is metal, not just his hand, and I suddenly wonder what it would feel like wrapped around my body as he holds me in position so he can fuck me. I stare at him, completely lost, as he lowers his head. I know he’s going to kiss me. I also know I should be pulling away but I’m too busy wondering if his lips are as soft as they look.

“Hey, music stopped. Is everything okay in there?” We hear through the curtain.

I jump back with a gasp, hurriedly putting my clothes back on. 

“Yeah, just finishing up.” I say shakily.

The security guard throws the curtain open and I groan silently as I notice who he is. Of course it would be the one security guard in this place that keeps trying to get into my knickers. 

“I said I was fine.” I snap.

The guy I just danced for tenses at my tone and I realise he’s a perceptive bastard that has realised straight away how much I dislike the guard. 

“Excuse us.” I say, trying to breeze past the guard.

“You realise it’s against the rules to fraternise with clients right?” The guard says cockily, grabbing my wrist.

“Of course I do! Now, let go of my wrist.” I growl, noticing the hot guy pulling a knife from his belt.

The guard doesn’t back down, just stares at me like a wolf would look at a sheep, and I realise he doesn’t know the other guy is dangerous or armed. Unfortunately, the guard has miscalculated something else. I’m no sheep and I’m sick of his shit. I turn my hand in his grip so I can hold his wrist too then give it a hard twist, smirking as I hear tendons and bones popping. The guard cries out in pain and drops to his knees as I knee him in the stomach. I finish him off with a roundhouse to his head and grin as he falls unconscious to the floor. 

“Come on, lets out to the front.” I say calmly to the metal armed guy.

He looks at me for a second, almost looking impressed, and then follows me. As I leave him in his original seat and head backstage to tell my boss what I did to the guard I find myself hoping I’ll get to see him again.

 

 

A few months later and I haven’t seen him since. Every now and then I’ll feel like I’m being followed and I’ll catch the odd glint of light on metal rom a rooftop which will make me wonder if it’s him but I’m pretty sure I’m just being silly. Right now I’m wandering home with my grocery shopping. As soon as I get inside my apartment I know someone’s been here. I can FEEL it. I put the shopping down and walk through the apartment quietly.  
I gasp as I see the metal armed guy laying on my sofa, looking battered. I walk up to quietly, scared that he might be dead, when he suddenly opens his eyes as stares at me. I feel a shiver go down my spine at the scary look he gives me and I freeze in place. 

“I won’t hurt you.” He says quietly.

“I know.” I whisper back, unsure how I know but I do.

He gets up and walks over to me, cupping my face in his hands gently. I reach up to trace a cut on his cheek and he leans into my hand. 

“Let’s get these wounds cleaned, shall we?” I ask with a smile.

“You’re not going to ask questions?” He asks, tilting his head slightly.

“Nope.” I smile, leading him to my bathroom.

I sit him on the edge of my bath and use a flannel to clean his face. It turns out his wounds aren’t as bad as they look. When I’m done he suddenly grabs me by the hips, pulling me into him. I yelp in shock and he smirks. His hands slide up my back, holding me closer, and then he lowers his head. My hands slide up his chest, wishing he wasn’t wearing clothes, marvelling in his size.  
Just as our lips are about to touch someone knocks on my door. I pull away with a gasp, turning toward my doorway. He grabs my wrist as I go to answer the door. I look at him and lightly pull my wrist free. I open my front door and see one of my neighbours standing there.

“Hi.” I smile at him.

“Hi, look sorry to bother you but, well, I’m having a party and I thought I’d invite all my neighbours. So, would you like to come?” He rambles.

He’s a sweet guy really but he’s only a kid, about eighteen or nineteen.

“Sorry, parties aren’t really my thing.” I say with a smile.

“Oh. Oh, right. Well, maybe, you could come to dinner? With me! Maybe?” He stammers, going bright red.

“Maybe if I ever have some free time.” I shrug, trying to be gentle with the kid.

“Great!” He says, scurrying back to his own apartment like an overexcited puppy.

I shake my head at the kid and then close the door, heading back to my bathroom. When I get there the guy is gone. I don’t need to look to know he’s left; I can feel it. I know I’ll see him again, though, and a few days later when I bump into my neighbour again I know it was certain. My poor neighbour looked like he was going to pee himself as he apologised for asking me out and pissing off my boyfriend, who’s huge by the way, so please tell him he doesn’t need to follow up with his threat.  
I don’t know what threat the guy gave my neighbour but the kid looked terrified. I guess I better set some ground rules when I see him next.

 

 

It’s six weeks later and I’ve just been on a date with a wonderful guy and now we’re heading back to his place. I haven’t seen my stalker since that day in my bathroom and I haven’t felt like I was being watched or followed so I figure he’s moved on to the next girl. Pity, I really wanted to know what he’d be like in bed.  
We enter my date’s house and I immediately feel a sense of awareness. HE’S here. I look around and spot a shadow moving down the hall. My date turns to see what I’m staring at and then crumples to the ground as a bullet passes through his head. I’m frozen in shock as he comes out of the shadows slowly. I blink at him and then look at my dead date then look back at him.

“Why?” I ask, calmer than I thought I would.

“Orders.” He replies coldly.

“Orders? So, this is your job?” I ask, still feeling numb.

He nods. 

“So, you didn’t just kill him for going on a date with me?” I squeak.

“No.” He growls.

I look into his eyes as he takes his glasses of and I can see that on top of the usual dark, dangerous, challenging look there’s also anger swirling through his eyes. I gulp and take a step back but he follows me, grabbing my wrist. 

“I told you, I’d never hurt you.” He says.

“You just killed someone!” I cry in disbelief.

“It’s my job.” He shrugs.

“Let me go.” I gasp.

He suddenly pulls me into him and his lips land on mine. I want to hate his kiss. I want to dislike him but I can’t. He just does it for me. I don’t even know why! I just know I want him, need him. I’m drawn to him. I moan and open my mouth to him and he thrusts his tongue in. 

“We can’t do this here!” I gasp, pulling away.

He looks down at me and then leads me to the side of the building where there is a gorgeous looking Harley parked. I could cum just from seeing it. I make a squeal of delight at it and he looks at me in shock. I blush and shrug my shoulders at him. I look at my feet sheepishly.

“I like bikes, okay?” I snap.

He makes a huff of noise which I would think was laughter if it was anyone else. He sits on the bike and I clamber on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I lean against his back and enjoy the speed as the wind whips past us. I know this is insane, I know I should be running away from him screaming for help. I just watched him kill a nice guy! It doesn’t matter, though, I want him. I need him.  
When we pull up outside mine I pull him down for a hungry kiss. He growls and lifts me up, carrying me bridal style all the way to my apartment. When we get inside he slams the door shut and strides straight to my bedroom, dropping me on the bed. I yelp as I bounce and then he reaches down to grab the front of my dress, ripping it off with one tug of his metal arm. I gasp at the show of strength and then moan as he strips himself off and I get to see him naked.  
Before he can climb back on the bed I stand up, pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed. I take two steps back and he glares at me. I drop the shreds of my dress and move sensually as I strip my heels and underwear off. I turn my back to him as I slide my panties down my legs, bending at the waist to give him a perfect view of my wet slit. I hear him growl and then he grabs my hips and slaps his non-metal hand down on my ass. I cry out and jerk upwards from the shock but I feel my clit throb in arousal.  
As I stand up from the shock his metal arm wraps round my waist and he pulls me back, laying me across his lap. I squirm, trying to escape his grasp but he lays his metal arm on my back so I can’t move. He brings his non-metal hand down on my ass again and again until my ass is raw and I have tears streaming down my face. I’m whimpering and begging him to stop but he doesn’t seem to care.

“For someone who keeps saying stop, you’re dripping all over me.” He groans, running a finger along my slit.

“Please!” I whimper, fingers digging into his thigh.

“Please what? Please stop?” He asks darkly, thrusting a finger in and out of my pussy.

“No!” I gasp, trying to move my hips to meet his thrusts.

“Then please what? Tell me!” He demands.

“Fuck me!” I cry, sobbing from the overwhelming sensations.

He groans and I’m suddenly lifted and spun so I’m straddling his lap. I moan as he sinks me down on his cock. I wrap my arms around his neck as he uses a bruising grip on my hips to move me up and down his dick. I grab his wrists as I plant my knees firmly on either side of his legs. He frowns at me with his dangerous glare.  
I move his hands so they cover my breasts and begin to rock my hips, riding his cock so it goes so deep I can almost feel it in my stomach. I rock my hips and circle them, making him groan. He doesn’t look away from me for even a second and I’m drawn to that dangerous look he has. He begins to squeeze and pull on my breasts and I throw my head back with a cry, allowing him to lean forwards and bites down on my neck.

“I hope we won’t be interrupted this time.” He groans as I speed up.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want you to threaten anymore of my neighbours.” I laugh breathlessly.

“He shouldn’t have tried to claim what’s mine.” He growls.

“Oh, I’m yours, huh?” I pant.

“Yes!” He snarls.

“Prove it!” I smirk.

He glares at me even more and then flips us over. I end up on my back with my legs over his shoulders as he pounds into me hard and fast, squeezing my breasts enough to leave bruises. I scrape my nails down his biceps, drawing blood on his non-metal arm. 

“You. Are. Mine!” He growls, hitting my g-spot over and over again.

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” I cry as I feel my pleasure building.

“Mine! All mine!” He cries, thrusting deep and coming in huge hot spurts.

“Yes!” I scream as his orgasm sets mine off.

My vision goes white as I scream my ecstasy to the ceiling. My nails dig into his skin even more and he bites down on my neck hard enough to bruise. My hand on his metal arm lifts to tug on his hair and he grunts. We stay entangled as we gasp for breath. 

“I don’t even know your name.” I whisper when I catch my breath.

“I don’t have one.” He whispers.

I pull his head up by his hair and kiss him as I see the loneliness in his eyes. 

“Stay.” I whisper.

“As much as I can.” He smiles back.

I fall asleep, cuddled up in his arms.


	22. Frost Giant Crush (Loki/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a huge crush on Loki but are too shy to tell him. When you accidentaly hurt his feelings can you finally tell him?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Kat.

Frost Giant Crush

 

We all trudge in from our latest mission and I immediately flop down on the sofa in my usual spot. Unfortunately, what I didn’t realise is that Loki beat me to it and I end up sprawling on his lap. I squeak in shock and blush bright red, trying to jump up again but I end up falling off his lap and landing on the floor with an oomph.

“What are you doing?” He asks me coldly.

“I…I’m sorry! I didn’t…realise you, um, you were there!” I splutter out, jumping up quick enough to get a head rush.

“I know that. I meant…” He trails off, gesturing to his lap, the floor and me.

“My room!” I cry, making Loki flinch back in shock.

“What?” He hisses at me.

“I forgot something! In my room!” I cry, before sprinting out of the room.

I sit on my bed with my burning face in my hands when there’s a light knock on my door. I open it and see Nat standing there.

“Come in.” I sigh, closing the door behind her.

“So, that?” She smirks, gesturing to the common room.

“Urgh, I know!” I moan, rolling my eyes.

“So, are you trying to make it obvious that you have a crush on Loki or is that how you flirt with all the guys?” She laughs.

“There was only ever one guy, Nat! It’s ridiculous, I know! In a battle I can be cool and confident, in the Battle of New York I kicked Loki’s ass without a single problem but now I have a crush on him, I’m a babbling mess!” I groan, flopping on my back on the bed.

“You need to just get the courage to tell him.” She smiles gently.

“Easier said than done.” I grumble.

She pats me on my leg and leaves with a comforting smile. Why do I have to be so bloody shy?! I can mouth off when I’m fighting someone but when it comes to just talking or admitting my feelings? I turn into a blushing mess! I end up hiding away in my room for the rest of the day.

 

 

A few days later I wander into the common room, enjoying some down time. Tony is on a date with Pepper, Clint and Nat have gone to visit his family, Thor is spending the weekend with Jane, Wanda and Pietro have taken Vision to visit Sokovia, Bruce is locked in his lab as usual and Steve and Bucky have gone on a trip round Brooklyn to see how the places they used to hang out have changed. That means I have the place to myself!   
I head into the kitchen and grab some soda, ice cream and popcorn, then head to the huge T.V in the common room with my favourite DVDs. I freeze as I notice someone on my sofa. I forgot about him. Loki, the only Avenger other than me that has nowhere else to go. I go to scurry from the room but before I can turn, he looks straight at me.

“I was, um, going to watch some films but, uh, if I’m disturbing you I can leave?” I stammer, blushing just from him looking at me.

“By all means.” He says, gesturing to the seat next to him on the sofa.

“O…okay.” I murmur.

I put my snacks on the coffee table and put the first film in the DVD player. I go to sit in an armchair instead of the sofa but before my ass can make contact with the cushion, Loki is suddenly in front of me, grabbing my hips and pulling me into him. I gasp in shock and blink up at him, mouth hanging open in shock.

“The chairs are all wet. My oaf of a brother spilt drinks over all of them so they had to be cleaned.” He says quietly.

“O…okay.” I whisper, getting lost in his eyes.

“I didn’t want you getting wet.” He whispers.

Too late, I think to myself as I feel my pussy clench. 

“Th…thank you.” I mutter, looking away in case he notices what I’m thinking.

“No problem.” He replies, releasing me and sitting back on the sofa.

I walk over to the sofa but I’m too embarrassed to sit next to Loki so I go to sit on the floor in front of the sofa instead. I hear an exasperated sigh and i yelp as I’m suddenly grabbed and placed on the sofa next to him.

“I’m not going to hurt you, you know.” Loki says sadly.

“I know! I just…thought you would want the space.” I shrug, blushing in embarrassment.

“I don’t mind.” He shrugs, looking back at his book.

I smile and then start my DVD. I don’t know when it happens but I obviously go to sleep as I wake up, lying down with my head somewhere nice and soft. I hum happily and burrow down a little more. I feel a hand gently stroke my hair and I turn my head up to look at the person doing it.   
I squeak as I look up at Loki and I scramble off his lap, landing hard on the floor as I slip. I cry out with pain as my hip slams into the floor and he growls in frustration. He stands up and pulls me up gently, keeping hold of me until he’s sure I can stand.

“You know; I did some truly terrible things but I truly thought I was managing to show I am no longer a monster. I’ve tried everything I can think of to prove it to you but I obviously will never convince you.” He says with a complicated look on his face.

“No, Loki, I…” I start.

He just shakes his head at me and then disappears in a green cloud.

“Loki…” I whisper sadly, feeling my heart twist.

 

 

About a week later and I’m feeling physically sick from guilt. Loki is avoiding me. He’s gone back to locking himself away in his room and ignoring everyone. Thor is worried about him and it’s all my fault.   
I go to head to bed but end up walking towards Loki’s bedroom. I need to tell him what I’m feeling. I have to beat my shyness to help stop his suffering. I tap on his door, taking a deep breath to ease the tension in my shoulders, but there’s no reply. I turn the door knob hesitantly and peek inside. I can’t see Loki so I step inside, closing the door behind me. I look around and spot him asleep on his bed. I bite my lip as I feel heat curl in my stomach at the sight of him spread out and half naked.  
I know I should leave and come back tomorrow but something draws me over to him. I look at him sleeping and smile at the difference in him. He seems so soft and gentle as he sleeps, completely at peace. A stray lock of hair has fallen across his face and I reach out to tuck it behind his ear, completely without thinking. I gasp and wince as one of his hands suddenly clamps around my wrist.

“Loki!” I gasp.

“What are you doing?” He snarls, sitting up and pulling me down slightly so he can look me in the eyes.

“I…I wanted to say I was sorry.” I mutter, withering under his glare.

“Come to slay the monster while it sleeps?” He hisses with a dark chuckle.

“No! I swear I came to apologise. Loki, I don’t think you’re a monster!” I cry.

“Do not lie to me!” He screams, jumping up and pushing me roughly against the wall.

“I’m not!” I gasp as my back slams against the wall and he pins my wrists above my head.

“Then why? Why do you jump every time I touch you? Why do you run away every time we’re left alone? Why do you stutter in fear when I try to talk to you?” He pleads with me.

I blush and lower my head so I’m looking at him through my lashes. I want to tell him, to come clean, but I can’t. I end up gnawing on my bottom lip instead. He growls and suddenly his mouth is on mine, tongue pushing past my lips. I moan into his mouth and relax against him, whining as he pulls away.

“I’m sorry. I just…couldn’t resist anymore.” He pants for air.

“I love you.” I whisper, completely lost in his beautiful eyes.

He freezes face frozen in a look of absolute shock. 

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” He whispers.

“I was too shy.” I mumble, looking at my feet.

“You stupid woman!” He growls in exasperation. 

I raise my head, ready to yell at him, but then his mouth lands back on mine. I moan as he devours me, stepping closer so his body is pressed against mine. I yelp as I’m suddenly thrown down on his bed and my clothes disappear. I roll onto my back and look at him, eyes widening in shock as I see he’s naked now too. My eyes widen even more as I see how big he is; he has to be at least ten inches!

“Like what you see?” He smirks.

I can’t even remember how to talk so I just nod my head.

“You will answer your Master, Mortal!” He hisses, grabbing my hair and pulling me up to a sitting position.

“Yes, Master!” I gasp, tears springing to my eyes at the hair pulling.

I feel my pussy clench and I can feel my slick coating my thighs. 

“That’s better. Now, you’ve been a very bad girl. Making me think you hated me all this time when you actually felt the same.” He says coldly.

“You, ah!” I cry as he tugs my hair even more.

“You will not speak unless I tell you to. Understand?” He snarls.

“Yes, Master.” I gasp.

He smirks and then pulls me onto the floor on my knees. He holds his cock in his free hand and rubs it along my lips. I open my mouth and moan as he slowly slides it in. He begins to thrust in and out at a furious pace but, as much as he makes it seem the opposite, he’s being gentle. That’s not what I want, though, so I reach up and grab his ass. He groans as I dig my nails into his flesh and pull him forwards so I can suck his cock all the way into my throat. 

“No, don’t want to hurt you.” He hisses, trying to pull away.

I growl in frustration, as he begins to pull back, and bite down on his shaft. I don’t bite hard enough to hurt him, just enough to put pressure on him. He cries out and his hand tightens in my hair.

“Fine! This is what you want?! You want me to fuck your throat?!” He roars.

I just hum, trying to pull him back in.

“Fine.” He growls and I swear his eyes turn red.

He tilts my head back slightly by my hair and begins to fuck my mouth, burying himself deep in my throat. Every time he thrusts deep he holds himself there until I gag on his cock and then he pulls out, letting me gasp in a breath before he thrusts in again. My eyes are streaming tears from all the gagging but I’m so aroused I can hear my arousal drip onto his hardwood floor. Unfortunately, he doesn’t do it for very long before he pulls away completely, making me whine.  
He pulls me up by my hair and makes me crawl onto the edge of the bed. Loki pushes my head down so I’m on my knees and face and then thrusts his cock deep inside my dripping pussy. I cry out into the mattress and he groans as my pussy clamps around him. He doesn’t give me any time to adjust, just begins to pound into me, but that’s what I want. I’m gasping and moaning into the mattress as he fucks me so wonderfully and I know I won’t last long. I begin to feel my abdomen and pussy tighten as the arousal makes me lose all sense of time.

“Do not cum unless I decide to let you or you will be punished even more.” Loki growls as his thrusts become more erratic.

I whine and try to push back onto him even more. He slaps my ass and I scream for him.

“You are the one being punished here. If you dare to disobey me I will leave you on the edge of your orgasm for days. Until you are so desperate to cum, you soak through everything you wear and everyone notices how needy you are. I’ll fuck you again and again, coming in you every single time, but not letting you cum once.” He hisses in my ear.

I whimper but go still and he chuckles evilly.

“Good girl.” He coos, running a hand down my spine.

He begins to pound into me again and I toss my head from side to side trying to stop the sensations he’s causing. My hands are scrabbling at the sheets beneath me and I’m whimpering, whining and making high pitched noises. His hands are on my hips, digging in enough to bruise and I’m loving every single sensation even as I’m sobbing into the mattress from too much stimulation. 

“Cum for me. Scream for me.” He gasps as he freezes, his seed pumping into me as he cums.

I hear him roar my name and then I let go. I scream his name as my orgasm makes me bolt upright against him. He wraps his arm around my waist to keep me upright as I scream my orgasm to the world. My hands cling to his arm, nails drawing blood, as the world falls away and there’s only me, him and the pleasure he’s caused.  
As my climax passes I flop forwards, pulling Loki with me. At the last second he catches himself on his free hand, stopping his weight from crushing me. I whimper as he pulls out and then he lifts me up the bed gently. He lays next to me and wraps his arms around me, holding me close.

“I love you.” I say, looking him in the eyes.

“I love you too.” He smiles, running his fingers through my hair.

“Why do your eyes go red?” I ask, noticing a fading red tinge to his eyes.

“Because I’m a frost giant, not an Asgardian.” He says sadly.

I gasp in wonder as he suddenly turns blue with red eyes and gorgeous swirl patterns all over his skin.

“This is what my true form is.” He whispers.

“Firstly, I think your true form is whatever form you feel most comfortable with. Secondly, this form is so gorgeous.” I breathe, unable to look away from him.

“You truly think so?” He asks.

“Yes. I’ll show you.” I whisper just before my lips meet his.

I push him over to his back and straddle him, making him growl as I feel his cock start to harden again. He starts to turn back to normal.

“Don’t! Loki I love you, no matter what form you take. I already showed my love to this form. Let me make love to the frost giant form too.” I say lovingly.

“You know I can turn into animals right?” He smirks.

“Alright, so maybe I won’t make love to every form you have but let me ride you in this one.” I smile.

“Oh Princess, I will let you do anything as long as it makes you happy.” He sighs as I lower myself on his cock, moaning as I’m impaled.

I found out that night that he had a LOT of forms but one day I will show my love for all of them. Except the animal forms because, ew.


	23. My Bird-Brained Moron (Clint Barton/Female Reader)

My Bird-Brained Moron

 

“I’m heading in now, Hawk-eye. Got a perch?” I ask quietly.

“I got you.” I hear him reply in my ear.

“Right, losing communication.” I say, removing the earpiece I’m wearing and dropping it on the ground.

I’m heading into a company building for a ‘job interview’ for a man S.H.I.E.L.D believes is working for Hydra. I’ve been working for S.H.I.E.L.D for years and managed to survive the Hydra takeover. Now I help the Avengers out when they need it. I straighten my clothes and take a deep breath. I’m not really nervous though as I know Clint has my back and one word from him will bring the Avengers running to help me. I walk into the building and over to the receptionist. She shows me to a waiting room and I stand by the window, unable to stop myself from looking for Clint. I can’t see him but I know he’s there.  
I hear someone walk into the room and turn to them. Before I finish turning I feel a sharp jab in my side and reach down to pull a dart from my skin. The world begins to spin and I feel weak. I look up and see the target standing in the doorway with a tranq-gun in his hand. I gasp as I fall to the floor.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t recognise you?” Is the last thing I hear before the world goes black.

I moan as I come round, blinking my eyes open sluggishly. I struggle as I realise I’m strapped to the Hydra brainwashing chair. I don’t want to become Hydra’s puppet! I don’t want to lose myself! Where are the Avengers?! Why aren’t they helping me?! I begin to hyperventilate and have to struggle to calm myself down so I can think carefully. I calm my breathing and study the room I’m in then look at the shackles. I hear someone walk in and I try to see who it is but the chair doesn’t give me enough movement. I have to wait for the footsteps to walk in front of me before I can see it’s our target.

“We know all about you and you’ll be a great asset to our cause.” He smirks at me.

“Fuck you!” I growl, refusing to let my fear show.

“Don’t worry, you’ll lose that spirit soon.” He grins evilly.

He starts setting things up and I try desperately to get myself free but I can’t. He turns back towards me and just as he steps towards me he gasps as an arrow buries itself in his heart. I sigh in relief as Clint comes into view and releases me.

“You okay?” He asks worriedly.

“What took you so long?” I snap, jumping off the chair as soon as I’m free.

“Getting past the security.” He says quietly.

“Well thanks a lot.” I snap angrily.

I know I’m being bitchy to him but I’m shaken from what almost happened to me. He has every right to get pissed at me but he doesn’t. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now. I’ll always protect you.” He whispers.

I let out a sob against his chest as I bury my face against it and he tightens his arms. After a second I take a deep breath and pull away.

“Let’s go before I embarrass myself.” I rasp, fighting back tears.

“Okay. Drinks on me tonight.” Clint smiles.

“You’re paying?! Shit, let’s go!” I mock cry in shock.

We end up leaving, laughing to each other.

 

 

A few days later we’re having a team only party at the Avengers compound. Everyone’s relaxing and having fun, even Steve has let go. We all get pretty drunk and then Tony suggests body shots.

“Only if we girls get to drink off you guys!” I call out.

“No! That’s not the point of body shots!” Tony whines.

“How about Nat and I get to do body shots from all of you and then all of you do them from us?” I ask with a tipsy giggle.

“Deal!” Tony and Clint cry.

Nat and I strip down to our underwear, posing as the guy’s wolf whistle at us, then lay down on a coffee table. It’s only Nat, Tony, Steve, Clint and I here tonight as Vision doesn’t really understand the point of getting drunk (does he even actually eat?) and Wanda is too young to drink.   
Tony, of course, is first and he pours the vodka into my belly button. I giggle when he sucks the drink up and his beard scrapes my skin. He does the same to Nat but she just lays there looking bored. Next it’s Steve. He seems a little unsure of himself as he pours schnapps into my belly button but then he sucks it up like an expert, making me gasp slightly as he runs his tongue around to clean up all the drink. He does the same to Nat, who arches slightly as he licks the drink up. 

“I’m not doing this from Nat. It’d be like licking my sister.” Clint declares as he takes his turn. 

Nat shrugs with a smile and gets up. Clint has chosen Tequila so he licks a swipe up my stomach, covering it with salt afterwards. He pours the tequila into my belly button and places a slice of lime in my mouth. I’m already breathing heavy from slight arousal as I’ve been attracted to Clint for a while now. He licks up the salt, making me moan and then delves his tongue into my belly button. I gasp and arch as he sucks the tequila up and licks around my belly button, nipping my skin before leaning over me to suck on the lime in my mouth. I’m completely breathless for a few seconds after he pulls away but then Nat declares it’s the guy’s turn to undress.   
Tony goes first, stripping his shirt off and laying down on the table. I grab the bottle of vodka from him and splash it into his belly button. I lean down but when I put my weight on the table with his weight there’s a load cracking sound and the table gives way. Clint grabs me round the waist before I can land on Tony but Tony barely even seems to notice.

“So, I guess we better do this on the floor then!” Tony cries, laughing drunkenly.

I giggle as I notice the vodka has stayed in his belly button. I drop to my knees and quickly suck the vodka up, barely even touching Tony as I do. Nat has her go next and barely makes contact with Tony’s skin either. Tony stands up, grumbling about how normally women can’t wait to put their mouths on him and we ignore him.  
Steve takes his turn next and I can’t help but lick my lips when I see his muscled torso bare. I pour the schnapps into his belly button, ‘accidentally’ pouring it over his stomach too. I giggle and kneel next to him. He lets out a sigh of breath as I lick all the drink off his stomach muscles and then gasps slightly as I lap the schnapps out of his belly button. I grin at him as I stand up. Nat goes next and Steve writhes as she licks up the schnapps that she’s poured all over him. I swear she even bites him a little. When she’s done, Steve looks very flushed but happy.

“I’m not doing Clint for the same reason he won’t do me.” Nat says, making me and Tony burst into giggles at the way her sentence sounds.

Clint strips off his top and lays down. I straddle his legs and lean down to lick a long wet swipe up his body from belly button to neck. I sprinkle salt up the line then pour tequila into his belly button. I place a slice of lime in his mouth. I lick up the salt and then lap up the tequila, laving his belly button. I slide up his body to straddle his hips and lean down to suck on the lime while it’s still in his mouth. He groans as I grind against the bulge in his trousers to lean forwards. 

“Hey! How come these guys get soft core porn but I barely get touched?!” Tony cries.

I laugh as I stand up, missing the hungry look in Clint’s eyes. The party continues for a few more hours then Steve and Nat head off in one direction and Tony goes in another. Clint and I stumble down the hall to our rooms, which are right next door to each other.

“Do you know…what Tony called me?” Clint asks drunkenly.

“No, what?” I ask, giggling goofily.

“A bird-brained moron!” He cries indignantly as we reach my door.

“Aw well, you’re MY bird-brained moron.” I grin at him before pecking him on the cheek and heading into my room.

My drink addled brain doesn’t even realise that he’s frozen to the spot with a look of wonder on his face. I flop down on my bed and fall into a deep sleep.

 

 

A couple of nights later Clint and I are curled up on a sofa watching a horror movie on our own. I’ve curled into his side and he has his arm around my shoulders. Tony is at some gala, Nat and Steve are on a mission and Wanda and Vision are at the cinema so we’re all alone. 

“I’m gonna grab some beer.” I say, standing up and stretching my arms above my head.

Clint looks up at me with a light blush along his cheeks and just nods. I head into the kitchen and bend down to the fridge to grab the beers. When I stand back up and turn round I walk straight into Clint.

“Shit! You scared me!” I snap as I drop the bottles.

“Did you mean what you said?” He asks quietly.

“What? That you scared me? Yes!” I gasp, trying to calm my heart down. 

“No, that I’m yours.” He leans down to whisper in my ear.

“What?” I breathe shakily.

“The other night you said I was YOUR bird-brained moron. Did you mean it?” He asks, kissing along my ear.

My breath stops as I remember the drunken words I’d declared. The thing is, I DID mean it. He is mine. He’s had my heart since I first met him. I turn my head slightly to brush my mouth against his ear.

“Yes.” I sigh.

He groans and then grabs my waist, lifting me up to throw over his shoulder. I gasp and giggle as he carries me to his room. He throws the door open and then slams it behind us, dropping me on the bed as he quickly strides over to it. He looks at me as he begins to strip his t-shirt and jogging bottoms off. I moan as I see his bared skin and begin to pull off my own top and skirt, making him groan as he realises I wasn’t wearing any underwear.   
Suddenly he’s on me and we’re kissing feverishly, hands running over each other’s bodies like we’re touch starved. I moan as he kisses down my neck and to my breasts. My hands wind in his hair as he sucks one nipple into his mouth as his other hand pinches my other nipple. I arch into him and he growls as I yank on his hair. He starts to kiss and lick his way down my stomach until he’s lying between my legs, hot breath fanning my soaking pussy.  
I cry out and jerk my hips up as he suddenly bites down on my clit. He grabs my hips and pins them to the bed, glancing up at me over my body. He thrusts his tongue into my core and moans as he tastes my arousal. He tenses his tongue and starts to alternate between thrusting it deep and flicking it over my clit. I’m so lost in the pleasure I must be beginning to rip his hair out at the roots but he just seems to get more turned on. He continues until I’m right on the cusp of my orgasm and then bites down on my clit harshly, making me scream incoherently as he plunges me into my climax. I get completely lost in the ecstasy he’s causing.  
I slowly blink my eyes open as I pant for breathing, coming down from the heights of pleasure. He’s kneeling over me, licking his soaked lips lewdly. I whimper and pull him down for a hungry kiss, moaning as I taste myself on his tongue. He lines himself up with my entrance and I try to move against him but his hands are still pinning my hips down. 

“Are you sure?” Clint asks.

“Yes! Clint!” I cry, trying to get him to push in.

He groans and then pushes into me. I whimper as he slots in completely, not realising I was that wet. He starts a slow, shallow pace until I reach up and dig my nails into his shoulders. I draw blood and he snaps. He becomes an animal and begins to pound into me. I wrap my legs around his waist as his hands move from pinning my hips to lifting my ass up so he can get a deeper angle.  
I gasp, moan and cry out as he fucks me so well I can’t think I can only feel. I cling to him desperately as he’s the only thing anchoring me to the world right now. He grunts and groans as he fucks me fast and deep, so hard I know he’s leaving bruises inside but I don’t care.   
I scream his name as I cum again, nails slicing into his skin and making him cry out. My eyes slam closed and I just float as I see such beautiful colours. I feel him tense up and hear him cry out my name as his cock pumps me full of his cum. I whimper as he fills me so much I can feel his seed sliding down between my ass cheeks.   
When our orgasms finish he slumps to the side of me, pulling me against him tightly. I moan as he slides his hand don my side, hooking my leg over his waist. He kisses the top of my head as I snuggle into him. 

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too.” I smile at him.

We curl up closer and drift off into a truly satisfied sleep. We don’t even wake up when Steve screams like a little girl as he wanders in just at a horrifically violent part of the horror movie we left playing or when Tony screams as he stands on the glass from the broken bottles.


	24. Poppy's Daddy (Wolverine/OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are eighteen year old Poppy, Scott's niece and you and Logan just can't seem to keep your hands off each other.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Babygirl101.

Poppy’s Daddy

 

“Professor Xavier, this is my niece. Poppy.” Uncle Scott says.

“Lovely to meet you, Poppy.” Prof X says kindly.

“Nice to meet you too.” I smile nervously.

“Don’t worry, we’re friendly.” The prof says with a smile.

Just then we hear a roar outside and I can’t help but to jump at the noise. Scott growls and strides over to the window but the Prof just smiles and shakes his head. I wander over and look out to see an enraged half-naked man with sideburns and metal claws shouting at some students that look about my own age, eighteen.

“Yeah, real friendly.” I mutter sarcastically.

“To be fair, they’ve been pulling pranks on Logan all week.” Professor X chuckles.

“It’s a wonder his temper has lasted this long.” Uncle Scott mutters.

Suddenly Logan looks up at the window at me. He turns and trudges towards the house angrily. A few minutes later he barges into X’s office and I have to bite my lip to stop myself gasping as I get an up close view of his muscled chest. I feel arousal swirl in my stomach and when he sniffs the air and then looks at me with a smirk, I know he can tell. I blush and look at my feet.

“Logan, could you show our new student around please?” Prof says.

“Sure.” Logan snaps.

He turns and walks off so I scurry to catch up with him. He shows me around as I try to take quick glances at him. He’s so big, confident and has an animal tone about him and it’s hitting every button I have. By the time he shows me into my room I can feel my juices soaking my panties. 

“This is your room.” He says, opening the door and gesturing inside.

“Thanks.” I say, blushing, as I walk passed him.

Suddenly I’m pushed face first into a wall with Logan pressed along my body. I gasp as his hands slide up my sides, grabbing my wrists to pin them above my head. I moan as his erection presses against my back.

“I can smell your arousal, Little Girl. Want Daddy to make you feel good?” He growls into my ear.

I moan as his words cause me to soak through my panties with arousal.

“Smells so good.” He whispers gruffly.

I whimper and he turns me around, pinning my wrists above my head with one hand. His other hand slides up my skirt to stroke over my panty clad slit. I cry out and his mouth crashes down on mine, tongue pressing passed my lips as he ravishes me. I arch into his touch as he slides a finger inside my underwear. Suddenly, there’s a knock on my door and I gasp, blinking at the realisation that I didn’t even notice Logan closing the door.

“Keep quiet, they’ll leave.” Logan growls quietly.

“Poppy? You in there?” Uncle Scott shouts through the door.

I gasp and push Logan away, ignoring his frustrated growl as I straighten my clothes. 

“Yeah, Uncle Scott. Come in.” I say cheerfully.

Scott comes in with a grin, which turns to a frown when Logan barges passed him with a growl. 

“Did he treat you okay?” Uncle Scott asks with a scowl.

“Couldn’t have been nicer.” I smirk.

“Strange for him.” Scott mumbles.

 

 

“What kind of girl do you think I am?” I ask my date.

“A damn sexy one.” He grins, pressing me against the wall of the school.

I laugh and wind my arms around his neck. He kisses me gently and I melt into him. He presses me against the wall harder and his hands start to slide my skirt up, making me damn glad that it’s late at night and very dark. I moan into his mouth as he slides his hands up my thighs. He kisses down my neck and I drop my head back with a moan. I wrap one of my legs around his waist and pull him closer.  
He unzips my dress which causes it to slide off my breasts, baring them to the cool air. I gasp as he sucks a nipple into his mouth and my hands wrap in his hair. I eyes flutter open and I notice something move in the bushes. When I look closer I realise it’s Logan. I make contact with him as I moan when my date slides my panties down my legs. He pushes two fingers into my pussy and I cry out.  
I see Logan snitch the air and snarl. Logan and I haven’t even spoken since my first day here so this is none of his business but I should tell my date to stop, that someone’s watching us. I don’t though. I find it highly arousing to be watched and I want to tease Logan. I feel my arousal spike as my date starts to thrust faster. My eyes close on a moan as I feel myself reaching my edge.  
Suddenly, my date is wrenched away from me. I yelp and my eyes fly open to see Logan standing in front of me with a snarl. His metal claws slide out of his hands and he growls at my date. My date squeals, jumps into his car and speeds away. 

“What the fuck?!” I cry, starting to pull my dress back into place.

Logan snarls and pounces on me. He grabs my wrists in one hand, pinning them above my head, and grabs my ass with his other hand. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, moaning as he grinds his jean clad erection against my bare pussy.

“You’re mine, Little Girl! Only Daddy gets to make you cum, gets to fuck you.” Logan growls in my ear.

“Yes Daddy.” I whine, panting with arousal.

He groans and bites down on my neck, marking me as his. I cry out and he grinds against me harder. I can feel his jeans getting wet from my slit and he manages to grind my clit just right. I moan into his mouth as he claims mine, thrusting his tongue in to battle with mine. I can feel my orgasm getting closer and closer.   
He grinds even harder and his little finger slips into my ass from the grip he has on me, causing me to scream into his mouth as I cum. My body tenses like a bow and he swallows all the noises I make. My eyes slam shut and I gush all over the front of his jeans. My legs go slack and he slowly lowers me to my feet, holding my hips to make sure I can stand. We pant at each other, trying to get air, and he grins. I smile at him as I redo my dress. 

“You possessive ass.” I snap, slapping him.

“Yep.” He smirks, grabbing my wrists and pinning me face first to the brick pillar. 

“You had no right.” I growl.

“I’m the only one who had any right.” He growls, slapping my ass.

I cry out and jerk from the contact but I also feel my arousal spike again. He releases me and I spin round in time to see him pick up my discarded panties.

“Mine!” He growls, looking right at me as he takes a big sniff of my underwear.

“Yes.” I whisper, knowing that I’m lost.

He smirks at me and then runs off back into the bushes as a car drives up to the gate.

“It’s past your curfew Poppy.” Uncle Scott snaps, pulling up to the gate.

“I was on a date.” I snap back with a roll of my eyes.

“Yeah, I can tell.” He says disapprovingly, looking at my neck.

Shit! Just how big a mark did he leave? Turns out, very big.

 

 

I wake up in the middle of the night to get a drink and as I walk passed Logan’s room I hear him moaning. I think for a second and figure he must be having a nightmare. I hesitate, wondering what I should do when I hear him moan my name. I very quietly open the door and almost cum in my knickers from the sight. He’s laid on his bed and he’s wanking, by the sound of it to me. 

“Poppy! Oh!” He gasps.

I should leave, I know I should, but instead I enter the room and close the door behind me. His head turns and he looks right at me. He lets out a feral snarl when he sees me and cums in huge spurts all over his stomach and hand. The breath catches in my throat at the sight and then my heart starts pounding as he stands up and stalks towards me like a predator. He steps up close to me and one claw slides out. I shiver in anticipation as my mouth drops open from my fast breathing. He slides his claw down the front of my nightdress, slicing it open until I’m exposed to him.   
He slices the straps and licks his lips as it falls to the floor. His eyes rake over my body, hesitating on my bared breasts and carrying on down to my panties. He reaches out and rubs his cum covered thumb along my bottom lip. I open my mouth further and suck his thumb in so I can clean him. He groans as I drop to my knees, licking all his cum up greedily.   
When I’m done he grabs my upper arms and pulls me up. He presses me to the door as his mouth crashes down on mine. My hands run into his hair as I moan into his mouth. He cups my mound with one hand and snarls against my mouth when he realises how wet I am. I gasp as he rips my panties off, holding them in front of my face so I can see that they’re ruined from my juices. 

“Look how wet you are for Daddy. You’re just a dirty little slut aren’t you?” He growls.

“Yes Daddy.” I whine.

He smirks and then stuffs my panties into my mouth. I whimper as I taste my own juices and he smiles at me.

“Want Daddy to fuck you, Little Girl?” He whispers.

I nod my head and he smirks. He grabs my hair and pulls me over to his bed. He bends me at the waist, making me lean on the mattress on my hands. I cry out into my panties as he slides his cock into my dripping pussy. He groans as he goes balls deep, filling me wonderfully. He grips my hips as he begins to fuck me, making me moan into my panty gag.   
Suddenly he moves us so that he’s sitting on the bed with me in his lap, him still buried deep as we sit back to chest. One of his hands pulls the panties from my mouth and then grips my throat. His other hand rubs my clit as I begin to ride him. I moan as he grunts with each movement.

“Like Daddy’s cock filling you? Stretching you?” He pants in my ear.

“Yes Daddy!” I moan.

He rubs my clit harder so that I ride him harder, listening to him growl and snarl in my ear. He begins to thrust into me as I ride him and I see stars as he hits my g-spot. I feel my pussy tighten around him as I start to hurtle towards my edge. 

“Yes! Cum for Daddy! Coat Daddy’s cock in your slick!” He demands.

I drop my head back as I scream his name, orgasm crashing through me. He stops rubbing my clit so he can grab my hips, lifting and dropping me on his shaft as my vision explodes with colours and I hit my peak. He bites down on my neck and I scream again. 

“Mine!” He growls as he cums too.

I whine as his hot seed coats my inner walls, dripping back down his shaft. I go limp as my climax finishes and he wraps his arms around my waist to keep me upright.   
When we both begin to come back down he lays me on the bed on my side. He curls around me and I fall into a deep sleep listening to his constant growls declaring that I’m his.


	25. Wins All Round (Angeldust/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel decides to kidnap you to lure in Deadpool but that doesn't mean you can't have some fun, does it?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- WarpedTourLana.
> 
> Warning- F/F

Wins All Round

 

“Hey Weasel! Double vodka!” I cry over the noise of the bar.

“Hey, Sis! Sit here!” Wade says excitedly from a barstool.

“Hi Wade. You look like you’ve had fun.” I smile, looking at all the blood and slashes on his suit.

He wiggles around on his stool like a hyperactive child and then pulls the bottom of his mask up to smile at me and have a sip of his whisky. I smile back and shake my head at him. He’s impossible but at least I don’t have to worry about him dying on me which means I’ll always have one family member left. Of course you’d never realise I’m younger than Wade, not the way he acts but I am.

“There you go.” Weasel says with a wink, handing me my drink.

“Thanks. This is for you.” I smile, slipping my gold card across the bar.

“You got the job done already? On your own?” Weasel says raising his eyebrows.

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” I ask in mock indignation.

Wade guffaws and Weasel just looks sheepish as he goes and collects my fee, taking his cut first of course.

“Here you go.” Weasel smiles, handing me my money.

“Hey, why so gloomy? Holy shit! You bet on me in the deadpool again didn’t you?” I gasp.

“It was a ten-man target and you didn’t have Wade.” Weasel sighs looking glum.

“Asshole and you wonder why I won’t have sex with you.” I grumble.

“Hey!” Wade yells, standing up and brandishing his guns.

I sigh and roll my eyes at Wade but he ignores me.

“Any man that wants to have sex with my sister better not ever try to have sex with her or I will have to chop off your…” Wade begins ranting.

I sigh, draw my gun and shoot him in the head.

“Idiot.” I sigh, downing my drink and walking out of the bar.

 

 

A few days later I’m leaving the bar when I stumble and fall onto my knees, scraping them.

“Shit!” I hiss.

I get back up and begin to stumble home. This is all Wade’s fault, the son of a bitch! I only drank this much because he was supposed to walk home with me. Then some loud mouth started going on about how they’d had the best chimichanga in the world so Wade just HAD to go and taste it. So, the dick ditched me! I had the option of getting Weasel to drive me but that’s not happening! I have an annoying habit of making very bad decisions when I’m drunk and there’s no way in hell he’s going to be one of them.

“Looks like that hurt.” I hear from behind me.

I spin around ready to fight if I have to but stop short when I see an attractive brunette woman. I smirk at her and she smiles back.

“Nah, I’m tougher than I look.” I say cockily.

“I can see that.” She says walking closer to me.

I give her a once over and I like what I see. Admittedly, she’s a bit bigger than I normally like but she has an aura of danger around her that makes me think she could be fun or trouble…. which is still fun. 

“How about we get coffee and I can see about making your knees feel…better.” She smirks in a way that makes me think she plans on me being on my knees a lot.

“Sure.” I smile.

I turn around and head off in the direction of the nearest all night coffee shop. She follows me and then I feel a sharp sting in my neck. I pull the object that stung me away and see that it’s a syringe. The world begins to spin and the woman chuckles at me. 

“Trouble. Knew…you…were…trouble.” I mutter.

She catches me as I fall and the world goes black.

 

 

I wake with a groan and find myself tied, spread-eagled, on a bed and I’m completely naked. I look around and see the brunette leaning against the wall with a smirk.

“You know, if you wanted me like this all you had to do was say.” I say jokingly.

“You’re nothing more than bait. I only removed your clothes so you didn’t try to run.” She snaps.

“Babe, if you think for one second that I’m not willing to walk bare assed naked down the road you obviously didn’t see my graduation pictures.” I grin.

She doesn’t answer me and I sigh. I can’t distract her if she won’t engage! 

“So, who am I bait for?” I ask sourly.

“Wade fucking Wilson. He killed someone I cared about.” She snaps.

My eyebrows raise in surprise and I can’t help the laugh that slips out. She looks at me with a frown and I manage to stop just long enough to explain to her.

“Firstly, Wade coming to rescue me depends solely on him remembering I’m his sister because he has been known to forget. Secondly, he can’t die, at all, I mean Wolverine sliced and diced him and he still got back up. Thirdly, Babe he’s killed lots of people, what makes you think your person will have any importance about them.” I reel off.

“My person was Ajax.” She growls.

“Francis?! The guy that did all that to Wade?! You actually think he’d give a shit about your feelings concerning him?! Although, at least I know who you are now. Angel.” I smirk.

“Well, if you honestly don’t believe that Wade will come for you, I suppose I should just kill you.” She says darkly.

“Oh. How about we have some fun first? A girl’s gotta have some last fun.” I pout.

She looks like she’s considering it and then she smirks in a way that has my juices leaking onto my thighs. She nods slowly and then begins to strip off her clothes. She walks over to me, placing a syringe full of liquid on the bedside cabinet with a look that says if you try anything I’ll use it, then straddles my head. I groan as I smell her arousal and then she’s lowering her juicy pussy onto my face. I begin by doing a few kitten licks up her slit which makes her moan and then I suck her clit into my mouth so I can flick my tongue back and forth over it, making her cry out and writhe above me. After a few seconds I plunge my tongue into her hot core, moaning at her taste, and begin to suck up her juices. She lets out a long broken moan and begins to ride my face. I move my mouth from her core and bite down on her clit harshly, making her scream as she cums on my waiting tongue. I moan as I lap up every drop and then she lifts herself up and off me, making me whine at the loss of her delicious taste.  
She looks up at me as she crawls down my body and settles between my legs. I gasp as she licks a long swipe up my slit and then bites down on my clit. I cry out as she plunges her tongue into my core and presses a finger against my clit. She switches over so that her tongue is flicking over my clit and her finger is thrusting into my core. I’m moaning and bucking my hips which is the only movement I can make. I let out a strangled scream as she suddenly pushes her finger, coated in my juices, into my ass. She bites down on my clit again and this time I come apart, screaming as I cum in her mouth. She uses my peak to push a second finger into my ass and making me whine.  
She adds a third finger before I even have a chance to adjust to the second and I let out a ragged moan at the sensation. She rubs a thumb over my clit as she thrusts her fingers in and out, making me whine and moan. She pulls away and I whimper at the loss. She rummages around under the bed and then smirks at me as she pulls out a strap on. I sigh with need at the sight.   
She puts it on and kneels between my legs, lining it up with my core. I hiss as she pushes it in, stretching me open. She doesn’t give me any time to adjust once she fits it inside me, just pulls back out and thrusts in again. I whimper and groan as she fucks me roughly. She pants as she pounds into me, her nails scraping down my thighs. My eyes slide closed as I get lost in pleasure and before I’m even aware of her pulling out she’s thrusting into my ass, making me scream.

“You’re a filthy little slut and you like this don’t you?” She smirks, thrusting in deeply.

“Yes!” I whine.

“Like having your ass fucked, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” I whimper.

“Are you close yet?” She gasps.

“Yes!” I gasp.

She freezes with a smirk and I whimper. She tuts at me and then I feel the strap on start to vibrate. I whimper and she moans, making me realise it’s one of those ones that vibrate against the clit of the person wearing it. Unfortunately for me, as its buried in my ass, the vibrations aren’t enough to make me cum. 

“Aw, do you want to cum?” She pants.

“Yes.” I whine.

“Beg me and maybe I’ll let you cum.” She says, thrusting slightly just to tease me.

“Please!” I whine.

“That’s not begging is it?” She smirks.

“Please! Please fuck me! Fuck me hard and fast and let me cum, please!” I beg, whining with need.

“That’s better.” She sighs.

She begins to pound into me again, groaning as she does. Her hand moves to rub my clit and I whimper. I can feel my arousal coiling in my stomach as my juices run down to my ass, coating the strap on so it slides in easier. I scream as I finally cum again, pulling against my restraints. I scream her name and she gasps mine as she cums too, nails digging into my thighs deeply. She pants for air as she comes back down, making her breasts bounce tantalisingly.   
Suddenly she gasps and collapses over me. I look up and see Wade standing there with his hands on his hips and Angel has the syringe stuck in her back. I sigh and tug on the restraints pointedly. He sighs and shakes his head, swishing his katanas and cutting the ropes. I push Angel off me, hissing as the strap on slips out. 

“I told you I wouldn’t stand for anyone having sex with my sister.” He says cockily.

“Took you long enough to rescue me.” I snap.

“Ew! That’s not how I want to see my sister!” Wade squeals in an over dramatic way and covering his eyes.

“Oh shut up! I don’t know where she put my clothes!” I growl.

“Ugh! Fine!” He whines.

I yelp as he picks me up and carries me out of the building.

“I’m naked, not injured, moron!” I snap.

“Oh hush or I’ll drop you off at Weasel’s.” He sing songs.

“You wouldn’t dare!” I snap.

“What at least then everyone would win.” He chuckles.

“How?” I squeak.

“You had sex, Weasel’s home is closer, Weasel would get to see you naked. Wins all round.” He says cockily.

I narrow my eyes and stab one of his knives into his chest and he drops to his knees with a yelp. I stand up and walk home naked, ignoring the idiot bleeding on the ground.


	26. A Nuclear Time (Negasonic Teenage Warhead/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- WarpedTourLana

A Nuclear Time

 

It’s a brand new term at Professor Xavier’s School for Gifted Children and I’m interested in finding out who will be sharing a class with me this term. I perk up as an attractive girl with short shaved black hair and wearing black lipstick walks in. I meet her eyes and smile shyly and she takes the seat next to me. I introduce myself to her and ask her name.

“Negasonic Teenage Warhead.” She says tonelessly.

“Wow that’s a mouthful.” I chuckle.

She just ignores me.

“You know, you saved me once. You know when the school was broken into?” I gush, not wanting to mention that I had a huge crush on her since then even though I didn’t know her name.

She just glances at me and continues to chew her gum.

“Jeez, Nuclear Girl, learn to make a facial expression. It won’t break your face.” I say sarcastically.

“It might not break my face but, use that tone with me again, I’ll break yours.” She snaps.

“Hah, yeah right! Like to see you try Nuclear Girl.” I snap.

I gasp as she grabs my hair in a sharp tug with one hand whilst squeezing my mound through my trousers with her other hand. For once I’m glad that I sit at the back of the classroom so no one has seen us.

“Keep running your mouth and I’ll give you something else to keep it busy.” She hisses at me.

“Ah! Is this your way of asking me out, Nuclear Girl? Because, truthfully, I might just say yes.” I whisper as I run my hand up her thigh.

“Good. As long as you realise I don’t share my girlfriends.” She smirks.

“Oo and what happens if I break your rules?” I smirk as she releases my hair.

“Naughty girls get punished.” She says smugly, squeezing my mound once more before releasing me.

“If you think you can, Nuclear Girl.” I smirk.

“Right class, let’s begin!” Jean Grey says as she enters the class.

“Later.” Negasonic mutters and I squirm as my clit throbs in anticipation.

 

 

I bounce down the hallway excitedly, heading towards Negasonic’s room. I still call her Nuclear Girl and she still says it’s annoying but after six months together I’m sure she’s lying; she finds it cute too but she just doesn’t want anyone to think she can be soft. She’s been working with Colossus a lot recently and she even got to meet Deadpool which I’m so jealous about. 

“Hey, Nuclear Girl, you in there?” I call, knocking on her door.

“Yes.” She snaps.

I enter the room with a frown.

“You okay?” I ask, sitting next to her on the bed.

“Sure.” She answers stonily.

“Come on, Nuclear Girl, you can tell me the truth. What’s wrong?” I ask, bumping shoulders with her.

“Nothing.” She shrugs, scowling at the floor.

“Hey, I thought we’d got to a point where we could be honest with each other and you knew you could tell me anything.” I say, feeling slightly hurt.

She doesn’t answer, just continues to glare at the ground. 

“This thing between us isn’t going to work if you won’t open up to me.” I say softly.

“Well maybe there’s just nothing between us then.” She snaps, glaring at me now instead of the floor.

“W-what?” I ask, heart dropping into my stomach.

“You heard me.” She glowers.

“Well fine then! Maybe I’ll just go find a different girl to be with!” I snap, standing up angrily.

“Yeah you do that. It’s not like I care.” She shrugs calmly, laying back on the bed.

I just stand there staring at her in shock. I feel tears burning my eyes and I escape the room before she gets the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I race down the hall back to my own room, glad that no one sees me. I lock my door and collapse onto my bed, sobbing until I pass out from sheer exhaustion.

 

 

A few weeks later I’ve stopped by the local bookstore for some history books and I notice that the cute cashier is eyeing me up. I give her a flirty smile and see her eyes light up. I see Negasonic walk into the store and stare at us but I ignore her.

“Thank you.” I smile to the cashier as I pay for my books.

“Hey, I was just wondering, if you’re free on Saturday, if you want to check out a new club with me?” The cashier asks.

I see Negasonic scowl from the corner of my eyes but decide this has nothing to do with her anymore. 

“Yeah. Give me your number and I’ll call to arrange.” I say seductively.

The cashier quickly scribbles her number on my receipt and I stroll out of the shop feeling better than I have for weeks. I roll my eyes as I see Negasonic storm out of the shop behind me. She tries to catch up with me all the way home but I just blank her and carry on ahead. I go straight to my room, slamming the door shut in Negasonic’s face. I drop my books on a chair and lay the receipt on my bedside table.

“Get out.” I snap, as she walks into my room and shuts the door behind her.

I don’t even bother to look at her as I save the cashier’s number in my phone. I cry out as my hair is suddenly grabbed and my head is pulled back. 

“You’re seriously going to go out with that skank?” She snaps.

“You dumped ME Negasonic, remember? You don’t get to be jealous anymore.” I snap, wincing at the tug on my skull.

“I dumped you to protect you!” She growls, pushing me down on my bed.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” I snap back.

She just growls at me and crawls over my body, grabbing my hair and kissing me roughly. I tense but end up letting her tongue into my mouth to twist with mine. I moan and grab her top, pulling her down on me harder. She slides a hand up my skirt and inside my panties, making me gasp as she strokes my clit. I unzip my skirt so it falls from me and undo the buttons on my shirt, opening it without breaking the kiss.   
I slide my hands up her top, pushing it up as I go, and she sighs into my mouth as I squeeze her breasts roughly. She kisses down my neck and slowly thrusts two fingers in to my pussy whilst pressing her thumb against my clit. I moan and buck my hips into her hand. She begins to thrust in and out, hard and fast, and I whimper and whine at the sensation. She kisses down to my bra clad breasts and bites down on one of my nipples, making me arch with a cry at the sensation. She does the same to the other breast and I moan her name.  
I begin to knead her breasts as she finger fucks me and she groans. I can feel my arousal coiling in my stomach and I know I’m not going to last long. She turns her hand slightly so she can also push her pinkie finger into my ass and it makes me come undone. My nails dig into her flesh as I cum, screaming her name as I feel both my holes filled and my clit get squashed almost to the point of pain.  
When I’ve finished she pulls away from me and I just lay there panting for air. I watch her as she gets undressed, gasping when I see her naked, and then she crawls back on the bed. She kisses me again and I moan into her mouth. When she pulls away again I can’t help but whine at the loss.

“Now I’m going to sit on your face and you’re gonna eat my pussy until I cum all over you.” She groans in my ear.

I moan and arch at her words and she climbs over me so she’s straddling my face. I use my hands to pull her folds open and then thrust my tongue into her pussy, moaning at her taste. She gasps and leans forwards so she can play with my breasts, pushing my bra down to free them. I cry out against her dripping core as she pinches my nipples tightly and then suck her clit, making her cry out.  
I alternate between sucking her clit and twisting my tongue inside her pussy and I feel when she gets close. When I can tell she’s right on the brink I bite down on her clit and push a finger into her pussy and ass simultaneously. She screams my name as she cums, squirting all over my mouth and chin. I lap up every drop until she whines from oversensitivity and collapses onto the bed.   
She turns around so she can lay her head on my breasts and hold me close and we just lay there for a while, waiting for our breathing and pulses to return to normal. 

“I love you.” She whispers.

“You have a funny way of showing it.” I whisper back, angry but not willing to break the mood.

“I was trying to protect you. I saw everything Douchepool went through to rescue the woman he loves, a woman that was only in danger because he loves her, and I realised I couldn’t bear it if it happened to you.” She explains softly.

“But you seem to forget something, Nuclear Girl, I have powers.” I say gently, stroking her head.

She just sighs and snuggles closer to me.

“Oh shit!” I say suddenly.

“What?” She asks, alert and leaning up in an instant.

“I’m going to have to find a new bookstore.” I whine.

She just laughs and I frown at her with a pout. Dammit that place had brilliant books!


	27. A Nervous Little Bird (Clint/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- SilentSlayer.

A Nervous Little Bird

 

“Dammit! Where the hell are they all coming from?!” I snap, getting sick of having to fight.

“What? You getting tired already?” Nat laughs.

“Hell yeah! We’ve been fighting for three hours!” I snap.

“Guys, I’m almost out of arrows.” I hear Clint say in my earpiece.

I manage to get a second to myself and I glance up to where Clint is. I see the things we’re fighting climbing the building, heading straight for him. I look around and notice some cars in a heap that extend quite high up the building Clint is on. I run over and hop from one car to the next until I’m high enough to jump on one of the things about to stab Clint in the back. I slice its throat from behind and then I fall with the body. I grab the edge of the roof and pull myself up. Clint looks at me and nods his thanks before we go back to kicking ass.  
What feels like a lifetime later, we all stumble into Avenger’s Compound and flop down on the sofas. We’re all battered, bruised and cut up. I groan as I shift slightly and my ribs protest. I get up, deciding to head to bed, and Clint follows me. I figure he’s just heading to his own room but as I go to walk in, he grabs my arm to stop me.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thanks. For saving my ass out there.” He says quietly.

“No problem, Clint. Anytime.” I smile.

We head into our own rooms and I go to sleep. 

 

 

CLINT’S POV

“Nat? Can I come in?” I ask, knocking on her door.

“Yeah.” She calls back.

I walk in, closing the door behind me, and sit on her bed.

“I need advice.” I mumble.

“Just tell her you like her.” Nat smirks.

“Oh God! Am I that obvious?” I moan, covering my face.

“Only to me.” She grins.

“So, what do I do?” I ask, flustered.

“Just tell her you like her!” Nat says again.

“I can’t do that! She’s this cool, bad ass, kick ass chick! I can’t just go, I like you. I’d sound like an idiot!” I whine, flopping back on the bed.

“Yes you can, Clint. You’re just as kick ass as she is.” Nat laughs.

“Uh, talking to you is useless. I should just ask the Hulk.” I snap, getting up to leave.

“At least his advice would be to smash her.” Nat laughs, making me blush.

 

READER’S POV

“Clint!” I gasp as I go to knock on Nat’s door and he opens it.

“I was just leaving.” He says, looking flushed.

“I’m sorry, was I interrupting?” I ask, heart in my throat at the idea of them being together.

“Oh hell no! Not at all!” Clint says adamantly, walking away quickly.

“No you weren’t.” Nat grins.

“I need your advice about something.” I say quietly.

“Just tell Clint you like him.” She smiles.

“You’re right.” I say, turning to leave.

As I walk away I swear I hear her mumbling about at least one can take advice but I don’t think about it, I just make a plan in my head.

 

 

A few weeks later and all my plan has done is make me frustrated. My plan was to flirt with him until he told me if he liked me or not but it hasn’t worked. Instead he just keeps avoiding me. Maybe he got my hints but he’s not interested? I decide I’ll give it one last try and then if he’s not interested, I’ll drop it. Luckily enough, Clint and I have the whole place to ourselves tonight.   
I wander into the living room with my head buried in a book, pretending to read. Clint is sitting on the sofa watching a movie and he only gives me a little glance as I sit next to him. After a while a pretend to be trying to get into a comfortable position and lean against him. I yelp as I suddenly fall onto the sofa as Clint jumps up and starts to walk off. Right, no more messing around. I get up and follow him to his room, grabbing his door as he tries to shut it and walking into his room. 

“What are you doing?” He gaps, looking scared.

“I find you attractive and I’d like to go out with you. I’ve been trying to get your attention for weeks but it hasn’t worked so I decided just to tell you. I do, however, understand if you don’t feel the same way.” I say in a rush before I can chicken out.

“You like me?” He asks, eyes going wide.

“Yes.” I say, keeping eye contact even though I want to run away right now.

“I like you too.” He says with an embarrassed little smile, blushing.

“You look like such a nervous little bird right now.” I laugh.

He opens and closes his mouth as he looks at me but he’s too flustered to say anything. I laugh and shake my head at him, stepping closer and cupping his face in my hands. I pull him down for a kiss and swipe my tongue along his lips so he opens his mouth for my tongue. He moans as I ravish his mouth and his hands hesitantly land on my hips. I move my hands to grip the bottom of his top and slide it up his body, breaking the kiss so I can pull it over his head. I step back once he’s shirtless and my eyes roam his muscled torso.   
I drop to my knees in front of his and grab his waistband, pulling him forwards roughly. He gasps as o lick a swipe up his abdomen and then chokes as I begin to undo his trousers, pushing them down his legs. I wrap my hand around his hard cock, looking up at him as I do. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are half closed.   
He cries out and his eyes go wide as I slide my mouth down his dick. I bob my head up and down, letting my saliva run down his shaft as I do. I don’t suck him, just close my mouth around him as I slide my mouth up and down. He’s soon quivering and moaning, eyes closed and mouth hanging open, as I swallow him down.  
I pull off him with a pop and then stand up, shoving him so he lands on the bed on his back. He gasps as he lands and goes to sit up.

“Stay there.” I say sternly, loving the whimper he lets out at my command.

He does as I say, whining as he realises what I’m doing. I pull my top off and push my trousers off. I undo my bra, dropping it to the floor, and then pull my panties down. He whines as he sees me standing over him naked and I crawl over him, straddling his hips. 

“Fuck!” He shouts as my dripping core makes contact with his soaked cock.

I lift up slightly, gripping his shaft and then slowly impale myself on him. He lets out a long groan as I slide down on him until he’s buried deeply. I moan as I feel him fill me, stretching me wide and going so deep in this position. I begin to move and he swears, his eyes going wide at the sensation. I grab one of his hands and place it on my breast and he begins to knead it, pinching and twisting my nipple too. I pull his other hand to my clit and he begins to rub it with his fingers. I arch back with a cry at the sensations, hands resting on his thighs.

“Shit! Clint, that feels so good.” I gasp as I ride him faster.

“You look so beautiful like that.” He moans.

I moan as the pleasure becomes too much and I grasp his wrists, pinning his hands by his head as I ride him even faster. I lean my head down and bite down on his chest, sucking a mark on his skin. He cries out but doesn’t try to take over. I change my hip angle slightly and cry out as my clit rubs against his pubic hair and his cock hit my g-spot.   
It’s not long before I can feel my arousal coiling tightly and my rhythm starts to get erratic. Just before I hit my peak he shouts out my name, his whole body tensing as I milk his cock dry. I scream his name as my body bows and I cum too, nails scratching down his chest as I try to stay upright.   
I collapse onto him as I come back down, unable to stay upright anymore. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. I sigh as I snuggle into him and he flips us so we’re on our sides and he slips out of me.

“I love you.” I whisper drowsily.

“I love you too.” He replies.

It’s not long before his breathing becomes rhythmic and he falls asleep. His heartbeat is soothing and I soon follow him into a deep slumber.


	28. Crazy Merc Fun (Deadpool/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Trexlyn

Crazy Merc Fun

 

It’s my first day at a new job and I walk in to the offices nervously. I head to my new boss’ office and knock on the door.

“Come in!” He calls.

I enter with a smile and he smiles back at me, gesturing at the chair on the other side of his desk.

“You told me to come to you on my first day so you could give me my shifts?” I ask politely.

“Ah yes. Here you go.” He smiles, handing me the paper with my shift times on.

“These are all night shifts?” I say with a confused frown.

“Yeah, I figured I’d put you on the same hours as me for your first week in case you need any help.” He says.

“Oh, okay.” I answer slowly, starting to get a bad feeling.

“Get to work and let me know if you need help with anything. Also let me know before you leave.” He says.

“Thank you.” I say and scurry out.

I do my hours and at the end of my shift I head to my boss’ office to let him know I’m leaving. I glance around and realise it’s just us here. I shrug off the nagging feeling I have that something’s wrong and knock on my boss’ door. He calls me in and I just poke my head around the door.

“I just wanted to let you know I’m leaving.” I say nervously.

“Ah okay but can you come and look at this for a second please?” He says nicely.

“Um, sure.” I nod.

I walk over to his desk and he points to a spot next to him so I walk around his desk and bend over to look at the paper in front of him.

“I’m not sure what this is.” I mutter in confusion.

I gasp as his hand slides up my legs and beneath my skirt. I grab his wrist and stare at him.

“Don’t do that.” I say carefully.

He just smirks at me. He begins to move his hand up a little higher, pushing against my grip.

“You should be nicer to your boss.” He smirks.

“That’s not how I react to sexual harassment and I don’t need this job that badly.” I snap.

He slips his hand even higher and then smirks as I release his wrist, that is until I grab his head and smash his face into the desk. I do it three more times and then start kicking him as he slumps to the floor.

“Well isn’t this just HOT!” I hear from behind me.

I gasp and spin around, gasping as I see Deadpool standing there.

“Yeah well I’ve always had anger issues and this sleaze thought he could harass me into sex.” I shrug, panting for air.

“Oh pretty scary lady, I was here to kill him anyway so go ahead…but I still get paid.” Deadpool says, slumping down in one of the chairs.

“Nah I’m done. I’m going to head home, need to get up early to find a new job.” I smile.

“Stupid…whore…” My ‘boss’ wheezes.

I freeze then grab one of Deadpool’s gun and shoot my ‘boss’ through the head.

“Don’t worry, you can still take the credit and pay check.” I grin, handing Deadpool his gun.

“Ooo, I like you.” He says in a husky voice.

“Sorry I like being single.” I smile, walking out of the door.

I smile as I feel his eyes on my ass and I add a little more swing to my hips just for him. I take one last look over my shoulder before the elevator closes and blow him a kiss.

 

 

I just about manage to get the door open and get inside before my back slams against the door, closing it in the process. His lips land on mine as my hands grip his hair. I moan, letting my head fall back as he kisses down my neck. He grabs the back of my knee and lifts it around his waist, making me cry out as he grinds against my core. His other hand grabs my ass, pulling me against him harder.

“That’s MY woman! Better run before I go Yosemite Sam on ya.”

“Shit! Deadpool!” I gasp, spotting the merc at the end of my hallway.

“What the fuck?! Woah! I’m sorry dude! I’m going!” My date cries, running out of my house.

“I think he pissed his pants!” Deadpool cackles manically.

“What the hell, Deadpool?! I haven’t been laid in a month!” I whine, flumping against my door.

“I know. But shh, it’s a secret!” He giggles to himself.

“What’s a secret?” I snap, putting my hands on my hips.

“Oh lots of things! Was the moon landing real? Who shot Kennedy? Is Elvis still alive?” He rambles.

“Deadpool!” I yell.

“Oh okay. I’ve been scaring your ‘dates’ away.” He says, trying to give me a kicked puppy look.

“Firstly, I’ve already told you that look doesn’t work with the mask on. Secondly, what fucking right do you have to scare away my dates?” I snap angrily.

“I have every right! You’re mine.” He finishes in his scary husky voice.

“I am not, you psycho! What the hell did I do to get a raving lunatic mercenary stalking me for six weeks?!” I shout, pushing passed him.

“Beat your boss almost to death and then shot him!” He finishes in a childlike sing song voice.

“Drop dead!” I snap, heading to my bedroom.

“Can’t. Well I can but it doesn’t last.” He says, following me.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” I ask, spinning around and shoving him in the chest.

“Your bedroom?” He asks in surprise.

“No you’re not! You’re going to leave and never come back.” I growl.

“Fine! I’ll go but I’ll be back.” He finishes with a bad Terminator impression.

“No you won’t!” I yell as the front door closes behind him.

I end up heading to bed, knowing full well he’ll show up again.

 

 

I walk down the alley, on my way home, and I can feel that someone is following me. I duck into a dark doorway and wait for him to sneak passed. I step forwards, grab his gun and press it against his head.

“Why are you following me?” I snap.

“Because I always protect what’s mine.” He laughs.

“I’m not yours and I can protect myself!” I hiss.

I sigh and put his gun back, moving to walk around him. As I do I’m suddenly grabbed by the back of my neck and slammed face first into the door that I just hid by. I try to squirm free but I’m held too tightly and then he presses his whole body against me.

“He’s not going to meet you! I scared him away!” He sing songs in my ear.

“W-what?” I ask huskily.

“The guy you’re rushing home to meet. He’s not going to be there.” He whispers in my ear.

I gasp as his free hand slides up my thighs. I squirm again but he presses into me harder, making me moan as his erection grinds into me. 

“You’re mine and I’m sick of you trying to let other men have you instead.” He growls.

I shiver at his tone. He always seems to be laidback and funny, this is dark and scary. Funnily enough though, instead of making me scared of him, it makes me aroused. I wriggle my ass a little and slide my hands down the door and between my legs. I push my fingers under my panties and stroke my clit. I moan against the door.  
He spins me round and steps back, watching me closely and groaning as he sees what I’m doing. He lifts his mask up just enough for me to see his mouth although I’ve seen his whole body and the scars before. He unzips the front of his suit and pulls out his cock. I whimper and arch as my fingers speed up.   
He growls and steps forwards, grabbing my throat and slamming his mouth down on mine. I moan and then cry out as he rips my panties off me. He removes his hand from my throat and grabs my wrists, pulling them away and making me whine. He places my hands by my head and lifts me up by the waist. I wrap my legs around his waist and thrusts into me. I cry out, dropping my head back, and spread my arms out to brace against the doorframe. 

“So wet for me. Your tight little cunt is all mine, just mine.” He pants as he fucks me, grinding me into the door.

“Wade! All yours! Just yours!” I pant.

“You called my name. Say it again.” He demands, pounding into me harder.

“Wade!” I gasp, feeling that arousal coil in my stomach.

“Again!” He snaps, fucking me even harder.

“Wade!” I scream as I cum, scratching my nails down the wood of the doorframe.

My eyes slam shut and my body tenses, my pussy walls clamping around his cock. He thrusts once more and then cums inside me, calling my name. I whimper as I feel his seed coat my inner walls. I sag in his arms, my legs slipping down as I become exhausted. My head rests on his shoulder and he strokes his hand through my hair. After a few minutes he pulls out of me and lets my feet hit the ground, waiting to make sure I can stand before he releases me.

“Let’s get you home.” He smirks and then rearranges his suit and mask. 

“I have to admit Wade, it’s always fun when you’re around me.” I laugh.

“Yes, it is! But no more guys or I’ll kill them all.” He growls.

I feel a shiver and my pussy throbs. I look at him and nod, knowing that I’m his.


	29. Jealousy Can Look Good (Bucky/Jealous Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- AU as Steve is female.
> 
> Written for- Kirara Chan

Jealousy Can Look Good

 

“If you frown anymore, your face will crack.” Tony chuckles, walking up to me.

“No idea what you mean.” I shrug.

“You’re jealous of Bucky and Steve’s relationship.” He whispers in my ear.

“I am not. Anyway, what kind of a nickname is Steve for a girl?” I mutter snarkily.

“Oh no, you’re not jealous at all.” Tony chuckles.

“I’m not!” I snap.

“Steve is short for Stephanie and it’s the name she took when she was trying to join the army, disguised as a guy. It just kind of stuck.” Tony smirks.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard the stories.” I sigh.

Bucky and Steve laugh at something as she drops her head on Bucky’s shoulder. I hate being jealous of them but it’s hard not to be. They have such a long and close friendship that, even though Bucky tells me he loves me regularly, it’s hard not to think there’s more between them. 

“What are you two plotting?” Bucky laughs as he walks over to us.

“Nothing.” I smile.

“Hey, I was thinking we should go shopping tomorrow, seeing as we’ve got a day off.” Steve says to me.

“Maybe.” I smile stiffly.

“Come on, Baby Doll, let’s go get ready for dinner.” Bucky says.

“Okay. Where are we going?” I ask excitedly.

“I was thinking we could try the new seafood place a few blocks over.” Steve says with a grin.

“Oh, okay.” I reply, keeping my smile plastered to my face.

I can’t help feeling disappointment sink like a rock in my stomach though.

“Hey, you okay?” Bucky asks, catching the change in my mood.

“Of course! I’m just gonna go and get changed.” I say brightly, noticing Tony giving me a look of pity.

“Baby Doll!” Bucky calls after me, but I ignore him.

I go straight to our bathroom and lock the door behind me. I turn the sink taps on and sit on the toilet, crying into my hands. It’s stupid, I know, but I wanted some time with just Bucky and I on our own. She’s ALWAYS there! Always with him! They have all these inside jokes and stories of growing up together and I just get left out all the time. 

“Baby Doll, you okay?” Bucky says through the door.

“Um, no, I’m sick!” I call back, turning the taps off.

“Crap, okay! I’ll tell Steve we can’t go out tonight, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

“No! You should go, don’t worry about me!” I say quickly, feeling guilty.

“You sure?” He calls back, uncertainly.

“Yes!” I snap.

“Okay.” He says.

I wait until I hear him leave and then break down sobbing at all my own emotions.

 

 

A week later, I’m getting ready for a new mission. It’s just going to be Nat and I on this one and I have to say I’m relieved. Taking orders from Steve is becoming harder and harder. I’m heading to the room I share with Bucky and as I walk by the elevators Bucky comes out, laughing at something Steve has said. Bucky catches my eyes and smiles. I just carry on walking to our room. I start getting my weapons together and realise my knife has still got blood on it. I clean it off just as Bucky comes in the room, looking at me worriedly.

“Hey, Baby Doll, are you mad about something?” He asks, walking up to me.

“Why would I be mad?” I ask sweetly, turning around and using my knife to cut his shirt off.

“I think you are.” He gasps, as I kneel on the floor in front of him to pull his trousers off.

“Nope.” I chirp.

He moans as I wrap my hand around his cock, making it twitch as it starts to harden. I smirk at him and then slide my mouth down his half-hard dick. He shouts out as I suck him hard, moaning as I feel him get even stiffer inside my mouth. I bob my head up and down, swallowing him into my throat until I gag. He whimpers as I suck his tip over and over again, each time I pull my head back.   
Once I feel his legs begin to quiver, I pull my mouth off with a pop and stand up. He whines at the loss of sensation and I grin, pushing him onto the bed on his back. I straddle his waist and grind my core against, making him moan at the friction my trousers cause. I lean down and nip along his chest.

“Shit, Baby Doll! This all feels so good! I could get used to you being the one in charge!” He moans, bucking his hips up.

I bite down on his neck, sucking a mark into his skin and making him shout out. Just then my alarm goes off and I jump up with a gasp.

“I have to go. I’ve got a mission!” I say quickly, darting from the room.

“Baby Doll, don’t leave me like this!” I hear him call.

As I leave the building I can’t help smiling as the idea of leaving him like that lessens my anger and jealousy just a little.

 

 

I sigh with weariness as I walk into the bedroom twelve hours later. I close the door behind me but don’t bother to turn the lights on. I drop my weapons on my dresser and kick my shoes off. I head back over to the door, intending on looking for Bucky, but I’m suddenly grabbed by the throat and slammed against the door. I gasp but as I’m about to fight back the light is flicked on and I stare up at Bucky.

“Bucky?! What the fuck?! You scared…” I start but I’m cut off as Bucky’s hand tightens on my throat.

“Shut up! You left me right on the edge of coming earlier so now I’m going to use you anyway I want for as long as I want and you can’t do a damn thing about it.” He snarls at me.

I gasp and feel wetness spread through my panties at his treatment and tone. My eyes scan his whole body as I realise he’s naked and, judging by his hard on, has been waiting for me. He reaches out with his metal hand and I yelp as my top is suddenly ripped from my body. He repeats his actions with my trousers and then smirks at me as he sees how wet my panties are now.   
He uses his grip on my throat to move me over to the bed and throw me down on it. I squeak as I bounce on my back. He crawls over me with a feral growl and his ‘winter soldier’ glare, making my pussy clench with need. He doesn’t bother to remove my bra, just pulls the cups down roughly so my breasts spill over the top. He groans and leans down, grabbing the waist of my panties in his teeth and pulling them down my legs and off. I whimper as he crawls back up my legs and bites down on my mound. He pushes two metal fingers into my core and I arch up with a cry.

“Tony told me what is wrong with you.” He growls, then bites down on my clit.

I scream for him and my back arches so much I end up sitting upright, hands gripping his hair. He releases my clit and I flop back down with a whine, keeping my hold in his hair.

“W-what did he say?” I pant between moans as his fingers thrust in and out of me.

“That you were jealous of Steve.” He whispers in my ear after sliding up my body.

I don’t answer, I just bite my lip and moan as his fingers press against that spot inside. I can feel the fire of my arousal building and building, spreading quickly. I cry out in frustration as he pulls his fingers out and I try to pull him down on me.

“Answer me.” He demands with a smirk.

“W-what?” I whimper, trying to get my brain to work.

“Are you jealous of Steve?” He asks intently.

“No!” I chuckle.

“Don’t lie to me.” He growls, giving me that ‘winter soldier’ glare again.

“Okay! Yes, I’m jealous! Okay? I am! You two are ALWAYS together! Laughing, cuddling, touching and it drives me nuts! I can’t even get one date with you, just us two! So, yes I am jealous!” I rant.

He growls and grabs my wrists, pinning them by my head. He moves between my legs and thrusts into me, going balls deep straight away. I arch with a cry and he begins to pound into me.

“I hate the fact that you think I’d cheat on you! I hate that you didn’t just tell me how you felt!” He snarls between hard thrusts.

“I didn’t think you’d cheat, I just…” I trail off with a moan as he swivels his hips and rubs against my g-spot.

“You look so damn hot when you’re jealous! I’ve done nothing since you left but imagine fucking you, pounding you until you scream and all because you were jealous and wanted payback. So fucking hot.” He smirks.

I scream his name as my orgasm suddenly bursts through me. I arch my back and my whole body tenses. My eyes slam shut as I see bursts of colour and it feels like the world drops away. My eyes flutter open just in time to see Bucky lose it, gasping my name through clenched teeth as he cums in hot spurts over my inner walls. He collapses onto me as he gasps for breath, coming down from his high. 

“I’m sorry for getting jealous. I know it’s stupid. It’s just she’s better looking than me and you have this whole history with her that I can’t compete with…” I start to explain.

“She’s a lesbian and dating Sharon Carter.” He finishes my sentence.

“What?” I blink at him.

He chuckles at me and all I can do is gape at him like an idiot.

“That night we were supposed to go out together, she invited Sharon along to meet you.” He smiles at me.

“Ugh, I’m such an idiot.” I groan, pushing him off me so I can bury my face in a pillow.

“Don’t worry, Baby Doll, as long as you know I’d never do anything to hurt you, you can get as jealous as you want.” He laughs, kissing over my shoulders.

“I do know that.” I say, looking at him.

“I love you.” He whispers at me.

“I love you too.” I reply with a goofy grin.

We curl up and fall asleep. The next day I meet Sharon and I can see so clearly that her and Steve love each other, I know I’ll never get jealous again.


	30. Poolside Love (Loki/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Daddy Kink.
> 
> Written for- Ellie.

Poolside Love

 

I walk out of the mansions patio doors towards the pool and notice my step-father sitting on one of the deck chairs. I fiddle with the edges of my swimsuit and notice his eyes slide down my body hungrily. I smirk to myself and deliberately walk in front of him.

“Hi Daddy.” I grin.

I see him swallow hard and I bite my lip to stop from laughing. I turn my back on him and bend at the waist so that he gets a perfect view of my barely covered ass. I hear him hiss and grin to myself. I slowly sink into the water, sinking underneath then bouncing back up to slide my hands down my hair whilst facing my step-father so my wet breasts are pointed towards him. When I glance at him through my lashes I can see he has a slightly red tinge to his cheeks.

“Hi guys! Right, I’m off to work now. I’ll see you both later. Loki, Honey, if Thor comes around try to save some of the pop tarts from him. Baby, make sure you eat dinner, okay?” My Mom says, bustling out of the house.

“Okay Mom.” I sigh.

She blows us both kisses and disappears through the gates. I have to admit, it’s pretty awesome that she still works even though we’re rich. When I see her leave I pull myself from the pool and walk over to Loki.

“So, Daddy, what are we going to do all on our own today?” I ask flirtatiously.

“I-I have work to do.” He replies skittishly, standing up.

“Oh.” I pout.

He just starts to walk away so I flop down on my stomach on his vacated seat.

“Daddy, can you put lotion on me please?” I call, wiggling my ass slightly.

He looks at me with wide eyes, tracing the curve of my body with his gaze. He shakes his head and scurries inside. I just chuckle and turn over so I can sunbathe. A little while later I hear Loki walk back outside and sit on the deck chair beside mine. I peek at him through my lashes and see him looking at every inch of my body. I make a big show of ‘waking up’ and turn onto my back, stretching with an arch to my back so my breasts are pushed up into the air. I hear him groan and I smile, looking him and licking my lips.

“Did you come back out to play Daddy?” I say flirtatiously.

“That swimsuit looks good on you.” He mutters quietly.

I look at him, shocked that he finally acknowledged me, and he quickly closes his eyes and pretends to not notice me, putting his hands behind his head. I get up and walk over to him, straddling his waist. His eyes pop open as he gasps in shock, looking at me confused. I grab his wrists that are by his head and lean down.

“Do you really like my swimsuit Daddy?” I ask with a childlike tone.

“No.” He says simply.

“What?” I ask, taken aback.

“I don’t like your swimsuit. I like the body it barely covers.” He smirks.

I smirk at him and stand up. He watches me with a predator’s eyes as I slowly strip my swimsuit off. I kneel on the chair by his feet and grip the waistband of his shorts, slowly pulling them off. My eyes widen and I gasp as I see how big his erection is. I crawl up his legs until my face is hovering right over his cock.

“Can I suck your dick Daddy?” I ask with a pout.

“Yes, Little Girl. Daddy would like that.” He groans, breathing speeding up.

I lick my lips, keeping eye contact with him and then slowly lower my mouth over his cock. He groans and his eyes half close. I moan at his taste and begin to bob my head up and down, licking over his slit every time I reach his tip. He gasps and groans but refrains from taking charge or bucking his hips. I look at him and bite down on his shaft slightly. Loki cries out, eyes going wide, and grabs my upper arms. He pulls me up until I’m straddling over his dick.

“What do you want Daddy?” I gasp, shocked at his rough grip.

“Daddy wants his Little Girl to ride his hard cock.” He growls.

“Like this Daddy?” I ask, impaling myself on his dick.

He hisses as he slides in balls deep, making me whine at the way he stretches me. I begin to move over him, swirling my hips around so I’m riding him hard and fast.

“That’s it Little Girl. Ride Daddy just like that.” He moans.

I place my hands on his chest for more leverage and start to ride him faster. He growls and one hand moves up to my breast, squeezing hard, and his other hand grips my hair, yanking harshly. I yelp as I’m suddenly moved so that I’m on my back and he’s between my legs, fucking me hard enough that I’m seeing stars.   
My hands clasp the back of his shoulders, nails digging in deep. He pounds into me as I wrap my legs around his waist. My eyes are closed as I’m lost in the pleasure he’s causing. I can feel my orgasm cresting, building stronger and stronger. I whine and arch as he scrapes across my g-spot.

“Cum for Daddy, Little Girl, cum around my cock for me.” He whispers in my ear.

I scream his name as I arch, nails slicing skin as my orgasm rips through me. I feel my pussy gush around him and he tenses, groaning my name as he cums too. When we finish, he collapses on top of me and I gasp as our surroundings change.

“I love you, wife of mine.” He whispers tiredly.

“I love you too. Although, I have to say, when I suggested role playing I didn’t expect you to create a whole world.” I laugh.

“If you’re going to do something you have to do it right.” He sighs, laying his head on my breasts.

I giggle and then yawn, tired from our activities. It’s not long before we both fall asleep together.


	31. Laughter Is Not Acceptable (Steve/Female Reader/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Stucky action.
> 
> Written for a Guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the phonetic for the russian words.

Laughter Is Not Acceptable

 

“Hey guys!” I say happily, flopping down between Steve and Bucky.

“Hi, Kulkolka.” Bucky smiles.

“Hi, Doll.” Steve says.

I grumble and try to twist slightly to get comfortable. The guys sigh at my fidgeting and Bucky wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me down so my head is on his lap and Steve lifts my legs and puts them over his lap. I hum happily as Steve massages my feet and Bucky runs his fingers through my hair. 

“Will you three just get a room?” Tony moans as he walks into the room.

“Shut up Tony!” We cry in unison.

“So, just out of curiosity, are you always the meat in the sandwich or do they cross swords?” Tony chuckles.

“Tony!” Steve snaps.

Bucky doesn’t say anything but I can feel him tense up.

“What the hell makes you think I’m the type of woman to have threesomes?” I snap.

“Have you seen you?” Tony smirks pointedly at my skimpy clothes.

I gasp at his words while Steve growls. I yelp as I land on the floor due to Bucky suddenly bolting up. He takes two quick steps to Tony and grabs him by the throat.

“`tchyo za ga`lima?” Bucky snarls at him.

“Huh?” Tony blinks.

“He said, what the fuck? Something I’d like to reiterate by the way!” I snap, standing up.

“I was kidding!” Tony croaks.

“Yeah well, not funny!” I snap, storming from the room.

I head to my room and stand in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection. Maybe Tony’s right and I do dress too slutty. Not that I think you have to be a slut to have a threesome! Truth be told, I’ve had more than one fantasy of Bucky, Steve and I together. I’m just upset that someone would think I was a slut due to the way I dress. I hear a knock on my door and when I pull it open Steve is standing there.

“Hey.” I sigh.

“You okay?” Steve asks, walking in and sitting on my bed.

“Yeah.” I smile sadly, glancing in the mirror and running my palms over my skirt.

“There’s nothing wrong with what you wear. Tony was just being…Tony.” Steve says kindly.

“You really think so?” I ask.

“Yes, you look-woah!” He finishes with a cry as my bed collapses underneath him.

I freeze in shock for a second and then burst out laughing. Bucky crashes into the room and then freezes too.

“`tchyo za ga`lima were you doing?” Bucky asks, switching back to English as he calms down.

I drop to my knees as the laughter becomes too strong.

“Laughter is not acceptable right now! Help me up!” Steve shouts.

“I’m…sorry…you…just…look…like…a…turtle!” I shriek between gulps of air.

“What?!” Steve cries as Bucky finally pulls him up.

“You were stuck on your back with your legs and arms flailing!” I gasp.

Both guys groan and walk out of the room.

“Wait! Who’s gonna replace my bed?!” I cry.

I go to follow them but I’m suddenly struck with another laughing fit as an image of turtle Steve pops up in my head again. 

 

 

I walk down the hallway happily, after a nice relaxing lunch. I must be the only one left here as everyone else had plans for the whole day and I came home early. Which is why when I hear a noise from Bucky’s room, I head straight there in a hurry. The door is ajar so I peek through the gap in case it’s someone dangerous. What I see completely blows my mind. All I can do is stare with my mouth open in shock. Standing in the middle of the room is a naked, sweaty Bucky with an equally naked and sweaty Steve on his knees, sucking Bucky’s cock!  
I feel my knickers start to get wet from arousal as I watch Bucky force Steve’s head back and forth on his dick, moaning every time Steve gags on him. They’re both moaning and I can see Bucky has his head thrown back. Steve is slowly pumping his own cock as he sucks Bucky off, whimpering every now and then. 

“B’lyad! That feels so good, Stevie! Your mouth is so good! Suck my ‘khu i!” Bucky gasps out, languages changing because of his arousal.

Bucky pulls Steve’s head away and Steve whines at him. Bucky smirks and pulls him up, kissing him roughly. I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning at the sight, clit throbbing painfully. Bucky grabs Steve’s ass and pulls him in closer. Steve whimpers as his erection is squashed against Bucky’s. 

“Make me cum, Stevie and then I’m gonna fuck you raw.” Bucky growls.

Steve whimpers and nods, dropping back down to his knees. My breath stops in my throat as Steve swallows Bucky again, gagging as Bucky’s cock hits his throat. Steve begins to bob his head faster and it’s not long before Bucky is groaning. I’m breathing fast and I can feel my juices run down my thighs, having already soaked through my panties. My pussy is throbbing and my clit feels painful.   
Unfortunately, as Bucky begins to cum with a shout, my inappropriate brain suddenly makes me think of Ned Stark in Game of Thrones saying “Winter is coming”. I fail to stop a squeak of laughter and I have half a second to see the guys stare at me, Steve licking Bucky’s cum from his lips. I gasp and I run all the way back to my room.   
I slam and lock the door. I lean against it and groan. I can’t believe I watched them! I can’t believe I laughed! My stupid idiotic brain that makes me laugh at the worst possible times! I feel a modicum of relief when they don’t come and break my door down, demanding answers. I can never be around them again!

 

 

A few days later, I finally come out of my room. I’ve been ‘ill’ and all the Avengers have gone on a mission without me. I sigh with relief and head towards the kitchen for some food. As I walk around the corner I gasp as I suddenly smack straight into Bucky. A half-naked, smirking, Bucky. I squeak and try to scramble backwards but I bump into Steve. I blink as I see Steve is also half naked and both men are staring at me with hunger in their eyes.

“Hi, Kulkolka.” Bucky smirks.

“We’ve been waiting to see you again.” Steve whispers in my ear.

“I’m just going back to my room!” I squeak, trying to spin passed Steve.

“Not so fast!” Steve laughs, grabbing my arms and shoving me against the wall.

“You owe us, Kulkolka.” Bucky growls, stepping up so I’m trapped by them both.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on but I-I’ve been ill so I’m going…” I start reeling off.

“We know it was you watching us.” Steve smirks.

“And that you’re not really ill.” Bucky grins.

“What? I, um, I…” I trail off.

“So, did you enjoy the show?” Bucky asks quietly.

I can’t think of anything to say, all I can do is stare at them. Bucky chuckles and the next thing I know, Steve has lifted me up in his arms and is carrying me off to Bucky’s bedroom. I shout at them to put me down but they just laugh. I’m carried into the room and Steve drops me on the bed as Bucky shuts and locks the door. I yelp as I bounce but then Steve grabs my ankles and yanks me down towards him.   
They both lean over me and begin to pull my clothes off. I’m still in shock at the turn of events. Steve leans down and kisses me hungrily. My hands grab his head and I moan. Bucky latches onto my breast and I arch with a cry. Both guys grab one of my wrists with one of their hands and pin them by my head. 

“Guys! Wait! What’s…I mean, I thought you were both together?!” I gasp when Steve pulls away for a second.

“We are but we want you too.” Bucky growls.

I just blink at him until they both smirk at me. They lower their heads and each suck on one of my nipples. I cry out, bucking my hips with need. Their free hands slide up each of my thighs until they reach my pussy. I moan as Bucky’s fingers slide into my core and Steve rubs my clit. Bucky pulls away and I whimper, looking at him just in time to see him lick his fingers clean.   
I moan as I see him move behind Steve and kiss along his shoulders. Steve moans against my nipple and I try to lift myself up slightly to see why but Steve keeps me pinned down with his weight. Steve moans again and shifts, pulling away, just enough for me to see that Bucky has wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock. It takes me a second to realise that Bucky must’ve pulled Steve’s joggers down. I moan at the sight of Bucky slowly pumping Steve’s cock.

“I think she likes watching us Stevie.” Bucky smirks.

“Do you?” Steve gasps.

“Of course she does, I mean, why would she laugh at us otherwise?” Bucky says, giving me his ‘winter soldier glare’.

“I didn’t mean to! You guys know what my brain is like!” I gasp, blushing.

“Still have to punish you though.” Bucky smirks.

I yelp as Steve suddenly flips me over onto my stomach. Steve moves in front of me and grabs my hair. Bucky kneels behind me and I feel his erection brush along my ass. I cry out and jump as Bucky’s non-metal hand slaps down on my ass. Steve uses that moment to thrust into my mouth. Bucky continues to slap his hand down, making me gag on Steve’s cock every time I jump from his blow.  
By the time he’s done both Steve and I are moaning needily. Bucky thrusts into me and I cry out again, causing Steve’s cock to slam into my throat. Steve cries out and cums down my throat, making me choke slightly before I swallow greedily. He whimpers as I lick him clean.  
As soon as Steve moves away from me Bucky begins to fuck me roughly. He’s going so fast I can’t even catch my breath enough to moan. His fingers are digging into my hips enough to bruise and I’m loving every second of it. My arms give out and my face sinks down to the mattress. Bucky thrusts one last time and I cum, screaming his name. At the height of my orgasm Bucky pulls out and then thrusts into my ass, making me scream from the pain that feeds my pleasure. Bucky wraps his arms around me and rolls us over so he’s on his back with me on top. Steve crawls over so he’s straddling Bucky’s legs but between mine.   
I gasp as Steve thrusts into my already battered pussy, grasping his shoulders tightly. They intertwine their fingers and grip my hips, moving me so they can pound into me. My head spins as they use me, the pleasure almost overwhelming. My nails slice into Steve’s flesh, making him groan. Bucky bites down on my neck, making me whine. I wrap my legs around Steve’s waist, moaning as it makes them both go deeper. Steve begins to slam into my g-spot and I cum again, crying out silently as the air freezes in my lungs. My nails slice down Steve’s back and he shouts out as he cums too, filling my pussy. Bucky cums last, causing a strange sensation as his seed fills my ass.   
I must black out as the next thing I know I’m snuggled between them on the bed. Bucky is curled around me from behind as Steve is curled around me from the front. I groan, feeling all the aches and bruises now that the endorphins have worn off.

“Easy Kulkolka, you’re okay.” Bucky whispers in my ear.

“Hm, I know.” I murmur happily.

He chuckles at me and wraps his arm around both Steve and I.

“Hey! Laughter is not acceptable right now!” I snap haughtily.

We look at each other and both burst out laughing.

“You’re both idiots! Go to sleep.” Steve grumbles.

We just laugh harder for a while before we finally settle down and sleep, wrapped together tightly.


	32. Waking Up with Summers (Alex Summers/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short imagine that was requested by an anonymous Tumblr user.

Waking Up with Summers

 

I moan as I feel a hand stroke up my leg, pulling me over onto my back. My eyes flutter open and I smile sleepily up at my boyfriend, Alex Summers. He grins mischievously at me and then lowers his head to kiss me, licking along the seam of my lips.

“Alex, stop it! I’m still tired.” I grumble, pushing him off me and rolling over on to my stomach.

“Oh but I want you.” He whispers in my ear.

“And I want sleep.” I mumble into my pillow.

He grumbles under his breath and then I feel a hand sliding up my thighs. I sigh as he slides his palm over the curve of my ass. He massages my ass cheeks roughly and I can’t help but to moan at the sensation. I should tell him to stop. I should get some more sleep as I only got back from a mission a few hours ago. The problem is he knows how to make me feel so good.   
His hand slides down my ass crack and pushes between my thighs, rubbing his fingers along my slit. I whimper as he presses against my folds right over the top of my clit. He chuckles and kisses along the back of my shoulders. I whine as he removes his hand. He moves so that he’s over the top of me on his hands and knees, his cock pressing against my ass. He slides my hair away from my neck and begins to lick along it.

“Alex!” I moan into my pillow.

“It’s okay, Baby, let me take care of you.” He whispers.

I gasp as he bites down on my shoulder. I grasp my pillow as he kisses down my spine. I cry out as he bites my ass and he chuckles. I go to roll over but he presses a hand into the small of my back, keeping me in place. He pushes my legs open, moving so he can lay between them. He groans as he sees how wet I am. I wiggle my bum enticingly, desperate for him to do something. 

“Alex, please!” I beg.

“So impatient. Beg again.” He growls, licking up my thighs.

“Dammit, Alex, you woke me up so do not play with me!” I snap.

I yelp as he slaps a hand down on my thigh. 

“I said, beg.” He snaps, nipping my thigh with his teeth.

I growl at him and slide a leg up, planting my foot on his shoulder and pushing him off the bed. I hear him land with a thump and I turn over, sitting up. He pops up and glares at me. I just stick my tongue out at him and cross my arms over my chest.   
He leans forwards and grabs my ankle, pulling me down flat as he crawls onto the bed. I open my legs and wrap them around his waist, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a hungry kiss. He thrusts into me without warning and I arch up with a cry, mouth tearing away from his. 

“This what you wanted, huh? To be fucked like a slut after acting like a bitch?” He hisses in my ear.

“Yes! Fuck, Alex, yes!” I gasp and whine.

He pounds into me as he bites down on my neck and sucks a mark onto the flesh. I moan and my nails dig into his shoulders. He grabs my arms and pins my wrists by my head, making me moan at the helplessness I now feel. My eyes squeeze shut as arousal burns through my veins. All I can hear is our laboured breathing, the sound of skin slapping skin and the bed hitting the wall.   
Alex fucks me even harder and I scream his name as I cum in one earth shattering wave. My pussy clamps around him and he groans as he cums too, filling me in such a deliciously sinful way. The world disappears and it feels like there’s only us left.

“Now you can go back to sleep.” He grins at me when we come back down.

I chuckle but then let out a huge yawn. He laughs at me as he pulls me up the bed to lay on the pillows. He curls around my body and I sigh in contentment as I fall back to sleep.


	33. High School Fun (Bucky/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- High school AU.
> 
> Written for- Bloodred.

High School Fun

 

“Watch where you going, Piggy!” The head cheerleader sneers as she walks into me.

“S-sorry.” I whisper, trying to pretend her words didn’t affect me.

“God, you’re so fat you should be using the big doors.” She snaps.

I feel tears prick my eyes at her words. Until I came here I never thought I was fat but now I realise I am. My stomach isn’t toned or flat, it has a slight bulge to it.

“Bucky! Hi!” The cheerleader says cheerfully, glaring at me as she preens for the school’s quarterback.

I try to hurry off but Bucky steps in front of me. I wince, expecting some nasty comment like I always get from the popular kids.

“Hey beautiful, how about I show you around school? You’re new right?” He asks.

“M-me?” I squeak in shock.

“Yes you.” He smirks.

“Bucky, how about we go get pizza?” The cheerleader asks, placing her hand on his arm.

“I don’t hang out with bullies.” He snaps, pushing her hand off his arm and grabbing my hand instead.

“What’s your first class?” He asks me with a smile.

I’m so dazed I just stare at him. He chuckles, shaking his head at me. He reaches over and grabs my planner.

“Cool, same class as me. I’ll walk you. Hell, in fact, all your classes are the same as mine.” He grins.

“T-thank you.” I smile nervously, pulling my hand away and wrapping my arms around my waist.

“Hey, don’t do that. You’re not fat, you’re gorgeous so don’t EVER let anyone make you believe otherwise.” He says, pulling my arms away.

“You really think so?” I ask quietly.

“I don’t think so, I know so.” He says with a smile.

“Bucky! We’re going to be late for class! You’re such a troublemaker!” 

“Hey, Steve, we were just coming.” Bucky says to a small guy rushing over to us.

I’m shocked that Bucky, the school’s quarterback, is friends with such a sickly little guy but it proves that he can actually like me. By third period Steve and I are great friends and Bucky asks me out on a date.

 

 

“Hi, Baby.” Bucky says, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

“Hi, Bucky.” I smile up at him.

He leans down and kisses me gently. 

“Hey, guys, ready for class?” Steve laughs, walking up to us.

“How about we ditch it?” Bucky smirks at me.

“I’m not ditching class for you.” I laugh.

He pouts at me which makes me giggle. It’s been three months since we started dating. We’ve made out a lot but haven’t taken that final step even though neither of us are virgins. We’re ready to take that next step but we haven’t found the right time. 

“C’mon, Baby, we can have some fun.” Bucky whispers seductively.

“No, I’m not skipping class.” I reply sternly, walking off to class with Steve.

I look over my shoulder and give my hips an extra sway as I walk away. He narrows his eyes with a growl as he follows us and I chuckle. He grabs me by the waist and throws me over his shoulder.

“Bucky! I’m wearing a skirt! People will see my underwear!” I squeal.

“Oh well, we can’t have that! Only I get to see them.” He chuckles, putting me down.

“You are such an idiot.” I laugh, slapping him lightly on the chest.

“Ah, you hurt me!” He says dramatically, clutching his chest.

Steve and I laugh at him and we walk into class. Thanks to Bucky’s messing around we end up at a table right at the back of class. Steve grabs a seat at the table in front of ours so Bucky and I are all alone. Class starts and I start writing down notes. When Bucky’s hand lands on my thigh I don’t register it, he’s always touchy feely with me. Even when his hand begins to run up my thigh I don’t react. It’s only when I feel his fingers pulling my knickers to one side and feel something rounded and smooth push against my folds.

“Bucky!” I hiss quietly.

“Quiet, Baby, you wouldn’t want anyone to notice would you?” Bucky whispers into my ear.

I bite my lip as I realise he’s using his pen, slowly pushing it against my clit. I gasp quietly and can’t help but to tilt my hips forwards, causing the pen to slide further down and the back of my skirt to hike up. He pushes the pen further into my dripping core and I bite my lip again, hand tightening on my own pen as I try to stay quiet. 

“Oh Baby, I can feel how wet you are and it’s not even me that’s entering you. Imagine how good it would feel if it was my cock inside you.” Bucky whispers in my ear.

“Were you just saying something Mr Barnes?” The teacher calls out angrily.

“No Sir, just…taking notes.” Bucky grins as I tense my whole body, trying not to show what Bucky is doing to me.

The teacher turns back to his lesson and I grip the edge of the desk, nails digging into the wood as Bucky fucks me with his pen. He makes sure it hits my g-spot every time he pushes it in so I’m rushing towards my edge even though he’s moving slowly.

“Bucky, don’t!” I breathe desperately.

“Don’t worry Baby, I’m not gonna make you cum in class.” He breathes into my ear.

I know he thinks that I’m worried about making a noise but I’m actually only a little worried about that. I’m actually worried about what will happen just before I cum. I reach down and try to stop his hand but it’s already too late. He moves the pen one more time and I squirt all over his hand and the chair. I gasp in humiliation and I can feel tears prick my eyes. People are going to think I wet myself or something, which means I’ll be bullied again. Bucky must be disgusted too. I refuse to look at him as he pulls his hand out from under my skirt, taking his pen with it, and looks at his hands.

“Shit, Baby, you squirt? That is so fucking hot.” He groans in my ear.

I look at him in shock and he realises that I’m upset. He smiles gently and pulls his over shirt off. He wipes his hand clean and then makes me lift my ass up so he can place the shirt underneath me.

“That’ll keep your skirt dry and dry up the chair.” He whispers, gently rubbing his fingers over my cheek.

“Y-you’re not disgusted?” I whisper warily.

“Fuck no! Why would you think that?” He asks shocked.

“My last boyfriend dumped me for it.” I reply sadly.

“Well, then he’s an idiot and if I ever meet him in the street I’m gonna beat him to a pulp.” Bucky replies with a growl.

“Mr Barnes! I am trying to teach!” The teacher yells from the front of the class.

“Sorry Sir.” He says with a grin.

We go back to paying attention to class but Bucky grips my hand the whole time, rubbing reassuring circles into my skin with his thumb.

 

 

At the end of school, I head to the library to do some research for an essay.

‘HI BABY, WHERE ARE YOU?’ Bucky texts me.

‘LIBRARY. RESEARCH.’ I reply.

‘I NEED YOU ’ He texts back.

‘I NEED TO STUDY.’ 

I wander down the aisle at the back of the library as I look for the books I need. The place is actually quite loud as there are a lot of students studying, but where I am is pretty much isolated from the rest of the library. I sigh as I realise the lights at the end of the aisle are broken so I’m going to have to use my phone as a torch because it’s pitch black. I frown at my phone as I realise that Bucky hasn’t replied to me.   
I end up right at the end of the pitch black aisle, squinting at the books in the light from my phone. Suddenly someone grabs me from behind, hand covering my mouth as their other arm wraps around my waist. I cry out in shock against the hand on my mouth and as I feel an erection press into my ass I start to struggle.

“Told you I need you, Baby.” Bucky whispers in my ear.

“You son of a bitch, you scared me!” I hiss at him as he releases me, trying to keep my voice down.

It’s so dark I can only see his silhouette but I can tell he’s smirking at me. I gasp as he pushes me against the wall and his mouth lands on mine. I moan and his tongue slides into my mouth. His hands slide up my skirt and I grab his wrists as he starts to pull on my panties.

“What are you doing? We’re in the library!” I hiss, pulling away.

“I NEED you.” He groans into my ear.

“Bucky.” I whimper as he kisses down my neck.

“Please, Baby, I can’t stop thinking about you squirting all over my hand earlier. I want to feel that on my cock as I pound into you.” He whispers.

I drop my head back against the wall with a low moan. He bites down on my neck and I cry out, whining when he quickly covers my mouth with his hand. His other hand rips my panties off and I gasp as the elastic pings my skin as it tears. He kicks my legs open slightly and then runs his fingers along my slit, groaning as he feels how wet I am. 

“Fuck, Baby, I can’t wait to be inside you.” He groans quietly into my ear.

“Then hurry up.” I whisper back as soon as he moves his hand from my mouth.

He whimpers as I bite down on his earlobe and both his hands move to grab my ass, squeezing roughly. My hands wind in his hair and I pull him down for a hungry kiss. I hear his zip get pulled down and then he lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. I moan into his mouth as he slowly impales me on his huge cock, stretching me to the point of almost pain.   
I release his mouth and bury my face against his neck when he’s fully buried inside me. One of my hands stays wound in his hair and the other grips the back of his jacket. I squeeze my pussy walls tight around his shaft and he groans as he begins to pound into me. I gasp and whimper into his neck as he fucks me hard against the wall. The pain of scarping against the wall just feeds into the pleasure and I bite down on his neck.   
I feel myself rushing towards my edge as he slams against my g-spot over and over again. He hisses and his hands tighten on me as I bite down even harder, trying to muffle my cry as I cum all over him. My nails dig into his scalp as I squirt all over him. He drops his head to my shoulder as he grunts my name and cums too. I gasp, releasing his neck, as I feel his cum fill me.  
My head drops back against the wall as we pant, coming down from our highs. Bucky kisses me gently everywhere he can reach my bare skin. I lick my dry lips and taste copper, gasping as I realise what it means. I touch his neck where I bit him and feel liquid that’s thicker than saliva.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” I gasp.

“For what?” He mumbles between kisses to my shoulder.

“I’ve made you bleed.” I wince, waiting for him to be upset.

“Don’t care.” He murmurs.

“But…” I start.

He growls and then his lips find mine as he kisses me hungrily. I moan into his mouth and he pulls away.

“I. Don’t. Care. It felt good, Baby, and I love the thought that you marked me. It means I’m all yours.” He says huskily.

“Really?” I ask warily.

“I honestly don’t know how I can show you that I love you and everything about you any more than I have.” He says sternly.

“You just did.” I whisper, kissing him gently.

He chuckles once we separate and then lowers me to my feet, gripping my hips until he’s sure I can stand upright. I straighten my skirt and he adjusts his jeans. He grips my hand and pulls me out from the aisle. Once we’re back in the lights he suddenly groans.

“What?” I ask.

“I know you’re commando under that skirt and now all I can think about is repeating what we just did.” He whines.

“Your place or mine?” I grin.

“Car. Now. We figure the rest out once we’re driving.” He demands.

I smile and as I climb into his car I make sure to bend enough that he can see right up my skirt. I chuckle as he groans and then he jumps in the driver’s seat and we drive off.


	34. Just Perfect (Thor/Female Reader/Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- RebellRocket

Just Perfect

 

I wander the halls of the Asgardian Palace, staring in wonder at all the artwork and decoration of the architecture. My Father is a lord, here to discuss business with King Odin, and I was told that I could walk around if I wanted. At six years old, it’s a dream come true! Everything is so pretty! I turn to look the way I came and as I spin back round I bump into someone. I gasp and bend to help him pick up his books.

“I’m sorry! I should have been paying attention to where I was going.” I wince, as I stand back up and hand the boy his books.

“Yes you should have.” He snaps with a frown.

“Hey! I said I was sorry! You shouldn’t be so rude!” I snap, hands splaying on my hips.

“Do you know who I am?” He asks in a warning tone.

“No and I don’t care! You should apologise for being rude!” I snap, stomping my foot.

“I am Prince Loki and you walked into me!” He scowls.

“I don’t care that you’re a Prince! I care that I was polite and apologised but you were just rude!” I shout, pouting my lip.

“What goes on here?” A booming voice says from behind me.

My eyes go wide as I look at Odin walking towards us.

“Was Loki being rude? I’m afraid he tends to do that.” Odin says with a small smile.

“No, Your Majesty, he was just telling me about a wonderful book he read and we got rather…excited.” I say quickly, unsure of why I’m covering for him.

“Are you bothering the Prince?!” My Father shouts as he comes down the hall behind the King.

“No she was not bothering me in the slightest.” Loki replies quickly, stepping beside me.

I look at him in shock but he just smirks. 

“Good. Good. Why don’t you go and introduce her to Thor?” Odin says with a smile.

Loki looks downcast but nods. He smiles tightly at me and gestures down the hall. Once we are out of earshot of the adults he stops me.

“Why did you defend me?” He asks.

“I don’t really know.” I shrug.

“You didn’t even try to lie to me and make it seem like you had a noble reason.” He says with curiosity.

“No. I won’t ever lie to you. You may be rude and slightly mean BUT I like you! Plus, you stood up for me too!” I grin.

“You seemed scared.” He shrugs continuing to walk.

We get to the door of a room and can hear shouting on the other side of the door.

“Can either of you act like you have manners?” I sigh.

Loki chuckles and we enter the room, just in time for me to get pulled out of the way of a flying cup by Loki.

“Idiot! You almost hit her!” Loki shouts at Thor.

“Stop calling me that!” Thor shouts.

I raise my eyebrows as they begin rolling around on the floor, Thor trying to hit Loki as Loki uses magic to flick Thor in the ears. I shout out as they bump into me and I elbow Loki as I pull Thor’s hair, yelling at them to get off me. We all end up bruised and bloody but we also end up the best of friends, laughing in a puppy pile when our unamused Father’s walk into the room.

 

 

“Ow!” I snap as my Mother pokes me with a pin.

“Stop moving then! I can’t adjust the dress if you are constantly fidgeting!” My Mother cries in exasperation.

“Is all this truly necessary?” I sigh, looking at my adorned reflection in the mirror.

“You are about to be introduced to your future betrothed’s Father! Of course, it’s necessary!” She snaps, standing up with a scowl.

“But I don’t want an arranged marriage! I want to marry for love!” I snap back.

“You are a Lady of noble blood! It is your duty to marry for stature not love!” She shouts.

“Milady, your guests are here.” A maid says, leaning her head around the door.

“Go. Do your duty.” My Mother says sternly, giving my appearance one last check.

I follow the maid to my Father’s study. My mouth goes dry as I see that my ‘betrothed’ has accompanied his Father. He’s a typical Asgardian, all perfect lines and gorgeous looks. He looks me over and then curls his lip in disgust.

“A word Father?” My ‘betrothed’ says, pulling his Father away a little.

They start talking in hushed tones and I look at my Father nervously. 

“You look beautiful.” My Father whispers to me.

I smile at him again but I can’t help feeling like I’ve done something wrong. The men come over and the Father looks at mine.

“This will not work.” He says, making my Father’s jaw drop.

“Why not?” My Father asks, gritting his teeth to stay calm.

“Well, look at her.” The son snaps, gesturing at me.

I feel bile rise in my throat at the disgusted look he gives me. I’m frozen in shock, unable to even defend myself.

“Excuse me?” My Father growls.

“She’s too short. She’s fat. She’s plain. She has not got the right curves. She is not good enough to bear my children.” The son sneers.

I feel my heart shatter as he throws every bad thought I’ve had about my body, right at me. I manage to keep my face stoic however. My Father, on the other hand, does not. He shouts them from the room and then turns to me.

“I’m sorry I let you down Father.” I say quietly, still refusing to show how hurt I am.

“You did not, My Dear. You are perfect, they were obviously just looking for a way to break the engagement.” My Father smiles.

“May I be excused?” I whisper, trying desperately not to crack in front of him.

“Of course.” He smiles with a nod.

I walk slowly to my private rooms before I collapse onto my bed and cry into my pillow. He’s right. I’m ugly, fat and useless. I’m nothing like the other Asgardian ladies. Unfortunately for me, within a week everyone has heard what happened and why he turned me down. I’ll never marry now.

 

 

A couple of weeks later, I’m pretty much permanently in my room. I’m hiding out, ashamed of my body and myself. I’m currently curled up on my bed. I hear a knock on my door but I ignore it, not wanting to see anyone. When the lock undoes by itself and the door swings open I sit up with a gasp, wrapping my quilt around my body tightly.

“Loki? Thor? What are you doing?” I gasp, wondering why they’re here.

“You wouldn’t open the door, which is rude by the way.” Loki says with a raised brow.

“It’s ruder to just magic the door open and walk inside!” I snap.

“We were concerned for you.” Thor says, stepping in behind Loki and shutting the door.

“I’m fine.” I say quietly, lowering my head.

I wrap the quilt even tighter. I’ve been avoiding both brothers even more than anyone else. I know they must have heard about what happened and I’m scared that they agree with that man. 

“Why are you covering yourself so much? We’ve seen you in less clothes than you’re wearing under that quilt.” Loki snaps.

He’s right. I’m currently wearing trousers and a long-sleeved top under the quilt and they’ve seen me in as little as a bikini. 

“I’m tired so you should go.” I reply quietly, laying back down and covering myself even more with the quilt.

I cry out as my quilt is suddenly yanked off me.

“Loki!” I shout, trying to grab it back.

“I have had enough of your wallowing! So, someone was mean about you, does that really mean you’re going to let him hurt you?!” Loki snaps angrily.

“Everything he said is right and now everyone else knows that too.” I mutter, looking down at my legs instead of at them.

I yelp and my head swings up as there’s a huge bang on my wall. I stare in shock as I see that Thor has punched a hole into the wall. 

“I will beat him to a bloody pulp!” Thor shouts.

“I have a better idea on how to show him up.” Loki says with a smirk.

“Truly?” Thor asks, dropping his arm.

I feel a flutter of nervousness in my stomach at the look on Loki’s face. It’s a mischievous look that always leads to some kind of trouble.

“Yes. Plus, it’s something we’ve both wanted to do for a long time.” Loki smirks, looking at me.

“Er, I really think you should go.” I stutter nervously.

I swallow a lump in my throat as they walk up each side of my bed. They both have predatory looks on their faces. Loki’s is dark and scary, Thor’s is open and hungry. They both crawl onto the bed on either side of me and all I can do is stare at them both. Loki cups my cheek and his lips gently press to mine. I feel a tingle as our lips connect and a shiver slides down my spine. I’m no virgin but I’ve never felt anything like this before. I reach up and grasp the back of his head, opening my mouth to him and moaning as his tongue slides against mine. He slowly lowers me onto my back so that I’m lying flat. I whimper as Loki pulls away for air but then gasp as Thor grabs my hair, pulling my head back at an angle, and then his mouth crashes down on mine.   
My hands move to Thor’s hair, gripping tight, and I moan as he dominates my mouth completely. My hips buck and I whine into Thor’s mouth as Loki’s fingers slip into the waistband of my trousers and pull them down. Thor raises up and grips the hem of my top, pulling it up and off and I sit up slightly to give him room.   
I’m now lying on my bed, bared to them as I wasn’t wearing any underwear, and I feel nervous. They both sit up and look at me, just staring for a while. I get nervous and start to cover myself, trying to sit up as I do. They each grab one of my wrists, pulling my arms away from my body, and make me lay back down. I gasp as they pin my wrists above my head, looking at me all stretched out for them.

“Perfect.” Loki sighs, a small smirk on his face.

“Beautiful.” Thor whispers in awe.

“R-really?” I whisper, tears sliding down my cheeks.

“That ‘man’ is a fool. There is no one more beautiful and perfect than you are.” Loki says intently, wiping my tears away.

“What Loki says is true.” Thor whispers with a smile.

“Let us show you? Say yes?” Loki asks softly, trying to hide the flash of fear in his eyes.

That flash is all I need though. All I need to realise that Loki is as worried of rejection as I am. Has low self-esteem like me. 

“Yes.” I whisper.

They both smile and release my hands, Thor leaning down to kiss me again. I moan as his tongue invades my mouth and I grip his hair tightly. I gasp into his mouth as Loki begins to kiss and nip down my stomach. I cry out in shock, arching my body as Loki bites down on my mound, pushing his body between my legs. I hear him growl and he pins my hips down. I cry out again, pulling away from Thor, as Loki licks a long swipe up my slit.   
Thor kisses down my neck and to my breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth. I gasp and grab his hair again in one hand, other hand reaching down to wind Loki’s hair in my hand. Loki growls against my clit as I pull his hair, making me whimper. I scream out as they both bite down on the nubs in their mouths, twisting and writhing as much as I can.

“Mm, she tastes so perfectly sweet.” Loki moans against my slit.

“I’ll taste her after you.” Thor rumbles against my skin.

I whimper at their words and my eyes slide closed as they go back to what they were doing. I cry out as Loki slides two fingers deep into my pussy, sucking on my clit at the same time. Thor pulls away, making me whine, but then he straddles my chest so that his cock is right by my mouth. I blink in confusion as I realise he’s suddenly naked. I open my mouth to question it when I suddenly feel something wind around my wrists, pinning them back to the bed above my head. Of course, Loki has magic.

“Impatient, are we?” I chuckle.

“If you could see how perfectly edible you look stretched out for us, you’d understand the impatience.” Loki mutters against my folds as Thor chuckles.

“I am impatient.” I sigh, opening my mouth wide and licking over the tip of Thor’s cock.

He growls and thrusts into my mouth, being careful to leave me room to breathe. I moan at his taste and then cry out around him as Loki adds a third finger to my dripping cunt and begins to thrust against my g-spot. My body jerks upwards as Loki presses his fingers in harder, causing Thor to slip further into my mouth until I gag on him. Thor growls at the sensation and Loki moans as my walls clamp around his fingers.

“Whatever you just did, Brother, do it again. She liked it.” Loki groans.

Thor groans as he pulls out of me, leaning forwards and grabbing the headboard so he can get the leverage he needs, and then thrusts back into my throat. I relax my jaw and throat but still gag on him. Loki groans and removes his fingers, lapping up my juices from my entrance and rubbing my clit with his thumb. I can feel arousal building in my abdomen. The feeling of their ministrations are driving me insane. I have tears streaming down my face and my throat is raw but I’m so close to orgasm, so close, I don’t want them to ever stop.

“Cum for us.” Thor groans, moving off me.

Loki pinches my clit as he shoves his fingers into that spot and I cum for them, screaming incoherently. Loki groans and laps up my juices greedily. Thor growls and palms his cock, hips thrusting lightly as if he can’t stop himself. My eyes close as I pant for air, slowly coming back down.   
When they slowly blink open, Loki is sitting above me with a smirk on his face. I whimper as I see his chin and mouth are soaked in my fluids. I gasp as Thor’s hand slides down my stomach. I look at him and blink at the ravenous look in his eyes. 

“I want a taste now.” Thor growls.

The magic releases my hands and Thor pulls me up so I’m sitting. He lays on his back and pulls me with him. 

“Be a good little girl and straddle his face.” Loki says into my ear.

I hesitate, unsure about the position that they want me in.

“I don’t want…” I trail away nervously.

“Don’t want what? You can tell us, we won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.” Loki says softly.

“I don’t want to suffocate him.” I mumble, cheeks burning shame.

“You won’t.” Thor grins.

I look down at myself and see how big I am, I’d crush him.

“You are not fat! You are perfect. Trust us.” Loki says sternly.

I nod my head but still can’t bring myself to move over him. Loki grabs me by the hips and lifts me over Thor’s face, making me gasp as I remember how strong he is. Thor grips my thighs, pulling me down and making me gasp as his tongue delves deep inside my core.

“She tastes so good, doesn’t she?” Loki says with a grin.

Thor moans in acquiescence and I squirm as the vibrations beat my clit. Loki grabs my hair and pulls me in for a hungry kiss. I cry out as Thor’s tongue suddenly pushes into my ass. Loki wraps a hand around my throat as Thor bites down on my clit and I scream in shock as another climax wracks my oversensitive body. I sag and catch myself on my hands on the bed. Thor laps and sucks at my folds, moaning at the taste of my juices as he tries to get every last drop.  
Loki uses his grip on my throat to move me so I’m kneeling in the middle of the bed with my back to him. His hand moves to my hair and he pushes me down so I’m on my hands and knees. He rubs his cock along my folds and I whimper. Thor crawls in front of me and replaces Loki’s hand in my hair with his own, pulling my head into a position he wants it in.

“Are you sure you want this?” Loki asks seriously.

“Yes! Please, yes!” I gasp, trying to push myself back on him.

Loki chuckles and then slams into me, losing all attempt at being patient. I cry out and Thor thrusts his cock back into my mouth, straight down my throat until I gag and choke. They pull out and then slam in again. They move in tandem as they fuck me, stretching me in a way that’s full of pleasure. Loki’s hands are on my hips, gripping them with a bruising force. Thor is yanking at my hair, making me whimper around his shaft.  
Loki slams into my g-spot, causing me to jerk and bite down on Thor’s shaft slightly, and Thor roars my name as he cums. I choke but manage to swallow every drop. Thor moans and falls back on his heels and Loki pushes my face down onto the mattress and fucks me harder. I moan as he begins to drag his cock over my g-spot and he groans as I tighten around him.

“Cum again. Just once more for me, Pet.” Loki groans, his thrusts getting erratic.

“I-I can’t!” I gasp, even though I can feel my orgasm just out of reach.

“You will.” He growls dominantly.

I feel a tendril of his magic flow over my clit and then it clamps down on it. I cum apart, screaming until my throat cracks, gushing all over Loki’s cock. I hear him hiss and then he slams deep one last time as he cums too. I whimper at the overwhelming sensation of his cum flooding my walls and then collapse onto the bed with exhaustion.   
Loki clicks his fingers and suddenly the bed and we are clean and we all curl up together. My eyelids droop as their hands run all over me and I’m soon falling asleep.

“Should we wake her?” Thor asks quietly.

“No Brother, let her sleep. She’ll need her energy for round two.” Loki says and I can hear his smirk in his voice.

Thor chuckling is the last thing I’m aware of as the darkness envelopes me.

 

 

A few months later, everything has passed in a whirlwind. The brothers have barely left my side. I don’t know how Loki managed it but he convinced our Fathers to allow the three of us to marry. It’s not unusual for Asgardians to marry more than one partner but it’s never been done in the royal family before. We are currently getting ready for an event to celebrate our nuptials and I’m staring at two different outfits, uncertain which to choose.

“Wear which ever makes you happy, Darling.” Loki says, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

“I want to wear the Earth outfit with the trousers but it’s not really befitting a Princess, is it?” I say, reaching for the Asgardian gown.

I gasp as Loki clicks his fingers and I’m suddenly wearing the jeans outfit.

“Loki…” I begin.

“Hush. You can wear anything you want. You look stunning in anything.” Loki says kindly.

“But people will…” I start.

“I don’t care what people will think! They will not dare to say anything either.” Loki says sternly.

“I will beat anyone who dares say something mean about you!” Thor declares from the bathroom door.

I smile at them both as we head to the party, uncertain what I ever did to deserve these two men in my life. During the party, I’m alone, talking to my Father, when I notice that Loki and Thor are standing with the man I was supposed to marry. I walk over, worried about what is being said.

“She is the most perfect woman in all of Asgard and I am eternally grateful to you for being a blind idiot and not noticing that fact. It left it possible for my Brother and I to claim what you were too stupid to see as a prize.” Loki says meanly.

“Ah leave him be, Loki. We got to marry her and he is being made to marry her.” Thor laughs, pointing at a woman in the crowd.

My jaw drops as I see that they are pointing to one of our elderly widows, a bent and wrinkled old woman whose spirit is as mean as she looks.

“Only because the King decrees it to be so!” My ex betrothed states moodily.

“You should consider yourself lucky that I managed to convince Father to marry you to her. What Thor wanted to do to you was far worse.” Loki sneers.

The look like they are about to walk away when Thor suddenly grabs the man by his throat.

“If you ever say something nasty about our wife again, I will allow Loki to put you through the torture he wanted to put you through before we reached our compromise with Father.” Thor growls.

I smile and walk away to the dancefloor, reaching it just in time to greet my husbands with a grin on my face.


	35. Teleportation Annoyance (Nightcrawler/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Lifeofacomicbooknerd on Tumblr.

Teleportation Annoyance

 

I sigh as the warm water hits my skin and I lean against the shower wall. It was a tough mission and all I want to do is ease my aches and pains. Suddenly there’s a pop and the smell of sulphur.

“Kurt!” I screech, spinning round and then grabbing the shower curtain as I start to fall.

“Sorry!” He gasps, grabbing me before I fall too far.

I gasp in a breath as he pulls me into his body, feeling his fur brush over my skin. I look up into his eyes and get lost in them. When we first met, he tried to hide his features from me, using some gadget the Professor gave him which covered his body with a human disguise. When his gadget was broken and I saw his true form he thought I’d be disgusted but to be honest by that point he was just Kurt to me. Kind, caring Kurt who tries to help people in need. What he looked like was not important to me. His eyes though, the way they glow yellow, have always captivated me. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” I yelp, keeping myself pressed to him so he doesn’t see me.

“I’m sorry. I was trying to teleport to my bathroom but ended up here instead.” He winces.

“How? I thought you teleported anywhere that you pictured in your head?” I ask curiously.

He looks away and I swear if he wasn’t blue, he’d be blushing.

“Kurt?” I ask slowly.

“I was thinking of you.” He whispers, his accent getting stronger from his embarrassment.

“What?” I blink, pulling away from him in shock.

His eyes slide down my body, going wide as he stares at me.

“Kurt?” I whisper, wondering what he means.

He looks up at me and then disappears into a cloud of smoke.

“Kurt!” I shout, knowing he can’t hear me.

I growl in frustration and then continue with my shower.

 

 

I gasp as the mutant’s fist connects with my stomach and I drop to my knees. This was supposed to be a calm recon mission but it’s turned into a nightmare. There’s a whole bunch of rogue mutants and they are not pulling their punches. I kick out and then slam him with my powers, tossing him away like a ragdoll. 

“Look out!” Nightcrawler shouts to me.

Before I can heed Kurt’s warning and he can teleport over to me I feel a blast hit my back, knocking me to the ground. I hit my head and get dazed, unable to move or think. The mutant steps closer to finish me off but Nightcrawler suddenly tackles her to the floor. I raise up with a groan, staring in wonder at Kurt’s ability to fight. He doesn’t really like fighting so this is the first time I’ve seen him actually do it.

“Are you okay?” He asks, accent strong from worry.

“Kurt!” I gasp as I see the mutant get back up and send a psy-blast at us.

Kurt’s fingers graze my wrist as the blast lands. The next thing I know I’m falling off the edge of the cliff we were on. I cry out as I hit a ledge and I feel my ribs crack and then only just manage to grip the edge as I fall off. I scream in terror as my fingers slip and I plunge down through the air. Suddenly Kurt catches me, cradling me in his arms.

“Close your eyes.” He says, almost drowned out by the wind.

I do as he says, wrapping my arms around his neck and burrowing my face into his shoulder. The wind stops and I feel heat and smell sulphur then suddenly we’re on the jet. The rest of our team is there waiting for us. We’d split up to recon two areas. Kurt puts me down on my feet but the pain causes the world to swing wildly and I sag to the floor. Kurt catches me just before I hit the deck but then the world goes black.

 

 

I growl in frustration as I look over my shoulder just in time to see a flash of blue as Kurt ducks behind the corner of the hall. This is getting ridiculous! It’s been two months since that mission went bad and I healed relatively quickly but Kurt keeps following me around! He’s like a lost puppy that is worried that its owner is going to go away and never come back. He’s also coddling me like I need to be wrapped in cotton wool.

“Kurt!” I snap, storming down the hall.

Of course, by the time I reach where I saw him, he’s disappeared. I clench my teeth with a frustrated groan and storm back to my room. When I walk in I squeal as I find Kurt standing next to my bed, holding my outfit for a party tonight.

“What the hell are you doing?! And if you disappear I will kick your ass!” I shout.

“Is this what you’ll be wearing tonight?” He asks with a confused look at me.

“What’s wrong with it?” I pout, looking at the slinky black dress.

“There’s not enough of it! Plus, you can’t wear these shoes!” He gasps in shock.

“Why the hell not?!” I shout. “I spent a fortune on those heels!”

“They’re too big and flimsy! You could hurt yourself by tripping and there’d be no one to help you!” He snaps.

“I’ll be fine! I don’t need to be taken care of!” I shout, hands landing on my hips as I get more pissed.

“What if something happens?” He asks worriedly.

“I can look after myself!” I shout, throwing my hands up in the air.

“I’ll look after you.” He declares.

“I don’t need looking after!” I growl.

“I want to look after you.” He growls back.

“Why?” I sigh.

“Because it would kill me to lose you!” He shouts, emotions ripping from him.

“What?” I whisper, stunned.

He looks at me and for once I wish he had normal eyes so I can see what he’s feeling. He drops my dress and shoes and I’m too stunned to care. He disappears and then reappears in front of me. I gasp when his hand wraps around my throat lightly and he pushes me against the wall. 

“I love you and when I thought you were dying in my arms I realised I can’t lose you.” He whispers.

“Idiot. You can always protect me but if you’d just told me how you feel about me I would have understood.” I say with a smile.

I reach up and pull him down for a hungry kiss. His fangs cut my lip and I moan as his tongue licks out across the scratch, licking up the blood droplets. His hands squeeze my ass and my head drops back against the wall with a moan. He kisses along my jaw and down my neck and I blink as I realise something.

“Are you…purring?” I whisper.

I yelp as he suddenly releases me and steps back, looking at the floor. I’m dismayed to see his shoulders, ears and tail all sag towards the floor.

“I-I’m sorry. I-I’ll go.” He says, turning away from me and I know he’s about to teleport.

“No!” I cry, reaching out to grab him.

I end up grabbing his tail and he turns on me with a snarl. I don’t even flinch as he leaps at me, waiting for him to calm down and knowing he won’t hurt me.

“I’m sorry!” He gasps.

“For what? For reacting in pain? Or for giving me such a cute way of showing me how happy you were?” I say softly.

“I’m a freak.” He whispers, not looking at me.

“No, you’re not! I love you! I love your eyes. I love your fur. I love your ears, fangs and tail. I love that you only have three fingers and strange feet. I love everything about you Kurt.” I state, cupping his face so I can look into his eyes.

“You do?” He asks softly.

“Let me show you?” I ask.

He nods at me and I can tell he’s nervous even if I can’t see it in his eyes. I lean up on my tiptoes and lay a gentle kiss to his lips, loving the feel of his fur against my face. He hesitantly slides his tongue against my lips and I open my mouth for him. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me against his body, purring again as he kisses down my neck. 

“Kurt!” I moan as his fangs scrape against my neck.

He starts to purr again and it sends vibrations through my whole body. I want to feel him closer, want to know just how much his body vibrates when he purrs. I try to press closer to him but I just can’t get the right angle. He chuckles against my neck and grabs my ass, lifting me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He presses me back against the wall but he still seems to be hesitant.

“Kurt, please! I want you, just the way you are! Please, stop holding back.” I plead, tugging on his hair.

He growls into my neck and then I yelp as he tosses me down on the bed. He stands by the side of the bed, hesitating for a moment, and then begins to pull his clothes off. I rush to undress myself and then I just stare at him for a second. He’s covered in blue fur all over, he’s toned like a swimmer or runner and he’s well proportioned. I lick my lips as I stare at him and I notice his cheeks turn a shade of purple. I think it’s because he’s blushing.  
I get up to my hands and knees and pull him closer with a hand on his hip. I look up to him as he tilts his head in confusion. I grin and then push my mouth over his cock. He cries out and his hands grab my hair. He begins to purr loudly as I bob my head up and down, hollowing my cheeks so I can suck him hard. It’s strange to feel the fur in my mouth but not in a bad way. My hands slide round to grab his ass, pulling him even closer so I can swallow him down into my throat. He cries out again, snarling with his fangs on display. His tail whips round in his excitement and lashes against my ass. I pull off his cock with a yelp and he freezes.

“I’m sorry!” He gasps.

“Do it again.” I moan, feeling my wetness run down my thighs.

He opens his mouth, probably to argue, but I swallow his cock down again. My nails dig into his ass cheeks slightly and he snarls again, lashing me with his tail. I moan around him, jumping from the impact. I learn that it’s a certain way of swirling my tongue which makes him react like that. I do it repeatedly until he growls and pulls me away.   
He pushes me onto my back and crawls between my legs. He stares at me, eyes glowing with hunger, as he pushes one of his fingers into my dripping pussy. I cry out, arching my back as he fingers me. His finger is so thick it almost fills me on its own. He pushes his second finger in too and I cry out as he stretches me, almost to the point of pain. He seems to realise what he’s doing because he leans down to lick at my clit, building the pleasure to decrease the pain. It’s not long before I’m writhing and moaning. I can feel the pressure building and I gasp as it floods through me.  
I cry Kurt’s name as my pussy clamps around his fingers. My whole body tenses and the air locks in my throat as my cry finishes. Kurt crawls over me with a smug groan. He licks his fingers clean and I whimper as I watch him. He leans down and kisses me gently. I don’t want gentle though. I bite down on his lip and he snarls, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I wrap my legs around his waist and try to pull him down. 

“Please Kurt! Please!” I whimper.

“What do you want?” He whispers into my ear, kissing along my jaw.

“You!” I whine, grabbing his back.

“You need to be more descriptive.” He growls, purring as he licks up my neck.

“Kurt!” I snap, growling with frustration.

“Tell me what you want.” He chuckles, tail sliding up and down my thigh.

“Fuck! I want you…to fuck me! I…want…to feel your, uh, cock in my pussy. I want to feel you stretch me and pound me.” I moan.

“I’m not sure I should.” He groans.

I growl again, getting desperate, and bite down on his neck. He snarls and thrusts his cock into my core. I scream in pleasure as he fills me, only slightly more than his two fingers did. My nails dig into his back and I’m not even aware of his fur anymore. All I care about is that it’s Kurt that’s fucking me so well. The man I love is filling me, making my next climax build already. 

“Kurt!” I moan as he nibbles on my neck.

His tail begins to whip my thigh as he pounds into me. I cry out, moan and gasp, completely lost in the pleasure coursing through me. He’s purring and growling above me, groaning every time my nails dig in to his back deeper. 

“Cum with me.” I whisper into his ear, breath hitching as my climax coils tight.

He snarls my name, fangs flashing as he throws his head back, as he cums. I scream into his shoulder as I cum too, pussy gushing over his shaft. Our juices mix and run out of my core. His tail rubs over my skin and my eyes squeeze shut as my orgasm rips through me. When our climaxes finish, he collapses over me and I hum in satisfaction as I run my fingers through his fur.

“Ich Liebe dich, Fräulein.” He whispers in my ear.

“I love you too.” I smile back.


	36. Team Effort 2 (Loki/Bucky/Pietro/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- TheBeastInsideUsAll.

Team Effort 2

 

“It will be me!” Bucky growls.

“No, it’ll be me.” Pietro snaps, accent thick.

“It will be me! I’m the eldest!” Loki snarls.

“What are you arguing about?” I ask, coming into our apartment with a tired sigh.

They all turn to me with sheepish looks on their faces. I frown at them, worrying about what they’re up to. We’ve been together for three years now and it’s been happy and easy this long. Has something changed? Is one of them getting fed up of our relationship? I fiddle with the ring on my finger, the ring that all four of us wear, identical for each one as a sign of our ‘marriage’.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, becoming panicked.

“Nothing!” They say together, seeing that I’m upset.

I feel terror clutching at my heart. Everything is about to implode, I know it. I love them all and I can’t imagine my life without them anymore. They rush over to me as soon as they realise that I’m not reassured. Loki sits me down on a chair as Bucky rubs small circles into my back. Pietro kneels and cups my face.

“Nothing is wrong, Princess.” Pietro says.

“I swear, Darling.” Loki says.

“Everything’s okay, Baby Doll.” Bucky says soothingly.

“Then why are you all arguing?” I ask desperately.

“We were not really arguing, Darling, we were discussing something.” Loki says.

“What?” I ask curiously.

“We were talking about…having a baby with you.” Bucky says sheepishly.

“What?!” I gasp, shocked at the turn of events.

“We all want to have a child with you.” Pietro says.

“The problem being that there is three of us and only one of you.” Loki says.

“A baby?” I gasp.

“Yes.” They say altogether.

“Do you want a child?” Loki asks curiously.

“Yes, someday. I haven’t really thought about it.” I answer, frowning as I turn the idea over.

“If you’re not ready…” Bucky whispers.

“It’s not that. I…like the idea…but I don’t know how it would work. I mean, like you said, there’s three of you and only one of me.” I reply, looking at each of them.

“That’s why you have to choose which of us will be the Father.” Loki states smugly.

“What?!” I squeak, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Oh, that’s a good idea!” Bucky says happily.

“Excellent. No more fighting.” Pietro grins.

How the fuck am I supposed to decide this?!

 

 

I walk into the Avengers compound and frown as I hear laughing and…babies crying? I rush towards the sound and then freeze as I see the strangest scene ever. Tony and Nat are staring at the cutest three babies I’ve ever seen, covering their ears. Vision and Wanda are having a debate about something. Steve is cooing over the brunette baby. Bruce is trying to calm the other two babies and Scott; Thor and Clint are laughing their asses off.

“What the hell is going on? Why are there babies in the compound? Oh God, did one of Tony’s conquests finally turn up with some responsibilities for him?” I ask, trying to be heard over the racket.

“Loki…Loki…he…” Clint tries to gasp out between laughing.

“Look how cute he is!” Steve says, holding up the brunette baby with a grin.

“Aw he really is! And you dressed him up like Bucky! How’d you get the arm to look right?” I ask, cooing at the baby.

“It is Bucky! Isn’t he cute?!” Steve cries with a ‘proud Father’ look on his face.

“What?!” I cry.

“Loki did it!” Scott laughs.

“That’s Pietro and Loki!” Thor cries. Gasping for breath.

I look at the two babies on the floor and I see that one has silver hair and the other has black hair.

“What the fu…uh, what happened?” I ask, unwilling to swear in front of children.

“Loki said something about wanting to show you how annoying it would be to have Pietro’s and Bucky’s baby but it backfired somehow and he turned himself into a baby too.” Tony says, wincing over the racket.

“So, I guess you’re babysitting until those two figure out a way to reverse this.” Nat grins, gesturing to Wanda and Vision.

“Wait, what?! But I don’t even know if I can do this!” I cry as everyone but Wanda, Vision, Thor and Steve rush out of the room.

I sigh and bend down, picking up Loki. I grin at how cute he is as I bounce him up and down gently. 

“I hope you know how much trouble you are.” I glare at him.

He makes cute little baby noises and I smile, bending down to pick up Pietro. Steve hands me Bucky as well and I struggle to hold all three. 

“Where are you going?” I ask Steve.

“We need baby stuff.” He says, waving his credit card.

I sigh and nod, crying out in pain as Loki pulls my hair and Bucky pinches my arm with his metal arm. 

“Friday, tell Tony we need a baby pen.” I call out, trying to figure out how to hold three babies in my arms.

“Already did it, plus three cribs.” Tony says smugly, walking in wheeling them with Bruce helping him and looking pleased.

“How? How did you do that so quickly?” I ask, amazed.

“Geniuses remember?” Tony says happily.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” I say putting the babies into the playpen.

Steve comes back a little later. It’s takes Wanda and Vision six hours to reverse Loki’s spell and in that time, not only do I find a rhythm with looking after the babies, I also realise that that is exactly what I want. I want a baby. I want a family.

 

 

I growl in frustration as I walk into our apartment and hear the guys arguing. Again. I just can’t choose which one I want to have a baby with. I smirk as I get an idea. A way to stop the arguing without having to choose. I strip my clothes off and then walk into the living room, drifting between the guys as I head toward the bedroom. I smile to myself as I hear their argument taper off as they watch me walk by.

“You’ve decided?” Loki says, turning to watch me.

“I’ve decided to leave it up to fate.” I say, as I walk into the bedroom.

I crawl onto the bed and lay on my back. The guys follow me into the room and stand around the bed.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asks, frowning at me.

“I mean, I’m sick of the arguing but I can’t choose so how about you take it in turns with me and whoever gets me pregnant, gets me pregnant?” I say, stretching out enticingly.

They all look at each other and then grin.

“Me first!” Pietro states.

We all roll our eyes at him. 

“I’m first.” Loki smirks, snapping his fingers.

I look around and laugh as I see we’ve been teleported to a room and we’re all alone.

“I’ll bring them each here when it’s their turn.” He smirks.

“So, what are you going to do in the mean time?” I flirt.

“First, get you to drink this.” He says, handing me a green gloopy drink.

“What is it?” I ask, face scrunching up in disgust.

“A fertility potion from the healers of Asgard.” He smiles.

“Asgard gave YOU a fertility potion?” I laugh.

“I may have said it was for Thor.” Loki chuckles.

“I can’t wait to see the look on Thor’s face when the baby gifts start to arrive…I’ll skip seeing Odin’s face when he realises Thor isn’t have children though.” I laugh.

“Drink it.” Loki says, eyes sparkling.

I pull a face at him and then gulp it down. I gag at the taste and Loki chuckles. 

“So better be worth it. I am not drinking that again.” I warn him as he smirks.

He leans over me and grabs my hair, pulling my head back and crashing his mouth on mine. I hear his fingers snap and moan as I feel his bare skin slide over mine. I clasp at his back as he settles on top of me. He kisses along my jaw and down my neck, biting down on my shoulder. I toss my head back and cry out as he sucks a mark into my flesh. His hands slide up my sides to squeeze my breasts and I whimper at the sensation. I wrap my legs around his waist, trying to pull him against me.   
I whine as magic wraps around my wrists and ankles, pinning me to the bed. Loki chuckles and then kisses down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasp as he scrapes his teeth over the hard peak. He kisses down my stomach and then nibbles on my inner thighs. I whine as he licks a line up my slit. I moan as tendrils of magic stroke over my skin and constrict around my breasts. He looks up at me darkly and then sucks my clit into his mouth, making me cry out. 

“Loki, please!” I whimper as he begins to thrusts his tongue in and out of my core.

He smirks at me, liking how easy it was to make me plead with him. He licks and kisses up my body until the tip of his cock is sliding along my soaked entrance. I whimper as the tendrils of magic continue to slither along my skin in a deliciously sinful way. 

“What do you want?” He whispers in my ear.

“You! Loki, you! Please!” I beg, knowing that it’s what he wants.

He smirks at me and I roll my eyes at him.

“Come on, you annoying control freak. You know what I want, what I need.” I growl.

I gasp as the magic wraps around my throat, squeezing just enough to excite me. Loki knows just what buttons to press. I whimper and he smirks, thrusting his cock into me so hard I choke on the little air I can get. My eyes roll back as they close from pleasure, body arching as he pounds into me just the way he knows I like it. The magic pins my whole body down so I can’t move. I can already feel the arousal coiling tight and Loki can tell. He begins to tilt his hips in that wonderful way that makes his cock slam against my g-spot. 

“Cum. Now.” He demands.

I scream as much as I’m able to as I cum, tapering off to whimpers of his name as I hit my peak. He freezes above me, with a gasp of my name, as he cums too. I whine as I feel his hot seed fill me up and he collapses on top of me. The magic dissipates and I sigh in satisfaction, arms wrapping around Loki’s body. He lays gentle kisses over every inch of skin he can reach.

“I guess I should let the next one have his turn.” Loki whispers.

“Bring Bucky next. Pietro deserves to wait.” I grin.

Loki chuckles and nods his head. He clicks his fingers and we’re both sweat free, hair in perfect condition and he’s fully dressed. Another click of his fingers and suddenly he’s gone and a naked Bucky is standing there, looking completely bewildered. I laugh and he looks at me, suddenly looking very confident. 

“Hi.” I smile.

He just stares at me, his eyes raking my body. I get up and stand in front of him, pulling him down so I can kiss him passionately. He grabs my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he brushes his metal fingers along my slit. I moan and arch back as he brushes against my clit. He uses my movements to kiss down my neck and over my breasts.

“Bucky! I need you!” I moan, gripping his hair.

He grins at me and I yelp as he suddenly spins me round in the air and then drops me down on my hands and knees. 

“You need me, huh? Already so impatient to feel my cock filling you?” He growls, slapping his hand down on my ass.

I cry out, jerking forwards but feel my pussy soaking down my thighs with arousal. 

“Yes, Bucky, I do. Please!” I whimper.

“Hm, I can see you dripping already. Naughty little slut.” He growls.

I open my mouth to reply but just as I do he grabs my hips and thrusts into me, making me scream as he goes balls deep straight away. I moan as my arms give out and my upper body collapses so I’m on my knees and face. Bucky grips my hips tightly and pounds into me, making me gasp and whine. I feel my arousal coil in my abdomen and I whine as I feel Bucky’s hand slapping down on my ass.

“Gonna cum already? Gonna scream my name? You really are a slut, wanting to gush all over my dick.” He groans, slamming into my g-spot with every thrust.

“Yes. Yes, please!” I whimper, hands grabbing at the sheets beneath me.

“Go on then, cum for me. Let me hear you scream.” He snarls.

I let go and my orgasm rips through me. I scream Bucky’s name as I cum, pussy clamping around him which causes him to cum too. He groans my name as he fills me, hands tightening a little more. We collapse onto the bed as we come back down, Bucky catching his weight on his hands.  
We shift so we can curl up together, trying to breathe properly. I run my fingers up and down his chest as he tightens his arms around me. I close my eyes and start to drift off when Bucky kisses the top of my head and then slips off the bed.

“How’s Loki going to know we’re done?” I ask, tiredly.

“Mental shout.” Bucky grins, pulling his clothes on. 

He leans down and kisses me gently. I smile at him and then he disappears and is replaced by Pietro. I chuckle as Pietro looks at me grumpily. 

“Why did I get picked last?” He grumbles.

I just smile and kneel up, sliding my hands up his stomach and chest.

“Does it really matter?” I smile.

“No, I guess not.” He breathes.

I smile and reach up to kiss him. He smirks into our kiss and I gasp as I feel his fingers circling my clit. He nips my bottom lip, tongue diving into my mouth as I moan and then uses his powers to make his fingers vibrate against my clit. I cling to his shoulders as I cum, crying into his mouth. As I pant for breath, coming back down, he gently lays me on the bed. He lays between my legs and I whimper as he licks a line up my slit. I buck my hips and writhe as he uses his powers to speed his tongue up, making it flick over my nub so fast it almost makes me tingle. 

“Pietro!” I gasp, feeling my orgasm right there again.

His eyes flick up to mine and I cum, screaming incoherently, at the hungry look in his eyes. He doesn’t even wait for me to come down before he rolls me onto my side and thrusts his cock deep inside my pussy. I gasp at the position, him leaning on my hip for leverage. He uses slow deep thrusts that he knows drives me wild. He loves taking his time with me, which may seem strange considering his power is super speed but he enjoys moving slowly in this situation.   
I look at him, turning my head as I moan, gasping when I see he’s watching me intently. He reaches out and I let him grab my hand. He moves my hand between my legs and I get what he wants. I rub my clit in slow circles, feeling my blood boiling as arousal spikes. I whimper as I feel that I’m right on the cusp of my orgasm, our movements enough to almost get me there but not enough to make me fall over the edge. 

“Pietro, please!” I whimper.

“Okay, Princess, I’ve got you.” He groans.

I cry out as he speeds up his thrusts, scraping over my g-spot every time. My fingers speed up to match his rhythm and I scream soundlessly as I cum again. He manages to hold back for a couple of thrusts before he cums too, groaning curse words in his language. He groans as we come back to ourselves and collapses behind me. I hum as he wraps his arms around me, spooning me. He kisses over my shoulder, whispering words of love in my ear. I sigh and begin to fall asleep, completely sated.  
Suddenly we’re both in our own bed in our apartment and I hum as Bucky gets on the bed in front of me. Loki lays so his head is resting on my calves and I drift to sleep with their hands all rubbing soothing circles on my skin.

 

 

Two and a half months later, I’m nervously waiting for a S.H.I.E.L.D sonographer to put the scanner on my stomach that already looks quite big. There’s been no arguments between the guys since we decided to leave it to fate and they’re all with me now, looking just as nervous as I feel. The sonographers gives me an encouraging smile and then places the scanner on my stomach. I can’t bring myself to look at the screen, terrified that something might be wrong. She goes through her checks and then turns to me with a screen shot frozen on the monitor.

“Everything is perfect. Did you know you might be expecting multiple babies?” She asks with a gentle smile.

“What?” I gasp, freezing in shock.

“It’s triplets.” She says gently.

“Triplets?! As in, three babies?! Inside me?” I squeak.

She nods with a sympathetic smile.

“It worked.” Loki smirks.

“The fertility potion? I’d say.” I mutter as the sonographer points out all the baby body parts to me.

“I tweaked it so you’d fall pregnant from all of us.” Loki says smugly.

“Wait, so this is your fault?” I say calmly, too calmly.

“Y-yes.” Loki mutters, worry etching his face as he hears my tone.

“You better find some way for me to have a pain free labour coz I swear if I have to push three babies out of my body and feel the pain, I’m going to castrate you.” I growl.

“Uh, excuse me. I have to visit Asgard.” Loki replies shakily.

He disappears and my face turns back to the screen. I grin as love floods my heart as I look at the picture of my babies. Now, which part of that weird swirly screen are they in again?


	37. Untitled (Loki/Female Reader)

Loki came out of the bathroom, all wet from his shower. His body glistened. She couldn’t help but imagine how he looked without the towel. She shook her head, thinking to herself, ‘He’s my boss! I shouldn’t think of him that way.’

“Sorry, I needed that. It’s been a long busy day.” He said as he came up behind her.

She jumped slightly. 

“Are you okay?” Loki asked, looking at her.

She looked a little flushed.

“I-I’m fine.” She stammered.

“Let’s get on with this.” He said. “You have my schedule for tomorrow?”

“Yes, Sir, here it is.” 

She handed him the folder, their hands brushed together and a shudder of excitement went over her. Loki looked at her with a glint in his eyes. 

‘What is he thinking?’ She wondered.

Before she could say or do anything, he pulls her into him, ravishing her mouth with his own. Her knees went weak and he slowly lowered her onto the sofa while still ravishing her mouth with his tongue. She began to moan with excitement but then he stopped.

“Why did you stop?” She snapped.

“I thought I would make you wait.” He replied with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Loki walked out of the room to go and get dressed and she followed him. 

“You can be a right prick sometimes, you know that? You can’t start something like that and just walk away.”

“I can do what I want, when I want and if you didn’t like it you would have left.”

As she walked into the room, he grabbed her forcefully and pinned her against the wall. He began ravaging her mouth again. He grabbed her hands and, using only one of his hands, pinned them above her head. With his free hand, he began to explore her body, caressing her breasts. He undid her shirt, showing her breasts. He then undid her bra which clipped at the front. She gasped as her breasts fall out. Her nipples were hard through the excitement. He stopped ravaging her lips and began to lick her nipples, one at a time, slowly at first. Her moans got louder as she enjoyed the sensation of his tongue and lips on her breasts.  
He picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling his hard cock through the towel, pressed against her. He rolled his hips to put more pressure. She moaned with excitement as he pushed her harder against the wall, ravaging her bare breasts with his hands and mouth. She moaned even louder. Then he stopped and put her down. She scowled at him.

“Why did you stop again?” 

“He walked over to the bed while holding her arm and pushed her onto the bed.

“I like to tease, seeing you all worked up and not being able to do anything about it.” He replied with a grin on his face.

She got up and, before he knew what was happening, she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

“Oh, yes I can. It’s my turn to have some control.” She said.

She noticed the restraints on the headboard. She began to kiss him slowly while reaching up and tying him up to the bed. He began to moan with the excitement of having lost control. She started kissing him slowly on his lips at first then went down his chest, nibbling gently. He moaned as she slid her hand down his body and opened the towel, showing his hard pulsating cock. She slowly slid herself between his legs and began to kiss and lick the head of his penis as he moaned more. She cupped his balls in her hand, caressed them gently while she slid her mouth down his shaft slowly. She pulled back so it slipped out and then licked up and down his shaft.  
He moaned louder, pulled at the restraints trying to release himself. She took off her shirt and bra then slowly took off her trousers, revealed her black lace thong. His breathing became laboured at the excitement. She sat over him, teased him by rubbing her wet pussy against the tip of his penis. She leant in and kissed him on the neck. He begged her to release him so he could make passionate love to her but she refused as she was enjoying watching him squirm with excitement.  
She slid her body back between his legs and slid his throbbing member into her mouth, taking it deeper and deeper. She started it slowly then increased her pace. He moaned again and she stopped.

“Don’t stop.” He pleaded with her.

She kissed his stomach and then gently ran her nails down his chest while she licked and kissed his hard throbbing cock. He moaned for more when she climbed on top of him again, rubbing her wet dripping pussy all over his hard cock. She reached up and released one of his hands and placed it on her breast.  
Before she realised what was happening he had spun her over and was on top of her. He released his other hand and began pushing his cock harder against her thong. He ran his hands down her side, grabbing her thong and pulled them off, throwing them on the floor. She gasped as he slowly pushed the end of his penis into her, only slightly teasing her with it. She wrapped her legs around him trying to make him go deeper.  
He knelt up, picked her up with him and thrusted himself deep inside her. She screamed in ecstasy. He thrusted hard a couple more times then he pushed her back onto the bed, spun her around onto her stomach. He spanked her arse. She gasped in excitement. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up onto her hands and knees. He held her firmly by the hips with one hand, while he grabbed her shoulder with the other hand and thrusted himself inside her.   
She moaned as he started slowly and increased the speed. They got into a rhythm. She felt her orgasm building. Her arms dropped from underneath her. She was there with her arse in the air. He pinned her down and didn’t stop. He thrusted into her harder and faster. Her pussy began to tighten around him and he moaned. Loki thrusted a couple more times and she crashed into her orgasm. As her pussy throbbed around his cock he carried on thrusting. She came again, more violently, which pushed him over the edge. She moaned and he moaned with all the excitement as he filled her pussy with his cum. He thrusted into her, filled her up.   
They both collapsed onto the bed next to each other. They panted and sweated as they tried to catch their breath. He pulled her into him. She put her head onto his chest and they cuddled into each other and fell asleep.


	38. Everyone Needs a Friend 2 (Bucky/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- BloodRed.

Everyone Needs a Friend 2

 

“I’m telling you, Bucky didn’t do it!” I shout in frustration.

“Were you with him at that point? No. You were off on your own mission.” Some jumped up dick in a suit declares.

“Listen to me, you overgrown hobbit in a cheap suit, I don’t need to have been with him to know he wouldn’t blow up anything!” I shout.

“He murdered people for fifty years!” The suit yells back.

“Stop!” Tony cries in exasperation.

I spin on Tony with a glare and feel a slight satisfaction as he swallows and steps back.

“He was caught on camera.” Nat says gently.

I growl in frustration and get ready to scream even more when suddenly everything goes black. I immediately take off for the holding place that they stuck Bucky. I reach the canteen area just as Bucky comes crashing in. He takes down everyone then takes down Nat and Tony. He manages to put down the Black Panther and Steve too. I manage to cut off his exit. He grabs my throat and slams me into the wall.

“Bucky!” I gasp in pain.

Something flickers in his eyes and he releases me. I crumble to the ground as he takes off again. By the time I manage to fight through the pain and get back up, he’s gone. I catch sight of Sam and rush over to him.

“Come on, I know where they are. You know Steve’s pissed at you for not letting him know where Bucky was all this time though right?” Sam says to me.

“Bucky didn’t want me to.” I shrug.

We take off, making sure no one follows us.

 

 

“Uh, I’m not sure this is inconspicuous guys.” I say dryly, looking at the bug they plan on driving in.

“It’s perfect. No one would ever expect us to drive this.” Steve says cheerily.

I raise an eyebrow as I look from the car to the guys and back again. It’ll end up looking like a clown car. I sigh and shrug, giving in to Steve. He grins at me and then we hear Sam and Bucky walking out of the garage. They see the car and then look at each other dubiously.

“Shotgun!” Sam says suddenly.

“I’m Steve’s best friend, he’ll let me sit in the front.” Bucky glares at Sam.

“Sorry, Buck, he said shotgun first.” Steve shrugs.

I snort as I try not to laugh at the look on Bucky’s face when he hears Steve’s reply. He just looks so horrified! Eventually he just glares at the car and then squeezes into the back seat. I have to turn my back so I don’t laugh at him as he squeezes and contorts his body to get into the back seat. Steve copies me, biting his lip as he tries not to laugh too. Sam starts to laugh but I sweep his feet out from under him and he just cries out as he lands hard on his ass.   
Eventually Bucky fits inside and I realise that I’ll have to sit sideways on his lap if I actually want to fit too. Bucky doesn’t seem to mind and he hums happily as I snuggle into him, burying my face in his neck. I look over as Steve and Sam squeeze themselves into the car and this time I openly laugh until I have tears streaming down my face and my stomach is cramped up.  
Eventually we drive off, although I swear I can hear the bottom of the car scraping on the ground as we drive, and meet up with Sharon Carter. I end up in a fit of giggles again as Steve pries himself from the car, trying to look cool as he does so to impress Sharon. 

“Can you move your seat up?” Bucky says quietly to Sam.

“No.” Sam snaps back.

I hear Bucky growl and then he slides over a little. I over exaggerate my movements so I can ‘accidentally’ kick Sam in the back of the head as we move.

“What? You should have moved.” I shrug as Sam glares at me, rubbing his head.

Bucky chuckles and then they both get these smug little grins as Steve kisses Sharon. I just chuckle when Steve forces himself back into the car and we head to the airport to meet up with the others. I feel slightly sick as I realise the team has been ripped apart but at the end of the day, I know Bucky didn’t plant that bomb and we HAVE to stop Zemo from releasing the other soldiers.

“Let’s get suited up.” Steve says once we’ve all met up and Scott has introduced himself.

“Uh, where?” I ask, looking around.

“The…van?” Steve says, wrinkling his face up as he makes the suggestion.

The guys all take turns changing in the van as Wanda and I just roll our eyes at each other every time there’s a bang and a curse as someone hits a body part on the inside of the van.

“See that’s why Wanda and I pretty much just wear clothes.” I say snidely once all the guys are dressed, looking rather disgruntled.

“Shut up.” Scott grumbles.

“Careful.” Bucky growls.

“Sorry! Is she your…” Scott trails off, looking terrified for a second.

“It’s not me you should be scared of.” Bucky smirks, glancing at me.

Scott throws a terrified gaze my way and then trips over his own feet as he tries to walk and keep an eye on me.

“I’m too old for this shit.” Clint mutters.

I chuckle and then we head off. Who could’ve realised how shit everything would become from that point?

 

 

“I don’t want to lose you.” I whisper, tears running down my face.

“I’m sorry but I can’t risk it. I tore the Avengers apart! Who knows what else I could do?” Bucky says sadly, cupping my face and wiping my tears away with his thumb.

“But you’re a victim. It’s not fair.” I gasp, choking on a sob.

Bucky wraps his arm around me and holds me close, pressing his nose in my hair. All I can do is cling to the front of his shirt and sob. After a while, the tears stop and I pull away slightly to look up at him. 

“I have to do this, for everyone’s sake.” He whispers with a small smile.

“I understand but I hope you realise that I’m going to kick every single HYDRA agent’s ass until I find out how to reverse what they did.” I snap furiously.

“Just don’t get hurt.” He smiles.

“I won’t.” I grin.

He just grins at me with that huge smile that makes his eyes crinkle in the corners. I reach up to cup his face with both hands and pull him down for a loving kiss. It starts off gentle but then his hand grabs my ass and pulls me tightly against him. My hands move so that I can cling to the back of his shoulders. I miss having both his hands on me and I honestly don’t think I’ll ever forgive Tony.  
Bucky walks me backwards to the bed that we’re using whilst we stay in Wakanda until tomorrow when Bucky will be cryofrozen again. Suddenly it floods back to me that I’m losing him tomorrow and I start pulling at all his clothes. He chuckles at my impatience and pulls away to help me undress him.

“Will you wait for me?” He asks suddenly, biting his lip nervously.

“I don’t know…Sam is kinda cute.” I say slyly, fighting the urge to laugh.

Bucky growls and gives me his ‘winter soldier’ glare. I bite my lip as arousal washes through me at that look. He grabs my hair, pulling my head back at an angle and his mouth crashes down on mine. I moan as he bites my bottom lip and he pushes his tongue into my mouth. My hands grip his hair as I pull him closer. 

“Undress. Now.” He growls, pulling away for air.

I smirk at him and drop to my knees instead. He frowns at me but when I lick a swipe up his shaft he closes his eyes with a groan. His hand closes in my hair as I swallow him down, making him moan. I begin to bob my head, tongue wrapping around him. I cry out as he pulls me up by the hair, showing that he’s still just as strong as he was with two hands. 

“Bucky.” I whimper.

“Un. Dress.” He snaps, eyes blazing.

I bite my lip as my pussy clenches. I slowly pull my clothes off and then wait to see what he’ll do next. He grabs the back of my neck and bends me over the bed roughly. When I’m leaning on the bed he kicks my feet wider apart. I cry out as his hand slaps down on my ass repeatedly until my juices are running down my thighs and I’m sobbing but I NEED him.

“Do you think Sam could make you feel this good with his handprints on your ass?” He growls at me, running a finger through my folds.

“No.” I whimper, pressing my ass back towards him.

I cry out as he grips my hip and slams inside. 

“Do you think Sam would fill you this well?” He growls.

“No. I’m sorry Bucky!” I whine, trying to move on him.

He growls and then slams into me again. I cry out as he pounds into me, using his one hand to hold me where he wants me. 

“Rub your clit but do not cum.” He demands breathlessly.

I do as I’m told, whimpering at all the sensations. I whine as I reach my edge but resist falling over it. Bucky changes his angle slightly and starts to hit my g-spot. My hand grips the sheet and I slow my fingers down on my clit, desperately trying to hold off until Bucky says otherwise. 

“Cum.” He groans.

I scream his name as I finally allow the pleasure to crash through me. He groans and cums with me, hot spurts covering my inner walls as my pussy clamps around him. My arms collapse and I fall to the bed, making Bucky whimper as he slips out of me. He lays on the bed next to me, running his fingers up and down my spine.

“Will you…” He starts quietly.

“Yes, dummy, of course I’ll wait for you.” I smile at him, reaching out and running my fingers down his cheek.

We end up spending hours just caressing each other and staring into each other’s eyes. I want to tell him I love him but I can’t, the words get locked in my throat. I will wait for him though and I’ll do everything I can to shorten the time he must be frozen. He sneaks out in the morning without waking me, just leaves me a letter explaining how he feels about me and saying he doesn’t want to see me cry again. I get up, get dressed and join Steve on his prison break, knowing I’ll see Bucky soon.


	39. Stolen Moments (Bucky/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a Guest.

Stolen Moments

 

I sigh as I step from the shower and wrap a towel around myself. Two months I’ve been on this undercover assignment for S.H.I.E.L.D and I miss my friends! I miss the other Avengers but I miss my boyfriend, Bucky, more. I can’t wait for this assignment to be over so I can be back in his arms. As I walk into my bedroom and turn to switch the light on, I’m grabbed from behind and pushed into the wall. I go to cry out but a hand grips over my mouth. I try to shove my elbow back into the chest of my attacker but he grabs my wrist and twists my arm up my back, just enough to pull but not enough to hurt. I freeze with a muffled gasp as I feel an impressive erection press against my ass.

“Don’t stop wriggling now, Kulkolka.” I hear whispered in my ear.

I smile behind the hand and wriggle my hips, grinding against the bulge I feel. I hear him hiss at the contact and then he licks up my neck, making me whimper into his hand. He bites gently at my pulse point and I feel my knees go weak. 

“You have no idea how much I want to mark you, show everyone that you’re mine.” He growls.

I whine and press my ass into him even more. My free hand moves round to cup him through his trousers, making him groan. He spins me round, releasing my arm and removing what I now know is his metal hand from my mouth. I gasp as my back slams into the wall and he grasps my throat loosely. 

“Bucky! What are you doing here?” I whisper harshly, pressing my thighs together against my need.

“I missed you and I couldn’t take another second of not having you in my arms.” He groans, free hand ripping my towel off my body.

“But my cover! If it’s blown Tony is going to blame you! He’s only just agreed to allow you into the Avengers after everything that Zemo did.” I cry worriedly.

“I’ve been watching the place, I know you’re all alone until morning.” He smirks.

My breath hitches as his metal fingers slide up my inner thigh. I whine as they press between my legs, causing me to open them so he can press where I want them to. My eyes flutter shut as I moan, his metal fingers rubbing slow circles around my clit. 

“That’s it, Kulkolka, I wanna see you come apart. I wanna see my fingers glisten with your cum.” Bucky whispers, tightening his grip on my throat slightly.

“Fuck! Bucky!” I cry, feeling my arousal coiling tight.

“Come on. Cum for me. Let me see you gush.” He whispers roughly.

I bite my bottom lip as I groan deep in my throat, nails scraping at the wall behind me. 

“Look at me! I wanna see you drown in the pleasure I cause.” He says, his voice even huskier than normal.

My eyes slowly flutter open as I fight against the reflex to close them and I moan at the dark look in his eyes. His fingers speed up and his hand tightens on my throat, stopping the air and making me gasp. Suddenly that coil of arousal spins through my body and if I could get any air, I’d be screaming as I cum all over Bucky’s fingers. I blink as he holds his metal fingers in front of my face. I can see my juices coating them and when he releases my throat, I lean forwards and lick long swipes up his digits, cleaning him off. 

“Fuck, I can never get enough of seeing your mouth work!” He hisses, clenching his teeth.

I smirk at him and drop to my knees, undoing his jeans as I continue to look into his lust blown eyes. I pull his huge, hard, cock out of his jeans and he hisses at the touch of my hand. I watch him closely as I lean forwards and lick along his slit. His head drops back and his eyes slide closed, making it the perfect time to swallow him down into my throat.

“Fuck!” He yells out, hands grasping my hair.

I moan around him as I pull my head back, sucking hard as I do until just the head of his cock is still inside. I lightly bite down and flick my tongue through his slit, making him moan deep in his chest. I repeat my actions a couple of more times until he loses patience and pulls me up by my hair. His mouth slams down on mine, growling as he ravishes me. He moves me so I’m pressed up against the wall and his hands slide up to squeeze my breasts harshly. I cry into his mouth as he pinches my nipples.

“Bucky, please!” I whine, clinging to his shoulders.

He yanks his t-shirt off and I whimper at the sight of his muscled torso. He grins at me for a second and then lifts me by my hips, keeping me pressed against the wall as I wrap my legs around his waist. He grabs my wrists and slams my hands against the wall by my head. His mouth lands on mine once more as he slams inside me, burying his cock so deep he hits my cervix. I scream into his mouth, his tongue swiping away the noise.   
He pulls his head back so he can watch me as he pounds into me over and over again. I’m being bruised by the wall but I don’t care, I’m lost in the pleasure he’s causing. I tilt my hips to meet his thrusts as we both stare hungrily into each other’s eyes. 

“Fuck, you feel so good! Your pussy is so tight, so wet, and it’s all mine. All for me.” Bucky pants between thrusts.

“Yes, Bucky all yours! Only your cock stretches me so well!” I whine.

“Cum for me then. I wanna feel you clench my dick, gush all over it. I’m gonna fill you up so you’ll never forget who you belong to.” He groans.

“Y-you. You, Bucky!” I whimper, head spinning.

“Then cum for me! Now!” He snarls, thrusting one last time.

I scream his name, arching as much as I can, as I cum all over him. My pussy clenches around him and my eyes slam shut as I see spots. Bucky growls as he stills and spills inside me, my cunt milking him dry as my body continues to tighten. He releases my wrists so he can brace himself against the wall and I clasp at his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh as I do. I drop my head forwards, licking and nibbling over the scars from his metal arm, as I come back down.   
He shakily walks us over to the bed and drops us down, making me whine as he slips out of me. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight, burying his face in my hair. I hum in satisfaction as my fingers stroke over his chest. I lick along any skin I can reach, moaning at the taste of his sweat soaked skin.

“I have to leave soon.” He sighs unhappily.

“I know.” I reply sadly.

“I love you.” Bucky whispers, pulling my chin up so I can look into his eyes.

“I love you too. Don’t worry, this case is almost done so I’ll be back soon.” I smile.

“Good. I hate being without you.” He grumbles.

“Stay with me until I fall asleep?” I ask.

“Of course, Kulkolka.” He smiles.

I fight to stay awake as long as I can, just staring into his love full eyes, but eventually I’m pulled into the realm of sleep. When I wake up, he’s gone but I know I’ll see him again soon. One way or another.


	40. Closet Watching (Bucky/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- High School AU
> 
> Written for- Bucky-Senpai.

Closet Watching

 

I twist and turn in front of my mirror, checking my outfit and hair. It’s my first day as a senior in high school and I’m so nervous about finding out what my best friend’s Steve and Bucky think. We’ve been friends since Elementary School and up to this past summer, I was the chubby plain looking friend. Then over the summer I got my brothers, Thor and Loki, to help me lose weight and change my style. 

“If you still want me to drive you to school, hurry up!” Loki snaps through my bedroom door.

“Coming!” I call, giving myself one more glance over. 

I rush out and hop into Loki’s convertible, wishing mine was back from the repair shop, and we head to school. I smile as I see Steve and Bucky waiting for me in our usual spot and slide my sweaty palms down my legs.

“You look great, stop worrying, and if anyone has something bad to say about it they can deal with Thor and I.” Loki says, noticing my nervousness.

“Don’t worry, no one has ever dared to say something nasty to me since the first day in High School when Bucky broke the nose of the quarterback when he said I was fat.” I chuckle.

“Still say you and Thor should’ve let me deal with him.” Loki snarls.

“Aw I love you, My Wonderful Big Brother.” I grin, kissing him on the cheek.

He rolls his eyes, looking fed up, but I know he doesn’t mean it. I step out of the car and head over to the guys.

“Hey, guys.” I grin, walking up to them.

“Hi.” They say disinterested.

Then they suddenly do a double take and I laugh at the look on their faces. Steve just looks bemused but Bucky is standing there with his mouth hanging open in shock.

“Like the new look?” I ask nervously.

“You always looked good but you look stunning now.” Steve grins.

“You…I mean…wow…you…wow!” Bucky splutters, making me laugh.

I laugh at him but then the bell rings and we rush to our first class.

 

 

BUCKY’S POV

I walk into my bedroom and drop my bag on the floor, sighing as I flop down on my back on my bed. I close my eyes and straight away an image of HER comes to mind. She’s looked so sexy since we came back to school, although she was attractive before summer, but today she wore this short dress which showed how long her legs are and she kept flashing her panties every time she bent over. I had to punch at least five guys today who were leering at her. That view, though, and her panties.  
I can’t help but feel my cock twitch as I start to think about what those panties covered. The front seemed to be silk cloth and the back was all lace and I could tell that that lace cupped her ass wonderfully. My cock continues to harden as I imagine what her pussy looks like under that cloth.   
I undo my trousers and grip my dick, groaning as my mind wanders to a different part of the day. She was eating an ice lolly, sucking on it. The way her plump lips wrapped around it as she sucked on it was mind blowing. I imagine what her mouth would feel like wrapped around my cock, squeezing it harshly with my hand as I groan at the image I’m making. I imagine what her eyes would look like, staring up at me as I filled her mouth, made her swallow me down to her throat. I imagine the noises she’d make as she tasted me.   
I moan as I pump my dick with my hand, harder and faster as I imagine her mouth bobbing up and down my shaft. I’d grab her hair, making her move faster, take more of my cock. She’d moan around my shaft, making me cry out as the vibrations ripple through my dick. Then as I’m about to cum, I’d pull her away and shoot my seed all over her face and tits. She’d whine as it dribbled down her skin and she’d look so fucking gorgeous. She’d be mine, all mine and the proof would be splattered all over her skin.   
My hips buck up and I cum with a moan of her name. I feel my cum splatter all over my stomach, where I pushed my shirt up, and dribble all down my hand. I groan and then push myself up so I can shower. I swear she’s going to be the death of me.

 

 

READER’S POV

I walk into Bucky’s room and sigh in boredom. His Mom said I could wait in his room but he’s probably going to be a while. I hear his Mom leave and wonder what I’ll do whilst I wait. I finally hear Bucky’s motorcycle after an hour and I decide to play a prank on him. It serves him right for keeping me waiting…even if he didn’t know I was coming over. I look around the room trying to decide what to do and when my eyes land on his closet I smirk. I quickly dive inside and close the doors, looking through the slats.  
I bite my lip to stop myself from giggling in excitement as Bucky walks into his room. I have to wait for the right moment before I jump out and scare him. Bucky kicks off his shoes and drops his jacket on the floor before flopping down on his bed on his back. I think for a second that he seems tired but then I decide I’ll still do my prank and then find out what’s wrong with him. His eyes close and I get ready to jump out.

“Fuck! I can still smell her!” Bucky growls in frustration, making me hesitate.

I wonder who he’s talking about and feel a little upset that it’s not me. When he starts to undo his trousers, I open my mouth to tell him I’m here but something stops me. The breath stops in my throat as he pulls his hardening cock out with a low moan. I bite my lip, rubbing my thighs together as my panties become soaked.

“Fuck! You look so hot sucking my cock!” Bucky moans and I know he’s imagining whoever he wants to be with.

I feel my clit throb at the sight he makes, eyes closed with his hand pumping his huge dick. His hips buck up into his hand and his mouth is open as he pants for air. Then the world freezes for a moment as he moans MY name. He’s imagining me! I bite my lip, trying to decide if I stay hidden or not. I decide I want to see just how far his fantasy goes but I’m going to have fun once I find out. I reach for the zip on the back of my dress, pulling it down and letting the dress drop to the ground. I slip my shoes off watching his hand speed up. My hand claps over my mouth to stifle my moan when he cums in small spurts over his hand and stomach.

“Fuck! You look so great with my cum over your face and tits! So fucking good!” He cries out as he finishes, giving his cock a couple more pumps before sighing and going limp.

I step out of his closet silently and walk over to his bed. I lick my lips as I see his cum all over his abs. 

“Bucky.” I whisper.

Bucky’s eyes slowly open and he jumps as he sees me. 

“Shit! What are you…How long have you…I can explain!” Bucky rambles in a panic.

“Sh!” I say, holding a finger against my lips.

He lays there and blinks as he finally registers that I’m only wearing my bra and panties. I crawl onto his bed and up his legs with a smirk. Bucky just lays there watching me like he’s mesmerised. I lean down and lick up his abs, cleaning up his cum. 

“Fuck!” He gasps, eyes closing as he arches into my mouth.

By the time I’ve licked him clean, he’s hard again. He pulls me up his body so that I straddle his hips and he can kiss me hungrily. He thrusts his tongue in my mouth and I gasp in shock at the fact that he’s willing to taste himself. I yelp as he suddenly rolls us over so that he’s on top of me, grinding his cock against my panty clad cunt. I moan and he growls as he feels how wet I am.

“Did you enjoy watching me? Is this all for me?” He groans into my ear.

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” I cry, arching my head back as he kisses down my neck.

My hands cling to his shoulders, nails scraping across his flesh. His hands slide to cup my breasts.

“Dammit, this is in the way.” He growls, grabbing my bra and ripping it down the middle so it opens at the front and my breasts fall out. 

I cry out, hands grabbing his hair, as he sucks a nipple into his mouth. I wrap my legs around his waist, desperately trying to pull him closer. 

“Bucky, fuck me, please!” I whimper, nails digging into his back.

“Fuck you sound so much better than I imagined.” He groans.

“Then imagine how much better my pussy will feel, clenching around your cock.” I whisper in his ear before biting his earlobe.

He shouts out an incoherent, wordless, roar of need. I gasp as he reaches between us and rips the centre of my panties before thrusting his cock deep inside me. 

“Fuck!” I scream as he fills me better than either of the men I’ve had before ever could.

“I’m sorry!” He gasps, looking panicked.

“No! No, it’s okay. It didn’t hurt. You just fill me so well!” I whimper and moan.

He groans and then he starts to slam into me, causing so much intense pleasure that all I can do is cling to him and enjoy the ride. I look at his face with a wanton moan, seeing how unravelled he’s become. He hasn’t even undressed, just pushed his trousers down a little more. I’ve clung to his back so much his t-shirt is bunched at his neck. His eyes are almost black with lust, his hair is sticking to his face with sweat and his mouth is hanging open in pleasure. 

“Bucky!” I scream as my orgasm suddenly crashes through me, pulling my consciousness away on a cresting wave.

“Fuck! So much better than I thought! So tight, so wet!” Bucky gasps.

My eyes flutter open as I begin to crash back to Earth and I can tell he’s close from how flushed he is, how erratic his movements have become. 

“Thought…you wanted…to cum…on my face…and tits?” I pant, trying to catch my breath.

He blinks at me with wide eyes as a shudder runs through him. I nod and he curses, pulling out of me and kneeling up. I whimper slightly as I lose the warmth of his body and feel empty but then I move so I can kneel on the floor, discarding my ruined underwear as I do. He rips his t-shirt off and kicks his jeans off, standing in front of me naked. I whine as he pumps his cock with his hand, just like he did when all this started. It only takes a few pumps before I gasp at the sensation of his hot cum splatting all over my face and chest. 

“Wow.” Bucky gasps as he’s finally milked dry.

“As good as you imagined?” I smirk at him.

He curses again as I run two fingers through his cum on me and then suck them clean.

“So much fucking better.” He groans.

I giggle and then squeak as he picks me up bridal style.

“What are you doing?” I gasp, laughing.

“You in the shower.” He growls, cock already hard enough to be tapping my ass as he carries me.

“You’re not going to be satisfied until your cum covers every inch of my body, are you?” I whisper seductively.

“Well I gotta let you know who you belong to, don’t I?” He grins cheekily.

“That is so screwed up.” I grumble.

“It is?” He asks worriedly.

“Yeah. Coz you are mine.” I growl, nibbling on his earlobe.

“Fuck!” He gasps, stumbling on his way to the bathroom.

I giggle again until I see how much darker his eyes have become and he kisses me ravenously.

“All yours!” He croaks as we separate for air and he puts me down next to the shower.

I just smile at him as he gets to work, showing me how much he wants to be mine.


	41. Not A Bad Way To Wait (Winter Soldier/Female Super Soldier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- KyloPoePoeHux.

“I hate waiting!” I growl, watching our target through the window.

“It’s our orders.” Winter Soldier says calmly.

I glare at him. Where does he get off, reminding me of our orders? I’m a super soldier just like he is! 

“I know our orders, I just hate waiting around.” I growl, standing up to get in his face.

“Well, that’s what we were told to do. Observe for twenty-four hours.” He glares at me.

“I know!” I snap slowly.

“Then stop complaining.” He sighs.

I growl at him, at his way of just brushing me aside. We both work for H.Y.D.R.A and I deserve the same amount of respect as him. I punch at him but he catches my wrist, swinging me round so that my back slams into the wall and pinning me there by my throat. 

“Oh, so that’s how you were planning on killing time, huh?” I whisper flirtatiously.

He frowns and I grab the front of his tac vest, pulling him against me and wrapping a leg around his waist. His hand grips my throat tighter and I whimper, grinding myself against him. His eyes darken and he licks his lips, pushing against my core. I hastily unclip his belt and undo his trousers, not bothering to remove more clothes than I need. This isn’t love making, it’s fucking.   
Once I pull his dripping cock from his trousers, he uses the grip on my throat to push me down to my knees. He moves his hand from my throat and grabs a handful of my hair instead, yanking my head back so he can slide his cock into my mouth. He doesn’t let me move, instead he thrusts in and out. He starts off shallowly but soon ends up pushing all the way into my throat. I choke and gag but he doesn’t stop and truthfully, I don’t want him to. I lap my tongue over him every time he pulls back and it’s not long before he’s coming down my throat in hot, salty spurts, a low groan breaking from his throat as he does. I suck him dry and then lick him clean, moaning at his taste.  
He grabs my throat again and pulls me up, spinning me so my face is pressed against the wall. He moves his grip to the back of my neck and uses his other hand to yank down my trousers. I cry out against the wall as he thrusts two fingers into my core, moaning when he feels how wet I am. I whimper when he removes his fingers but then he places his hand around my throat and thrusts inside my core with his cock, filling me up and stretching me until I scream from a mixture of pleasure and pain.   
His other hand moves so he can press his fingers against my clit, rubbing fast little circles. I moan and cry out, gasping when he tightens his grip on my throat. I can feel myself reaching my edge, being flung there with every hard slams of his body against mine. My nails scrape against the wall as I scream out and cum all over his cock, clenching him tightly and making him grunt as he cums too. I whimper as he fills me with his seed, my flexing pussy milking him dry, until I can feel our combined juices running down my inner thighs.   
We stay like that for a few minutes, panting for air as we lean against the wall, and then we pull away to redress ourselves properly. 

“Not a bad way to kill some time.” I smirk, looking at him through the corner of my eye.

“And we still have another twenty-three hours.” He smirks.

I laugh and we go back to watching our target.


	42. Untitled (Thor/Steve/Tony/Asian Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- DustyLite.

I’m so lost in pleasure that I can’t even remember how I got here. One minute the guys are admitting that they find me attractive, no longer just because I’m Asian but because they’ve gotten to know me, and the next I’m here, naked and spread out on Thor’s bed. I moan as Steve sucks on one of my nipples, pulling it with his teeth. Thor is roughly kneading my other breast, watching my skin change colour from the pressure of his fingers. I yelp as Tony nips at my inner thighs, dragging my attention back to the sight of him between my legs. I cry out and arch my body as Tony suddenly sucks my clit into his mouth, pulling at the grips Thor and Steve have on my wrists without any success.   
There are no words between us, no need for there to be when we all know we each want to be here. The guys gave me a safeword in case I want to stop but I don’t plan on using it.  
My head is spinning from all the sensations, eyes unable to decide which stunning naked male figure to focus on. I cry out as Tony adds two fingers into my core, tightening the coil of arousal in my abdomen. I twist and whine, feeling that coil almost snap. Tony bites down on my clit just as Steve bites down on my nipple and Tony’s fingers find that spot inside, causing me to scream as the pleasure crashes through me and makes me cum. I hear Tony moan as he removes his fingers and laps up my slick.  
I’m limply rolled over onto my hands and knees, Tony positioning himself at my entrance as Steve positions himself at my mouth. Steve looks down at me and I nod, letting him know I want to continue. Steve nods at Tony and I moan around Steve’s cock as they both fill me up. I hear Thor groan and my eyes shoot to him, laying back against the pillows as he watches both men use me.   
Steve and Tony find the perfect rhythm, Tony pushes into my pussy forcing me to take Steve’s dick into my throat. Tony pulls back and Steve uses a grip on my hair to pull me off his cock so I can catch my breath. My body feels like it’s on fire as they both have their way with me, Steve giving me plenty of chances to say my safeword if I want to.   
It’s not long before I can feel my arousal rushing towards a crescendo inside me as Tony slams into my g-spot with every thrust. Both men are becoming erratic with their movements, both dicks twitching inside me. Even Thor is hissing and grunting almost non-stop. Tony suddenly slams into me deeper than before and lets out a low groan as he cums inside me. Tony’s orgasm triggers my own, causing me to scream around Steve’s cock. Steve cries out as the vibrations of my scream rush through him, making him pull out so he can watch his jets of cum shoot into my open mouth and on my tongue. Thor lets out a shout as he makes himself cum, huge jets of liquid coating his cock, hand and stomach. Steve groans as he sees me swallow, licking my lips greedily.  
I collapse onto the mattress as the guys switch places. Tony dropping down on the pillows so he can recover, Thor kneeling by my head as Steve turns me over and crawls between my legs. I lean up onto my elbows so I can lick up the cum on Thor’s body, making him moan. I pull away as Steve crawls over my body, positioning himself at my pussy.  
Steve gasps as I suddenly flip us so he’s on his back and I’m on top. I give him a smirk as I lean my weight on my hands on his chest. I’ve wanted to ride him ever since I first laid eyes on him and I’m not going to miss out on my chance. Steve grins at me but then moans as I begin to ride him. It’s a rush to see his eyes close and his mouth to fall open as I move back and forth over his cock. Thor moves so he’s standing with one foot on each side of Steve’s head and grabs my hair, pulling me forwards slightly so I can swallow his dick. I move my hips to the same rhythm that Thor moves my head, feeling a thrill go through me as I realise all Steve can see now is Thor’s ass and balls. Maybe also the odd glimpse of me swallowing Thor down.  
Every time my throat constricts around Thor’s shaft he lets out a loud groan. I glance up at him and feel a flush of power when I see his head is thrown back slightly, hair sticking to his head with sweat. He glances down at me and groans at the dirty image I make, riding one man’s cock as I swallow his. I can feel Steve’s chest heaving and sweat collecting on his skin under my hands. I wish I could see how undone he is under me but the little whimpers and moans that he’s making is enough for me. One of Steve’s hands starts to squeeze one of my breasts and his other hand starts to rub circles around my clit.   
I scream around Thor’s dick as I fall over the precipice, coming all over Steve’s cock. Thor grunts and my mouth is suddenly flooded with his taste, almost choking me. I manage to swallow almost everything as I come back down, a few strings landing on Steve’s chest. Thor pulls away, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed. Steve’s hands both move to my hips, moving me now I’m too tired to keep the rhythm. I lean down to lick Thor’s cum off of Steve’s chest and he cries out as he watches me. He yanks me down on his cock one last time and shouts out as he cums deep inside me. Steve gently rolls me to the side as he pulls out of me and I just lay there for a few moments.   
When I can get my body to cooperate again, I crawl over in between Tony’s legs. He gives me a hungry look as I ghost my tongue over his rehardened cock. I grin at him and he gasps at the sight I make. He cries out, hips bucking up, as I suddenly swallow him whole. I suck on his shaft as it hardens fully and then begin to deep throat him. I feel Thor move behind me, gripping my hips as he slowly pushes into my abused core. I gasp as he enters me, surprised that there’s still a stretch to it even after two other men have fucked me.   
Thor wastes no time slamming into me after he gets balls deep and I begin to bob up and down Tony in time with his thrusts. I can already tell I’m not going to last long, too oversensitive after all the orgasms I’ve already had. I can taste both mine and Tony’s cum on his cock from before and I can feel Tony’s and Steve’s cum running down my thighs each time Thor pounds into me.  
Tony’s eyes are glazed and his face is slack from the pleasure, hands fisted in the sheets. I can hear Thor’s grunts and groans. I hear another moan and glance out of the corner of my eyes at Steve, seeing his hand slide up and down his dick. I moan around Tony’s cock at the sight and Tony hisses at the vibrations.  
I can feel that coil tighten inside me again and Tony’s dick twitches, signalling that he’s close to the edge too. I scrape my teeth along his shaft as I pull back and that’s all it takes to make him fall apart beneath me. I swallow everything and then kitten lick him clean until he jerks his body away from me with a whine of oversensitivity. Steve cums next, crying out as he cums in small spurts all over his hand and the bed.  
Thor growls and reaches forwards to wrap a hand around my throat, pulling me up to my knees so my back is pressed against his chest. I gasp at the new angle and Thor tightens his grip on my throat, making it hard to breath which just seems to feed the pleasure I feel. Thor’s free hand moves to my breast, squeezing and pulling it roughly. I use one of my hands to play with my free breast and my other hand moves to rub hard circles around my clit.  
I let out a choked groan as I cum, gushing all over my hand and Thor’s cock. Thor groans as he feels my inner walls squeeze him tight, coming inside me. He continues to thrust lightly until my clamping pussy milks him dry and then he releases me. I collapse onto the bed and sprawl out, too exhausted to do anything else. Thor collapses next to me, Tony and Steve still on their parts of the bed.  
I can barely find the energy to answer Steve when he asks me if I’m okay but I have enough energy to laugh when Tony points out that we’ve ruined Thor’s bed. We all end up in a puppy pile as we drift off to sleep.


	43. Waking Up (Bucky/Female Reader/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- WinterFragilePeace.
> 
> Warning- Stucky action.

Waking up

 

I gasp as I wake, seeing two men standing over me. I immediately hit out, knocking them both to the ground easily as they’re already injured. I wrap my hands around the throat of the man with one hand and he just lays there and lets me.

“You know me. You can trust me. Read my mind, you know you can.” He gasps out, still not fighting back.

It’s like a switch is clicked in my brain, it opens up and rushes into his. I gasp as I suddenly see everything he knows, everything he is. I begin to sob as I see what we did, what they made us do. What they did to us. I see our lives before HYDRA got us, our friends and families. They only let me out for short times because my powers caused me to fight them if I was out for more than a day. 

“Bucky?” I whisper, releasing him.

I sob even harder and Bucky sits up, wrapping his arm around me and holding me tightly.

“I’m so glad you’re here. I thought he would have gotten you too.” Bucky whispers.

“Who?” I whisper, trying to figure everything out.

Then I see it, all of it. The way we grew up together, how we dated in high school. Him being framed, a man named Zemo and then Iron Man and how Bucky remembered where I was and came to find me. I hug him tighter, wrapping my arms around his neck. Everything passes in a blur after that. Steve, Bucky and I go to Wakanda with the prince. Bucky goes back into cryo and then Steve and I head to rescue his friends. They know I can’t be re-programmed now due to my powers but I do remember everything that I saw in HYDRA agents’ heads. I agree to help them defeat HYDRA once and for all.

 

 

“Hi, Steve.” I smile as he comes in from his run.

“Hey, how are you today?” He asks, grinning.

“Good.” I smile.

He nods at me and I catch one of his stray thoughts.

‘She looks so good. I wish I could kiss her.’ He thinks, causing me to blink at him.

It’s been a year since Bucky decided to go back into cryo and Steve and I have been helping each other through it all. He’s held me as I cried about losing Bucky and everything HYDRA made us do. I reassured him that it wasn’t all his fault, that it wasn’t Steve’s fault that Bucky fell from the train in the first place. He was there when I woke screaming from nightmares and I was there when he woke up screaming from his. I helped him sort all his friends out and I helped SHIELD figure out what HYDRA were doing. 

‘Darn, the things I want to do to her. The things I’ve always wanted to do to her.’ He thinks.

I bite my lip and then get up, walking over to him. I cup his face in my hands and pull him down for a kiss, gentle at first but becoming more passionate as he responds. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me closer, tongues battling together as we get lost in pleasure. He picks me up by my thighs and begins to grind against my covered core, making me gasp into his mouth. He turns us and presses me into the wall, grinding against me even harder. I moan into his mouth as he snaps the seam of my shorts and panties in one tug, exposing my already dripping pussy. I use my feet to push down the waistband of his shorts just enough to release his cock. I drop my head back with a cry as he fills me with one thrust, hitting deep inside with a delicious ache. My hands scrape at his scalp, hair sliding through my fingers. We kiss sloppily as he pounds me into the wall, being as rough as he wants as I’m a super soldier too. I moan and cry out between kisses, clinging to him with my hands and legs. His hands are gripping my ass so hard I know I’ll have bruises but it’s just turning me on even more. I cry out as I cum, soaking his cock as I writhe on him. He hisses as my nails dig into his scalp even harder and then he groans into my neck as he cums too. We stay that way for a few moments, just trying to catch our breath. Then we both have the same thought at the same time.

‘Bucky. Mistake. Bucky. I love you but such a mistake.’

We stare into each other’s eyes as the love is replaced with sadness. We have both fallen in love with each other but we can’t betray Bucky like that.

“We can’t do this again.” We say together.

We each nod and he gently puts me down. We head off into our own rooms and get cleaned up and changed. Tears fall down my cheeks at the situation I’ve got myself into.

 

 

A few weeks later, we finally get a call saying that Bucky can be woken up. We rush straight there, the awkwardness that’s been between us since that mistake disappearing for the first time. We wait next to the cryo pod with big grins on our faces as Bucky slowly blinks awake. He grins at us as his brain catches up on everything and then he hugs me, his one arm wrapping tightly around my waist. After he finally releases me, he hugs Steve.

“Hope you’ve been looking after my girl.” Bucky smiles, nudging Steve.

Steve and I look away from each other awkwardly and Bucky looks from one to the other of us with a frown. 

“Hey, they say they can fix your arm.” I grin, trying to stop him prying.

“Okay.” He says quietly, still frowning in confusion.

Steve and I share a glance but then we help Bucky for the rest of the day. He gets a new arm made from vibranium and one of Wakanda’s doctors manages to fix his soldier triggering. At the end of the day, he walks me back to my room and I invite him in.

“So, what’s going on between you and Steve?” Bucky demands as soon as the door shuts behind us.

“N-nothing.” I reply, tripping over the word.

“Don’t lie to me.” He snaps.

“Look, can we please just enjoy you being back? Being awake?” I sigh, reaching for him.

“If you won’t tell me, I’ll find out from Steve.” He snaps, opening the door and storming down the hall.

“Bucky!” I call but he ignores me and walks away.

I groan and close the door, leaning against it and covering my face with my hands. I never wanted this! I never wanted to be in love with both men! I never wanted to get between them! 

 

 

Two hours later, I’m all packed up. I know Steve will tell Bucky what happened and I also know that the only way they will be able to make up is if I’m not around. So, I’m leaving. Just as I finish, there’s a knock on the door. I send my out slightly, touching the minds on the other side of the door. I withdraw immediately as I feel that it’s Steve and Bucky. I freeze, hoping that they’ll go away.

“We know you’re in there. Open the door.” Bucky calls.

I sigh and then do as he says, looking down at the floor as they walk in.

“Going somewhere?” Bucky demands, running his fingers over my cases.

I don’t answer, just bite my bottom lip nervously. I’m waiting for Bucky to start shouting, to be pissed at me. He steps towards me and grips my chin, forcing my head up so I have to look at him.

“Answer me, Kukolka.” He snaps, eyes dark with anger.

“Leaving.” I whisper.

“Why?” He growls.

My eyes flick to Steve but Bucky squeezes my chin, making me gasp and look back at him. 

“Don’t look at him. Answer me.” He snarls.

“Because I don’t want to ruin your and Steve’s friendship.” I gasp, heart beating rapidly.

“Should’ve thought about that before you acted like a slut.” Bucky whispers into my ear.

The breath stops in my throat at his words. I glimpse Steve tensing and turning quickly towards us but I know what game Bucky’s playing now. 

“I’m sorry.” I whisper, looking into Bucky’s eyes and seeing the lust in them.

He reaches up, wraps my ponytail around his hand and yanks my head back.

“You’re sorry, what?” He hisses.

“Buck.” Steve says cautiously, stepping towards us.

“I’m sorry, Sergeant.” I whisper demurely.

“Such good manners for such a little whore.” He smirks, making me gasp in arousal.

“Bucky!” Steve shouts, stepping towards us, probably to defend me.

“It’s okay, Steve, she likes it. Always have, haven’t you?” Bucky says with a smirk.

“Yes, Sergeant.” I moan as he moves behind me and grinds himself against my ass.

Steve looks at me and I don’t know what he sees but he freezes, eyes going dark with desire.

“Strip for us.” Bucky demands.

I bite my bottom lip but do as he says. I slowly pull my clothes from my body, arousal spiking as both men stare at me hungrily. Once I’m naked, I stand in the middle of the room, waiting for what comes next. 

“Oh, that’s right, you didn’t get to see her naked, did you?” Bucky smirks at Steve, noticing the way Steve is staring at me.

“No.” Steve mutters.

Bucky reaches up and grabs a handful of Steve’s hair, making the other man moan.

“Shall we let her see something new too?” Bucky smirks.

I frown at Bucky’s words, wondering what he men’s but then my jaw hits the floor as Bucky pulls Steve in for a hungry kiss. I never found guy on guy arousing, not my thing, but watching the two men I love forcing their tongues down each other’s throats arouses me so much I take a step towards them. Bucky glares at me, not breaking the kiss, and I step back. Steve’s hands move into Bucky’s hair and Bucky slides a hand down the front of Steve’s jeans, squeezing his cock. Steve moans, head dropping back as he does, and Bucky leans forwards to nip Steve’s throat.

“Undress.” Bucky says in a low voice.

Steve does as he’s told, pulling his clothes off quickly, cock slapping his abs. I lick my lips and Bucky grins. Bucky slowly pulls his clothes off, smirking as he realises our hungry gazes are on him now. Once he’s naked he strokes his cock a few times, glaring at each of us as we both go to step closer to him. We stay where we are, knowing that Bucky is in charge. 

“Sit on the edge of the bed, legs spread.” Bucky tells Steve.

Steve does as he’s told and Bucky strokes his hand down Steve’s cheek with a loving smile. 

“Come here.” Bucky smiles at me.

I step forward but freeze as Bucky shakes his head and tuts at me.

“Crawl.” Bucky growls.

I bite my lip and does as he demands, dropping down to my hands and knees and slowly crawling to the spot that Bucky points at, right between Steve’s legs. 

“Suck him. Let him see how talented your little cock hungry mouth can be.” Bucky snaps.

I whine at his words and then kitten lick at Steve’s tip. Steve gasps and I swallow him down into my throat, loving his taste and the little noises he makes. I feel Bucky’s hand playing with my hair and then moan as he pushes me down on Steve even more, holding me until I gag and then letting me pull up. Steve moans and I open my eyes to look at him, moaning myself as I see that Bucky is fucking Steve’s mouth. I whimper as I see Steve’s throat stretch around Bucky’s cock but then Bucky shoves my head, letting me know that he wants me to continue to suck Steve. It’s not long before Steve is twitching in my mouth as I bob up and down.

“He’s gonna cum and you’re gonna swallow him all like the cock slut you are.” Bucky growls at me.

I whine and move faster, groaning when Steve’s seed suddenly shoots into my throat. I swallow every drop and lick him clean until he whimpers around Bucky’s shaft. Bucky groans, pulling out of Steve’s mouth so that his cum splashes all over Steve’s face. Bucky grips my hair and pulls me up so I’m stretched on my knees.

“Clean us.” Bucky snaps.

I moan as I lick Bucky’s cock clean and then clean every drop off his hand. Once Bucky is clean I turn to Steve, licking long swipes up his face until all Bucky’s cum is gone. Bucky pulls me up until I’m standing and then pushes me down onto my hands and knees on the edge of the bed. 

“Do you want this?” Bucky asks softly, looking into my eyes to make sure.

“Yes.” I whisper, smiling at him.

“Steve?” Bucky asks, looking at him.

I look over my shoulder and realise that Steve is standing behind me now. I bite my lip, waiting for Steve to answer.

“Hell, yes.” Steve whispers, lust blown eyes travelling between Bucky and me.

“Then fuck her.” Bucky growls.

Steve groans and grips my hips, slamming inside me. I cry out at the painful stretch, glad that I was already soaking wet, but it’s exactly what I like. My top half drops to the mattress, arms too shaky to keep me upright, I turn my head as I hear Bucky moan. He’s watching us, his hand pumping his cock. His other hand disappears behind Steve and I hear Steve cry out, freezing for a second in shock. I moan and lose focus as Steve’s fingers find my clit, rubbing tight circles around it as he begins to pound into me again. I’m so lost in the pleasure coursing through my veins that I have no idea what is going on in the room around me anymore. That is, until I hear Steve cry out and he suddenly slams into me even harder. I look over my shoulder and see that Bucky is behind Steve, fucking him. Each time Bucky thrusts inside Steve, it causes Steve to slam into me even harder. The sight and realisation of what is happening tips me over the edge and I cum with an incoherent scream. My hands scrabble at the sheets as my vision flashes white. My legs give out and I collapse onto my stomach, whimpering as it causes Steve to slip from me.

“Come on, slut, make Stevie cum.” Bucky gasps breathlessly.

I turn around and swallow Steve’s cock into my mouth again, bobbing my head up and down as I squeeze his balls. Steve grabs my hair and moves my head back and forth, until he lets out a low moan and cums on my tongue. I tilt my head back and open my mouth to him, letting him watch his cum slide down my throat and he whimpers. Bucky pulls out of him and Steve collapses onto the bed next to me. I collapse onto my back as Bucky disappears into the bathroom. He walks out a minute later, rubbing a wet flannel over his cock and I gasp as I see he’s still hard.  
He smirks as he tosses the flannel back into the bathroom and then stalks towards me with his ‘Winter Soldier’ glare. He crawls over me and grips my ass, lifting my hips up as he slides inside me. My hands cling to his back as he roughly fucks me, pounding me into the mattress. My legs wrap around his waist and I cry out as he hits my g-spot perfectly. His mouth crashes down on mine and he moans as he tastes all the cum I’ve had in my mouth. I can already feel that coil tightening and I know I’m not going to last long.

“My whore gonna cum already? Gonna soak my cock?” Bucky gasps into my ear.

“Yes!” I pant, writhing beneath him.

“Then do it.” He snarls before biting down on my shoulder.

I scream, arching beneath him, as I cum. My pussy clenches around his cock and he growls into my skin as he cums too, filling me to overflowing. He collapses over the top of me, littering gentle kisses over every inch of skin he can reach. Steve slides closer and I turn my head, allowing him to kiss me lovingly. We separate and then Bucky and Steve kiss. I moan at the sight and Bucky smirks at me as he kisses me instead. 

“I love you both so much.” Bucky whispers, looking between Steve and me.

“I love you both too.” I whisper.

“I love you both too.” Steve smiles.

“So, you’re not mad at us?” I ask Bucky uncertainly.

“No.” He chuckles.

He moves beside me and they both wrap their arms around me. 

“You staying now?” Bucky whispers.

“Yes.” I grin.

“Good.” Both men whisper, kissing the top of my head.

We end up falling asleep, all curled up together.


	44. Dancing For Winter 2 (Bucky/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- WinterFragilePeace

Dancing For Winter 2

 

I reach my home with my shopping and pull my phone out, groaning as I see it’s a confirmation text from my date tonight. It’s been two years since I last saw my metal-armed stalker, who I now know was Bucky Barnes thanks to all the news stories concerning the Accords, and I finally decided that I should move on. Unfortunately, everyone I’ve dated so far has either thought I would be easy due to being a stripper or didn’t inspire the same spark that Bucky did. I head inside and drop my shopping in the kitchen. I feel that sense that Bucky is here but I know it’s a lie, I always feel it now.

“Bucky?!” I squeak as I walk into my living-room and spot him on my sofa.

“Hi, Kukolka.” He smiles.

There’s something different about him. It’s like he’s…lighter, more relaxed and happy than he was before.

“I thought you were dead.” I glare at him.

“Sit down? I can explain everything.” He says sheepishly.

I blink at the request, knowing that before he would’ve just ignored my comment. I sit down and he explains everything. He explains about how old he really is, how he’s Steve Roger’s best friend, how HYDRA turned him into a super soldier after he fell from the train, how HYDRA brainwashed him into being the Winter Soldier, what happened at the accords and how the people of Wakanda found a way to fix him and released him from cryo.

“Wow, that’s…a lot to take in.” I whisper when he’s finally finished.

We sit in silence for a while as I digest everything he’s told me. He’s fidgeting nervously and I don’t quite understand why. I move so that I’m straddling his lap and he looks at me in shock.

“What’s wrong?” I ask softly, cupping his face in my hands.

“You saw the worst of me. You saw the evil things I did but you were also attracted to the Winter Soldier version of me and I can’t be that anymore.” He whispers, tears filling his eyes.

“The evil things you did were not your fault! They weren’t you! As for me finding the Winter Soldier attractive, yes, I did. I found it attractive that you were so darkly dominant. However, I fell in love with the real you that showed through. The part that wanted to save me from a handsy security guard, the part that brought you here when you were injured and the part that didn’t hurt me even when I saw you kill someone. I love you, Bucky Barnes.” I tell him, finally putting my emotions into words.

He stares into my eyes for a long moment and then grins, leaning forwards to kiss me. Just as our lips make contact, there’s a knock on my front door.

“Shit! My date!” I cry, looking at the clock.

Bucky freezes beneath me and I get up.

“Just give me a second to get rid of him!” I gasp, hoping he won’t do his usual disappearing trick.

“Hi! I’m so sorry but I’m going to have to cancel.” I say, answering the door.

“What?! But I came all the way here!” The guy cries angrily.

“I know! And I’m so sorry, I totally should’ve text you back and let you know.” I say apologetically.

The guy grabs my arm furiously and I hiss in pain from his grip.

“Look, you can’t cancel on me! Do you know how bad it will look to my mates if I get dumped by some whore stripper?” He hisses furiously.

“Get off me, now.” I growl warningly, noticing Bucky coming into the hall looking furious.

“The fuck I will!” The guy shouts, trying to force his way into my home.

I narrow my eyes at him and slam my palm into his nose, hearing a satisfying crack. The guy releases me and covers his nose with a cry, glaring at me as he turns and storms away. I sigh in relief and close the door, turning back towards Bucky. I gasp as a metal hand suddenly grabs me by the throat and pins me to the door. I whimper as my panties soak through at the dark look in his eyes.

“You’ve been letting men have a chance to touch what is mine?” Bucky growls.

“After two years, what makes you think that I’m still yours?” I smirk.

He glares at me and then grabs my hair, pulling me along to my room. The pain makes tears fill my eyes but it also makes me wetter. He releases me in the middle of the room and presses play on my CD player.

“Dance for me.” He demands, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I bite my lip as I begin to sway to the music. I slowly pull my top off and toss it to the floor. I continue to sway as I unzip my skirt and allow it to fall to my feet, kicking it out of the way. I pull my bra straps down my arms and unclasp it, holding it over my breasts as I slowly spin round so my back is to Bucky. I drop my bra, swaying my hips even more so that my ass wiggles exaggeratingly. I bend at the waist and pull my panties down, still moving to the music. I turn back round and toss my knickers at him, moaning when he holds them to his nose and growls at my scent.

“Crawl.” He growls, crooking his finger at me.

I slowly sink to my hands and knees, sensually crawling over to him. He’s staring at me intently, that familiar dark glare on his face. He stands up as I reach him and pulls his top off, tossing it away. He unclips his button and then strokes my lips.

“Undress me with your teeth.” He says huskily.

I nod my head and then lean up on my knees. I take his zip in my teeth and slowly pull it down. I hesitate after that, wondering how I’m supposed to pull jeans down with my teeth, but Bucky realises what I’m thinking and pushes his trousers down and kicks them off along with his shoes. When he’s done that he looks at me expectantly, making me squirm as my arousal begins to run down my thighs. I lean forwards and grab the waistband of his boxers, after a couple of tries, with my teeth and pull them down all the way to his ankles which means that I end up on my face and knees with my ass in the air. I yelp with a jerk as his metal hand slaps down on one of my ass cheeks.

“Up on the bed in this position.” He snaps, making me whimper.

I do as he says and he chuckles as he sees how wet I already am. Two of his metal fingers suddenly push into my pussy and I cry out at the pleasure/pain that comes from stretching to accommodate him.

“How many others have you allowed to claim this pussy?” He snarls, fingers moving at a torturous pace.

“None! I swear! There’s been no one since you!” I cry, arching as he hits that spot inside.

“Really?” He demands, hitting that spot again and again.

“Yes! Bucky! I’m yours! Only yours! I swear!” I whimper.

He removes his fingers, making me whimper, but then I scream in pleasure as his cock slams deep inside me. I scrabble at the sheets with my fingers as he fucks me, making feral noises above me. His fingers are digging into my hips, causing bruises.

“Bucky! Fuck!” I moan into the mattress, feeling my edge getting close.

“Gonna cum for me, Kukolka? Gonna scream my name so the whole world knows who you belong to?” Bucky hisses, rhythm stuttering as he nears his own end.

“Yes!” I whine, pushing back against his thrusts.

“Cum, then!” He snaps.

He grabs my hair, pulling me until my back is bent almost painfully, pounding into that spot one more time. I scream his name as I climax, pussy clamping around his shaft in a vice like grip. He lets out a roar of sound as he buries himself deep inside my core and cums in huge spurts. His mouth finds my neck and my voice breaks as he sucks a huge mark into my skin. We collapse down onto the bed and he wraps me in his arms as he moves to the side of me. I turn to face him and stroke my fingers down his cheek.

“Are you really mine?” He whispers.

“I love you.” I whisper, smiling up at him.

He grins at me and then kisses me gently. He doesn’t say the words, but I can feel how much he loves me. By the time he pulls away again, I’m breathless. He smiles and I get lost in his soft, caring eyes. His ‘Winter Soldier’ eyes may make me shiver in arousal but his softly crinkled eyes make me feel loved. I hope he never leaves again.


	45. Warrior's Love (Drax/Female Reader)

Warrior’s Love

 

I cry out as I go flying through the air, the damn creature managing to hit me. Drax tackles me in the air and lands on his feet with me in his arms.

“Thank you.” I gasp.

He nods at me and then puts me on my feet.

“I did not wish you to get hurt.” Drax nods.

I smile and we get back into the fight. We end up helping each other and we head back to the ship after the creature is dead. Peter and Gamora are in front, talking about something. Rocket and Groot are walking along behind us tiredly. Drax and I are walking in silence, both lost in thought. I can’t help glancing at him, admiring his muscles and markings. I’ve liked him for a while but all he ever does is tell me I’m hideous. How can I possibly tell him that I love him?   
We step onto the ship and I head to my room. I change into my sleep clothes and tend the wounds that I got from the fight. There’s a cut on my back that I can’t reach so I head to Drax’s room to ask him to help instead. I knock on his door and wait for him to answer. The door tilts open and Drax tilts his head at me.

“I have a cut on my back and I can’t reach it to tend to it. Would you help please?” I ask softly.

“Yes. Come in.” He says, stepping out of the way and gesturing inside. 

“Thank you.” I smile, feeling awkward.

It’s the first time I’ve been in here and it’s strange. It feels, sort of, intimate. He points to his bed and I sit on it nervously. He grabs some supplies and I tense as he sits behind me with his legs spread out so I’m between them. 

“You need to remove your top.” He says suddenly and I jump a little.

I pull my top off and then hold it over my breasts. He makes a low sound in his throat as he sees my gash and I look over my shoulder at him. 

“You should be more careful, if this had been any deeper you would’ve died.” He snaps.

“Getting injured is part of the job description.” I shrug, looking forwards again.

He growls but doesn’t answer, concentrating on the cut instead. I hiss as he cleans it and he stops so I can deal with the pain. Once I nod he goes back to dealing with it. I find my mind wandering as his big fingers brush against my skin over and over again. I wonder what else those fingers can do and squirm as my clit begins to throb and I feel my sleep shorts get wet.

“Are you okay? You’re fidgeting?” Drax asks, practically whispering in my ear due to being bent forward to sort out my injury. 

“Do you really find me hideous?” I blurt out, cringing once the words have left my mouth.

“I did once but then I saw how strong you are and how much of a warrior you are. You are no longer hideous.” He answers, still attending to my wound.

“Oh.” I reply, not really sure what the information means, if anything.

“Finished.” He states, getting up.

“Thank you.” I sigh, standing up to put my top back on.

Just as I slip my top onto my arms and raise them to pull it down, Drax grabs my wrists and holds me in place.

“Drax?! What?!” I gasp, shocked.

He looks at me and then lowers his head, kissing me gently. I gasp in shock and his tongue slips into my mouth. I moan and he releases my wrists, pulling my top from my arms as he does. My hands roam his body, fingers playing over the markings in his skin. He grabs my ass and lifts me so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He moves us over to the bed and lays me down, being careful of my cut. He grips the waistband of my sleep shorts and pulls them off.

“Drax?” I whisper, still shocked.

“I want you.” He shrugs.

“Oh.” I mutter, a little disappointed that it’s just lust for him.

“Plus, I love you.” He says, so plainly that I blink in response.

“You do?” I gasp.

“Yes. Very much so.” 

He pushes his own trousers down and kicks them off his feet. I moan as I see him bared, he’s so large it’s almost scary. He crawls onto the bed and between my legs, kissing my way up his body. I twist and writhe, nails scraping along his body. His hand moves between my legs as he holds his weight up on his other hand by my head. He watches me intently as he rubs my clit with his thumb and thrusts two thick fingers into my core, managing to hit that inner spot.

“Drax!” I whimper, one hand clinging to his back and the other gripping the sheets.

He growls, watching me come undone with a cry of his name, coming all over his hand. My eyes squeeze closed as the breath catches in my throat and I can feel my pussy clamping around his fingers.

“Beautiful.” He sighs as I open my eyes again.

I lay there panting for breath as he stares at me in wonder. I feel tears prick my eyes at the wondrous look in his eyes, knowing how literal his people are and therefore how honest he’s being.

“I love you.” I whisper, finally able to say the words.

He grins and then moves so that his cock is pressing against my entrance.

“Can I?” He asks softly.

“Yes.” I lead, hands clasping at his back and legs wrapping around his waist.

He clenches his teeth as he slowly sinks into me. I gasp as he fills me, causing a slight sting from the stretching but all it does is feed the pleasure. He begins to thrust into me, hard and fast but not roughly. His mouth finds mine again and he kisses me almost desperately. I moan and whine, feeling myself getting close already.

“Drax!” I cry, head throwing back.

He growls into my neck, sucking a mark into the flesh. I whimper and then fall headlong over the edge. I scream his name as I cum but he swallows it down in another blazing kiss. My nails scrape down his back and he groans into my mouth as he cums too, filling me with his seed. We stay that way as we come back down, hands sliding over each other’s bodies whenever we can reach and sharing little kisses.

“Hey! Mind keeping the noise down?!” Rocket yells through the door.

“I just had amazing intercourse!” Drax shouts as loud as he can.

“Drax!” I snap, earning a confused look from him.

“Dude, that’s my sister!” We hear Peter yell from somewhere.

“For fuck’s sake, how thin ae these walls?” I mutter, cheeks burning.

“Then you should be very happy to know that I satisfied her brilliantly!” Drax shouts back, making me groan.

“What is wrong with you?! I don’t wanna know about that!” Peter whines back loudly.

“You humans have hang-ups!” Drax shakes his head.

I burst out laughing at him and he groans, making me realise that he’s still buried deep inside me.

“How about a round two?” I smirk.

“Let’s see how loud you can be.” He grins, moving again.

It only takes two minutes before Peter turns his music on full blast throughout the ship.


	46. Wrong (Ronan/Female Reader)

Wrong

 

“Let go of me!” I yell as two of Ronan’s goons drag me into the main room of his ship.

“Quiet!” Ronan demands, as I’m brought before him.

I go quiet but I glare at him. If I ever get my hands on that moron Drax, I’ll kill him! That’s if he’s not dead already anyway. My mind flashes back to his body sinking into that gunk. I hope Peter is okay. The last I saw, him, Gamora and Rocket were trying to get the Infinity Stone away from Ronan but Ronan’s henchmen managed to grab me.

“My brother will kill you.” I growl.

“Your brother is dead. Nebula saw him jet into space, trying to save Gamora.” Ronan smirks.

No! It can’t be true! Peter always has a get-out plan. I continue to glare at Ronan, not letting my emotions show.

“So, why am I still alive?” I snap.

“Because you interest me.” He replies with a smirk.

“What the Hell does that mean?” I growl, narrowing my eyes at him.

“Take her to my room.” He commands.

He can’t be serious! As the goons shove me into the room and lock the doors, I sit on the bed. There’s only one reason why a guy would want a female prisoner locked up in his bedroom, right? He wouldn’t really force me, would he? I’ve heard that the Kree are merciful so surely, he wouldn’t? On the other hand, if he decided to seduce me, would it be so bad to sleep with him? Maybe if I did, he’d drop his guard and I could kill him or escape.  
When the doors open again, I jump up, ready to fight if I must. Ronan walks in, head held high, and locks the doors behind him. I watch him as he carefully places his weapon to one side and begins to pull his clothes off. I watch him and wait.

“Just going to watch?” He smirks.

“Waiting to see what you’re going to do.” I growl.

“Smart. Not as rash as your compatriots.” He smirks.

I don’t answer him, I just glare. He chuckles and walks towards me, wearing nothing but a pair of trousers. I tense, ready to do everything I can to fight him off but all he does is lay on the bed and close his eyes.

“Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to sleep?” He asks, not looking at me as he lifts half of the quilt up.

I hesitate but then I realise how long it’s been since I slept last, so I kick my shoes off and climb into the bed. I need to be rested to escape after all. As soon as I’m lying on my side with my back to him, he rolls over and grabs me. I try to struggle but he soon has my wrists held in a vice-like grip in one of his hands above my head whilst his other arm wraps around my waist, pinning me in place as he spoons me.

“Relax, I just want to make sure you don’t kill me in my sleep.” His deep voice rumbles, sending vibrations running through my body.

I huff out a breath but stop moving, realising that all it’s doing is arousing me. Damn my submissive kink! Unfortunately, my clit is throbbing with need and I can already feel my panties getting wet. I squirm and he tightens his hold on me, making a moan slip from my throat. I tense as I feel him freeze behind me. He hums and kisses along my shoulder. I gasp and try to pull away but he just tightens his arms.

“Stop.” I whimper as he nips at my skin.

“Do you really want me to?” He whispers into my ear.

“Yes.” I gasp.

He chuckles and bites down on my shoulder, making me moan and press my ass against him.

“Really?” He asks, sliding his hand from my waist up my top to squeeze my breast. 

I cry out and tilt my head to give him better access to my neck. I whine when he squeezes my breast again. This is so wrong! He’s a mass-murdering psycho! The problem is, the fact that it’s wrong just turns me on more. His hand moves from my breast into the waistband of my trousers and presses against my clit. I moan and try to press harder against his hand but just then he pulls away completely, releasing my wrists. 

“Well okay, if you truly wish for me to stop, I will.” He says smugly.

“What?!” I cry, turning back to face him.

He just shrugs at me.

“Psycho.” I growl, turning back around and trying to ignore my throbbing pussy.

I yelp as my hair is suddenly grabbed and my head is yanked back.

“Careful how you speak to your Overlord.” He hisses.

“You’re not my Overlord!” I snap.

I moan as his mouth crashes down on mine and his tongue invades my mouth. I cry out as I’m pushed from the bed, landing on the ground with a thump.

“Undress.” He growls, laying on his back.

“N-no.” I stammer, standing up.

“Then that ache between your legs will never be satisfied.” He smirks, sitting up against the headboard.

My clit gives another throb and I whimper. I sigh and pull off my clothes, glaring at him once I’m naked. He slides his trousers off and looks at me. My eyes roam his body and I can’t help the whine I let out at the size of him.

“Come here.” He commands, looking smug.

I growl at him, knowing that if I do what he wants then I’m giving in. The problem is that, seeing how good he looks lying there, stretched out and naked, I want to give in. Oh, what the Hell! It doesn’t really count, right? I mean, it’ll only last until either Peter kills him, Peter rescues me or I manage to escape. I crawl onto the bed and he reaches up to grip my hips, lifting me until I’m straddling him. He suddenly pulls me down and thrusts his hips up, filling my core.

“Fuck!” I gasp as he stretches me around his shaft.

“So tight.” He growls.

He suddenly sits up and pulls my arms behind my back, grabbing both wrists in one hand. I cry out as he tightens his grip and makes me ride him. I’m so aroused that it doesn’t take long before I’m moving on my own, my hips moving back and forth as I bounce on him too. He smirks as he realises he can move his hand from my hip to my hair, yanking my head back so he can kiss me hungrily. I moan into his mouth as I feel myself getting close. I pull away with a cry as I cum, pussy clamping around his shaft as I gush all over him. He buries his face in my neck as I scream for him and he cums inside me. 

“You were better than I thought you’d be.” He mutters as we come back down.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I pant.

“I didn’t mean to cum inside you. Mixing Kree DNA is abhorrent.” He snarls.

“Well, fuck you too.” I snap.

“You just did that.” He chuckles.

He lays a kiss on my forehead and then releases me. Suddenly there’s a knock and someone says that we’ve reached Xandar. 

“My brother will stop you.” I smirk.

“I’m afraid you will have to see your brother die then but I think you’re going to be my favourite pet.” He smirks, lifting me off him.

“Like Hell!” I shout.

He just chuckles and gets up, getting dressed and heading out of the room with his weapon. I cry out as I hear the door lock behind him. I get dressed and start working on the door as some kind of battle begins. By the time, I manage to open the door and reach the main room, Peter is there with the rest of the group and then the real fun begins.


	47. Lolita (Tony/Female OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- EdgeOfSanity

Lolita

Tony walks out of the compound and smirks at the new S.H.I.E.L.D agent. She’s obviously new to the field. She keeps tugging on the bottom of her blouse and skirt nervously.

“I was expecting an agent from S.H.I.E.L.D. That can’t possibly be you, you’re too young.” He smiles.

“I’m in my twenties Mister Stark.” She snaps.

“Really?” He grins.

“Yes.”

“So, what’s your name?” Tony asks her, wisely changing the subject.

“Lolita.” She answers, waiting for the comments to start.

“Nice name.” Tony says before gesturing to the building.

Lolita follows him inside as he shows her around and explains what her job will entail. Nothing much more than an I.T advisor. Unfortunately, all Lolita can do is take in the scent of Tony’s cologne. She’s always had a thing for cologne and Tony’s is exquisite. The idea of fucking him until she smells of it too is so arousing she can feel her slick on her inner thighs. She actually lets out a little sigh of relief when he leaves her at her desk to go about his day. She swears she was barely able to stop herself from trying to ride him. 

 

A few hours later, Lolita’s day is all done and she must give her report to Tony. She asks someone where she should go and they give her directions to Tony’s rooms. She’s forgotten about Tony’s cologne by now so she has no problem with going to his private room. She knocks on the door and waits patiently.

“Come in!” Tony says from inside the room.

She walks inside and has to stop her knees from going weak. The whole room is permeated with the smell of his cologne and Tony is currently shirtless, which means she can see all of his scars. Her other weakness.

“Something you wanna give me?” He asks curiously.

“Me.” She breathes, blushing as she realises what she said.

Tony smirks at her and she finally manages to tear her eyes away.

“Um, m-my report, Mister Stark.” She stammers, holding the file out in her hand.

He takes the file and places it on his desk.

“Anything else?” He smiles smugly.

“Yeah. Me.” She says boldly.

She shuts and locks his door and strips her clothes off. He chuckles as she pushes him onto the bed but she makes sure it’s not long before he’s gasping and groaning instead.


	48. Hiatus

So, I think I need to take an indefinite break from writing right now. It’s becoming more stress than it seems to be worth. Thank you to everyone who’s ever requested/liked/reblogged my work and I’m sorry that it’s obviously not been as good recently as it used to be.


	49. Prompt Moonstone (Loki/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Reebgirl13

Prompt

I wander out to the roof of the Avenger’s tower, sighing as I breathe in the fresh air.

“What are you doing up here?” Loki asks from where he’s sitting on a blanket.

“I came to look at the stars.” I grumble.

He taps the blanket next to him and I lay down.

“I can’t sleep so I came to look at the stars. It probably seems stupid to someone who’s probably been to most of them.” I say softly.

“I like looking at them too. Even when I lived in Asgard, I enjoyed watching them.” Loki tells me.

“Really?” I squeak in disbelieve.

“I suppose it’s something that every being does. Stare at the stars and imagine what’s going on in those other worlds.” He says quietly.

I turn my head and look at him, seeing the little brother that Thor cares so much about for the first time. He smiles at me and pulls me a little closer. We lay there all night, staring at the stars and then watching the sun rise at dawn.


	50. Birthday Fantasy (Loki/Female Reader/Illidan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Tentacle sex.

Birthday Fantasy

I walk into my apartment and gasp as someone slips a blindfold over my eyes.

“Happy Birthday Darling.” Loki whispers into my ear.

“Loki.” I sigh in relief, sagging against his chest.

“Do you trust me?” He purrs.

“Of course.” I answer immediately.

“Good. I plan on giving you a night full of pleasure.” He coos, leading me forwards.

I can tell he’s walked me into the bedroom and I shiver in anticipation as he chains my wrists to the shackles in the ceiling. His warmth disappears and I strain my ears, trying to hear what he’s up to. I hear him click his fingers and suddenly the blindfold and all my clothes disappear. I blink at Loki as I feel things wrapping around my ankles even though he’s on the other side of the room.

“Loki? What?” I mutter as I look down.

I gasp and my eyes fly back to his as I see tentacles sliding up from the floor.

“Did you think I didn’t know about your secret fantasies?” He smirks.

I let out a whimper as two tentacles wrap around my ankles and hold my legs open wide. Two more slither up my body to wrap around my breasts, squeezing them tightly. A smaller tentacle presses against my clit and I arch with a moan.

“You enjoy that, Darling?” Loki asks huskily, eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Yes!” I gasp.

I let out a low moan as another tentacle teases my dripping entrance. I cry out as it suddenly thrusts inside me, filling me completely. It begins to pulse inside me, hitting all my sensitive spots, and I can’t help but try to grind into it even more.

“Do you like that, My Love? Ready for your second present?” Loki asks smugly, obviously enjoying the sight of me coming undone.

“Oh! There’s more?!” I whine, feeling the pleasure coiling in my abdomen.

Loki smirks at me and clicks his fingers again. I gasp as I’m suddenly looking up at my favourite World of Warcraft character.

“Illidan?” I squeak.

Illidan steps up to me and grabs my hair, pulling my head back so he can kiss me hungrily. I mewl into his mouth as the tentacle inside my core removes itself. The tentacles release my ankles and Illidan lifts me by the hips, making me wrap my legs around his waist.

“Enjoying yourself?” Illidan growls into my ear.

I moan as he swiftly impales me on his cock, wings expanding behind him.

“Answer him, Darling.” Loki demands, moving behind me.

“Yes!” I cry out as a tentacle suddenly pushes into my ass.

“Want the final part of your present?” Loki growls.

“Yes! Fuck yes! Please!” I plead, head spinning from all the sensations.

I scream as the tentacle in my ass is replaced by Loki’s cock. I’m suddenly being pounded and stretched by both males and all I can do is cry out and moan. A thick tentacle finds its way into my mouth and I gasp as it thrusts inside, pulsing as it slides in and out of my throat. A smaller tentacle begins to rub at my clit and my vision flashes white. Illidan’s claws dig into my hips and Loki’s hands bruise my waist.  
I scream out around the tentacle in my mouth as I cum, the pleasure ripping through me from all the things my body is feeling. I choke and gag as the tentacle cums down my throat before withdrawing. I let out a choked scream as Illidan’s fangs slice into my body as he cums too. Loki cums last, filling my ass with his seed as I slump in the shackles.  
After a few moments of panting for air, Loki clicks his fingers and Illidan and the tentacles disappear. I’m also cleaned up. Loki gently undoes the shackles at my wrists, arm around my waist to hold me up. He picks me up and lays me in bed gently as my body twitches.

“Did you enjoy your present, My Love?” He asks softly.

“Best. Present. Ever.” I pant, grinning goofily.

“Oh, there’s so much more to come Darling. I’m just letting you rest for the next round.” He smirks.

“There’s more?” I gasp in shock.

“A lot more. I promised you an entire night remember?” He purrs.

I snuggle into him and fall asleep even as I feel myself getting wet again.


	51. Hate With Benefits (Loki/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commission for- Reebgirl13

Hate With Benefits

I look towards the door with a smile as I hear Thor walk in.

“What the hell is he doing here?!” I snarl as I see Loki walk in with Thor.

I stand up and pull a dagger, ready to kick his ass. Thor steps between us with his hands held out towards me. 

“Wait! Wait! Please! He’s changed!” Thor cries, trying to hold me back.

“Let her go, Brother, she couldn’t harm me anyway.” Loki smirks from the doorway.

“Quiet!” Thor snaps at Loki as I back up slightly.

“He’s not staying here!” I growl, glaring at Thor.

“Actually, he is.” Tony sighs as he walks in.

“What?!” I shout, turning on Tony.

“I promised Thor that I’d give Loki a shot.” Tony snaps at me.

“So, what now?! We forget all the things he’s done and just let him lounge around the base?!” I snarl.

“No. You take him on your mission.” Tony smirks at me.

“What?!” Loki and I cry in unison.

“You are the only person we have who understands stealth.” Tony says to me with a pointed look at Thor.

“Fair enough.” I mutter, folding my arms over my chest.

“You want a chance to prove yourself.” Tony snaps at Loki.

“I do.” He sighs.

“So, you’ll work together on this.” Tony says, handing me a file. “The Quinjet leaves in Five minutes.”

“Fine but if he betrays me, I’ll kill him.” I growl at Tony and Thor.

“Fair enough.” They both nod.

Loki splutters but I ignore him as I head for the Quinjet. I start the jet up and then put in the co-ordinates from the file. Once Loki is on board, I let the ship computer fly the jet as I read through the file.

“Do I get to read that?” Loki asks with a half-smile.

“Sure.” I snap, pushing the file into his chest roughly.

He glares at me but doesn’t say anything, just sits and reads the file. It doesn’t take long to reach our destination.

“Stick with me. It’s a simple sneak in, download some data and sneak out mission.” I tell Loki.

“I’ll follow your lead. This once.” Loki nods, still looking imperial.

We head out of the jet and it turns out to be easy to sneak into the HYDRA compound. We make it to the computer room and I sleep dart the guard. Once he’s out, I head over and press the drive Tony gave me into the USB slot. Everything goes fine until the download is about fifty per cent done. A guard comes in and, just before I manage to take him down, he hits an alarm.

“Dammit!” I snap, frustrated at myself.

“Download is complete.” Loki says from the computer.

“Then let’s try to get out of here alive.” I growl.

“Yes, lets.” Loki nods, leading the way out.

Unfortunately, we don’t get far before we’re pinned down by HYDRA forces.

“Fuck! I can’t believe I screwed this up.” I growl at myself.

“There’ll be time for recriminations later.” Loki snaps, pulling his daggers.

“Oh, shut up!” I snap back, pulling my own daggers.

I don’t know how long we fight our way through the HYDRA agents, but we eventually manage to reach the Quinjet. I get the jet to take off and then turn it to auto.

“Where’s the drive?” I snap at Loki, holding my hand out.

“Here.” He growls back, slamming the drive down on my palm.

I check it over and glare at him.

“And how do I know you haven’t used any of your tricks on it?” 

“I’m not the one who messed up!” 

“You son of a bitch!” I shout.

I swing my hand out at his face but he catches my wrist and pulls me forward. I lash out with my foot and as I crash into his chest we fall to the ground. I end up on top of him, our faces barely an inch away from each other. The next thing I’m aware of, our mouths crash together and we kiss harshly. Loki rolls us over so I’m on my back beneath him. My hands run into his hair and I tug roughly. He moans into my mouth and clicks his fingers, making our clothes vanish. I wrap my legs around his waist, gasping as his cock rubs against my folds.

“That’s convenient.” I moan as he does it again.

“Yes.” He groans.

I tilt my head back and cry out as he fills my core slowly.

“I still don’t like or trust you!” I pant as he freezes inside me.

“Good.” He smirks, looking down at me.

I open my mouth to reply but all that comes out is a ragged scream as he pulls almost all the way out and then slams deep inside me.

“Now I don’t have to be easy on you.” He growls in my ear.

“Fuck!” I wail as he bites down on my neck.

My nails dig into his back as I cling to him, needing an anchor as he pounds furiously into me. All I can do is whimper and mewl as he fucks me better than anyone before.

“I like seeing you like this. So submissive and needy.” He pants into my ear.

“Don’t get used to it!” I snap between clenched teeth.

His mouth captures mine again in a battle of tongues and teeth. My nails scratch into his back, hard enough to draw blood, and he groans. His thrust become sloppy but harder. 

“Loki! Fuck! Yes, there!” I wail as he rubs against my g-spot.

His fingers move to rub at my clit and I’m done for. I scream his orgasm as I gush all over him, cunt tightening on his cock causing him to rub all my most sensitive spots. My nails rake down his back even harder as I try to anchor myself to reality. He stills above me with a groan, coming in hot spurts inside me. I mewl as he coats my inner walls and fills me with his seed. We stay that way for a few minutes, relearning how to breath.

“I still hate you.” I gasp as we stand up.

“Good. That was fun. Can’t wait for next time.” He smirks, clicking his fingers so we’re both dressed again.

“There won’t be a next time.” I snort.

He doesn’t answer, just smirks and licks his lips. Yeah, next time will definitely be fun.


	52. Author update

I’m no longer taking requests. I’m sorry but I’m sick of getting abuse when I turn a request down. I will still be writing and posting work and still accepting commissions through my tumblr but that’s it. I’m done. I’m sorry for anyone who actually does like requesting but I can’t deal with it anymore.


	53. Prompt 187

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- ReebGirl13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Prompt 187- "Already? Do i really have that much of an effect on you?"

Prompt 187

“It’s not that easy to make a woman cum!” I cry, looking at Loki.

“I’ve never had a problem with it! This man must be a simpleton!” Loki snaps, gesturing at the T.V.

“He’s not a simpleton! He’s a virgin! Hence why he’s on this show, looking for advice!” I snap back.

“He shouldn’t need to be taught!” Loki growls.

“Ugh! You are completely ridiculous. I’m going to bed.” I growl, standing up and storming from the room.

I gasp as Loki suddenly appears in front of me.

“I can prove how easy it is to make a woman cum.” Loki smirks at me.

“Oh? How?” I ask, arousal swirling in my abdomen.

He smiles evilly and clicks his fingers. I gasp as I’m suddenly naked and tied to a bed. Loki’s bed. Loki is standing at the side of the bed, naked with his erection curving towards his stomach. He smirks at me and I can already feel my slick spreading onto my thighs.

“I’ll stop if you want.” Loki says softly.

“You can’t stop now. I thought you had something to prove?” I smirk.

He grins smugly and crawls onto the bed, moving between my legs. I whine as he immediately delves his tongue into my folds. He laps up my juices as his thumb rubs my clit, making me whimper and moan as I try to grind against his mouth. It’s not long before I’m screaming my climax to the world.

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” He smirks, licking his lips.

“Oh, just shut up and fuck me already!” I snap.

“As the lady wishes.” He grins evilly as he crawls up my body.


	54. Scars (Alpha Illidan/Omega Female Reader)

Scars

I feel joy at the sight of my home. I’ve been gone for a month and I can’t wait to be in the arms of my Alpha. As I reach the front door, I can’t help the whine I make or the feel of my slick soaking my panties as I catch the scent of an Alpha in rut. A growl escapes me as I pick up another scent. Omega. I burst through the door and see Illidan, MY Alpha, with some slutty Omega wrapped around him.

“Oh, well, excuse me! I’ll just get my stuff and go!” I snarl, storming off to the bedroom.

“Wait!” Illidan calls after me.

I ignore him, throwing my belongings into bags. I hear the front door slam and then Illidan bursts into the room.

“You have to listen to me.” He snarls, his scent hitting me full on.

I gasp, my pulse throbbing between my legs with the instinct to mate.

“I’m leaving.” I snap, picking my bag up and trying to push past him.

“No!” He roars, grabbing my bag from me as he grabs my throat and pushes me against the wall.

He throws my bag away and uses his claws to shred the front of my clothes. I gasp but go limp as his mouth crashes down on mine and my Omega instincts take me over. My legs wrap around his waist and I clutch at his shoulders. He growls as he grinds against my core.

“My Mate.” He growls, licking along my jaw.

“Not anymore.” I snarl, nails digging into his shoulders.

He lets out a roar and throws me onto the bed, crawling over me as he frees his cock. He grabs my legs, behind my knees, and pushes my legs up.

“Mine.” He snarls.

“No!” I snap even as my slick gushes from me.

He thrusts into me, stretching me open. I cry out, whining at the feeling of finally being full. He leans down, biting on his mating mark. I scream as he bites me, causing pleasure to rush through me. I growl and scrape his nails over his back. I scream out as his claws scratch down my sides, ripping into my skin. I’m too far gone to feel any real pain and when his fangs stab into my shoulder, I scream his name as I cum. He roars as he cums too, his knot catching my walls and locking us together. My stomach swells from his cum and I lay limp on the bed as I come back down.

“My Mate.” He whimpers into my ear.

“You’ve got another Omega now.” I snap at him.

“Never! You are the only person I want, that I love. She caught my scent and tried to use my instincts against me but I was just about to throw her out when you came home.” He says earnestly, staring into my eyes.

“You mean it?” I whisper.

“Yes. I love you, My Mate. My beautiful Omega.” He purrs, kissing me gently.

I hiss in pain as his hands slide over his scratches on my body and he pulls away.

“I’m sorry! I hurt you!” He gasps.

He uses his powers to heal his scratches and bites but they only fade into scars instead of healing completely.

“Once we can separate, I’ll fix them somehow. I swear.” He states, looking guilty.

“Don’t.” I whisper, stroking his cheeks.

“But the scars?”

“I am my scars.” I tell him.

We both smile as we remember how I fell for him at those words, holding each other tightly.


	55. Prompt 10 (Loki/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Reebgirl13

Prompt 10

I wake up to hands roaming my body and a mouth sucking on my clit. I moan and arch, gripping Loki’s hair. My thighs tighten around his head. He pushes two fingers into my core, rubbing that inner spot and bites down on my clit. I cry out as I cum, gushing over his fingers.

“Good morning, Darling.” Loki says smugly.

He kneels up and I moan as he sucks his fingers clean. I glance at the clock and then look back at him.

“It’s four in the morning! Why are you up already?” I ask him.

“I have an early mission remember?” He whispers, crawling between my legs.

“Oh yeah.” I sigh, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

“I just couldn’t resist you.” He groans, thrusting into me.

I let out a moan and pull him down for a hungry kiss. He begins to thrust faster, driving us both to our edge. My nails scrape down his back and I wrap my legs around his waist.

“So close!” I gasp.

“Cum for me, Darling.” He moans.

Just as I’m about to hit my peak, Thor bursts into the room with Clint. I yelp and Loki hurriedly covers us with the quilt.

“Next time knock you lumbering oaf!” Loki snarls.

“Sorry.” Clint says unconvincingly.

“We have a mission, Brother! Sex can wait!” Thor calls.

They walk back out and Loki hurriedly gets dressed.

“Do you think they’ll ever learn to knock?” I groan.

“Let’s just kill them it’s easier.” Loki snaps, leaning down to kiss me.

“Be careful.” I smile, watching him leave.

“Always, My Love.” He says softly.


	56. Prompt (Loki/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt- Do it. I dare you.
> 
> Written for- Reebgirl13

Prompt

I’m in my room, getting ready for my date, when my door suddenly flies open and Loki storms in.

“What the hell?!” I cry as he slams the door.

“Is it true?” He snarls, stepping right up to me.

“Is what true?” I gasp, shocked to see him like this.

“Are you going on a date with my brother?” He demands.

“Oh that. Yes, I am. So?” I ask nonchalantly.

“So, you know I care about you but you choose him instead?”

“Looks that way.” I shrug.

“I won’t let you!” He shouts.

“Oh? And how are you going to stop me?”

“I’ll lock you in here!”

“You wouldn’t!” I gasp.

“I would.”

“Do it. I dare you!” I snarl.

He growls and clicks his fingers making the door disappear. He grins at me smugly.

“It’s about damn time!” I cry, launching myself at him and kissing him deeply.

“What?” He gasps as we separate for air.

“Thor and I only arranged our date to make you jealous enough to admit your feelings for me.” I grin.

He growls and pushes me onto the bed. I yelp but smirk at him as he pulls off his clothes and crawls over me. He slides my dress up his legs and groans as he sees I’m not wearing panties. I grin at him and he growls, kissing me hungrily as he thrusts into me. I moan, meeting him thrust for thrust. He growls and I hear a tearing noise as he rips my dress so my breasts spring free.

“Hey!” I snap.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He groans, sucking on one of my nipples.

I cry out, arching into him, dress forgotten. My nails rake down his back and he growls. One of his hands slide down to rub my clit and I gasp as I cum, flooding his cock. He continues to fuck me hard and then growls my name as he finally cums too. We lay there panting for breath and then he chuckles.

“What?” I ask.

“I can’t believe I was tricked by you and that oaf…but I’m glad I was.” He says softly.


End file.
